


Alejando el Deseo

by kanaxzerim



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Codex prohibitorum, Dark Hunter´s - Fandom, OCC - Fandom, Sherrilyn Kenyon, Sherrilyn McGregor, Were Hunter´s - Fandom
Genre: Dark Hunter´s, F/M, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Multi, Olimpo, Sherrilyn Kenyon - Freeform, Un amante de ensueño, Were Hunter´s
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 109,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaxzerim/pseuds/kanaxzerim
Summary: En el universo todo es cíclico, el dios de la fertilidad aprenderá que en ocasiones la salvación viene del sitio y las personas que menos esperabas.Tiempo atrás fue el artífice del sufrimiento de su hermano menor, Julián de Macedonia, quien tras derrotarlo pidió por el nombre de su abuelo Chronos que su hermano aprendiera la lección de lo importante que era la vida, el amor y la familia, siendo esta condición la maldición que rebotara desde la empuñadura de su espada.Jules Colville es un hombre cualquiera, codicioso y peculiar en su gusto por relaciones complicadas, con dos de sus mejores amigos a la saga, se ve inmerso en un universo que le sobrepasa, dónde se topa con vampiros chupa almas, hombres que pueden cambiar de forma; dioses que entran a su casa como si fuera la propia, y el encargo de resguardar en su colección privada una biblioteca de almas perdidas.El encuentro del dios de la fertilidad con el joven bibliófilo no fue casual, pero ¿Podrán superar sus conflictos y asimilar que deben compartir el lecho, quieran o no hacerlo?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia comenzó a escribirse en el año 2008, inspirado en el final del libro "Un amante de Ensueño" de la autora Sherrilyn (Kenyon) Mcgregor. 
> 
> Hasta hace muy poco retomé este homenaje a la diosa autora, al conocer los problemas a los que se ha enfrentado en los últimos meses, y esperando que sepa, que su obra ha generado mucho más impacto del que quizá dimensiona. Su universo y la mayoría de los personajes en los que se basa este trabajo, son obra de tan bella dama, y yo me tomé el atrevimiento de honrarla, creando esta historia. 
> 
> Si aun no la conoces, no pierdas tiempo, ¡A por ella, y sus universos! si la amas tanto como lo hago yo, espero que este trabajo aspire a ser tan entretenido como lo son los libros originales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un lector es lo que antes ha leído, más el cine y la televisión que ha visto. A la información que le proporcione el autor, siempre añadirá la suya propia. Y ahí está el peligro: el exceso de referencias puede haberle fabricado a usted un adversario equivocado, o irreal."
> 
> El Club de Dumas  
> Arturo Pérez Reverte

#  Capítulo 1

Una moderna leyenda griega. El dios de la fertilidad adorado en su pasado como el protector de los hogares es relegado en la antigüedad como una divinidad menor, cuyo nombre se pierde en las arenas del tiempo, ungido por el veneno de Eris, condena a su propia sangre a un destino peor que la muerte; pero las destinos, justas y caprichosas en su actuar, devuelven la maldición al invocador; bajo la consigna que sólo serás libre cuando la lección sea aprendida.

“Dios de la fertilidad, galante caballero y amante excelso; presa de sus celos, encerrado por la eternidad hasta que su madre decida retirar su castigo, maldito desde su nacimiento servirá a tus pies de luna a luna; como condenara a su propia sangre siglos atrás, cuídate del maldito y deforme Príapo”

Jules Colville miraba la computadora con clara inseguridad, en su búsqueda de expertos en textos antiguos terminó en una página web bizarra, “www.dark-hunters.com” era una comunidad donde se jugaban juegos de roll con guerreros antiguos, tan bien estructurada que incluso podías convertirte en un guerrero de la antigua Grecia hasta capo de la mafia rusa durante la segunda guerra mundial, en la sección de historias se describían los perfiles de todos ellos en vida y en los salones de chat podías hablar con más de uno de ellos como si se tratase de referencias vivas. Había caído ahí por casualidad, ya que en su afán por contactar a un hombre llamado Julián Alexander, especialista en la antigua Grecia, llegó al sitio; abrumado por la trampa en la que había caído, decidió eliminar la palabra “Grecia” de su búsqueda, para así ser dirigido a la Universidad Estatal de Louisiana, en cuyo directorio pudo encontrar los datos del Dr. En Cultura Clásica Julián Alexander.

Sereno por su hallazgo, suspiró con tranquilidad, para terminar con la mirada en su librero, un lugar lleno de tesoros literarios antiguos y también de basura que otros buscaban con afán, su necesidad de encontrar al especialista, fue un montón de pergaminos recién adquiridos, que posiblemente habían sido remanentes griegos dentro del siglo V después de Cristo. Para poder venderlos necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara con la autenticidad de los mismos, y especialmente de un manuscrito medieval que se decía escrito por el mismo Aristide Torchia antes de ser poseído por el alma del diablo; un artefacto que en mas de una ocasión había pasado por sus manos y que por el precio adecuado había dejado ir a las siguientes manos ingenuas, en sus primeras validaciones y haciendo uso de sus registros digitales así como su memoria, aquel texto no se parecía en nada a los trabajos de Aristide que había tenido a custodia, por otro lado debía prestar atención a la leyenda que acompañaba el nombre del Inquisidor la cual afirmaba que toda su bibliografía había sido usada para encender la hoguera donde finalmente murió.

Por otro lado los textos del siglo V, eran de interés para algunos museos, y sin la firma de certificación de un especialista, era imposible colocarlos sin sospecha, cuestión por la cual el doctorado en civilizaciones antiguas del Dr. Julián Alexander de Nueva Orleans le era tan necesario, tras llamar a su oficina, y tratar de conseguir su número privado, un joven en prácticas en su oficina le confirmaba lo que más temía, el doctor mantenía horarios muy dispares puesto que al ser padre de familia siempre daba prioridad a llegar a casa para cuidar de sus 5 hijos; sin embargo, cuando conoció la relevancia de la investigación de Jules, el joven le dio un número distinto dónde podría localizarle, siempre y cuando fuera respetuoso y no tratara de incomodar a la familia.

Dos horas mas tarde la esposa del doctor, Grace Alexander le tomó la llamada, explicándole que actualmente se encontraba en estado gestante y su esposo se encontraba algo paranoico al respecto, y a pesar de su suerte al tener su número privado, el susodicho llegaría más tarde puesto que se encargaba atendiendo asuntos de su familia, pero la amable señora con gusto tomó su teléfono y le dijo que devolvería la llamada en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando Jules escucho a la mujer del otro lado del auricular pensó que tenía una voz muy bonita, recordaba a Fabriccia su última novia, añorando el tiempo con aquella dama olvidaba el paso del tiempo e incluso de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Jules había tenido muchas novias en su tierra natal, pero Fabriccia la Italiana, había sido su perdición, era fuerte y alegre con los ojos verdes más bellos que nunca hubiera visto y con el carácter más fuerte que un ariete romano.

Fabriccia le había dicho que solo estaría unos meses en Francia y que después viajaría a Estados Unidos, como un cazador de libros experimentado supo que podía hacerse de un buen negocio en el “nuevo mundo”, se despidió de su familia y amigos, empacó su tesoro bibliográfico y tras un par de meses logró instalarse en Estados Unidos, emocionado hizo lo posible por encontrar de nuevo a Fabriccia, cosa que hizo, y que posteriormente lamentó, ya que no se esperaba que al encontrarle, su amada Fabriccia se abrazara de otro hombre y portara un costoso anillo de compromiso.

No quiso volver a su país con semejante deshonra, con un poco de sus ahorros se hizo de un piso y monto su negocio, gracias a algunos contactos pudo obtener nuevos y clientes que se vieran interesados en su extraña afición. Tuvo pedidos de pergaminos oficiales de la guerra de secesión, le requirieron armas antiguas con certificados de autenticidad, incluso mapas del antiguo monasterio Shaoling donde supuestamente Steve Jobs había hecho su retiro espiritual.

Aun así, sin importar que tan extraño fuera el pedido, él podía hacerlo, era un sabueso bien entrenado y no había imposibles, entre más imposible el trabajo mejor paga y eso era lo mejor. Habiéndole dado la vuelta al mundo en varias ocasiones en busca de sus preciados tesoros sentía que nada lo podía sorprender.

Punto y aparte se mantenía cuerdo gracias al contacto con un par de amigos en la ciudad, Seattle era una ciudad pequeña en especial cuando eras extranjero, su amiga Rebecca Lenfelt y Judas Collins le habían dado el tour por la ciudad unos años atrás, a menudo le ganaba la nostalgia y cuando se sentía invadido por ella se limitaba a llamar a casa preguntando por la salud de Mamá, por los avances de Papá y por la felicidad de sus hermanas y hermanos, fuera de eso no se animaba a tener mayores lazos afectivos, no servían de nada, después de todo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, y en los recuerdos de la cantarina voz de Grace Alexander el tiempo se le pasó volando, entre correos electrónicos y rastreos con su amigo Judas, a media tarde el teléfono resonó en el escritorio y él desganado levanto el auricular, encontrándose a su amiga Rebecca en el otro lado de la línea.

_Jules, ¿Cómo estas hoy cariño?

La mujer al otro lado era a menudo seca, pero con él se daba la oportunidad de mostrarse traviesa y ocurrente, ambos tenían una dinámica bastante ágil en lo que se refería a su relación y a pesar de los años, él gustaba de pasar el rato con la carnicera. 

_aburrido, con este aguacero no se puede hacer mucho

Una de las cosas que no le agradaban mucho de Washington era el clima, el lugar podía tener preciosos días soleados, pero cuando era temporada de lluvias, se sentía como si viviera en Inglaterra.

_¿Por que no te das una vuelta por la universidad?_ pausó su amiga, y el tono de voz de la misma le puso alerta_ hoy encontré algo bastante interesante

_¿Interesante?_ cuestionó sin esconder un poco su pánico_ para ti o para mi

Su amiga tenía una forma muy peculiar de llevarlo a su laboratorio para ver cosas escabrosas, sin embargo, en más de una ocasión, gracias a ella se había podido hacer de un gran número de textos valiosos, si dejabas a un lado los escrúpulos de tomar cosas de la gente muerta; Rebecca pausó un poco su cháchara, pero terminó confesando

_no lo sé, quizá para ambos, mi amigo Tate Bennet está de visita en la ciudad, y me encuentro con él para que me dé su opinión como forense.

Cuando un forense pedía apoyo a otro carnicero, en realidad no era una buena señal, en especial por que el tal Tate era el jefe de investigación en el centro de Investigaciones Forenses en Lousiana.

_¿En qué te metiste esta vez?

_En nada, sabes que como médico forense debo acercarme a las cosas más raras y en muchas de esas ocasiones necesito una segunda opinión.

El problema de que un médico como ella pidiera referencias, era porque lo que sea que hubiera caído en su mesa de trabajo, se escapaba completamente de los estándares de mortalidad, anormal de la zona. 

_no quiero que me muestres fotografías de chicas destrozadas por el tren, o de sujetos descuartizados en bolsas de basura, desde la última vez hay noches que aún tengo pesadillas.

Quitando importancia a su comentario; la chica al otro lado del teléfono bufo, como si su preocupación fuera algo menor, y como un general le ordenó que se dejara de niñerías y acudiera esa tarde a su laboratorio.

_No te llamaría si no fuera importante, necesito de tus “habilidades especiales” así que amárrate los pantalones y deja de lloriquear como una nena.

Acusada su virilidad, debía aceptar el reto, por puro orgullo, así que con una mueca de total desprecio a sí mismo y a su cobardía respondió. 

_está bien, más te vale que tengas un expreso bien caliente cuando llegue

Un buen Starbucks, le dejaría espacio suficiente para dejar de pensar en vísceras y cadáveres, antes de aumentar el soborno con un pannini de jamón y queso, su amiga dio por terminada la conversación. Salir desde su piso hasta el distrito universitario normalmente le tomaría unos 20 minutos, con la tormenta que llevaba días sobre la ciudad tardaría cerca una hora hasta el despacho de la forense; cuando al fin llegó estaba calado hasta los huesos, y con los zapatos tan mojados que al caminar parecía que caminaba sobre juguetes de goma; ella sin embargo no se sorprendió al verlo, con el abrigo puesto y una sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora, le extendió un vaso alto y térmico con su café, Rebecca, incluso se preocupó por colocar suficiente azúcar como para provocarle una diabetes.

_tardaste mucho

_no me molestes

Respondió molesto, y sujetándose al vaso térmico como si su vida dependiera del calor que desprendía, Rebecca consciente del esfuerzo que Jules hizo por acudir al laboratorio, extendió una bolsa de papel con un delicioso croissant de mantequilla. Con una seña, Rebecca lo guio hasta la zona de los laboratorios y aunque sabía que debía advertir a su amigo respecto de lo que encontraría, de hacerlo habría escapado; Jules al llegar a lugar de Rebecca ya se había engullido medio croissant y bebía habido su café, cuando vio la sabana sobre la mesa de disección sintió que su bocadillo volvía el camino hasta su garganta.

_dime por favor que no está destripado

Cuestionó con el rostro tornándose verde de nauseas contenida, la risita diabólica de su amiga le hizo temer por perder su merienda en cuanto la sábana se levantara de su sitio.

_no es el cuerpo lo que quiero que veas, es otra cosa

_genial, mi croissant aún se va a quedar en mi estómago 

Espeto aun aferrándose a su café en busca de un calor que dejara su cuerpo al ver el cadáver, a un lado de la mesa de exámenes, su amiga había apilado lo que él reconocía como la evidencia encontrada In Situ había: una navaja, trozos de ropa, vidrios, cajas de petri y varias bolsas para sándwich selladas con objetos dentro, normalmente las usaban para aislar cualquier contenido químico o biológico que aún se conservara en ellos y a veces con mucha suerte obtenían una huella digital; la forense, tomó una de las bolsas que contenía un fragmento de algo amarillento. 

_encontramos esto a escasos metros del lugar, no creo que fuera el móvil del asesinato, pero muy probablemente sea una pista para encontrar al perpetrador.

Cuando pudo observar con claridad el objeto que le extendían a la vista, Jules pudo ver el contenido: un trozo de pergamino, a sus ojos expertos una imitación bastante bien elaborada, con la textura de la fibra, pero sin la crudeza de su originalidad; normalmente el pergamino antiguo era áspero y rugoso, tosco dependiendo del lugar donde se hubiera fabricado, en cambio el que Rebecca le extendía, estaba completamente tamizado.

_es una falsificación

Espeto levantando los hombros ante la pregunta no realizada por su amiga, quien con una ceja en el aire le miro como quien ve a una mariposa en una plancha de exhibición.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?

_por que el papiro nunca es tan liso

_¿Y sabes lo que dice el texto?

Tomando la bolsa con cuidado, Jules miró las letras inscritas en el, un rezo en latín para la virgen María, y aunque no era un trozo realmente relevante de escritura, estaba rodeada por una filigrana inconfundible, aquel pedazo de papel, reproducía parte del Misal de Constanza[1], una copia muy bien elaborada, salvo por la poca calidad en el pergamino, ojos inexpertos no se habrían dado cuenta, haciendo memoria trató de recordar dónde se encontraban archivados los folios originales; al tratarse de una reliquia con cierto valor, había varios folios desperdigados en colecciones privadas, y el único que estaba completo solo se podía conseguir en los anaqueles del archivo vaticano. Su amiga expectante, chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, invitándolo a compartir con ella lo que sea que estuviera pensando; dando un trago a su café le respondió.

_Tu pergamino es una réplica del Misal de Constanza, es un libro del siglo XV, si no me equivoco. El texto lo puedes encontrar en muchas reproducciones a lo largo de las iglesias, pero la filigrana, esa es amiga mía una cosa única, y solo un experto podría o tendría la paciencia de copiar semejante obra de arte.

Rebecca, tomó el pedazo de papel y lo examinó a la luz de la lámpara, hasta entonces se percató del relieve que rodeaba los bordes externos del texto, y le daba esa imagen de libro antiguo.

_Es extraño, ¿Para que querrían algo como esto? 

_El libro original vale mucho dinero, pero una copia, en realidad no vale ni el papel donde se imprimió ¿A qué se dedicaba tu víctima?

Cuestionó mirando con algo de recelo la mesa de exámenes, que a su percepción desprendía un aura helada.

_hasta donde tengo entendido era repartidor

_¿Ya hiciste el examen? Sabes ¿De qué murió?

La forense asintió, con un gesto de total concentración repitió de carrerilla, lo que seguramente estaba descrito en el reporte judicial.

_lo encontraron hoy en la mañana, en un callejón, su ropa y su maleta de reparto estaban rotas y parecía que habían examinado el contenido, salvo por algunos paquetes rasgados, no pasó mucho, el cuello del hombre tenía marcas como de jeringas hipodérmicas, pero también había huellas de lucha en sus manos y antebrazos, sin embargo a pesar de lo pequeño de las heridas, no había mucha sangre en su sistema; al final le falló el corazón por bombear en seco, por eso es que contacté con Tate, salvo por algunos atracos que salen mal, en este distrito es poco usual encontrar víctimas se asesinato con estas características.

Escéptico por lo explicado por su amiga, no pudo evitar contradecir las palabras de su amiga.

_suena a argumento para una película de Drácula

_deja tus libros de lado, seguramente cargaba con cosas valiosas y muchas de esas se extraviaron en el camino

Rebeca le trató de dar una colleja, por su comentario estúpido, se deshizo del agarre de la chica con evitando el golpe, y afirmó.

_si repartía copias de manuscritos como el misal, tendrán que centrarse en un grupo de falsificadores, un documento como el que copiaron es difícil de conseguir, y mucho más en condiciones aceptables. Puede que asaltaran una colección privada o el vaticano tiene que hacer inventario de sus manuscritos.

Rebecca no dio mucho crédito a las palabras de su amigo francés, sabía que había pocos expertos en textos antiguos en el mundo, y que existía un mundillo de raros que gustaban de hacerse de esa clase de cosas para presumir en las sociedades secretas; de un montón de viejos con traumas a un homicida con tendencias de bibliófilas había un tramo muy grande, estaba consciente que había personas que se obsesionaban por algunos temas al punto de la locura total, pero ¿Por qué matar a un repartidor que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de lo que cargaba?

_Tate viene en camino, se que tus bibliófilos traumados pueden hacer muchas cosas por un libro bonito, pero el homicidio es cosa seria. Aun así me gustaría que charlaras con mi amigo, quizá tu perspectiva pueda darnos alguna idea sobre a dónde podemos dirigir la investigación.

_eso es trabajo para un detective, no para un forense, y en todo caso, si lo que quieres es que te de mi lista de clientes extravagantes, olvídalo; eso cae en la categoría de secreto profesional. 

_hay días en los que no soporto que seas un sabelotodo

El francés solo se encogió de hombros, y dedico a su amiga una sonrisa con todos los dientes, cínico ante las exclamaciones de su amiga, no caería en el chantaje de Rebecca, él mismo había realizado ciertas cosas algo cuestionables para hacerse de un manuscrito, cosa que le había devengado en rentas jugosas, y a las cuales no renunciaría poniendo en riesgo la identidad de alguno de sus patronos; mas tranquilo y aun con frio en el cuerpo, pidió a la forense que salieran del lugar, en busca de algo de calor, aceptando que ya no era posible hacer gran cosa la chica aceptó y ambo se encaminaron a la salida del laboratorio, antes salir de la pieza un caballero con gorra y calado hasta los huesos les detuvo el paso; de cabello negro sujeto con una coleta en la nuca y una perilla bien cuidada que enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos azules se encontraban rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras, ambos amigos se quedaron petrificados ante la visión del sujeto, Jules escaneando en segundos, fue testigo del momento en que los ojos del recién llegado se posaban sobre su precioso café, él instintivamente lo repegó a su pecho para protegerlo de un posible ataque.

_buenas tardes

Saludó modosito el recién llegado y su extraña muestra de modales dejo fríos a los dos, quienes dudosos correspondieron al saludo con cortesía, el sujeto extendió una tarjeta donde se leía. “Leonard George Kirby, Director Daily Inquisitor”, durante el intercambio a Colville le llamo la atención del tatuaje de telaraña en su mano derecha, si no se equivocaba había leído en algún lado acerca de sectas que usaban patrones similares para determinar a sus miembros más allegados. Aunque con la modernización en las estructuras sociales simplemente podía ser un tatuaje echo por simple gusto.

_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Leonard?

Cuestionó Rebecca ya algo molesta por la presencia del sujeto en su santuario de la muerte, el hombre, sin embargo, no pareció percatarse de la animadversión que causaba en la joven frente a él.

_Dime Leo, soy reportero y me gustaría saber qué es lo que han determinado a respecto del asesinato de hoy temprano.

Rebecca hiperventilo al saber que hubo una fuga de información en su departamento, el hombre frente a ellos sonrió con burla, como si no fuera extraño que le preguntaran eso.

_Cómo te enteraste

_soy reportero señorita_ respondió jactancioso, mientras rodeaba el lugar como si fuera el dueño del sitio_ es mi trabajo

_no puedo decirte nada_ resolvió agresiva, y con un gesto, sujetó el antebrazo de Kirby_ y agradecería por favor se retire

A pesar de lo brusco del tono, el tal Leo no se inmuto, en un rápido movimiento retiró el protector a su cámara y tomó una fotografía de ambos cegándoles con el flash, sorprendidos giraron la cabeza, un par de disparos más y antes de que Rebecca dijera algo el director de redacción del “Daily Inquisitor” ya se había ido.

Al momento que fueron capaces de enfocar la vista, Rebecca miró la mesa de exámenes dónde el rostro de su paciente estaba expuesto, empujando a Jules lejos fue a cubrirle con rapidez mientras el francés le cuestionaba por la brusquedad de sus acciones.

_¿Que pasa?

_El “Daily Inquisitor” es el periódico de la nota amarilla y roja de la ciudad, si este asesinato llega a sus páginas ningún detective serio querrá tomar el caso.

La médico mascullaba mientras buscaba con la vista, si alguno de sus dosieres faltaba o si es que la mesa de evidencia se encontraba sin alteraciones. El cazador de libros, se sujetó la barbilla tratando de recordar algo sobre el dichoso tabloide. 

_Recuerdo que hace un par de años, leí una crónica sobre el “Hombre gato de Seattle”, ¿Es ese el periódico?

Rebecca asintió, y recordando también el artículo sobre la esposa del famoso “Hombre gato”, se rio ante la remembranza, el periódico en sí mismo era una tomadura de pelo, como si en el mundo existieran seres sobrenaturales, ya era bastante tener que afrontar las crisis, los desastres naturales, psicópatas y demás cosas como para sugestionarse con criaturas inexistentes. Cansada del tema, decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, y viendo que Jules aún estaba empapado, quiso darle una tregua.

_¿Qué te parece que vallamos por una hamburguesa?, muero de hambre

Jules se sujetó a su casi vacío vaso de café con un gesto que decía a las claras que su amiga estaba loca por siquiera proponer la idea. 

_¿Cómo puedes comer después de haber puesto tus manos en un cadáver?

Tener apetito luego de destripar a alguien era extraño, él ciertamente no gustaba de pasar por un restaurant después de visitarla, por mucha hambre que tuviera. Su amiga le dedico una mirada de extrañeza, como si la pregunta fuera estúpida, sujetándolo por el antebrazo lo sacó de su oficina en dirección al estacionamiento y de ahí a su auto; Jules encerrado y en camino a la cafetería, hacia un puchero en dirección a su amiga.

_tienes una forma enferma de tratar a tus amigos

_es por eso que muchos no se quedan conmigo

Rieron con ganas ante el extraño comportamiento de ambos, cuando llegaron al restaurant, el francés reparo en que no había comido nada en todo el día y que realmente se moría de hambre, así que rendido, aceptó que su amiga tenía razón y debía dejarse de remilgos, el lugar era un sitio más o menos elegante, dónde podías ordenar una comida gourmet o una hamburguesa clásica con queso, él ya completamente incivilizado optó por algo de pasta y una copa de vino, mientras que la forense se hizo de un corte de carne en un bollo de mantequilla. Tras ordenar y acomodarse en uno de los rincones más acogedores, su amiga le hizo la pregunta de siempre.

_¿Vas a salir con alguien este fin de semana?

Él cansado de ese ritual de cada encuentro, se dedicó a tomar la carta de postres y fingiendo buscar miró las fotografías de las delicadas creaciones del chef. La mujer cansada del ostrasismo de su amigo, golpeo la mesa con la palma, lo que sobresaltó al joven quien aun molesto por la pregunta se limitó a responder.

_no, tengo trabajo que hacer, y aun no entiendo las formas norteamericanas para cortejar a las mujeres, el simple hecho de hablarle a una me sofoca. 

_¡Vaya!_ comentó la rubia un poco molesta por el comentario de su amigo_ pareciera que no estoy incluida en el género, porque charlas conmigo sin problemas

Ruborizado por lo que su comentario dio a entender, extendió la mano hasta la de su amiga, y trató de explicarse mejor.

_lo lamento, y sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso_ la forense, sujetó sus dedos, y cuando su mirada cambio de la ira ofendida, a la ternura protectora continúo_ y es verdad que tengo mucho trabajo, yo no tengo un sueldo gubernamental que me de mis caprichos.

_Estás forrado en pasta, no mientas; ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica croata del bar? La de hace como tres meses

_Regresó a casa_ respondió encogiendo los hombros_ y la chica era como 10 años más joven que yo, me arriesgaba a ser apresado por corrupción de menores.

_deja de poner pretextos

_no son pretextos, es la verdad

Rió con ganas ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga, cuando la hamburguesa de Rebecca y su pasta llegaron a sus manos suspiró de al menos tener una opción para mantener la boca ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera en hablar. Cuando iban a media comida reparó en que su asiento en realidad no se encontraba del todo desocupado, y a su costado había un bolso; por la apariencia desgastada, la dueña o dueño del mismo estaba bastante encaprichado con el fiambre, ya que tenía claros signos de haber sido reparado en más de una vez; Jules tomó el objeto con cuidado y lo dejó a un lado del de su amiga. 

_¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a Jules acomodar sus cosas.

_un bolso_ Rebecca hizo un claro gesto de obviedad ante las palabras de su amigo_ seguramente alguien lo olvidó aquí

Jules abrió la bolsa sin preocuparse de la cara que su amiga puso al ver las intenciones de su amigo a hurgar en la privacidad de persona, a juzgar por las pertenencias en el interior, era más que obvio que se trataba de una mujer, Rebecca reparó bastante al respecto, ya que lo consideraba una violación total a la privacidad, ella detestaba a los acosadores y en todo caso a cualquiera que metiera las narices en dónde no debía, muchos de los casos de mujeres en su mesa de trabajo, eran a causa de un hombre que se tomó atribuciones que no le competían; dentro del bolso había basura típica de mujeres, un montón de cuadernos y un viejo libro gastado, entre los pliegues de la bolsa encontraron una tarjeta para la biblioteca central de Seattle, en la fotografía se encontraba una chica robusta, de edad indeterminada, que utilizaba unas gruesas gafas de pasta y un suéter de punto que ocultaba su cuerpo del mundo.

_Emmeline Bronwood_ leyó el francés en voz alta y extendió el papel a su amiga_ ahí dice que es estudiante de ingeniería

_probablemente ella acuda a la universidad_ respondió la forense con el cejo fruncido y guardó la credencial en su bata de laboratorio_ la buscare en el listín de alumnos y le diré que te busque

_¿Qué? _rezongó el francés a lo que su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona_ ¿Pero por qué?

_tu encontraste su bolso, es lógico que tú se lo devuelvas.

Respondió la mujer con una simpleza y una elocuencia que parecía zanjar el asunto, él sintió remover su estómago con los ademanes de su amiga, estaba cansado que ella tratara de hacerla de celestina cada que tenia una oportunidad; si en realidad ellos hubieran coincidido antes de Fabriccia, estaba seguro que apreciaría a la mujer en otro tipo de aspectos, pero una vez que se enteró que su afición era urgar en las tripas de la gente muerta, su deseo por la curvilínea mujer en realidad se convirtió en un profundo respeto por su trabajo; cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la médico de inmediato le increpó.

_¿No estarás pensando que la invitaré a salir?

_¿Porque no?_ señaló su cara con un dedo lleno de kétchup_ últimamente solo escucho que todo el mundo pregona esa mierda de lo que importa es lo de adentro_ sacó el carnet de la biblioteca, y tras un vistazo volvió a hablar_ estoy segura que esta chica no es igual a su fotografía y que esconde una belleza que otros no saben apreciar, es un buen momento para que demuestres que la galantería europea no ah muerto. 

Con los ojos como platos Jules retenía las ganas de ahorcar a su amiga en ese mismo momento, estaba claro que él necesitaba salir, pero también tenía ciertos estándares en lo que refiere mujeres de su agrado; suspirando y cansado del tema lo dejó por la paz, ambos continuaron comiendo y charlando hasta que el cielo se tornó oscuro, la tormenta de unas horas antes se había esfumado y las calles de Washington ahora tenían un aspecto limpio y las nubes esponjosas dejaban ver que quizá esa noche no habría más lluvia, cuando decidieron pagar la cuenta y salir del sitio, en el mostrador del recepcionista había una copia del Dayli Inquisitor; cosa que habría pasado desapercibida a no ser por la portada y el encabezado que hizo gemir a Rebecca de mala manera.

“Vampiros asechan Seattle, Crucifijos y ajos al alza”

La forense, abrió el diario esperando encontrar que aquello fuera una broma, el relato se encontraba en la columna principal, en él se relataba una serie de sucesos extraños que ocurrían en la ciudad, y que la policía ocultaba como si se tratara de asaltos que salieron mal, haciendo especial hincapié en que todas las victimas de aquellos ataques habían sido mordidos por vampiros sedientos que los habían dejado completamente secos, como colofón a tales afirmaciones hacían una atenta invitación a los lectores a leer el articulo de investigación realizado por el Kriptozoologo Eward Cullen, quien afirmaba que los vampiros en realidad llevaban siglos viviendo en el mundo pero se escondían entre abogados y contadores que brindaban servicios las veinticuatro horas. 

Rebecca maldijo, y realmente maldijo como marinero al terminar de leer el artículo, Jules tuvo la oportunidad de ver de refilón el diario notando que había una fotografía del laboratorio de su amiga, pero lo peor era que había una de la pobre victima que horas atrás descansaba sobre la mesa de exploración de la forense, con el cuerpo cubierto casi en su totalidad, salvo por el rostro y el cuello, que parecía haber sido mutilado por un animal salvaje, si él no hubiera estado presente cuando Rebecca cubrió al sujeto después que Kirbi descubriera las marcas originales en el cuello, las que mostraba el sujeto muerto en la fotografía le habrían parecido reales, ciertamente quien hiciera las ediciones de fotografía en ese periódico debía cobrar bastante bien ya que había hecho una edición digna de Hollywood; con el tono amarillista del artículo, era más que evidente que los lectores del diario comenzarían a circular la noticia como si fuera real y el trabajo de la policía local, en realidad se vería entorpecido; inmerso en sus elucubraciones, no vio cuando su amiga sacaba el móvil y la tarjeta que el tal Leo le diera temprano por la mañana, cuando la llamada enlazo Rebecca volvió a maldecir y a botar el teléfono encima de la vitrina de exposición. Extrañado por la actitud de su amiga el francés tomo el teléfono y escucho la grabación “Dominos pizza, Seattle, si deseas realizar un pedido marca 1”

Sonriendo por la broma, colgó el celular y lo extendió a su amiga, el cabronazo sabía lo que se estaba jugando y su tarjeta no era otra cosa que una tomadura de pelo, a decir verdad una bastante buena, si no fuera su cuello el que peligrara al estar tan cerca de una bashee furiosa como lo era Rebecca, seguramente estaría sujetándose el estómago de lo hilarante de la situación.

_Bastardo, pedazo de mierda, si te vuelvo a encontrar seguro que te saco los ojos, ¡Juro que te los saco y hago que te los comas!

Gritaba su amiga en el vestíbulo, ante la mirada atónita de cualquiera que pudiera escucharle, incluso una familia con dos mocosos, que habían dejado caer sus papas fritas ante las amenazas homicidas de su amiga; con algo de vergüenza ajena, la sujetó del brazo haciendo amago de sacarla del sitio, esperando que la próxima vez que visitaran el restaurante aun los dejaran pasar.

_Rebecca, hay niños aquí

La forense giro, y el rojo de ira de su cara, cambio a un bermellón intenso de vergüenza al ver que estaba llamando la atención de los comensales, apenada agachó la cabeza y escondida entre el cuerpo de Jules y su bolso, salió a la calle, el viento helado después de la tormenta no alcanzó a menguar sus ánimos homicidas, hasta que Jules le abrazó con protección, la respiración agitada de la forense, se tranquilizó, mientras escuchaba palabras tranquilizadoras por parte de su amigo.

_Ese bastardo ni siquiera espero a que la tinta se secara para llenar de basura la mente de la gente_ mientras avanzaban al estacionamiento, la mujer comenzó a hiperventilar, y continúo con su perorata molesta_ ¿Qué tal si nos enfrentamos a un maldito asesino serial? y por sus ventas de mierda nadie va a prestar atención

_Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Informó el francés mientras tintineaba las llaves del auto de la joven frente a ella, quien, sin poner más resistencia, la mujer se dejó guiar al coche y de ahí a su departamento, Jules dejó el auto en el garaje, después de obligar a Rebecca a prometerle que no iría a la caza del tal Leo Kirby. Pensando en buscar un Taxi, calló en cuenta que ni su maletín ni la bolsa de la chica se encontraban en sus manos, por lo que tuvo que pedir una carrera al restaurant, y recuperar sus pertenencias, la recepcionista que había sido testigo del ataque homicida de su amiga le sonrió al verlo llegar por la puerta,

_Imaginé que volvería por ellas_ Confirmó con una cálida sonrisa, y con amabilidad le extendió una bolsa plástica sellada, dónde su maletín y el otro bolso estaban resguardados_ si usted desea puede revisar el contenido.

_No hace falta; muchas gracias

Cuarenta minutos más tarde llegaba a casa, agotado y aun aterido de frío, pensando en evitar la gripe tomó una ducha rápida, para relajarse, pensando que su amiga estaría en condiciones similares en su propio piso, y analizando un poco todo, esa semana Rebecca estaría de un humor intratable; entendiendo su frustración, prefirió dejar a un lado su aventura vespertina y se dispuso a trabajar un rato más.

Encendió la laptop, verificando en sus correos electrónicos si tenía pedidos nuevos en la bandeja de entrada; salvo por algunos pedidos menores y la llegada de su oportuno estado de cuenta no había gran cosa, había algunas citas para consultar sobre libros antiguos que le exigían entre líneas una pronta respuesta. Respondió a las citas lo mejor que pudo acomodando su agenda, envió una fotografía a un colega de Italia preguntándole acerca de un manuscrito que necesitaba analizar, conociendo a su amigo le pediría enviarle el objeto, pero en realidad la consulta era para pedirle referencia de un laboratorio en América que le ayudara con el estudio, uno de confianza y de preferencia que tuviera buena reputación. Sin saber cómo se mantuvo despierto hasta casi la media noche, mientras sacudía algunas migajas de un bocadillo nocturno en su bata de descanso, reparó en el bolso de más temprano, recordaba que no había nada de su interés y que Rebecca le castraría si robaba algo del interior, pero al llegar a un punto muerto en su trabajo salvo esperar respuestas del correo electrónico y no tener casi nada de sueño miró con curiosidad el bolso.

Extendió el contenido en el escritorio y lo apiló en función a su naturaleza, las ligas del cabello, los pasadores y los cosméticos, en un lado; los cuadernos en otro y el extraño libro al final; dejó las porquerías de chica a un lado puesto que no le interesaban, curioseo en los cuadernos llenos de notas numéricas y de fórmulas de física que él no entendía, navegó entre las hojas con notas extrañas sobre un sustituto para la maquina tal, un post it recordatorio para comprar verduras, un teléfono con extensión de alguien llamado Carl Hirgen; envoltorios de patatas entre las páginas de una agenda muy vieja y tras darse cuenta que la chica vivía para una investigación y su casa, dejó a un lado todo para revisar el libro.

Estaba encuadernado en cuero, pero el papel parecía papiro, un papiro tan gastado y arrugado que podía apostar uno de sus más valiosos tesoros a que era original y muy antiguo, más antiguo incluso que el encuadernado, lo abrió curioso encontrando en las primeras páginas un grabado de tres mujeres atravesadas por espadas, la imagen era grotesca, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirarla como el experto que era, el entintado era tan claro que parecía haber sido pintado el día anterior, pero a juzgar por la forma en cómo se marcaba en el papel, el dibujo parecía haber sido quemado en la hoja.

Siguió pasando las paginas encontrando una hoja escrita, con un minúsculo párrafo en lo que reconoció como griego antiguo, puso cara de circunstancias, él balbuceaba un poco el griego, pero en realidad estaba especializado en latín y en lenguas romances del Medioevo, reconocía algunas de las palabras, pero no podía entender el texto completo; entendió la palabra luna y también noche, quiso levantarse a buscar un diccionario para traducir el resto, cuando reconoció un nombre, el nombre de un viejo dios Romano: Príapo; completamente inmerso en el análisis del libro comenzó a hablar solo.

_ ¿Príapo? ¿Qué hace Príapo en un libro como este? _ Intrigado siguió pasando las paginas una a una, hasta toparse con otro grabado, uno bastante detallado de un hombre desnudo; haciendo memoria, recorrió el contorno de la ilustración apreciando el detalle anatómico y la precisión del mismo, salvo por un detalle _supongo entonces, que tú eres Príapo_ Espeto al revisar con cuidado el cuerpo que se detallaba en el grabado, el sujeto dibujado en la hoja estaba constituido como un aristócrata de la antigua Grecia; su cabello ensortijado en ondas rebeldes y cortas, distaba de la clásica representación de un personaje de la época, para él, era más que obvio que el sujeto se había olvidado de las melenas abundantes y había optado por un corte casi similar al de Julio César, mirando el rostro notó las pestañas gruesas, así como los músculos del pecho marcados cómo los de un atleta de resistencia, la cintura estrecha, los brazos fuertes.

Nada que no hubiera visto en otro tipo de trabajos en Italia, Francia y Egipto, al llegar a la entrepierna notó la primera discrepancia en los trabajos de la época, quien sea que dibujara aquel grabado, no estaba consciente de la tendencia a minimizar los genitales masculinos, seguramente fiel a la tradición antigua la representación de Príapo no podía si no hacer honor al dios fálico de la fertilidad.

A su parecer lo único que quitaba valor a la ilustración, era que el dios no estaba representado en total erección, al ser el protector de los hogares de la clase más baja y los campesinos; las estatuas del dios se colocaban en las esquinas de los huertos y a la entrada de las casas de los recién casados, para procurar muchos hijos. Era tradición antes de entrar al umbral de una casa, pasar y acariciarle la “cabecita” al erecto y monstruoso pene que representaba al dios. Su culto sin embargo había perdido popularidad luego de que Roma decayera ante las tradiciones cristianas, e incluso su representación pasó de ser venerada, a ser prohibida, por instar a la lujuria en la naciente religión católica.

Suspirando cerró el libro y con cansancio se frotó los ojos hasta el puente de la nariz, al mirar el reloj se percató que recién habían pasado de la media noche, uno o dos minutos nada más; encogiéndose de hombros, dejó las cosas en el escritorio, prometiéndose, devolverlo todo al día siguiente, preparado para poder irse, se percató que por la ventana de su despacho la luz de la luna invadía con fuerza toda la estancia, sonrió disfrutando del espectáculo, una de las razones para elegir aquel piso, era ese enorme ventanal, en las noches de luna llena, era posible trabajar en total penumbra acompañándose sólo por el resplandor de la diosa Selene.

_Menos mal que la lluvia se detuvo un poco

La melancolía de noches así compartidas con su familia y con Fabriccia le hicieron decidirse para descansar por esa noche, se estiró para por fin ir a la cama. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y mientras se vestía el pijama; un terrible estruendo acompañado de un fogonazo brillante que se coló por debajo de la puerta le distrajo de terminar de abotonar su camisa, pegando la oreja a la puerta de su alcoba se dispuso a llamar a la policía de ser necesario, pero al no escuchar nada más supuso que aquello había sido un relámpago y que nuevamente comenzaría a llover. 

Cansado por todo lo ocurrido en el día, se desplomó en la cama y completamente cubierto hasta la barbilla, dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo; en medio de su estupor le pareció escuchar movimientos cerca de la puerta, pero el cansancio le impedía moverse con la premura que una emergencia necesitaba, trató de quitarse el sueño de los parpados, balbuceando un poco y moviéndose para poder incorporarse.

En medio de aquello, un peso muerto se hundió cerca de su sitio en la cama, lo que le espabiló de inmediato y asustado abrió los ojos para encontrarse una sombra encima de él, en la penumbra apenas rota por las luces de la ciudad una persona lo estaba mirando y se acomodaba por encima de su cuerpo, tragando grueso apreció que aquella sombra era fornida y comenzaba a quitarle las mantas de encima.

Maldijo con prisa, forcejeó para escapar de la cama, empujando la sombra y al salir de la misma se tiró de la frazada logrando que quien quiera que estaba en su lecho callera de lleno al suelo. Temblando buscó el apagador, inundando la pieza con la luz fosforescente de la lámpara y cegando a ambos individuos con la luminosidad, cuando al fin pudo enfocar el suelo y se aclaró; se topó con un tipo tirado de nalgas en el suelo, desnudo y mirándolo incrédulo, como si frente a él se encontrara la mismísima virgen María.

[1]Considerado el primer libro tipografiado de la historia, mayores referencias <http://www.todolibroantiguo.es/historia-libro-antiguo-primeros-europa-siglo-xv.html>

<http://www.todolibroantiguo.es/libros-raros/menu-libros-raros.html>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En literatura, el tiempo es un naufragio en el que Dios reconoce a los suyos."
> 
> El club de Dumas, Arturo Pérez Reverte

#  Capítulo 2

Jules estaba mucho más turbado por la desnudez del asaltante que por el hecho que el tipo entrara a su casa y específicamente a su habitación, turbado por lo que sea que aquel tipo estuviera pensando hacer, comenzó a hablar histérico.

_¿Quién eres?, ¿Q-Que demonios e-estás haciendo en mi casa?, ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Con un ademán por demás patricio, el sujeto en el suelo le calló y en una profunda y confundida voz, devolvió sus cuestionamientos con uno propio.

_¿Eres un hombre?

El ceño fruncido del francés y el claro pecho plano en el pijama del tipo, aclaró la duda del recién llegado, suspirando algo cansado, hizo lo posible por ponerse de pie, y confundido aun continúo mirando curioso al dueño de casa.

_¿Por qué eres un hombre?

Con pasos medidos, el sujeto se acercó a Jules y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como esperando que de buenas a algo cambiara en su rostro o en su cuerpo. Jules aturdido y aun temeroso por lo que sea que aquel sujeto quisiera de él, volvió a preguntar. 

_¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Es esto una broma de la universidad o algo?

El tono histérico de sus palabras, y el terror absoluto dibujo el rostro del joven francés quien nada discreto se trasladaba a la puerta más cercana, así que el recién llegado no hizo otra cosa que responder con simpleza por las dudas del hombre.

_ ¿Broma? _ cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho_ Estoy aquí porque me invocaron_ retiró las manos de su postura inicial y se sujetó la barbilla confundido_ ¿Sabes quién me invocó?

Jules gritó, ya los nervios completamente quebrados, en especial despues de escuchar la palabra “invocación”, el dichoso texto de Aristide, le llegó a la mente y también se maldijo por su manía de leer los textos en voz alta, quizá sin saberlo había abierto una especie de portal al infierno y el mismo diablo estaba en su casa a punto de robarle el alma; si hablaban de invocaciones él había comercializado, robado, comprado y leído suficientes libros sobre invocaciones demoniacas que salían mal que no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse en el sitio esperando que las cosas se fueran al traste, y aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones era escéptico respecto a que en sus libros hubiera rituales para todas esas chorradas, nunca había hecho nada tan estúpido como tratar de invocar uno.

En un movimiento se había escabullido de la vista del hombre desnudo y corrió por el pasillo para encerrarse en el estudio, agitado fue a su sección de espiritismo buscando uno de sus preciados textos de protección contra lo sobrenatural del siglo VIII, que había conservado luego de comprar la biblioteca de un anciano conde en Irlanda, hojeando el libro sin mucho cuidado, encontró el texto en Latin que aseguraba protegía a los fieles de las presencias demoniacas más peligrosas del inframundo, seguro que se desharía del demonio desnudo que estaba en su habitación, comenzó primero algo tartamudo y después con seguridad a repetir las palabras escritas en el texto. 

Dómine, quammultisuntquitribúlant me – multi insúrgunt adversum me. - Multisuntqui de me dicúnt:“Non estsalusei in Deo.”

Tu autem, Domine, clipeusmeus es, gloria mea, quieri giscaput meum. Voce mea ad Dominum clamavi, etexaudivit me de monte sanctosuo.

Ego decubui et obdormívi: exsurresi, quia Dominus susténtat me. Non time bumilia populi, quae in circuitu contra me consístunt. Exsúrge, Dómine!

Salvum me fac, Deus meus! Namma sillampercussíti omniuma deber sántium mihidentes peccatórum confregísti. Penes Dominumestsalus: Super poplumtu umsit benedictio tua!

Leyó el texto con los labios apretados, arrodillado incluso ante su librero, esperando que fuera tan efectivo como decía el autor, esperó y esperó recitando el texto por un tiempo indefinido, cuando las rodillas le pidieron una tregua decidió callarse y aguzar el oído esperando escuchar las llamas evaporadoras de algún ángel asesino en su habitación, pero sólo había silencio, no se escuchaba nada que le diera una pista clara de lo que sea que estaba pasando con su intempestivo invitado; suspirando y agradecido por el silencio, guardó el libro en su lugar, y con algo de temor sujetó una de sus estatuas decorativas a fin de defenderse de ser necesario caminó despacio de vuelta a su habitación, con el corazón latiendo estrepitoso en el pecho y tragando con dificultad entreabrió la puerta, esperando que no hubiera nadie, sus esperanzas se marchitaron al encontrar que el tipo estaba recostado en su cama, cubriéndose con sus mantas y haciendo zapping en su televisor.

_¿Ya terminaste?_ cuestionó socarrón, mientras dejaba el control descansando a un lado de su muslo y le dedicaba una mirada exploratoria

Incrédulo por la desfachatez del tipo, no pudo si no quedarse parado como un idiota en el marco de la puerta, mientras el otro levantaba una de sus manos a su boca haciendo la seña universal para guardar silencio; le dedicó una mirada extraña: entre el reconocimiento y la incredulidad. Jules sentía su ojo derecho temblar en un tic nervioso al sentirse “explorado” por el sujeto en su cama, en respuesta hizo lo propio estudiando al tipo que se había aprovechado de su lecho con tanta desfachatez; se trataba de un sujeto alto con el cabello castaño ondulado, corto a la nuca, y los ojos azules más extraños que nunca había visto. A su parecer destellaban intensamente, pero en el fondo eran tristes y resignados.

_Así que tú me invocaste_ resonó la voz del hombre antes de poder seguir con su examen, lo que le turbó bastante, ante su mutismo, el castaño continuó hablando _ de casualidad ¿No dijiste mi nombre hace tan solo unos minutos?

¿Su nombre?,¿Cuando, él ni conocía al sujeto? Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir que lo había llamado por su nombre, mirándolo un poco más detenidamente, sin embargo su postura le recordó algo, fue a su despacho buscando con la vista el libro que no hace mucho había dejado descansar sobre su escritorio, no había nada ahí, sin embargo, cuando buscó con la mirada pudo encontrar la maldita cosa abierta, hojeó con prisa hasta encontrar los dos primeros grabados, pero al buscar el tercero la página se encontraba en blanco, como si nunca hubieran pasado por ella un solo gramo de tinta. 

_Extraño, ¿No?_ comentó el tipo a su oído, mientras se sentaba cerca de él mirando con algo parecido al desprecio, el libro entre sus manos_ sin embargo esta pasando.

_ ¿Tú, eres Príapo?_ cuestionó atolondrado y dando un bote hacia atrás, mientras la confirmación llegaba en forma de un asentimiento aburrido por parte del más alto.

_En toda mi desnuda gloria

Acotó extendiendo los brazos a los lados, mostrando en el proceso unos pectorales macizos y un abdomen asquerosamente marcado, a no ser por la manta que usaba al estilo toga en la cadera estaba seguro que el pene del sujeto se habría levantado a saludar, presumiendo su tamaño y divina perfección. 

_Se agradece la modestia

Respondió molesto por la ironía mostrada en el tono del desnudo hombre, el cual aparentemente había apreciado el sarcasmo y le devolvió una sonrisa diabólica; cosa que le hizo gemir nuevamente, celoso y absurdamente envidioso por lo que había visto en su rostro, el tipo tenia hoyuelos, esas cosas que a las mujeres volvían locas. Con un bufido algo resignado el castaño, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ya al estar uno frente a frente, se animó continuar con la conversación.

_De nada; ahora dime algo, ¿Eres una de esas mujeres demasiado masculinas que no consiguen novio o realmente eres un hombre?

Jules aturdido por la insistencia del tipo, giró los ojos aburrido, y con un inglés cargado, respondió picándole el pecho con un dedo haciendo retroceder al tipo un paso a la vez.

_¿Por qué insistes con la puta pregunta? Acaso esto te parecen tetas _señaló su pecho plano 

_Tranquilo, simplemente lo pregunto porque el libro siempre ha caído en manos de mujeres_ colocó las manos frente a él en señal de paz_ me aseguro por si acaso

_¿Te parezco una?_ respondió molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

_la verdad es que no

Respondió el más alto, y pragmático resopló en un puchero infantil.

_entonces no preguntes tonterías

Jules vio al supuesto dios enarcar una ceja hacia él, como si su insolencia fuera nueva, para distraerse giró los ojos y vio que Príapo tenia piel de gallina. Cayendo en cuenta que en Washington tenían un estándar de temperatura nocturna de tres o cuatro grados, relajando el cuerpo señaló lo evidente.

_Tienes frio

_Un poco

Afirmó el castaño mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con los brazos helados, Jules entendiendo hizo un gesto rumbo a la habitación.

_puedo prestarte algo de ropa, no quiero quedarme ciego mirando tu culo peludo.

Al llegar a su habitación hurgó en sus repisas y tras unos minutos le extendió una muda completa, tenía pijamas calientes que cargaba gracias a la preocupación de su madre; si bien Príapo era unos centímetros más alto que el, seguramente no tendría problema al tener algo con que cubrirse. Hizo una mueca de angustia cuando la camisa de botones no pudo cerrar, puesto que él era más bien delgado dónde Priapo era músculo sólido. Rascando su nuca por la complicación hizo otra oferta.

_Creo que te vendría mejor una camiseta

_Parece que sí, aunque debo admitir que tu estilo es bastante ¿Clásico?

_Anticuado, lo acepto, mi madre es muy tradicionalista, pero en esta época no paso frio. 

Príapo miraba al hombre frente a él, y la sonrisa fácil que desplegaba cuando no se encontraba paralizado por el miedo, cuando se enteró que una mujer había encontrado el libro en un almacén abandonado, supo que su tiempo de salir había llegado, prestó atención a los ruidos del lugar donde lo trasladaba y mientras averiguaba sobre la leyenda de su libro, la escuchaba escéptica decir que eran mentiras y juegos de alguna clase de estafador; sin embargo en la privacidad de su casa, se había afanado por averiguar la forma de invocarle, mientras repasaba notas y registros de alguna especie de investigación que realizaba para su trabajo, luego de pasar horas escucharla balbucear sobre quantums, átomos y elementos el aburrimiento lo llevó a desentenderse del mundo, supo que habían salido de la casa de la mujer, por que la había escuchado ir a una farmacia y comprar condones, también acudir a una cafetería y almorzar con sus amigas.

Informando que tomaría sus vacaciones y que se iría por un mes completo a una cabaña en las montañas; seguramente si es que no funcionaba, por lo menos podría ir a un spa a relajarse, ante la cháchara de las mujeres y algo de escándalo no la escucho más; sumido en la oscuridad del libro llevó sus pensamientos a otra parte, sintiendo en su interior la influencia de la luna sobre las páginas del libro avisando que pronto tendría que cumplir con su obligación como esclavo sexual, atormentado por los remordimientos, dejó su esencia invadirse por la angustia y resignándose a lo que le esperaba durante los próximos treinta días.

Sabía que se había pasado al castigar a su hermano en ese confinamiento tan terrible, el hambre lo atenazaba todo el tiempo, y la sed era abrumante, deseaba poder terminar con su confinamiento, pero tras medio milenio encerrado: convirtiéndose en una moneda de cambio, se empezaba a entender que su madre nunca le perdonara el haber matado a Julián.

Era consciente que se lo merecía, por haber sido un cabrón egoísta, por anhelar la aprobación de su madre cuando ella sólo se amaba a sí misma. Su hermano menor tenía razón en odiarles a ambos, su madre inmersa en su dolor, olvidó que su recién nacido no tenía a nadie que le cuidara, y cuando se dio cuenta que el chico lo necesitaba, el rencor ya había anidado en su corazón; unos trescientos años después de ser trasladado al pasado, llegó a la conclusión que Grace había sido quien le diera la fortaleza a Julián para luchar contra su maldición, imbuyéndolo con un amor tan fuerte que rompió las cadenas divinas de su esclavitud, ella misma se convirtió en el hogar que siempre esquivó a su hermano; no es que el supiera lo que eso era, pero parecía bastante bueno cuando con el tiempo escuchaba a sus invocadoras hablar sobre sus planes y sobre lo que esperaban de sus parejas.

Ahora sin embargo, estaba desconcertado: cuando la invocación fue hecha, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre las últimas horas de silencio, y también sobre la mujer que maldijo y amenazo sobre lastimar severamente la hombría de alguien, y no se había percatado de quien o cuando había pasado todo; al salir del libro estaba solo en una sala en penumbras con la luz del alumbrado público colándose por las ventanas, inspeccionó por todos lados, sintiendo la maldición atraerle a su invocadora, al entrar a la habitación la colonia masculina le extraño, pero no le detuvo de su objetivo, ahora, después de haber sido un dios en el panteón griego él era un esclavo sexual, debía rendir honor a ese título complaciendo a su invocadora lo mejor posible.

Ella reposaba en la cama, en la duermevela propia antes del sueño profundo, trató de no hacer mucho ruido, y se encaramo para verle el rostro, pero en la oscuridad le había sido imposible, le hubiera gustado contar con sus poderes para poder encender la luz sin tener que tocar el apagador. Cuando despertó y maldijo él había caído de encima de la cama sobre su trasero, el golpe le había dolido en especial porque estaba desnudo.

Pero frente a él no había una mujer, era un hombre de facciones finas, con una media barba crecida de un día y ojos azul acero, el cabello negro y las cejas pobladas le desconcertaron. Ahora que ya estaba medio vestido y lo podía ver de frente supo que su suposición era cierta, ese hombre lo había invocado.

_bueno, creo que nos debemos algunas explicaciones

Comentó el joven mirándole apenado, Príapo se sujetó el estómago con discreción, se moría de hambre, pero contrario a Julian él no era un salvaje que exigiera las cosas, con serenidad se atrevió a llamar la atención de su anfitrión.

_Estaré complacido en responder lo que pueda, pero mientras tanto ¿Serías tan amable de darme algo de comer?

Jules se extrañó por la petición, pero encogiéndose de hombros, hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, en la cocina, el dios se parapetó en una silla que le ofreciera, agradeciendo que el sujeto fuera amable, era más que obvio que se encontraba desconcertado, pero también era educado, algo agradable ya que normalmente sus invocadoras le esperaban ansiosas para que les atendiera, desnudas o en lencería esperando a que él las poseyera, una tarea fácil para un dios de la fertilidad; el sexo estaba en su ADN incluso antes de llegar al mundo, lo único lamentable de todo aquello era su crónico caso de bolas azules, la maldición era clara en aquello, podía brindar el máximo placer a sus amantes, pero él, él nunca podría hacerlo, no hasta que fuera liberado.

Estaba avergonzado de haber sometido a su hermano a esa tortura por 2000 años, como dijera Eros, era una cabronada de su parte, en su fuero interno sabía que debía esperar al menos el mismo tiempo antes de poderse ganar la redención, no sabía cómo evolucionaria la humanidad ni los acompañaría en sus nuevas eras, sería un fantasma que se perdería entre chismorreos y rumores en pláticas de mujeres. Jules llamó su atención mientras hurgaba un poco en el refrigerador. 

_Puedo prepararte un emparedado, o si me esperas un poco podría prepararte algo de pasta o una cena congelada.

_Cualquier cosa está bien_ respondió casi de inmediato, a lo que el francés optó por hacer varias

_bien_ resolvió, mientras sacaba el pan de molde, jamón y mostaza_ ¿Que estabas haciendo antes de que te invocara? _ también sacaba dos cenas congeladas y colocaba una en el microondas.

Príapo levanto una ceja, el joven al igual que sus invocadoras no sabían que él estaba prisionero en las páginas del libro, sonrió de lado, pensando en si decirle la verdad o no.

_nada en especial

Jules colocaba un montón de pan sobre la mesa, colocando mostaza en uno, jamón, queso, pepinillos y salsa cátsup; la primera cena sonó en el microondas y el francés la sacó unos segundos para picar el plástico que la cubría con un tenedor y volver a meterla. Esto daba a Priapo una pista de que el hombre llevaba mucho tiempo valiéndose por sí mismo; cuando los sándwiches estuvieron listos, su anfitrión le extendió dos mientras él se quedaba con uno, al hacerlo le habló. 

_Podrías decirme_ Mordió el sándwich_ ¿Cómo es que te invoque?

El dios se extrañó, por la pregunta, lo más obvio era que el hombre había dicho su nombre al claro de la luna llena; hasta donde sabía era la única forma en cómo se podía hacer; pero entonces recordó la reacción que tuvo cuando lo vio, cuando corrió a lo que dedujo una biblioteca y lo escucho rezar el salmo de protección, colocando un vaho místico en su casa, por lo poco que habían charlado Priapo era capaz de afirmar que su invocador no era un ciudadano cualquiera, enfrente tenia a una persona estudiada y más que eso que conocía prácticas y hechizos del pasado. El horno pitó una vez más, y el hombre mas bajo abrió la cosa y sacó la cena en un platón extendiéndolo al dios mientras metía la otra cena congelada, repitiendo el proceso de la primera.

_Estas cosas son demasiado pequeñas para mi gusto, nunca quedo satisfecho con una.

Comentó mientras continuaba mordisqueando su emparedado, Priapo, seguía su ejemplo, conteniéndose apenas para no saltar sobre la comida, el primer bocado, igual que en ocasiones anteriores, le hizo un nudo en el estómago, vacío desde hace décadas. Apretó un poco los dientes antes de tragar el siguiente y sólo cuando sintió su hambre menguar un poco ante la comida se animó a hablar. 

_El hechizo reza “Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.”

El francés dejó de masticar y dejó la boca abierta, no recordaba que el dichoso libro dijera tal cosa, aunque para ser francos, no se había tomado la molestia de traducir todo el texto; colorado por lo que implicaba su despiste preguntó.

_¿Eso dice el párrafo que está en griego?

Priapo asintió mientras veía el color desvanecerse del rostro de su invocador, quien al cabo de unos segundos se movió a la estufa y coloco una tetera con agua, a su parecer el francés necesitaba beber algo caliente, en especial por que la tormenta había iniciado de nuevo y aparentemente el sueño se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

_yo no sé griego_ afirmó, mientras sacaba una tasa de una repisa, para girarse a verlo_ reconocí el nombre de “Príapo” en el texto por que eh trabajado con muchos pergaminos romanos dónde se menciona tu nombre como una bendición de prosperidad y buena voluntad.

Sorprendido por la sinceridad de su invocador, se puso a pensar cómo es que el ritual se completó, era obvio que había luna llena ese día, de lo contrario el hechizo no habría funcionado, pero de qué forma la casualidad había coincidido en un montón de coincidencias para que la invocación fuera efectiva, por otro lado, se trataba de un hombre, algo que hasta donde él sabía, no le había ocurrido a su hermano.

_aparentemente repetiste mi nombre tres veces al claro de la luna llena, de lo contrario, yo no estaría aquí.

Jules trató de exprimirse el cerebro para recordar el momento en que ocurrió eso, pero se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

_hice muchas cosas hoy_ encogió los hombros, resignado_ realmente no recuerdo exactamente lo que hice antes de irme a la cama, ni siquiera la hora que era.

Una casualidad abrumante, supuso Priapo; pero entonces recordó que sus primas las Moiras tenían un sentido del humor retorcido, y que eran felices al joder con la cabeza de las personas. La segunda cena estaba lista, y Jules la sirvió sin preguntarle si quería más, picoteo las verduras y el puré de papa, antes de verse atrapado, jamás habría aceptado comer nada como aquello, incluso los bocadillos a los que estaba acostumbrado, eran manjares alejados de los paladares humanos, ahora tras los emparedados, y la primera cena congelada, deseaba soltarse a llorar al saborear la comida recalentada, tratando de contener su emoción, se animó a preguntar algo que ignoraba desde que le llevaran al pasado.

_¿Qué año es?

_Dos mil quince_ respondió el francés extrañado, para después pasar a un tema que le preocupaba un poco_ y entonces, Príapo, puedes volver a donde sea que estuvieras haciendo tus cosas de dios O ¿Tengo que pagar una ofrenda?

El dios suspiró al conocer la fecha, a su parecer demasiado cercana a su primer encierro, y aun así lejana luego de ser trasladado al pasado, por otro lado, el gesto de duda en el dueño de casa le extrañó. 

_¿Ofrenda? Exactamente ¿A qué te refieres?

_según algunos textos antiguos cuando invocas a un demonio o pides un favor a una divinidad, tienes que efectuar un pago, en algunas ocasiones pagar una ofrenda de sangre animal u otra cosa_ comenzó a sobar su nuca con nerviosismo_ asumo que como te invoque por error la ofrenda será para que te vayas.

Se dio algo de tiempo mientras continuaba comiendo para responder a su invocador aquella pregunta, de una u otra forma debía informarle que no podía deshacerse de el en el corto plazo, sin embargo, el hacerlo le obligaría a informarle la verdadera naturaleza de su contrato de esclavitud. Así que prefirió darle una respuesta ambigua.

_los sacrificios son usualmente necesarios en invocaciones demoniacas; cuando invocas a un dios, normalmente la ofrenda la haces antes_ confirmó lo que sabía acerca de su naturaleza divina, señaló con un gesto altanero_ los dioses normalmente no se presentan en forma física ante los mortales, o al menos no se presentarían ante ti en su verdadera forma.

_entonces, ¿Porque estás aquí? 

Pregunto Jules a Príapo mientras le servía un vaso de refresco, a él le gustaba la soda con la selección de comida congelada que le había ofrecido a Priapo, en lo que respectaba a sus hábitos no bebía agua simple a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y lo hacía en cantidades bajas, sin embargo dada la temperatura actual declinaría el refresco frío y se inclinaría por preparar un poco de té; al terminar de preparar su infusión no cayó en la cuenta de que no preguntó a su “invitado” sobre lo que le apetecía.

_Lo siento, no te pregunté si prefieres la soda o si gustas una bebida caliente.

Príapo se preguntó qué era mejor, el café era uno de sus placeres secretos, cuando aún era libre disfrutaba de los granos más selectos, asintió al vaso de cristal con la bebida ya servida y agradeció por la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza, era consciente que su sed no se saciaría con solo un vaso, sin importar el líquido, su garganta se había adaptado un poco al paso de la comida, ayudarle a adaptarse con sorbos pequeños de la soda le ayudarían a reponerse más rápido; con la misma altivez de su herencia divina, hizo una solicitud.

_La soda está bien_ bebió hasta casi vaciar la mitad del contenido_ pero agradecería un vaso grande de agua_ continuó comiendo y tras un bocado, completó_ en lo que respecta a tu pregunta, podríamos decir que estoy aquí porque así lo quieres_ Jules puso cara de circunstancias, así que el dios se aclaró_ el conjuro me obliga a quedarme al lado de mi invocador, hasta que se cumpla un mes: de luna a luna.

La revelación dejó perplejo a Jules, según esto, el dios de la fertilidad Romano se quedaría en su casa por todo el mes, le gustara o no, y aunque en realidad era un cambio total a sus rutinas, no sabia que pensar a respecto, esa tarde se había comprometido con Rebecca a ayudarle con la investigación de su caso y también pensaba avisar a Kirbi sobre la amenaza de castración que su amiga emitió en el restaurant.

_ ¿A qué clase de conjuro estas atado?

Tenía que averiguar a qué atenerse, en el caso de su invitado no esperado. El cuerpo de Príapo se tensó, y vio las manos del dios, aferrarse tanto al vaso como al tenedor.

_uno de esclavitud

_¿Esclavitud? Esclavitud de que tipo

Cuestionó sentándose al fin en uno de los bancos de su cocina, Priapo suspiró algo cansado y desviando los ojos a un lado, miró al Francés.

_Creo que no te gustaría saberlo, al menos no por ahora.

_¿Por qué?

_confía en mí, en su momento te contaré todo.

Completamente confundido, cuestionó con la mirada al hombre frente a él, sin embargo, al mirar al dios comer, dejó el tema por la paz, si de algo era consciente era que los dioses de cualquier panteón eran caprichosos y no les gustaba que se cuestionara nada al respecto de sus naturalezas; aprovechando su inesperada visita prefirió cambiar el tema.

_¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Quiero decir al interior de mi casa

_yo ya me encontraba dentro, en el libro, sólo fue cosa de algo de magia y voila

Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto, si entendía bien, entonces el dios había estado encerrado ahí, suponía entonces que no podía hacer muchas con libertad o invitar a alguien a pasar el rato con él.

_vives en el libro

Afirmó el bajito, a lo que Príapo levanto la comisura de su boca con socarronería y le dedico una mirada rara, “vivir en el libro” era un eufemismo a lo que en realidad hacía ahí dentro.

_si, vivo en el libro_ afirmó mientras daba cuenta del vaso de soda y terminaba su comida

_¿Por qué?

La curiosidad infantil del joven le resultaba refrescante, la mayoría de las veces sus invocadoras gustaban de esperarle listas para acogerlo en su cuerpo, y salvo algunas a quienes sirvió en días recientes, no eran mucho de charlar con él. Algo que de cierta forma extrañaba, pero a lo que ya se había resignado a perder; recargando los codos en la mesa y mirando a su invocador, fue sincero.

_fui maldecido, y mi castigo es estar encerrado en el libro esperando que en la luna llena alguien me invoque para estar a los servicios de quien sea que lo logre, y cuando el tiempo termina volver a él.

_¿Cuándo te encerraron?_ cuestionó el francés con la cara completamente perpleja

_un verano de 2005

La comida de la charola y los emparedados ya se habían terminado hace mucho rato, pero la plática le gustaba a Príapo, antes de que lo maldijeran, le gustaba acudir a las reuniones de intelectuales en el sur de Francia y debatir con ellos acerca de múltiples temas; cuando Eros había llegado a visitarle se alegró, en especial porque su hermano pocas veces le hablaba, a pesar de su carácter eran hermanos y le hubiera gustado cultivar una amistad similar a la que compartía en estos momentos con Julián; cuando le menciono a su medio hermano, montó en cólera y le despidió con cajas destempladas, esperaba que desde la última vez que tuvo que ver la cara de su hermano menor, nadie se lo recordara, ahora tras haber experimentado la tortura a la que había sometido al antiguo general, deseó no haberlo hecho, pero su arrepentimiento llegaba demasiado tarde.

_bueno_ suspiró su anfitrión encogiendo los hombros_ entonces tu encierro ha sido corto

_no_ negó con suavidad_ un amigo de mi hermano Eros llevo el libro al pasado. 500 años al pasado y me vendió por una bolsa de estiércol en una cabaña cerca de Irlanda.

_¿Cómo?

_seguramente si te lo digo no me creerías

_tienes un punto, pero nunca pensé en sentarme a cenar con el viejo dios romano de la fertilidad en mi cocina a tomar un café, así que ¿Por qué no me pruebas?

_no se quien fue, pero fue un Katagari[1], ellos pueden viajar a través del tiempo, adelante y atrás, le pareció una buena broma que me alejara de las comodidades del siglo XX y padeciera aunque fuera un poco lo que_ Se quedó callado, no podía decirle a su nuevo amigo que su castigo había sido merecido y justo, así que ya no dijo nada más, ahora tenía que pensar en qué demonios estaban pensando las jodidas destinos para darle a un hombre por invocador_ Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta tomó al francés por sorpresa, ya que el cambio de tema había sido bastante abrupto; turbado respondió con otro cuestionamiento

_¿Disculpa?

_conoces mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el tuyo

_cierto_ confirmo el dueño de casa, y se señaló con un dedo_ soy Jules, Jules Colville

El nombre lo dejo pegado al asiento, era una variante del nombre de Julián, pensando que se trataba de una nueva trastada de las Moiras, se distrajo moviendo el vaso dónde momentos atrás el chico le había servido la soda; vio a Jules bostezar y posteriormente buscó el reloj del microondas, eran ya las 2:30 de la mañana. Él no estaba cansado, pero seguramente su invocador si, suspiro, después de haber pasado años encerrado en el libro lo que más deseaba era contacto humano, pero no lo podía obligar, en especial porque seguramente el hombre tendría un trabajo al cual ir temprano por la mañana.

_será mejor que te vayas a dormir

_está bien_ quitó importancia mientras encogía los hombros_ no debo levantarme temprano

_¿No tienes un trabajo?

Cuestionó el dios ante la despreocupación del hombre frente a él, odiaría que le mintiera por pasar un rato más a su lado. Jules se extrañó por el conocimiento del dios sobre las necesidades humanas.

_¿Cómo sabes acerca de los trabajos? Eres un dios, pensé que eso no les importaba a ustedes

_No siempre estuve encerrado_ afirmó mientras se ponía en pie para guiar al dueño de casa a otro lugar, y a ser posible, a su habitación_ desde la antigüedad los hombres deben buscar su sustento de una o de otra forma, estoy consciente que las personas necesitan: un trabajo, dinero, hipotecas y esas cosas

Jules se quedó pasmado, en verdad el dios tenía un punto, olvidó por un segundo que a pesar de su apariencia el hombre frente a él era en sí más viejo que el polvo, aun así, no dejó de ver que en su oficio no tenía las limitaciones de un trabajo convencional: le apasionaba, era bastante rentable y él organizaba sus horarios en función a lo que el mercado necesitaba.

_Trabajo desde casa, a menudo incluso debo mantenerme despierto por si alguno de mis colegas o clientes requiere de un pedido especial o no puede contactarme en un horario normal. Soy dueño de mi propio negocio, podría decirse que soy un investigador

Priapo elevó una ceja ante la jactancia de su anfitrión, el hombre frente a él era bastante particular.

_¿Eres policía o detective?

_no_ negó Jules antes de confundir al dios_ busco libros, libros antiguos o inéditos, objetos para coleccionistas, entre más antiguo y raro sea el escrito más me pagan por el. 

El gesto de sorpresa en el rostro del antiguo bastó para que Jules continuara hablando sobre libros viejos, bibliotecas rescatadas e incluso incursiones a países olvidados en busca de algo en específico, Priapo sin embargo no dejaba de rememorar que en toda su antigüedad había visto pasar por sus manos infinidad de libros, objetos que el desestimaba una vez que terminaba de leerlos, y que a menudo dejaba de lado como basura, nunca pensó que las personas pagaban por objetos así. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca del francés, el dios tomó su libro del suelo y lo extendió a Jules. 

_¿Crees que mi libro tendría algún valor?

_lo pensé en cuanto lo vi_ Jules abrió el libro como un experto y acarició algunas de las páginas como si tocara fina seda_ está elaborado con papiro real y tintas a base de pigmentos naturales, podría valer unos cientos o incluso un par de miles_ cerró el libro y delineó el exterior con suavidad, buscando daños en la cubierta_ pero está encuadernado, eso le resta credibilidad.

Dejó el libro en el escritorio, notando las cosas del bolso, tratando de no olvidar su propósito del día siguiente, comenzó a guardar todo en la vieja cartera. Cuando buscó a Priapo con la mirada, tenía un gesto de duda y molestia en la cara.

_¿Ocurre algo?

_¿Por qué le resta credibilidad?

Entendiendo la duda del dios, sonrió divertido por la molestia del hombre, así que encogiéndose de hombros dejó en claro el punto.

_En la época que ese tipo de papiro era fabricado, no existía la encuadernación, eso fue un invento de muchos años posteriores.

Dejando a un lado la cartera y el viejo libro en el escritorio, Jules guio a Priapo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, comenzó a sacar mantas y sabanas limpias; cuando la calefacción estuvo encendida y la televisión sintonizada, el dios se animó a hablar.

_yo mismo lo encuaderne para que el pergamino no se dañara

Jules asintió, era algo coherente si consideraban que era algo así como la casa del dios.

_supongo que, en alguna de tus invocaciones, mientras tenías tiempo libre

El cándido comentario lo dejo sin palabras, él había encuadernado el papiro de Julián para que no tuviera la oportunidad de escaparse de la maldición con un accidente, una inundación o un incendio como el de la biblioteca de Alejandría, sólo cuando experimentó la maldición en carne propia supo que el libro era indestructible: ni el fuego, ni los relámpagos lo habían dañado un ápice, y ahora que no tenía sus poderes de dios no sabía si una descarga divina lo liberaría.

_bueno, la habitación esta lista, ponte cómodo

Señaló el más bajo mientras terminaba de acomodar las almohadas, Priapo sin embargo se notó incomodo, a lo que Jules se limitó a cuestionar con la mirada.

_Te agradezco, pero no estoy cansado, sería mucho el abuso, si me permites pasar tiempo en tu biblioteca.

_en absoluto_ sujetó su mentón pensativo_ sólo ten cuidado con algunos tomos, te diré cuáles.

Con la calma de quien conoce el terreno que pisa, Jules le guio de nuevo a la biblioteca, la cual contenía diversos volúmenes, desde viejos ejemplares de bolsillo de clásicos de la literatura, novelas policiacas recientes, guiones de películas, manuscritos originales, borradores de discursos, etc. Y aunque en el sitio la mayoría de los libros tenían un precio solo aquellos que se encontraban resguardados en una esquina alejada de la luz eran realmente preciosos, Jules resguardaba aquella vitrina con tal mimo y recelo que llamo la atención de Príapo, se acercó a la estantería para descubrir que estaba cerrada con llave y a juzgar por la apariencia de la cerradura se trataba de una cerradura especial.

_ ¿Ahí guardas tu trabajo?

Cuestionó divertido por la aprehensión que notó en el rostro del cazador de libros cuando se acercó al sitio; pero al notar que en realidad solo estaba explorando, se calmó haciendo una observación con un encogimiento de hombros. 

_no, mi trabajo es toda la biblioteca, en ocasiones me topo con tesoros escondidos, o basura de algún escritor muerto, para descubrir de buenas a primeras alguien lo quiere_ señaló una estantería llena de encuadernados en rustica y algunas vitrinas_ también cuando no tengo trabajos urgentes me dedico a viajar por el mundo buscando nuevas piezas, y si es que requiero de dinero, puedo subastar alguno de los libros menos valiosos, con ayuda de algún buen amigo. 

Priapo estudió algunos volúmenes en otra de las estanterías, dónde había libros encuadernados en piel, y con señales claras de pertenecer a varios siglos anteriores. Encontrando textos en sanscrito, árabe, latín, Bardo, Dálmata, alemán, francés, italiano y otros más.

_¿Conoces todos los idiomas en los que están escritos?

_no todos_ suspiró, mientras señalaba una parte de la estantería dónde había volúmenes similares_ manejo más o menos el latín, el francés de cuatro siglos, el inglés; pero escritos crípticos o en romances viejas no los entiendo, la mayoría de las veces para autentificar un texto requiero de un especialista, ya sea un traductor o un analista en documentos antiguos.

_¿No los aprecias?_ cuestionó ante el gesto de molestia que su anfitrión dejó entrever al mencionar aquello

_A menudo son bastante decentes, pero también son costosos, y no aprecio compartir mis ingresos

El dios se divirtió al ver la expresión del joven, el tipo en realidad apreciaba el dinero; a juzgar por su semblante el cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle la factura, así que decidió mandarlo a dormir, aprovechando que tenía en que entretenerse, dio una vuelta completa con la mirada deseando encontrar una lectura interesante, hasta que se topó con un libro en una mesa auxiliar cercana, era una copia del Mallerus Maleficarus[2], ante aquello Jules se sonrió, aquel texto fue el encargo de la hija de un exitoso banquero que coleccionaba libros extraños, le importaba que tuvieran referencias demoniacas, esotéricas y místicas; había logrado conseguirle varios textos de hechicería y algunos tratados de la inquisición sobre brujería, pero cuando le explico que el tratado acerca de las brujas no otorgaba poderes o habría un portal al infierno le arrojo el libro a la cara con una frase que le repetían constantemente ante alguna decepción literaria “Ya te pague, lárgate con tu basura a otra parte”, el libro que hojeaba el dios era una edición moderna traducido del italiano al inglés, y se lo había llevado a su clienta por que el joven que se lo vendió aseguró que había sido encontrado en medio de un suicidio colectivo en el año 2000, y para muestra estaba la dedicatoria de longevidad y amor de la antigua propietaria, a quien buscó y localizó en una secta que afirmaba que el fin del mundo se presentaría en aquel año. El 25 de diciembre del 2000, Killian McGregor, había bebido junto con otras cinco mil personas, un vaso enorme de agua con cianuro y dos días después, fue declarada muerta en el registro forense de Illinois, el líder espiritual había escapado del país con la modesta cantidad de cincuenta millones de dólares en los bolsillos, luego de instar a sus creyentes a otorgarle derecho y propiedad a su iglesia para deshacerse de sus anclas mortales.

Rebecca le había ayudado a certificar el suicidio, y con ayuda de un amigo suyo, emitieron un certificado de autenticidad para aquel libro, en su catálogo digital, lo ofertaba por algunos cientos de dólares, y se aumentaba a un mil, si el interesado quería el certificado forense del suicidio y la descripción de la autopsia. 

_¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que contienen estos libros?

_La mayoría de las veces, otras no, el tiempo no me lo permite_ señaló en un gesto elocuente la estancia_ algunos de mis clientes son acérrimos coleccionistas de ocultismo y buscan cosas extrañas, incluso me han invitado a formar parte de sus ceremonias, por otro lado también trabajo para académicos que sueñan con descubrir en los libros de antiguos filósofos o científicos algo que repunte sus propias carreras, tanto los unos como los otros son extraordinariamente complicados de encontrar y eso me garantiza cheques más grandes.

_Puedo notar tu aprecio por el dinero

Jules sonrió ladino, si el dios tan solo supiera. Colocó sus manos a la espalda, y cambiando su gesto a uno de total afabilidad, que dejó perplejo a Priapo respondió. 

_No lo niego, es una de las satisfacciones más importantes de mi trabajo, pero mas que el dinero disfruto de la alegría de encontrar lo que estoy buscando, algo que puede tomarme días o incluso años enteros, en este momento tengo un pedido del _Mafteah Shelomah **[3]**_ , y a pesar de mis esfuerzos no eh sido capaz de rastrearlo en el tiempo, el último registro que pude localizar de este libro en original, es cerca de Burgos en el siglo XII.

_Conozco a alguien que tiene una copia, aunque dudo que la ceda fácilmente

Mencionó Priapo al aire, mientras hurgaba aún más en las estanterías, Jules presto atención a su comentario, pero no mostró interés, al cabo de un rato el dios le apoyó otro de los textos y lo extendió en el escritorio, reconoció un pergamino de mediados del siglo XV, pero no dijo nada más. A un lado se encontraba la bolsa zipploc con el pergamino que Rebecca le había dado cuando la visitó en su oficina de la universidad.

_¿Qué es esto?_ cuestionó mientras echaba una hojeada al texto

Jules tomó la bolsa, y la puso a contraluz, estaba dudando si compartir o no la información con el dios, pero al final, pensó que no le haría daño a nadie que le explicara la procedencia al dios. 

_tengo mis razones para creer que es parte del Misal de Constanza_ contestó Jules mientras le extendía el recipiente a su invitado, fascinado observó la facilidad técnica en como Priapo elevaba el pedazo de papel y lo examinaba como un experto_ pero por la textura del papel tengo mis dudas, como está escrito en un idioma que no domino necesito de alguien que lo traduzca; este es mi trabajo más reciente, pero necesito que lo autentifiquen

_¿Por qué?

_aparentemente es una pieza clave en la investigación de un asesinato_ respondió el francés mientras frotaba nervioso la parte posterior de su nuca, estaba algo preocupado por la forma en como se debía conducir en lo referente a ese pergamino en concreto.

El dios entendió el fondo de la declaración de su invocador, así también la reserva que tenía respecto a contarle sobre él, miró con apreciación lo escrito en el papel, y comenzó a recitar el texto inscrito en sus manos; Jules se quedó perplejo al escucharlo y en especial al ver la facilidad en cómo había pronunciado cada uno de los versos, en un acento que le era completamente desconocido. 

_Eh vivido tanto tiempo en este mundo que estas lenguas no son un misterio para mí.

_¿Puedes traducirlo?

Cuestionó Jules algo agitado por lo que la afirmación de Priapo implicaba, el dios hizo un gesto elocuente y sin ninguna dificultad comenzó a traducir el texto, tomándose el tiempo de señalar a su anfitrión cuales eran las palabras que estaba leyendo y cuál era su equivalencia en inglés. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo ya que convertir las lenguas de una a otra era más difícil de lo que muchos pensaban.

Jules en un acceso de adrenalina, corrió a su portátil, y envió un correo a su amiga, el pergamino era una falsificación muy bien hecha, pero si el folio que tenía en sus manos reproducía el texto original, estaba seguro que el resto pondría en peligro a quien sea que lo tuviera en sus manos. Aprovechando la presencia del dios, le pidió que le ayudara con algunos otros textos que tenía en el escritorio, y aunque el tono de premura del Francés no le agradó mucho, el dios aceptó el encargo, si es que eso lo hacía feliz; y aunque el dueño de casa estaba entusiasmado de contar con una Wikipedia andando, fue cuestión de cuarenta minutos para que el hombre callera rendido de cansancio; Priapo pensó si dejarlo así o llevarlo a su cama, puesto que conocía el lugar más o menos bien, espero un poco para estar seguro que el movimiento no lo despertaría y lo cargo en vilo, se sorprendió que a pesar que su invocador era un hombre, el tipo era ligero, cuando le acunó la cabeza contra el pecho, sintió que estaba bien, el cuerpo de Jules se amoldaba perfectamente a él, en caso que la maldición le llevara a intimar con el francés, ambos se acoplarían bastante bien, disfrutaba la charla con el tipo, y aparentemente era una señal que su invocador en esta ocasión fuera un hombre.

_Jodidas Moiras

Espeto cuando al recargar al muchacho en el colchón su aroma le provoco una cosquilla en el bajo vientre, hasta ese momento fue consciente que no se encontraba en ese departamento de visita, y que la maldición aún se mantenía fuerte en su cuerpo; él estaba condenado a desear a quien sea que le invocara, sin importar si a él no le gustaba físicamente, su cuerpo le desearía de todas formas. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y tomó mucho de su voluntad el alejarse de Jules luego que lo arropara, no podía mantenerse en un lugar cerrado con Jules, el tipo parecía decente y estaba seguro que no apreciaría despertar con el culo partido.

Tras pasar un par de horas en la biblioteca, vagó por la casa hasta terminar en la sala de estar, dónde se encontró un televisor, otro computador portátil y un acogedor uniplaza, podía sentarse ahí y ver las repeticiones de televisión que ponían por la noche; pensó también en llamar a su banquero para pedirle una transferencia de fondos, podía encontrarse maldito y atado a Jules por un mes, tiempo en el que necesitaría ropa y otras cosas para al menos disimular un poco en compañía de Jules, al menos hasta que tuviera que explicarle acerca de su maldición y cómo le afectaba; tomó el teléfono y marco el celular de su ejecutivo en el Sur de Francia.

_Cameron Lewis

Resonó la voz del sujeto al otro lado de la línea, Priapo recordó que hace al menos un par de años que no le contactaba, así que se presentó, con el nombre falso de su cuenta y el ejecutivo, se sorprendió de escucharlo.

_Disculpe, pero pensé que había desaparecido o algo, intenté contactar con su familia, pero…

_Lo sé, tuve algunos problemas con una excursión por el mundo, pero me encuentro perfectamente, sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda.

El joven acostumbrado a la forma de ser tan peculiar de algunos de sus clientes no se inmutó ante la petición.

_usted dirá

_Necesito una tarjeta con fondos a mi nombre en Seattle_ tras algunas indicaciones e intercambio de contraseñas Priapo terminó por confirmar_ déjala en el banco central yo pasare por ella en la mañana, dadas mis complicaciones, no cuento con ninguna identificación, así que deberás asegurarte de que alguna copia se encuentre disponible en breve.

_Lo entiendo, será complicado, pero puedo resolverlo en unas horas. ¿A qué numero puedo contactarle?

Priapo le dio el número de Jules, que lo tenía anotado en un montón de tarjetas de presentación por toda la casa, y dio el nombre de su invocador como su representado en Estados Unidos, el banquero tomó nota de todo, y se despidió para cumplir el encargo. Terminada la llamada, miro el espacio, aspirando con fuerza la esencia misma de Jules, el lugar estaba plagado del aroma de los libros y de cera para madera, aun así, el lugar no contaba con nada que realmente indicara pertenencia, no estaba acostumbrado a tan espartana vivienda, pero habiendo sido un esclavo por más de 500 años, podía adaptarse a la comodidad de una cama y de una buena alfombra, esculco entre los libros de Jules encontrando verdaderas reliquias. Otras tantas eran imitaciones o copias fuera del año de impresión del texto original. No podía imaginarse a alguien viviendo de vender libros así de inútiles, había suficientes títulos sobre invocaciones demoniacas y conjuros que estaba seguro que su invocador se habría metido en más de un problema si es que lograba descifrar lo que decían aquellos textos, sin embargo también contaba con suficientes compilaciones de todas las religiones habidas y por haber, en toda clase de idiomas que también podría meterle en líos si usaba alguno de aquellos textos a favor o en contra de alguien o incluso quienes estuvieran interesados en ellos no cesarían en su empeño de conocer el contenido, incluso trozos de pergamino protegido por cristales de algunas de sus vitrinas tenían algo de místico, recordó el que estaba en la bolsa plástica y la extraña presencia que resguardaba, era como si el trozo de papel hubiera contenido en otro tiempo: un alma humana.

Un instinto que aun sin sus poderes divinos, se mantenía en su cuerpo, era la capacidad de sentir el éter y esa esencia que transportaba las oraciones y plegarias humanas a los dioses, él al ser un dios de la fertilidad, en su época de mayor apogeo había sido abrumado por los rezos de sus fieles al grado de terminar con jaqueca. Los deseos de buena voluntad de los líderes de familia, o de los recién casados eran los peores. Pero también lo eran de los hombres mayores cuando su virilidad parecía ya carecer de fuerza, o las mujeres que llegaran a amar a un hombre lo suficiente como para lamentar que no fuera capaz de atenderles en la cama por miedo a no ser hembra suficiente para enardecer a su elegido.

Y a pesar de ser un dios venerado en la tierra se había visto rebajado a mendigar la atención de los otros dioses; incluso la de su propia madre, por esa razón había decidido luchar contra el ejército Griego dando su simiente a las humanas, engendrando generales brutales en las filas romanas, cuando su madre se había recluido por culpa de Julián se sintió desplazado, él que también había sido expulsado durante su infancia no había causado las lágrimas de su madre; y cuando volvió a causa de la histeria de Demeter por Persephone y un año más en el que se demoraba en apartarse de Hades, y a pesar de ser necesario para equilibrar el mundo en ese momento, tuvo que ser sometido a tortura por haber desafiado a Hera con su nacimiento, al final siempre fue conocido como otro desliz de su madre e ignorado como los tantos bastardos olímpicos.

Apartó sus pensamientos del pasado y optó por dejar a un lado sus recuerdos y amarguras, eligiendo distraerse con las novedades de la era moderna, antes de encender el televisor, pudo mirar con algo de dificultado su reflejo en la pantalla, mirando la herencia de su padre, la belleza sobrenatural de su genética, lo único que Adonis le había legado después de que el maldito jabalí lo matara, aun así se resignó a su esclavitud, ¿De que le servía ser tan bello? si al final de cuentas era una criatura deforme y deficiente, y con el pasar de los años cada vez más olvidado en los anales del tiempo.

Enfadado encendió la televisión haciendo zapping pasando de un canal a otro sin siquiera fijarse lo que en verdad quería ver, ese mes sería terrible, en especial porque no sabía qué hacer con su invocador, el a pesar de ser el dios del deseo carnal pocas veces había optado por un amante masculino, incluso cuando Ganimedes fue ofrecido por Zeús a los demás dioses, él se vio más bien protector con el príncipe troyano. Por otro lado, no entendía el porqué de sus preocupaciones, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocer a Jules, estaba seguro que no accedería nunca a ser tocado de forma sexual por otro hombre, aun así, debía explicarle la maldición en algún momento. 

Recordaba la cara de Julián el día que al fin obtuvo su venganza, el momento cuando lo atravesó con su espada, notando su sorpresa al verse derrotado, pero lo más extraño fue su expresión cuando ambos escucharon el grito de Grace, y como una exhalación la mujer estuvo al lado de su hermano para recibir su cuerpo moribundo en sus brazos, se le veía en verdad destrozada tratando de detener el sangrado de su medio hermano; haciéndole desear que por lo menos una vez en su vida alguien lo defendiera con la misma pasión. Supo que ella no merecía semejante sufrimiento, dolido por sus propias acciones especuló en ese momento, si Grace lo hubiera conocido a él primero, la mujer le habría dado la razón de haber maldecido a su hermano, en retrospectiva, sabía que eran sus celos los que hablaban.

Por otro lado, si no fuera por la determinación de esa mujer a romper su maldición en Julián, él nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella: era hermosa, como un duende de mirada inteligente y con curvas que en la antigüedad le habrían logrado gran fama entre los hombres. Al final y muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar su derrota, su hermano había peleado justamente a pesar de que él no lo hiciera.

El tiempo paso mientras él veía trozos de películas e infomerciales de cosas que aparentemente eran muy necesarias en el hogar. Y que el sabía no lo eran, rememoro algunas de las casas en la antigua roma, las mujeres eran felices con vasijas de cobre y te encargaban de crear con sus propias manos los cuencos con los cuales alimentarían a sus hijos. Las mujeres de entonces eran expertas guerreras, manipuladoras y peligrosas en sus momentos menos alegres, a decir verdad, sus adoradoras más interesantes: eran las galas del norte, gustaban de destrozar la cabeza de cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de violarlas, y aun quienes lograban someter a alguna, no llegaba demasiado lejos cuando lograba ponerse en pie.

Cuando el despertador sonó Jules se calló de la cama al tratar de apagarlo, no se había dormido del lado correcto de la cama y el colchón se había terminado antes de que alcanzara el aparato. Se extrañó de aquello, puesto que siempre se dormía del mismo lado de la cama, sobándose el trasero se levantó mirando a todos lados, el despertador marcaba las 9:00 am, la hora en la que el siempre comenzaba su día, aturdido trató de quitarse el sueño del cuerpo, pero sentía los parpados pesados, sentía haber olvidado algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar que era, fue a la ducha haciendo una lista mental de todos sus pendientes, esperando que a Rebecca se le hubiera pasado el coraje del día anterior y se concentrara en esclarecer el asesinato de ese pobre chico.

Debía darle crédito a Leo Kirby, le parecía que el sujeto a pesar de lo bajo y desagradable tenía una peculiar forma de actuar, investigaría un poco en la red; hasta donde sabía el Daily Inquisitor era el más extraño de los periódicos de Seattle, se llenaba de notas extrañas y de las más absurdas mentiras jamás pensadas por el ser humano. Como esperando que, al ser verdad, sus redactores y suscriptores miraran a sus allegados con un claro gesto de “Te lo dije”. Tras tomar la ducha se dirigió a la biblioteca necesitaba buscar uno de sus textos medievales para fotografiarlo adecuadamente y también el pergamino del misal que Rebecca le diera a resguardo, tenía que contactar a uno de sus amigos expertos para validar que fuera autentico.

_Estas despierto

[1]Los Katagaria son humanos que poseen corazón animal. Nacido como un animal, sólo pueden llegar a ser humanos en la pubertad cuando sus poderes mágicos son "desbloqueados". Los Katagaria son muy desconfiados de los arcadios, porque creen que los seres humanos son a menudo engañosos. Los Katagaria siguen la ley básica de la [naturaleza](http://www.ecured.cu/index.php/Naturaleza): matar o ser matado, prefiriendo atacar cuando se sienten amenazados en lugar de esperar a ser atacados. Los Katagaria sólo matan para defenderse, defender su grupo o territorio.

[2]el tratado más importante que se haya publicado en el contexto de la persecución de [brujas](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruja) y la histeria brujeril del [Renacimiento](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renacimiento). Es un exhaustivo libro sobre la [caza de brujas](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caza_de_brujas), que luego de ser publicado primero en [Alemania](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alemania) en 1486

[3] <http://www.telecable.es/personales/matius/LibrosMalditos.htm>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Generaciones de maquillaje deleble a las emociones han enseñado a las mujeres a controlar sus sentimientos."  
> El club de Dumas Arturo Pérez Reverte

#  Capítulo 3

La profunda voz que le llego desde la espalda le congelo en su lugar, giro rápidamente la cabeza mirando a un hombre alto de cabello castaño usando una de sus pijamas, ante la visión Jules reaccionó como cualquier ser humano consciente, emitió un grito tan agudo que el hombre frente a él encogió los hombros ante el ruido, se cubrió el pecho con las manos temiendo sufrir un ataque cardiaco y calló de culo a la duela del piso, Priapo que al principio se encontraba molesto por que su invocador fuera un perezoso, no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción tan exagerada del hombre al mirarlo, era una reacción extraña a pesar de haber convivido el tiempo suficiente con el sujeto como para que no olvidara su presencia en casa, asumió que estaría cansado por lo tarde que lo había llevado a su cama, pero al parecer Jules Colville no era un tipo de mañanas felices.

Cuando las risas del dios de redujo un poco, Jules fue consciente que la noche anterior había invocado a un dios de la antigüedad y que ahora lo tenía de inquilino, por otro lado también se odiaba por haber reaccionado de semejante forma y fulminó a Priapo con su peor mirada de francés indignado.

El dios un poco más compuesto, extendió la mano a su anfitrión para que se levantara y al hacerlo, dijo lo que quería de él. 

_Es tarde, y tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Sería mucha molestia si salimos a buscar algo?

Jules se acomodó la ropa, y aspirando aire miró al castaño, asintió, sin pensarlo dos veces, a no ser porque el hombre lo mencionó el no probaría bocado hasta pasado el mediodía, por eso Rebecca acostumbraba machacarlo a llamadas por la mañana, para recordarle que debía comer. Había tomado sus llaves de la repisa al lado de la puerta cuando se percató que el dios no le seguía.

_¿Ocurre algo?

_ ¿No pensaras salir así?

Señaló el dios mientras escaneaba su ropa, antes de recordar la presencia de Priapo, Jules se había vestido con su ropa de trabajar en casa, un chándal holgado, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta tipo polo de mangas largas, a pesar de mantenerse en el interior, quería mantenerse calientito. El francés afirmó aturdido por el gesto de molestia del dios, hasta que volvió a hablar.

_vamos a ir a desayunar, debes ser más respetuoso de la mesa en la que vas alimentarte.

Anonadado lo miró, aun usaba el pijama y la camiseta de algodón de la noche anterior, sin contar que tenía el cabello revuelto y no usaba zapatos, si él estaba hablando sobre vestirse bien, tendría que verse en un espejo primero. Antes de rebatir las palabras de su “invitado” se recordó que el dios había llegado a su lado completamente desnudo.

_Está bien, no te molestes, pero en ese caso también deberías cambiarte.

Priapo se molestó un poco por lo que Jules acababa de señalar, sin decir nada le había recordado su estatus de esclavo, lo que le carcomió el orgullo, cosa que se vio reflejada completamente en su rostro, Jules no lo mencionó, y le señaló el armario de las toallas, para que tomara un baño, mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su armario. Escondiendo una sonrisa guio al remilgado dios a su habitación y lo metió en la ducha, como recién la había usado aún se encontraba caliente; media hora mas tarde Jules suspiraba frustrado ante la mirada de molestia de su invitado, había navegado en sus más viejas prendas, pero lo único que pudo usar Priapo fueron un par de jeans y una camiseta de algodón que le ajustaba tanto que parecía que reventaría si el hombre respiraba demasiado fuerte.

_es lo único que te queda

Espeto a modo de disculpa cuando el mayor le dedico una despectiva mirada a su vestimenta casual, se había medido cerca de 10 pantalones para descubrir que Jules tenía el trasero gordo y las piernas demasiado cortas; o que el tiro de sus pantalones no ajustaba en la entrepierna del dios; complementaron el atuendo con una chamarra de plumas que escondía un poco el trasero de Priapo y que a Jules le parecía ofensivo que se marcara tan firmemente en unos pantalones que a él le quedaban grandes. A pesar de todo, Priapo se notaba incómodo, pero no se veía mal, si no fuera porque conocía al tipo, parecía uno de los alumnos universitarios de Rebecca.

_después de desayunar, iremos a las tiendas del centro, buscaremos algo que te quede, y no tendré que temer por que termines con el culo al aire

Espeto ante el ceño de molestia del dios, si, el tipo era más alto que él y los pantalones le quedaban muy ajustados, pero no se podía hacer nada ya que no contaban con más opciones para Priapo, en cuestión al calzado, unas de sus zapatillas de deportes le servirían mientras compraban algo más. Jules se compadeció de su invitado y también se calzo unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de deporte, normalmente andaba vestido con pantalones casuales o jeans más formales, pero un día no le haría daño a su imagen. Antes de salir, el teléfono sonó, al otro lado Rebecca, tras la charla de todos los días respecto de sus malos hábitos, hizo mucho hincapié que le sorprendía no encontrarlo aun en la cama, Jules algo molesto por ello, se limitó a hacer un recuento de lo que estaba por hacer.

_Becky, voy de salida, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Tras unos segundos de duda, la forense aceptó la invitación y sin adornos informó a Jules que el caso de los folios, había dado un giro durante la noche, y que era urgente que se encontraran. Ambos hombres caminaron sin prisas a la cafetería Courthouse Café, a seis manzanas de su casa, cuando llegaron Jules se moría de hambre, no acostumbraba hacer ejercicio tan temprano, y la caminata le había agitado bastante, al llegar la camarera que les asignó mesa, pestañeó coquetamente hacia Priapo, mientras le extendía la carta y le servía el café; mientras que a él le dedico únicamente la sonrisa estándar de “Buenos días”

_Tienes una admiradora_ señaló cuando la amable chica les trajo una fuente con tortitas recién hechas y otra con mermelada

_Parece que sí_ asintió el dios, mientras tomaba una de las tortitas y la colocaba en el plato fuente de su café. Para llenarlo de mermelada como si nunca en su vida la hubiera comido_ Adelante, o te dejaré sin nada.

Comentó el grandulón, mientras masticaba, a lo que Jules no dudó en hacerse con un par de los panqueques calientes; a los pocos minutos la chica llegó de nuevo, ahora con su libreta de notas, lista para tomarles el pedido.

_disculpen señores, no me presenté, soy Karen y seré su camarera, ¿Están listos para ordenar?

_sí, quiero otra fuente de tortitas, un plato de tocino bien frito y un omelet de champiñones

Priapo abrió los ojos ante la orden, y tras tragar, asintió.

_quiero lo mismo, agrega una fuente de fruta picada con queso cottage, y una jarra de jugo de naranja fresco. 

Tras un asentimiento, y una sonrisa tímida la chica tomó los menús y en menos de 10 minutos regresaba con una charola donde había dos jarras con humeante café negro, dos fuentes con pan dulce, azúcar y crema. Con la boca y sin emitir sonido alguno Karen espeto en dirección a Priapo “Va por cuenta de la casa” al momento que se inclinaba un poco más de lo debido para dejar la fuente de pan en el extremo de Príapo, a lo que su invocador con los ojos abiertos no creía en lo que estaba pasando, agradeció con una sonrisa de labios apretados y hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta no fue capaz de quitar la tensión de sus hombros.

_si voy a ser tratado así donde sea que nos paremos, creo que disfrutaré de tu visita.

Priapo no dijo nada, se limitó a preparar su café, quizá para Julian o para Eros había sido algo agradable ser el centro de atención de las mujeres, pero para el resultaba por demás molesto, el ser el hijo de su madre le imbuía de una maldición divina: ninguna mujer podía pasar a su lado sin desearlo físicamente, haber nacido dios le condenaba a ese tipo de atención siempre; con sus poderes divinos, no había mucho problema ya que podía ocultarse de la mirada de los mortales, pero ahora que estaba desprotegido, sin sus poderes, el efecto del toque de su madre era aún peor que en su primera infancia.

_¿Ocurre algo?_ cuestionó Jules cuando lo miró apuñalar con rencor un trozo de tortita.

_en absoluto_ negó mientras miraba a su anfitrión levantar una ceja, suspirando, relajó un poco su postura tratando dejar pasar sus recuerdos a un segundo plano_ estoy bien, hace mucho que no tengo contacto con tanta gente.

El francés miró con recelo al dios, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el otro le interrumpió.

_Necesito dinero, después de almorzar, vamos a ir al banco central

_¿Tienes cuenta en el banco central?_

Cuestionó con una ceja en el aire y el tenedor en la boca, recordando que el dios estaba desnudo hace tan solo unas horas, Priapo desestimo la ceja levantada del castaño y se enfocó en tomar una de las rosquillas glaseadas que la amable camarera había dejado como ofrenda.

_Fui maldecido hace unos pocos años, fuera de algunos cambios menores, de los que me enteraré al tomar posesión de mis cuentas, parece que mis “asuntos” en la tierra están marchando sin contratiempos.

_puedo asimilar lo de que seas un dios, y también que estés maldito, pero que tengas una cuenta en el banco y necesites dinero, no tanto; por otro lado, eso de que te transportaron a otro tiempo suena bizarro e incluso imposible_ tomó un sorbo de café_ pero no tengo autoridad para opinar al respecto, después de todo estoy desayunando con el dios romano de la fertilidad. 

La cara de póker que Jules puso, se ganó la simpatía del dios, era refrescante de una forma: retorcida y campechana, cuando Karen regreso con sus platos, hizo alarde de su escote frente a los ojos de Priapo. Una mujer se acercó a la mesa, vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca y usaba un moño desordenado en la parte trasera de la nuca, parecía feliz de ver a Jules, pero antes de sentarse a su lado se pasmó al ver a Príapo. Jules no se dio por enterado y saludó a su amiga luego de ponerse de pie, y retirar una de las sillas para que ella se sentara; Priapo, tal como dictaba la etiqueta, se puso de pie, y con un gesto de la cabeza se dio por enterado de la presencia de la recién llegada. 

_Rebecca, llegas tarde.

La mujer dio un asentimiento distraído a su amigo, tratando de mirar a otro lado que no fuera el castaño, mientras el dios hacia lo suyo bebiendo con serenidad su jugo de naranja, el francés llamó la atención de la médico, cuando miró que Karen se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa. 

_Rebecca te presento a Príapo_ señaló al interpelado mientras su amiga extendía una mano para sujetar la del castaño_ Príapo, mi amiga Rebecca Lenfelt, es una de las maestras del departamento de estudios forenses de la universidad.

_Un placer

Respondió Priapo, mientras Rebecca se limitó a sonreír algo turbada y a ruborizarse ante la exploración que le dio el castaño. La sonrisa tonta de la mujer le dio una idea a Jules de por qué su amiga estaba tan extraña, pensó en abordar el tema de la comida del día anterior, en especial por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar en la cafetería luego de amenazar con arrancar las partes pudendas de un pobre y “honrado” periodista, tomó una servilleta y la extendió frente a la cara de su amiga. 

_Estás babeando_ La rubia enrojeció tanto que Priapo no pudo esconder una sonrisa, esa mujer era guapa, aunque parecía usar su atuendo de trabajo, y Jules no hacía nada por reducir el impacto de sus palabras en ella_ ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

Cuestionó mientras la camarera se recargaba cerca del castaño, la médico asintió y respondió tímida.

_Un café y tostadas por favor

La otra joven tomo la orden feliz de volver con un pretexto valido a la mesa del señor súper caliente y se retiró a cumplir con la encomienda; la joven levantó la mirada, y aunque aún se sentía cohibida por la presencia del castaño, decidió que no tenía por qué avergonzarse, estaba delante de un hombre extremadamente apuesto: que la mataran por tener un Lapsus. Una vez pasado el trauma Rebecca y Jules retomaron el tema de la tarde anterior, del cual poco sabía el dios, hablaban acerca del trozo de pergamino del Misal que Jules le enseñara por la madrugada en su biblioteca, y que había presentido era más de lo que se mostraba, la mujer increpaba a su invocador acerca de lo importante que era su autenticación para resolver los casos.

_no puede ser que no sepas la verdad acerca de ese papel, eres el experto en esas cosas en kilómetros a la redonda.

_Lo sé, pero me diste el pergamino ayer en la tarde, disculpa si no tengo a la mano un laboratorio de estudios bibliográficos en el departamento. 

_Jules, aparentemente el chico de hace dos dias no es la única víctima, vengo del laboratorio por que el jefe de estación encontró otro cadáver en la madrugada.

Un par de mujeres se estremecieron cerca de la mesa al escuchar a Rebecca hablar sobre muertos, las dos se habían acercado a la mesa, cuando notaron a Priapo, siguiendo un patrón del que solo el dios se había dado cuenta, aparentemente el chisme de su presencia en el sitio se había regado en la manzana, y estaba rodeado por un ejército de mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos, y las más audaces, se tomaban el tiempo para tomarle fotografías a escondidas con el móvil. Trató de entender a sus acompañantes, pero no pudo si no limitarse a disfrutar su comida; tras la copiosa cena de la noche anterior, el monstruo del hambre se había limitado a agazaparse y esperar el momento en que le atacara de nuevo, cuando regresara al libro. 

_el pergamino que me pediste validar es auténtico, pero no forma parte del misal original, es una imitación muy bien elaborada.

_¿No que no tenías los aparatos para certificarlo?_ Cuestionó la forense, a lo que su amigo señaló a Priapo. 

_Tuve ayuda, Priapo es experto en cosas viejas y si su palabra no tiene peso, en realidad no sé quién más podría ayudarme a certificar el pergamino en tan poco tiempo.

La mirada de Rebecca se giró al griego, con un interés que iba muy lejos del deseo sexual de la primera impresión; y por un segundo el dios se sintió cohibido ante el escrutinio de la mujer. 

_Eres su misterioso amigo, el especialista en textos antiguos que nunca me quiere presentar.

_¡Rebecca!

Espetó el francés mientras tragaba un bocado de tocino. La rubia estiró la mano para sujetar la de Priapo, y el toque era como si la mujer le hubiera colocado un pesado grillete; y el fuego de su mirada era idéntico al que sus primas las Erinias tenían cuando alguien pedía la cabeza de un incauto.

_necesito que revises varios documentos más, apuesto a que tu podrás levantar el velo de nota roja que el bastardo de Leo Kirby levantó sobre mi investigación

Jules palmoteó su frente ante la confusión de su amiga, y en especial por el gesto de confusión que Priapo puso, cuando su amiga le dedicaba esa mirada de loca que se reservaba exclusivamente para sus amigos mas cercanos; antes de aclararse delante de su amiga lo pensó mejor, él no podía decirle que Príapo en realidad era un dios al que había invocado por error y que se quedaría con él por un mes, atado por una maldición que aún no sabía cómo funcionaba, por lo que siguió comiendo, mientras que Rebecca usaba sus artes de seducción intelectual para convencer a su invitado de colaborar con ella y salvar a mucha gente; cuando el dios no supo que contestar, respondió por él.

_Priapo llego hoy en la madrugada, y se quedara por un corto periodo de tiempo, comprenderás que no puedes poner a trabajar a un especialista de su categoría en sus vacaciones. 

_No veo por qué no_ respondió la forense, mientras dejaba caer la mano del castaño y sujetaba su tasa de café con aire de elocuencia_ los integrantes del gremio científico, sabemos que no hay descanso que valga un descubrimiento, por otro lado, Tate me dijo que nos visitaría en el laboratorio hoy a la tarde

Jules levantó una ceja ante el comentario inclusivo de su amiga, dando por hecho que se dejarían caer en el laboratorio en algún momento del día. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podía contradecir a Rebecca cuando estaba en su modo profesional.

_Iremos por ahí en unas horas, necesitamos hacer unos mandados antes.

La chica asintió y cuando las tostadas y el café desaparecieron ella hizo lo mismo, sin despedirse muy formalmente, ya que se verían por la tarde; antes de que Priapo se negara a aceptar su dinero por la consumición la mujer ya había desaparecido.

_ni lo intentes, la perra te mordería el trasero si intentas algún acto de caballerosidad exagerado con ella.

_¿Llamas “perra” a tu amiga?

_si, y déjame decirte que lo digo con todo el cariño que le tengo, es una mujer independiente, que se hizo a si misma, no la juzgo, es una gran “perra” y por eso es mi amiga

Respondió el francés con desparpajo, mientras picoteaba los restos de su omelet. 

_aun así no se que le diré si se le ocurre ponerme delante algún libro raro que no conozco, ¿Por qué no le dices quien soy, y nos ahorramos dramas?

_Créeme no vale la pena, si es que llegara a creernos, te machacaría a preguntas, sobre cómo viven los dioses, que si puedes conseguirle alguna cosa mística o si puedes ser su conejillo de indias para alguna investigación loca que tenga en mente; y aunque es de mente bastante abierta nunca le digas a un científico algo que tenga que ver con cosas sobrenaturales, te colgaría de la parte más blanda de tu cuerpo: por mentiroso. Rebecca no cree en esas cosas y agradezco que no tomara cultura clásica en la universidad o hubiera comenzado a hacer preguntas incomodas.

Al finalizar la comida, Jules pagó la cuenta restante y aunque no le agradó mucho, dejó una propina generosa a la mesera, quien, al verlos salir del local, no dudó en anotar su número en el recibo de pago que extendió a Jules. Cuando el francés le mostró la nota, el griego rodó los ojos, entre fastidiado y molesto; después de caminar un rato Priapo lo guio hasta el banco central y solicito hablar con el gerente, parecía estar en su elemento a pesar de su vestimenta informal, tras una hora de discutir con el sujeto y hablar con su banquero en el sur de Francia, Príapo por fin contaba con fondos suficientes para comprar una casa, un auto y tenía una línea de crédito de grado platino.

Lo primero que hizo fue cargar con Jules a una de las tiendas departamentales mas exclusivas y ordenar le vistieran con lo mejor de lo mejor, y al verlo aburrido, ordenó a un montón de mozos que le atendieran y le forraran de ropa nueva; cuando le explicó al dios que no era necesario, él se encogió de hombros y le dio una camisa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_Disfrútalo, hace años que no paso tiempo en lugares como este.

Ambos hombres se rieron, y Jules aceptó el gesto del dios, por lo poco que habían charlado, en realidad habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que salió del libro, Jules se retiró la camisa que se acababa de probar para colocarse otra, anonadado por el buen gusto de su nuevo amigo; cuando Priapo giró el rostro para mirar a su invocador sintió una cosquilla extraña subir por su vientre al ver el cuello descubierto del otro hombre, él conocía perfectamente esa cosquilla y siguiendo su instinto, se inclinó para olfatear al francés.

_¿Ocurre algo?

Cuestionó el francés cuando se topó de frente con Priapo al dar la vuelta para mostrarle la camisa recién abotonada.

_¡No!_ contestó apresurado, para tragar saliva y complementar_ creo que te vi una mancha en el cuello

_Eso. Es una vieja cicatriz, no le prestes atención

Contestó Jules colocando la palma de la mano en el lugar exacto donde el dios tenía los ojos un instante antes, se había percatado de una marca rosada en el cuello del otro cuando se inclinó, y uso aquello como excusa para evitar decirle que le atraía su perfume. Parecía ser un tema complicado para el francés así que no dijo nada más. Unos miles de dólares más tarde, el dios recordó que tenían una cita con la amiga de Jules, así que, pagando el envío de sus compras al edificio de su invocador, ambos enfilaron a la universidad. El dios parecía estar bastante cómodo con la situación de estar a su alrededor, aunque siendo sinceros no se hacía a la idea de tenerlo como un esclavo, ¿Que se supone que hacía un esclavo? Estaba muy lejos de saber lo que tenía que hacer con Priapo, como no fuera dejarlo a su aire y dejarlo disfrutar la libertad que aparentemente extrañaba.

Al llegar a la oficina/laboratorio de Rebecca Jules notó de inmediato un cambio en la atmosfera del lugar, parecía que la médico había limpiado las estanterías y los organizadores de documentos, el cadáver del día anterior estaba fuera de vista, la mesa de trabajo estaba limpia y encima del escritorio solo había un pequeño montón de papeles.

_¿Rebecca?

Escucharon ambos desde la puerta, en el umbral un hombre de color entro tras ellos, usaba una cuidada barba de candado y el cabello corto casi al ras de su redondo cráneo, se escuchaba un ligero acento en su voz; ambos encogieron los hombros en un gesto que buscaba decir que acababan de llegar, el otro, sin embargo, no se inmutó acercándose afable extendiendo la mano para saludarles más formalmente.

_buenas tardes, Tatte Benneth, busco a la doctora Rebecca Lenfelt, vengo del centro de investigaciones forenses de New Orleans.

_Jules Colville, soy amigo de Rebecca; nos pidió que viniéramos hoy por la tarde, pero nunca dijo a qué hora

Señaló el francés, y con un gesto simple Priapo secundó el comentario, Tatte asintió y con una sonrisa informó a los dos que conocía a la mujer y sus manías. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo atípico del orden en el lugar y bromearon acerca de que algo había picado a la doctora.

_fuimos compañeros en la universidad, y cuando tomamos la certificación en Cuántico pensé que nos cesarían por el desorden de la barraca, tiende a desordenar el espacio de otros y dejar el suyo intacto para no tener que limpiar.

_se a lo que te refieres_ afirmó Jules_ eh tenido que recoger suficientes de sus medias en mi casa

Un sonido extraño les distrajo de la charla, en el pasillo una caja enorme caminaba sobre un par de piernas torneadas y entaconadas directo a la oficina de la forense, Priapo hizo lo debido y corrió a auxiliar al par de piernas para descubrir del otro lado a una rubia de cara redonda, maquillada ligeramente pero con un labial tan rojo que parecía haber comido granadas por días enteros, el cabello alisado, se acomodaba en una coleta alta por encima de su nuca, cuando el peso de sus brazos fue retirado la mujer le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a su salvador, mientras acomodaba los lentes en su nariz en un gesto típico de quien está acostumbrado que se caigan con frecuencia.

_Gracias, Priapo, muy amable_ Tatte y Jules abrieron la boca anonadados por ver a Rebecca de semejante guisa, a no ser por la voz de la mujer no la habrían reconocido_ disculpen que no estuviera presente, fui por unos archivadores.

Comento la mujer recién llegada mientras escarbaba en la caja y mostraba un legajo con documentos en sus manos, Príapo le dedico una mirada de reconocimiento; la mujer que había desayunado con ellos en la mañana, había cambiado los jeans y la camiseta por una falda lápiz y una blusa de gasa, a pesar de ocultar la mayor parte de la ropa con su bata de laboratorio, los tacones negros y puntiagudos, daban a la dama un toque de sensualidad que se notaba, escondía a propósito; cuando el castaño dejó la caja sobre el escritorio y escaneó sin remilgos el cuerpo de la mujer: ella se sonrojó.

_¡¿Rebecca?!

Cuestionaron los dos amigos ante la belleza que se encontraba frente a ellos, si no mal recordaban la mujer consideraba como armas de tortura el usar zapatos de tacón, y a decir verdad en sus salidas a bailar, era patosa cuando usaba algo más alto de cinco centímetros debajo de los tobillos. Sin embargo, en este momento se le veía cómoda y dueña de sí misma, ¡Por dios!, hasta había caminado por el piso encerado cargado una caja, sin parecer un cervato recién nacido.

_un placer volver a verla señorita

Respondió el dios ante la obvia grosería de los dos sujetos a su lado, amablemente le acerco una silla para que la mujer tomara asiento, era más que obvio que su cambio de imagen se debía a la promesa de encontrarse esa tarde, pero si con los jeans Priapo era sexy, con el traje era completamente devastador.

_gracias Príapo, eres un caballero.

Tatte y Jules se miraron aturdidos por las nuevas maneras de su amiga, si aquello lo hubieran hecho ellos, la silla habría terminado volcada en su cabeza, con las consignas feministas de que ella no era una dama débil e indefensa, y que no necesitaba de la caridad y atenciones de un macho abusador cualquiera.

_mi placer señorita, si usted se encuentra cómoda, mi consciencia está tranquila.

Jules supo que su amiga hacia eso para llamar la atención de su invitado, en verdad se estaba esforzando y lo podía aplaudir, en especial porque a pesar que Priapo no se notaba muy cómodo entre desconocidos, en ningún momento fue descortés con nadie. La medico despertó al ver a Tatte al lado de su amigo francés y dejo las coqueterías por un momento.

_bueno, me da gusto al fin tenerlos juntos en la misma habitación, los llame aquí para comentarles acerca de lo sucedido con el caso de los folios misteriosos, realice los análisis preliminares a la primera víctima: el joven fue atacado aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana, ya que cuando realice el análisis la rigidez post mortem no era tan evidente, había heridas de defensa pero al parecer el joven fue sorprendido en medio de la calle, cubría turno de noche ya que por las tardes estudiaba, y en la empresa para la que trabajaba, hacen entrega y recepción de paquetes con horarios internacionales; el cuerpo fue drenado casi en un ochenta por ciento derivando en una falla cardiaca luego de un esfuerzo excesivo en el musculo cardiaco; no hay heridas punzantes, de bala o algún otro instrumento solo dos incisiones en el cuello a la altura de la carótida.

_Me estás diciendo, que encontraste una víctima de vampiros

Se burló el forense de nueva Orleans, Rebecca le dedico una mirada molesta ante la afirmación, seguramente el moreno hubiera cambiado de expresión de no ser que estaba habituado a esas miradas. La médico giró los ojos tratando de recuperar sus notas, pero Tatte continúo.

_El chico pudo ser víctima de un grupo extremista de una religión satánica, una broma de la universidad o de algún freeck que se siente Drácula, eh oído que en esta ciudad hay algunos cultos extraños con rituales sangrientos para iniciar a sus miembros. No tanto como en mi jurisdicción, pero de que los hay, los hay. 

_recuerdo haber leído acerca de eso en el diario

Comento Jules tratando de darle credibilidad a una teoría más factible y real que la de Rebecca había puesto sobre la mesa, no esperaba que la respuesta de la mujer fuera un asentimiento.

_lo sé, pero no quiero culpar a cualquiera de esos grupos, por eso te llamé Tatte, escuché que en Nueva Orleans tienen este tipo de casos a menudo.

_Odio decir que sí; a menudo son víctimas de rituales budistas o de sacrificios a los dioses del pantano por parte de algunos sacerdotes sin escrúpulos, algunos afirman que con una muerte inesperada: son capaces de hacerse con el alma del difunto para fines siniestros convirtiendo al cadáver en zombis, obligándoles a participar de rituales que invocan maldiciones o conjuros.

_y ¿Eso lo pueden hacer?

Pregunto Jules intrigado por el tema, si consideraba que acababa de invocar a un dios por accidente pensar en un muerto viviente, brujas y demás barrabasadas no le sonaba tan descabellado.

_supuestamente sí_ respondió el otro forense, mientras se encogía de hombros_ pero no apostaría ni un centavo por que obtuvieran resultados, en este mundo hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden explicar.

El par de médicos discutieron un rato más mientras veían un álbum con fotografías grotescas de escenas del crimen entre Seattle y New Orleans encontrando patrones similares entre lo ocurrido al chico repartidor y algunas víctimas más. Dejando a ambos en su trabajo Jules guio a Príapo por las instalaciones del instituto de investigación en ciencias forenses de Seattle, el hombre no parecía sorprendido y no deseaba hablar, por él estaba bien, no se le daba mucho el tratar con la gente, para él era más fácil tratar con libros viejos y cosas así. Cerca de los lavabos Príapo se excusó y Jules se quedó esperando en el pasillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos una joven se acercó a él, se había percatado de su presencia desde hace algunos minutos, pero no hizo nada por acercarse o preguntarle nada; la chica usaba el cabello corto a las orejas y unas gafas que le sonaban de algo.

_disculpe, ¿Es usted, el señor Jules Colville?

_si, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Respondió el francés a la chica, quien se puso colorada ante la respuesta del hombre, con calma, sacó una hoja doblada de su suéter, y lo extendió al cazador de libros; en él se leía un anuncio donde se informaba sobre que él había localizado un bolso olvidado en una cafetería cercana a la universidad y que deseaba devolverlo a su dueña legitima; abajo estaba el número telefónico de Rebecca y sus señas particulares acompañadas por su nombre.

_el bolso era mío, lo olvidé y no me di cuenta hasta ya muy tarde, cuando fui al local, me dijeron que alguien más se lo habría llevado y no podían ayudarme.

_vaya, si tengo tu bolso, pero no lo traigo conmigo, ¿Podrías darme tus datos para poder enviártelo?

La joven se puso nerviosa, y por un segundo Jules la vio ruborizarse, para tomar una postura completamente defensiva.

_si no es mucha molestia, quiero mi bolso ahora, será mejor que me lo devuelva o… lo demandare por robo

_¿Disculpa?_ cuestionó molesto Jules ante el tono que la joven había usado para dirigirse a él_ tu bolso estaba abandonado en la cafetería, sería muy estúpido de mi parte el robarte el bolso, y luego poner un anuncio para devolverlo, ¿No crees?

La mujer bajó los hombros, y en un gesto de total ansiedad, comenzó a mordisquearse la uña del pulgar, balbuceaba algo sobre la luna llena y que necesitaba sus cosas, temiendo estar tratando con una enferma mental opto por meterse al baño junto con un ceñudo Príapo que parecía haber escuchado todo.

_¿Ocurre algo?_ cuestionó el castaño, a un lado de los lavabos

_creo que afuera esta alguien a quien conoces, está diciendo locuras sobre la luna llena y su bolso perdido, temo que me salte a la cara cuando se dé cuenta que no traigo sus cosas conmigo.

_la luna llena fue ayer_ respondió el dios, mientras se enfilaba a la puerta_ el conjuro no funciona ni antes ni después.

_creo que nos atrapara en el baño hasta que no de devuelva el bolso

_el bolso no es lo que le interesa; pero por ahora no puede hacer nada, las destinos decidieron que tú fueras mi invocador, no puede si no esperar a que el mes termine eh intentarlo ella.

El dios estaba más que resignado a la situación de ser una moneda de cambio, eso desconcertó al francés, pero no dijo nada, después de todo el dios había dicho que estaba maldito y hasta ahora no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con aquello.

_salgamos de aquí

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa la mujer ya se había ido; cuando llegaron al despacho de Rebecca encontraron a Tatte mirando un archivador cerca de la puerta mientras que Rebecca se movía en un cuarto contiguo, antes de preguntar nada, un estruendo les llamo la atención, Jules corrió para constatar que la médico estuviera bien, antes de que Priapo lo alcanzara, el otro forense, llamó su atención.

_Príapo, ¿No es así?

Pregunto el moreno forense mientras pasaba las hojas de un legajo, el castaño no hizo otra cosa mas que asentir, Tatte cerró los folios, y le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento.

_Tengo una amiga: Madamme Selena; me conto una historia loca acerca de un tipo que se llamaba igual a ti

_¿Selena?

Priapo recordaba vagamente ese nombre, pocos días después de ser encerrado en el libro, su hermano le había pedido a una mujer que se encargara de devolver su prisión a la librería de donde lo había sacado. También pudo deducir que el hombre frente a él era más de lo que aparentaba, a pesar de que él no se había delatado en ningún momento.

_¿Sabes lo que soy?_ cuestionó mientras miraba fijamente a Tatte

_no lo sé, pero dime eres Priapo el dios hijo de Afrodita, o solo te llamaron así porque tus padres estaban chiflados.

Priapo no respondió, pero el segundo de rigidez de su cuerpo, le dio la respuesta al médico, quien asintió y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_No te preocupes, vivo de esconder sus secretos. Conozco a muchos tipos como tú, y son en realidad culos molestos, por lo que puedo ver de ti, no estas tratando de dominar el mundo o algo así.

_no, y en realidad no envidio tu trabajo

Priapo había oído acerca de humanos que trabajaban para los dioses, cuidando de criaturas al servicio de la humanidad, Artemisa, tenía un gremio completo de guerreros sobrenaturales que mataban a los herederos de su tío Apolo. Antes de poder continuar la charla Rebecca apareció acompañada del busca libros, la mujer cojeaba mientras Jules tiraba de ella para acercarla a la silla más cercana.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_ preguntó Tatte alarmado, mientras se acercaba para revisar a su amiga

_calló de un banco, por tratar de alcanzar no sé qué cosa de una estantería

Resopló Jules, mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda, aparentemente no acostumbrado a cargar más peso que el de sus amados libros.

_ se torció el tobillo, necesitas hielo y una venda amiga

_en la enfermería tienen compresas frías, estaré bien si llego ahí

La mujer hizo por tratar de levantarse, pero a los pocos segundos sus pies se vencieron, lanzó una maldición, y arrojó lejos los zapatos de tacón. Sus amigos de inmediato se dieron cuenta que habían sido los culpables de la caída, y que ahora se lamentaba por haberlos usado; Priapo sonrió de lado, entendiendo de inmediato lo que los amigos trataban de esconder, se inclinó hasta la mujer y la cargó en vilo.

_yo te llevo, dime dónde es

Rebecca primero se avergonzó de la postura en la que se encontraba, y luego puso cara de compungida al ver que el castaño no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en cargar su culo gordo por un pasillo lleno de jóvenes estudiantes, administrativos y trabajadores, tras un recorrido lleno de rumores llegaron al sitio dónde la enfermera colocó una compresa de hielo en el tobillo y regaño a la doctora por usar zapatos de tacón en una zona de riesgo. Jules, quien había salido tras los dos llevó fuera a la enfermera para pedirle que no regañara a su amiga, Tatte hacía lo propio con uno de los jefes de carrera que no entendía por qué un estudiante se tomaba atribuciones como aquellas, cargando en semejante posición comprometida a una de sus más brillantes profesoras, en el ajetreo, ni Jules ni la enfermera se dieron cuenta que la puerta del consultorio se había cerrado con seguro.

La médico se dejó caer patosa sobre el colchón de la camilla adjunta en la enfermería, mirando de reojo al amigo de su amigo, cuando salió de la cafetería esa mañana se había acercado a la primera tienda departamental en su camino y comprado el conjunto y los zapatos; como una colegiala hormonal, hizo uso de todos los tips del manual de femineidad que su abuela le había machacado en el seso desde que tenía cinco años, no es que ella no supiera como usar aquellas artimañas, era que no se había topado con nadie que le inspirara a hacerlo; por otro lado sabía que los tacones habían sido un error, no porque no supiera como andar en ellos, simplemente que hacia tanto que no los usaba que le había costado mucho trabajo mantenerse sobre sus pies en presencia del señor súper sexy. 

Pero para esa hora ya no podía más, ella no era así, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos. Priapo le dio su espacio y como un viejo caballero buscó una sábana en las repisas para cubrir sus piernas antes de avergonzarse más, mostrándole las bragas por error.

_lamento esto

Se disculpó sinceramente, a lo que el hombre se limitó a asentir, Rebecca pudo notar que solo en presencia de su amigo, el hombre mostraba emociones más allá de la apatía y el sarcasmo; Priapo le agradaba; el hombre se acercó a la puerta pero cuando intentó abrir, esta no cedió. Movió la perilla algunas veces, pero no pudo abrirla, sin alterarse giró a ella y afirmó lo que se temía. 

_creo que estamos encerrados

Luchó un poco con la puerta para que esta se abriera, por el ruido su amigo y la titular de la oficina, comenzaron a hacer lo propios, sin lograr gran cosa, escuchó cómo ambos se justificaban y se iban en busca de alguno de los técnicos de mantenimiento para que los liberaran; la forense gruñó, gimió y pataleo, cansada de que las cosas se hubieran tornado tan absurdamente extrañas.

_no te preocupes_ Priapo se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano_ solo debemos esperar a que Jules regrese

Ella suspiró, miró a su acompañante, buscó sus ojos tratando de encontrar algo de interés, encontrando solo preocupación, asumiendo su derrota retiró su mano, le chocó que el sujeto pasara de ella a pesar de haber desplegado sus artimañas, así que comenzó a especular sobre si aquel hombre en verdad tenía algo de sangre en las venas; de no ser así solo había una de dos opciones o el sujeto era casado y estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa o era gay.

_¿Eres casado?_ soltó a bocajarro, Priapo levantó una ceja en incredulidad, y negó con la cabeza_ ¿No soy bonita?

_Es usted muy hermosa, señorita Rebecca habría que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de ello

Respondió el dios con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, entendiendo el porqué de la molestia de la mujer, aun así no hizo nada por acercarse a ella, más allá de lo que mandaba la cortesía. 

_menos mal_ bufó como una niña pequeña_ pensé que casi me rompo el cuello por nada

El dios se rio; claro que había visto a la mujer, y claro que se había percatado del cambio, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cambios, en su casa en el sur de Francia había mucamas con rasgos similares a los de la médico, pero después de ser maldecido y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que él no podía sentirse atraído por nadie que no lo invocara, apreciaría a la mujer, pero no la deseaba.

_lamento no haber sido amable, se ve hermosa y también se veía hermosa esta mañana. 

_gracias, pero es un poco tarde para eso ¿No crees?

_lo lamento

La mujer se incorporó en la cama y le miró, su gesto era de total decisión, cosa que, aunque le previno no le sorprendió, por lo que podía apreciar en los gestos de la científica estaba pensando en atacarlo. Con algo de dificultad se deslizó de la cama hasta su regazo, colocando sus manos al lado de su cuello y sus muslos a cada lado de sus piernas, la compresa con hielos se deslizo por debajo de la camilla, cuando la rubia asaltó su boca en un beso, prácticamente lo acorralo entre ella y la silla. Le tiro de la corbata profundizó su beso al que no dudó en responder, como el dios fálico de la fertilidad, no podía hacerse mala fama no correspondiendo las necesidades de una mujer que ofrendaba su cuerpo voluntariamente, acunó sus caderas masajeando suavemente las nalgas de Rebecca.

Acaricio por encima y encontró un cuerpo bonito de una mujer madura y probablemente ella estaba sola por lo que deducía y: cachonda; otra cosa bastante evidente. Y aún así su cuerpo se negaba a responder, cuando la joven comenzó a percatarse, Priapo la levantó entre sus brazos para arrojarla a la cama y encaramarse encima, ella trató de ahuecarlo en su palma, a lo que el castaño la detuvo, extrañada, mal interpretó su negativa, y comenzó a cohibirse, por su mente pasaron infinidad de pensamientos desde una posible disfunción hasta que en realidad ella no le resultaba atractiva de pronto su arranque la cohibió y comenzó a retraerse, estúpida de ella que lo había imaginado como un buen candidato a un acostón sin compromiso.

Comenzó a disculparse, y a alejarse del contacto con Priapo, había pánico en su voz, y fue evidente para su acompañante, él suspiró, no sabía si explicarle a la mujer que de encontrarse en otra situación, ella ya se encontraría sometida por él y con una poderosa erección entre los pliegues de su cuerpo; ignorando los gestos de la mujer se deslizó a besar su cuello, y abrir con con cuidado los botones de su blusa que su miembro no reaccionara no era razón como para no hacerla disfrutar, Rebecca se dejaba hacer a pesar de la incomodidad obvia de que él no se encontraba del todo dispuesto.

Coloco su rodilla derecha entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a frotar suavemente, en vaivenes suaves y cadenciosos, la falda que hasta hace unos momentos sólo se había arrugado un poco, ahora se enrollaba completa en su cintura, en un montón arrugado; recorrió con cuidado sus curvas y sujetó uno de sus pechos, la respuesta fue inmediata, los suspiros y ronroneos de la mujer le hacían sentir mejor por ser incapaz de responderle como amante, recorrió sus cremosos muslos hasta encontrar su centro y lo palpo por encima del satén de su ropa interior: se encontraba húmeda.

Con manos diestras acarició por encima y después en un movimiento totalmente morboso, hizo a un lado la delicada prenda para introducir uno de sus dedos en su calor, al tiempo que frotaba con maestra el clítoris de la forense. Antes de que el placer la hiciera gritar tiro de su corbata y lo beso de nuevo, invadida, deseaba que nadie les escuchara del otro lado de la puerta, cuando Priapo atrapó entre sus alientos un quejido suave se liberó del beso, para saborear con gula uno de sus pezones. Atacada con tal habilidad, fue presa de su primer orgasmo, temblando y con el labio inferior hinchado después de que lo mordiera para acallar sus gritos, uno más la invadió cuando la mano de Priapo la violó con delicada y estudiada velocidad.

_¡Oh, dios santo!

Exclamó entre ahogos y besos, mientras el dios la sentía correrse nuevamente, la sensación de sus espasmos internos en sus dedos le llenó de una necesidad sorda de su arrebatada divinidad; si la maldición no le tuviera cautivo bien podía haberse dado un festín con la amiga de su invocador, pero al ver su ingle, en total relajación, no pudo si no maldecir su estupidez. Con delicadeza, se retiró del lado de la médico, y acomodó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo. 

_descanse señorita Rebecca

Ahogada con el placer cerro los ojos, mientras Príapo le colocaba la sabana por encima, la visión de su rostro arrebolado le llenó de orgullo, y con cuidado buscó alguna ventana para airear el espacio y un sitio dónde lavar sus manos, él sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer, había sido su esclavo por 500 años, había sido el dios de la fertilidad mucho tiempo antes que eso, y a pesar de lo gratificante que era para su ego, se sentía hueco, hueco incluso antes de que le castigara su madre.

Unos minutos después Jules entraba en la habitación con la enfermera detrás, uno de los directivos les había detenido junto con Tatte mientras le explicaban que Rebecca se había lastimado en el laboratorio, y que Priapo no era estudiante de la facultad, que los tres se encontraban como asesores de la forense y que en ningún momento se habían infringido las normas del decoro al ser llevada en vilo a la enfermería. La mujer se acercó a la doctora, y al verla tan relajada levantó la sabana para buscar la compresa de hielo, la cual se encontraba olvidada bajo la camilla, Jules miró a su amiga parecía dormir plácidamente. Olfateo un poco el aire; un aroma suave y peculiar le invadió las fosas nasales, bien no era que el fuera un puritano, pero jamás se imaginó a su amiga teniendo sexo con un desconocido, durante las horas de trabajo y en la enfermería de la escuela, como una porrista cachonda en una película porno. Esperando que la enfermera no se percatara de lo que había pasado mientras se habían ausentado, prefirió retirarse.

_creo que nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria en este momento, cualquier cosa la doctora Lenfelt tiene mi teléfono. 

La enfermera asintió mientras colocaba nuevamente la bolsa de hielo en el tobillo de la paciente, y se acercaba al escritorio para buscar un termómetro, parecía que la doctora tenía fiebre. Jules salió de la enfermería siendo seguido por Príapo que con las manos en los bolsillos parecía el epítome de la inocencia, el francés repasó lo que sabía de su acompañante: era el dios de la fertilidad, en sus representaciones artísticas era siempre retratado empalmado o con el miembro enroscado en uno de sus muslos, recordó también que las leyendas no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad, la noche anterior lo había visto desnudo y temió por quedarse ciego ante la cosa que tenía entre las piernas; sumando todo aquello era por demás el deducir que su nuevo amigo era una especie de adicto al sexo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puedes ser preciosa a los treinta, encantadora a los cuarenta e irresistible durante el resto de tu vida"   
> Coco Channel

#  Capítulo 4

Priapo siguió en silencio a Jules por todo el edificio, cuando llegaron a uno de los pasillos que daban al estacionamiento, pudo ver varios gestos pasar por su cara y algunos de ellos no le gustaron en nada.

_No ataque a Rebeca_ increpó molesto y deteniéndose abruptamente de la ligera caminata que ambos compartían.

_Está bien_ Jules abrió los ojos, y buscó a Priapo con el rostro enrojecido_ no es como si me debieras explicaciones; ambos sois adultos. 

El busca libros estaba avergonzado de que el dios le leyera el pensamiento, había tomado sus llaves del bolso de Rebecca y se encaminó a uno de los cajones de estacionamiento libre en el campus, su auto se había quedado ahí desde la tarde anterior, y Priapo agradeció el no tener que volver a salir a la calle. Cuando al fin llegaron al piso de Jules, el chico respiro calmado.

_Debo revisar unos correos y trabajar un rato, buscare algunos datos que ayuden a Rebecca y a Tatte_ acomodó las bolsas y paquetes que el conserje les había dado al llegar, y sonrió a Priapo_ estás en tu casa, ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y te relajas?

Príapo se relajó evidentemente, y sin muchas ceremonias, se hizo con un montón de paquetes y comenzó a llevarlos a la habitación de huéspedes, el dueño de casa, supuso que se tomaría su tiempo para acomodar las ropas que había comprado. El dios se tranquilizó al ver que Jules en realidad le daba la bienvenida a su vida, mientras doblaba y colgaba su ropa nueva, se preguntaba cómo le hacía Julián cada que lo invocaban, después de ser llevado al pasado, él se había mantenido desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo, había sido prisionero de armarios, closets, e incluso mazmorras. Durante el siglo pasado sólo había sido invocado un par de veces, y con décadas de diferencia; entendió que al menos él en ese momento contaba con medios para poder cubrir su cuerpo con algo sin importunar a su invocador, pero su hermano en realidad no tenía nada. 

Recordó cuando una de sus invocadoras en la Alemania del siglo XVII le pidió salir al patio en medio de una ventisca para evitar que su hermana le encontrara en el lecho, en ese momento se supo patético e indefenso. En la prisa por alejarlo de ella, la mujer le había arrojado el rodapié de la cama y lo mantuvo fuera por horas detrás de una vieja puerta de madera enmohecida.

Aspiro el aire de la habitación, al menos en esta ocasión estaba cerca de una ducha caliente y de un escusado con agua corriente, como dios, olvidaba todos los padecimientos que los humanos tenían que soportar en la tierra, y durante más de medio milenio cada una de ellas le fue arrojada al rostro como una lección tatuada a fuego en su mente. El teléfono del pasillo sonó por un rato y Jules no contestó, salió al pasillo cuando el aparato volvió a sonar, asumiendo que se trataba de alguno de los clientes de su invocador, optó por responder y pasarle el mensaje al francés en cuanto le fuera posible.

_¿Diga?

_Buenas Tardes, me gustaría hablar con el señor Jules Collville

Se quedó estático al escuchar a la mujer al otro lado de la línea, había reconocido esa voz, era la de la mujer que hubiera sido su invocadora si es que Jules no hubiera recogido la bolsa, aun no estaba claro cómo es que completó el ritual, pero si no lo hubiera hecho de forma correcta, el no habría salido del libro.

_no puede atenderte en este momento, ¿Qué necesitas de él?

_Es importante y personal, podría decirme ¿Con quién hablo?

Sopesó el riesgo de responder con sinceridad a su pregunta, pero si deducía bien, la joven no buscaba a Jules, le buscaba a él; así que contestó resuelto.

_Mi nombre es Priapo

La línea se quedó en silencio, era más que obvio que la mujer sabía quién era y que significaba que él le tomara la llamada, suspiró sabiendo que por muy fea que fuera todas formas se sentiría atraído por su invocadora.

_¿Está usted seguro?

Cuestionó la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, aparentemente la noticia le impactó, quizá por la sorpresa quizá por la incredulidad mostrada cuando alguien le regaló el libro y tras mucho investigar averiguar la manera de invocarlo.

_Si, lamento haberme perdido el placer de su compañía, quizá tenga más suerte la próxima vez.

La bocina quedo en completo silencio unos momentos después el tono de línea le informaba que la joven ya había colgado. Bajó la bocina, y miró con detenimiento el espacio dónde se encontraba, disfrutando la sensación de ser medianamente libre; por el momento no tenía que estar atado a una cama, al servicio de nadie, poseía los medios necesarios para salir y divertirse, o incluso para ir a New Orleans a buscar a su hermano y disculparse. Cuando se acercó a la sala vio a su invocador con un bolígrafo entre los dientes y una hoja impresa en la mano, caminaba mientras leía; usaba unas gafas delgadas sin montura que le daban un aire a intelectual universitario, un poco de lo cual ya tenía. Jules levantó la mirada, dos segundos antes de toparse de frente con Priapo, retrocedió asustado dejando caer el bolígrafo y sus folios, y dado lo abrupto de su movimiento acabó de culo en el suelo.

Priapo no contuvo su risa, ni tampoco se negó a auxiliar a su invocador a levantarse del suelo, el cual le giró los ojos avergonzado por la escena. 

_Levántate

_No te sentí llegar

Respondió el francés ya de píe mientras se sobaba las posaderas, aun acalorado giro en redondo buscando el impreso que había mantenido en sus manos; Priapo lo vio primero y lo levantó para ofrecerlo.

_¿Que es eso?

_Una nueva lista de encargos, algunos de estos libros los tengo en mi colección_ señaló los que ya estaban marcados con una cruz enfrente_ y otros tengo que conseguirlos en bibliotecas o en otras colecciones privadas_ Priapo hizo un gesto de confusión

_Si los libros ya están en colecciones privadas, ¿cómo es que te los venden a ti?

El gesto que le obsequió el francés era una particularidad que no le conocía, su rostro se enmarcó con una sonrisa entre pícara, malévola y taimada; un gesto que solo había visto en Dionisio cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna de sus famosas bacanales dónde más de un vientre terminaría fecundado. 

_siempre hay forma de convencer a la gente de desprenderse de la “basura”

Priapo abrió los ojos sorprendidos por el cinismo de su invocador, pensó que, en su pasado, él habría pensado dos veces antes de enredarse con una persona como Jules, no por temor a ella, si no por sus particulares métodos de obtener beneficios a costa de otras personas, y aparentemente su gesto fue transparente para el humano, quien, acomodando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, continúo. 

_no me mires así, si alguna vez me hubiera importado la opinión de alguien habría sido doctor o militar, no creía en dios, o dioses para el caso, y si lo que hago no les agrada_ hizo un gesto con la mano que claramente decía que le importaba muy poco, Priapo le sonrió entendiendo el gesto, y el francés se alegró que no lo tomara a pecho_ tengo que salir, ¿Deseas acompañarme o prefieres andar por tu cuenta?

_¿Acompañarte? ¿Dónde?

Jules miraba su lista con cuidado, para responder con ese gesto de gato taimado que está por romper el jarrón más caro de la casa.

_A visitar a una dulce ancianita que tiene en su poder un manuscrito parecido al misal de Constanza, hace años la conozco y cuando requiero de algún título especial, sé que puedo contar con ella o en su caso: negociar, pienso comparar ambos escritos si los pergaminos tienen alguna similitud, puedo vincular a los propietarios anteriores del otro pergamino para guiar a Rebecca al asesino que quiere atrapar.

Priapo se extrañó del altruismo de Jules, el sujeto tendía a dicotomías completamente contradictorias, por un lado se había expuesto como un feroz cazador de textos, quizá incluso uno que usaba métodos poco ortodoxos, pero por otro lado estaba esforzándose por ayudar a localizar a un monstruo sediento de sangre que asolaba la ciudad. 

_a pesar de que no es tu trabajo, y no te van a pagar por ello, ¿Vas a ayudarla?

_es mi amiga, una muy buena amiga: así que si.

Se afianzó en su sitio, ya que la respuesta de su invocador era demasiado simple; por otro lado Jules le había ignorado en su lugar y ahora recorría distraído la habitación como buscando algo, más atento se acercó a uno de los estantes llenos de libros, liberando uno con encuadernado en cuero negro, estaba maltratado y a pesar de las señales de deterioro, el francés lo esgrimió como si se tratara de un collar de diamantes.

_Le dicen “La biblia maldita”, nuestra querida abuela con gusto cambiara dos o tres de sus preciados libros por este manuscrito

_Por qué te desharías de algo tan valioso como esto

Aprecio Príapo al ver que el manuscrito a pesar de la primera impresión se encontraba en condiciones más que aceptables para ser vendido o intercambiado, y esa cosquilla de antes se intensificó ante la presencia del tesoro literario. Jules recargó su mano sobre el texto, y luego fue a por su portafolios de cuero desgastado; introdujo el libro y otros dos mas, aparte del folio que habían recogido en el laboratorio de la forense.

_es una muy buena replica, me hice con ella luego de negociar con los hermanos Ceniza; son habilidosos en el arte de falsificar, me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos de darme el libro a cambio de dos tratados del siglo V que deseaban tener para copiar y reproducir.

El nombre le hizo levantar la ceja de incredulidad a juzgar por la descripción que le estaba dando, esperaba que los famosos hermanos Ceniza de Jules, no fueran quienes pensaba, alguna vez y por simple casualidad se acercó a su taller en París y la protección que se emanaba del lugar le hizo retroceder; normalmente los dioses no se mezclaban entre panteones, pero luego de la caída del imperio Romano, era más fácil esconderse entre humanos mientras se dedicaban a sus cosas; el lugar dónde el taller se encontraba estaba custodiado por dos poderosos demonios del ejército del demonio cristiano: Lucifer, quien en su inicio era un “ángel” hermoso pero al igual que Piritó y Atlas cuando se revelo a su creador no le fue muy bien, al final se hizo de su propio reino al estilo de su tío Hades, y comenzó a torturar las almas humanas con poderosas torturas y tentadoras ofertas.

La ventaja de su panteón era que ellos no eran tan radicales como para castigar a las personas por disfrutar, de hecho, se habían mantenido al margen de la vida humana salvo contadas ocasiones a fin de que los humanos les adoraran y mantuvieran sus poderes completos o al menos fuertes.

_Estas a punto de engañar a una ancianita por algunos dólares

_En absoluto, la dama es tan o más feroz que un caballero vikingo en sus mejores años. Y puedo asegurarte que no son “algunos” dólares

Remedó Jules como un niño pequeño siendo atrapado robando dulces en una tienda, la indignación del francés le hizo sonreír, bueno si su nuevo amigo estaba por hacer algo malo, tendría que estar presente.

_Con gusto te acompañare

El francés asintió, e hizo por tomar sus llaves, para salir del lugar, Priapo hizo lo propio haciéndose con un par de abrigos; camino al auto, su invocador habló.

_Regla número uno: tú no hablas; regla numero dos: no importa que tan valioso sepas que es el texto para ti no es más que basura que se va a ir a un museo y solo le haces el favor a su dueño de sacar la basura antes de que se apolille.

Cuando subieron al auto, Priapo hizo un gesto elocuente sobre las palabras de su invocador, por momentos parecía tener los escrúpulos necesarios para apoyar a una amiga en la búsqueda de un asesino, y dos segundos después no se tentaba el corazón para arrebatarle a una anciana un libro valioso.

_si, pero esas son las reglas del negocio, nadie se hace rico guardando la basura, excepto quienes saben cómo separarla

Le guiño el ojo y decidido arrancó el auto, y el estómago del dios se revolvió un poco por la desfachatez de Jules, y sin embargo una ligera punzada de deseo se comenzaba a vislumbrar en su cuerpo, luego de ver parte de su verdadero carácter aflorando a la superficie la maldición era fuerte, pero por el momento se mantenía en calma, por el momento. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Jules a respecto de la maldición y del posible peligro en que se encontraba; el francés condujo cerca de tres horas antes de anunciar que se encontraban cerca de su destino, la noche ya les había atrapado y debían encontrar un sitio donde alojarse, pero al final de cuentas quien tenía la última palabra era el dueño del auto. La casa de la anciana era una construcción vieja y era visible que necesitaba algunas reparaciones, las ventanas parecía que habían sido oscurecidas con pintura, pero en realidad se encontraban oscuras de polvo y cochambre.

Educadamente el cazador de libros tocó la puerta esperando a que la mujer abriera la puerta, dejando puesta la cadena de seguridad una jovencita vestida con uniforme negro y delantal blanco les asomó la nariz, mirando suspicazmente al francés y al dios.

_Buenas Noches

_Buenas Noches, se encontrará disponible Madamme Roxxette

_No son horas de visita

_Lo entiendo, pero es un asunto de vida o muerte, estoy seguro que vuestra señora lo entenderá

_Debo insistir, mi ama, no se encuentra en condiciones

La mujer tenía un ligero acento francés, pero se mantenía más en el tono de un inglés mal hablado, Jules hizo una caravana y se anunció.

_¿Puede sólo informarle que Jules Colville, su más ferviente admirador es quien toca la puerta?

La sirvienta cerró la puerta sin ceremonias, unos minutos más tarde volvió a abrir ahora en su totalidad, y con un gesto les guio al interior, si bien Príapo se había maravillado por la colección de libros de Jules; no era nada en comparación a la colección de la mujer que visitaban, antes de poder hacerse una verdadera idea de lo que la mujer poseía en aquellos estantes, la empleada los guio hasta la habitación de una ancianita diminuta: la mujer usaba una máscara de oxígeno, pero a pesar de encontrarse en cama, usaba un primoroso vestido, alpargatas de satén y se encontraba perfectamente maquillada al estilo de las mujeres mayores, con un delineado cargado en los parpados y unas excesivamente largas pestañas, su cabello blanco y ralo se acomodaba elegante con horquillas de plata.

_¡Jules!, ¡Lobo carroñero!, no puedes esperar a mi muerte para atacar mi biblioteca

El francés hizo una mueca, puesto que, a pesar de la vista frágil de la mujer, esta se notaba vivaz y elocuente; siguió con su papel de zalamero hasta que la asistenta saliera del sitio.

_Madamme Roxette me ofende

_si tuvieras dignidad alguna me molestaría en ofenderla, pero te conozco, hace años que te conozco truhán

Con un gesto, la moza salió de la habitación dejándoles a los tres solos, fue hasta entonces que el librero enfundó su sonrisa ladina, tomó asiento al lado de la anciana y sujetó su mano para besar el dorso en un gesto que más que galante era una declaración de intenciones, Príapo intrigado y sin ánimos de interrumpir, tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá frente a la cama, fingiendo escudriñar las fotografías en las paredes y los muebles.

_Que es lo que buscas aquí desgraciado buitre.

_¿Acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga en su enfermedad?

_vieja si, tu amiga, nunca.

_los años te han vuelto más desconfiada que antes Roxette

Tuteo Jules aun con el tono de broma en la voz, la mujer a pesar de los insultos se notaba cómoda con la presencia del francés, con un mohín de serena altivez la anciana apartó la vista del francés hasta Príapo, el reconocimiento invadió los ojos de la anciana y una sonrisa llenó sus facciones; las siguientes palabras, parecían ser emitidas por una persona completamente diferente.

_Jules querido, eres un mal educado, ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu acompañante?

_lo lamento que pésimos modales los míos_ Jules se levantó un poco, para señalar al dios que se acercara a la cama_ Príapo os presento a Madamme Roxette, la vedette más hermosa de los cabarets en los años veinte.

_y treinta, y en los treinta no se te olvide cariño_ el dios se acercó e imitó el gesto que Jules había hecho antes, solo que ahora al encontrar la mirada de la mujer con la propia, sonrió feliz por el encuentro_ ¿Príapo? ¿Cómo el dios?

_En efecto, mi linaje se extiende a una muy vieja familia griega, Madamme

_se nota a leguas tu herencia cariño.

Un tanto extrañado el dios asintió apartándose un poco notando algunos recortes de periódicos, anuncios de cabaret donde ella se anunciaba en su juventud, una mujer voluptuosa de mirada altiva y con curvas de pecado. Ojos felinos grises y fríos como el acero, una mirada que le agradó desde el primer momento en que la vio.

_¿Roxette Point Du Lac?

_la misma que viste y calza, Príapo querido

Jules sintiéndose la tercera rueda en una conversación silenciosa, se apartó un poco, mientras Priapo se apoltronaba en el taburete al lado de la anciana, quien a pesar de su enfermedad y la cánula de su naríz parecía resplandecer en la presencia de su huésped.

_¿Se conocen?

_Si_ asintió Roxette, mientras dejaba que sus manos huesudas y delicadas fueran acunadas por las mas grandes y firmes del dios_ ¿Príapo hace cuantos años?

_un poco mas de setenta

Contesto el dios, Roxette había sido una de sus invocadoras durante la segunda guerra mundial, compró el libro en Italia antes de salir de gira a España y en una escala en Grecia con ayuda de un borracho en Santoriny quien le tradujo el ritual descubrió la forma de invocarlo, era una de las invocadoras que mejor recordaba era: liberal, inteligente y hermosa.

_¿Qué haces en compañía de una rata como Jules?

Preguntó sonriendo mientras el francés elevaba una ceja, molesto por la comparativa, y Príapo no se animó a contestar con la verdad en presencia de su invocador, antes de inventar algo Jules llamo la atención de la mujer para completar su negocio.

_Me alegro mucho de haber sido el partícipe de tan emotivo encuentro, pero requiero de tu ayuda Roxette, en Seattle hay un monstruo al que quiero atrapar, y sólo tu tienes la herramienta que me puede ayudar

_A que te refieres querido, en esta casa, sólo hay mucho papel, y quizá también hongos, pero dudo que con ellos puedas fabricar siquiera un comprimido de penicilina.

_Dudo que seas tan descuidada; entre tus folios libres hay un trozo del “Science de l'homme de Claude Henri Saint-Simon”, es más o menos de la misma época que el misal de Constanza.

_En efecto, cuento con tres hojas certificadas de ese libro. 

_Te pido, me cedas uno de tus folios

La anciana negó, apartando las manos del contacto de Priapo, quien miraba atento la negociación entre los bibliófilos.

_ah, Jules solo tú sabes lo que eh guardado en esa biblioteca, pero esos folios son demasiado valiosos, tanto para mí como para muchos otros como tú que parecen buitres esperando mi muerte_ Jules asintió, y sacó de su portafolios: el libro negro, Roxette abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que tenía en las manos_ ¿Cederías tu copia de la biblia maldita? _ gimió la anciana con los ojos repentinamente inundados de lágrimas_ No vez que ya no estoy en edad para rituales y esas cosas.

_Sé que siempre la has deseado Roxette, ¿Qué mejor que la tengas en tus manos antes de predecible final?

_Qué poco tacto tienes, desgraciado francés

Jules volvió a sonreír ante la flema de la anciana, Príapo disfruto de las bromas hasta que Roxette se puso seria, comenzaron a hablar sobre la antigüedad y la autenticidad del texto negro; unos instantes después la moza entro a la habitación con una charola de servicio, un servicio de té con pastas y en un apartado en acero inoxidable una jeringa preparada que como una profesional, colocó en el sistema intravenoso que estaba conectado a un catéter en el cuello de la ex vedette. Sólo cuando la joven se retiró la anciana volvió a hablar

_Jules me queda tan poco tiempo_ señaló mientras en un gesto casi automatico, colocaba una mano a dónde se encontraba el catéter y la canúla del oxígeno_ que la verdad, no me interesan los tesoros que puedas entregarme, para mí ya es demasiado tarde _ dejó el libro en su regazó y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, al final, levantó la vista para mirar seria al Francés_ sin embargo quiero pedirte un favor, a pesar de saberte un desgraciado, sé que aprecias los libros de mi biblioteca tanto como yo misma_ Jules asintió con el ceño fruncido _Bien, entonces tienes que llevártelos de aquí.

Atontado Jules miro a la mujer, que antaño era una fiera de temer, recordando que antiguas negociaciones tuvo que ceder parte de su capital por obtener un solo manuscrito, un pergamino o incluso una edición limitada.

_¿Por qué?

_Tengo dos hijos y cuatro nietos, mis hijos nunca harían algo con mi colección como no sea admirarla, no entienden lo que ella resguarda_ señaló con un dedo admonitorio_ pero, mis nietos son ambiciosos y buscaran hacerse con ella por su valor, estoy segura que no les encontraran una casa digna, aunque se los pida en mi testamento.

Con dificultad y algo de dolor en el rostro, Roxtette buscó abrir el cajón del buro al lado dónde Príapo se mantenía quieto, el castaño, entendiendo el gesto, la inclinó nuevamente sobre las almohadas y abriendo el cajón, para sacar una gruesa carpeta de vinilo, cuando la anciana le asintió el gesto, se la dio en mano aceptando la sonrisa agradecida de la mujer.

_Gracias querido.

_Un placer, Roxette

Con una seña le pidió a ambos hombres se acercaran a su lado, Príapo se sentó en el colchón de la cama y Jules se mantuvo de pie pero inclinado cerca de la anciana, cuidando de no mover ningún aparato médico. 

_Este es mí catálogo, en él están descritos todos y cada uno de mis libros, su contenido y su posible valor_ señaló a Jules retadora_ conozco el valor exacto de cuanto estoy dejando en tus asquerosas manos; lobo carroñero, así que te aseguraras que ese valor vaya a donde debe ir_ Jules se hizo el ofendido, haciendo morritos a la mujer, pero Priapo no evitó el brillo ambicioso que destelló en los ojos de su invocador_ por el momento te pido que resguardes mi biblioteca en un lugar seguro hasta después que yo cierre los ojos.

_no entiendo Madamme, ¿Porque me legas esta responsabilidad?

_Eres el único en quien puedo confiar para ella. Te aborrezco por lo que haces, pero te respeto igual porque nadie en estos tiempos sabe apreciar nuestros esfuerzos, pocos saben el valor de un buen libro; sé que sabrás sacar provecho de los libros más raros, ya que no te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto gratis.

Jules aturdido por lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, no sabía que hacer, su objetivo al ir a ese sitio esa tarde, era en realidad cambiar su libro por otros que la mujer poseía, algo que había hecho innumerables veces a lo largo de los años y que no conllevaba más que un intercambio sensual de insultos, y otras cortesías profesionales.

_muchas gracias por la confianza Roxette, no se qué decirte_ Jules se apartó un poco, y sujetó con algo de prisa su portafolio_ Creo, que será mejor que me retire por ahora, y vuelva otro día.

Antes que Jules escapara, la voz de la anciana le detuvo, giró encontrando a una ancianita arrugada, que le imploraba a miradas que no la dejara sola, y en especial que no le diera la espalda en ese momento.

_¡NO!_ se removió un poco, siendo detenida por Príapo _ Jules, tienes que hacerlo hoy mismo, quizá sean locuras de vieja pero_ colocó una mano a la altura de su pecho_ presiento que no me queda mucho tiempo. 

Con un verdadero nudo en la garganta el francés asintió, la anciana tiro de un cable cerca de su cama y la mucama/enfermera apareció casi de inmediato, le ordeno que abriera los libreros y que ayudara al joven a empacar su biblioteca, la mujer abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que aquellos viejos libros significaban para su ama.

_Me tomará toda la noche_ se quejó el francés, haciendo un puchero que nadie en la habitación se creyó.

_Apóyate con Madellyne_ desestimo la anciana, y con un gesto le invitó a salir de la habitación_ ella sabe perfectamente como tengo ordenadas las cosas, e incluso si es posible solicita un servicio de recolección, el costo lo cubriré yo.

La anciana, extendió el catalogo al francés para después verlo salir acompañado de su dama de compañía; solo cuando se quedó a solas con Príapo, el hombre llamó su atención.

_Te vez hermosa Roxette

_Eres un mal mentiroso, querido Príapo

_Soy un dios, no puedo mentir cuando veo algo que me maravilla

_¿Te gusta mi aspecto de anciana enferma?, debiste venir cuando me dio mi primer infarto.

Movió las manos, a su cabeza y movió las pestañas con coquetería, esa misma coquetería que le había granjeados dos maridos y unos cuantos amantes a lo largo de su vida. El dios, sonrió al gesto, mostrando sus hoyuelos, se apartó acomodando la colcha y las almohadas de la que en el pasado había sido su invocadora. 

_Eres fuerte Roxette y, esa es tu máxima belleza, recuerdo que tenías muchas cosas por hacer cuando nos conocimos, dime, ¿Lo conseguiste?

_si, algunas; nunca aprendí a pilotar un avión, pero me casé con un hombre rico, y después que el desgraciado me engañara conocí al amor de mi vida: el padre de uno de mis hijos, me casé con otro hombre rico, y lo desplume con singular alegría.

_¿Tu vida fue buena?

_buena, como debería ser la vida de una cantante, en especial por el recuerdo del mejor amante que existe en la faz de la tierra.

Los ojos de la anciana, destellaron con el brillo característico de aquellas que son cautivadas por el toque de Afrodita, y sin embargo aquella mirada no lastimó al dios, era más bien el gesto que podía tener una vieja amiga con alguien a quien aprecia mucho, cubriendo el regazo de la mujer con una manta, habló.

_no digas mentiras, el mejor amante es aquel que se entrega en alma, cuerpo y corazón, no aquel que es capaz de provocarte más orgasmos

La cantarina risa de la anciana logro calentar el pecho de Príapo, libre de la maldición podía considerar a esa mujer una amiga suya, a sus ojos seguía siendo hermosa, bella a pesar del paso del tiempo, porque su alma era clara y alegre, él también era un anciano, uno que se mantenía una imagen lozana gracias a la adoración de algunos cuantos fieles; charlaron un rato, sobre la vida de Roxxette, sus hijos y sus amantes; su deseo de vivir y su gusto por los libros, después de ello, colocó una mano en la pierna del dios llamando su atención.

_Ve a ayudar a Jules, seguro que en su ambición se lleva hasta mis álbumes de fotografías

_No creo que_ la anciana le obsequió una sonrisa conocedora_ lo entiendo, parece que es mas impetuoso de lo que parece ¿Cierto?

_Aun debes conocerle mejor, si tuviera treinta años menos, seguramente que seriamos competencia, ya arreglare cuentas con el cuándo nos veamos en el infierno.

Sonriendo, regalo un beso en la mejilla arrugada de Roxette y corrió a la estancia principal, donde Jules miraba con admiración uno de los libreros ahora vacío. Extrañado el dios llamó la atención de su invocador, quien desviaba los ojos a las cajas que se apilaban a sus pies como los bloques de una pirámide a punto de ser construida; o las ruinas de algún monumento que se derrumbó de improviso, cuando el francés encontró la mirada de Priapo se animó a preguntar.

_Roxette ¿Esta bien?

_si, revolcándose en su bilis por tener que legarte su biblioteca, pero tan bien como alguien que está próximo a morir

Una mueca de molestia cruzo la mirada de Jules, luego ambos continuaron con el empaquetado de los libros; al igual que en casa de Jules, los libros menos valiosos se encontraban a disposición de quien quisiera tomarlos, y aquellos que no eran cualquier cosa, se mantenían a resguardo en vitrinas y con guardapolvos especiales, pasaron así un par de horas hasta que la mucama, se excusó para ir a dar las medicinas a su ama dejándolos solos en la faena.

_¿Ella te invocó?

Cuestionó el francés mientras miraba a Priapo despatarrarse en una poltrona, ambos estaban cansados de cargar con pesadas cajas y de revisar el catálogo de la anciana con la minuciosidad que implicaba una tarea como aquellas, el dios se hizo el desentendido y estiró su cuerpo para deshacerse de las contracturas de su espalda, para hacerla de cargador, estaba muy mal vestido con su traje de dos piezas y su camisa de seda. 

_No creo que fuera de otra forma_ siguió hablando el francés mientras hacia lo propio para deshacerse de los dolores en su cuerpo_ a pesar de lo que me dijiste, dudo que salieras con una mujer como Roxette, con la fama de caza fortunas y demás que cargaba a sus espaldas

_si, ella me invoco como parte de un juego que tenía con sus amigos, cuando aparecí en su habitación unos instantes más tarde, ella despidió a todo el mundo a sus casas y nos quedamos juntos por un mes completo.

Jules se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que Priapo abordaba el tema de sus habilidades mágicas para hacer “Poof” en las situaciones mas extrañas, aun no se le pasaba por la mente el preguntar, a que clase de contrato de esclavitud estaba atado, curiosamente no quiso preguntar, estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Priapo le explicara.

_¿Que hicieron el mes entero?

_divertirnos

Contestó el dios, con una mirada soñadora y esa sonrisa típica de quienes saben algo que tú no, o que no quieren decirte. Jules intuyo, que ambos tuvieron algo que ver, y no se extrañó; en su juventud la vedette era hermosa.

_quien lo diría de la abuelita que se encuentra en la cama en estos momentos

Comentó sonriendo, para continuar apilando cajas; Priapo se extrañó que el francés dedujera con tanta rapidez la naturaleza del vínculo que tenía con Roxxete, esperaba que cuando se enterara a qué clase de maldición estaba atado, no lo tomara con tanta filosofía, continuó con la faena según lo que el francés le había dicho, el camión de recolección llegaría en unas horas y eso les dejaba aun con mucho trabajo por delante, levantó la cara para buscar a su invocador quien hacia ruido detrás suyo. Lo que se encontró fue a Jules sobre una escalera de ruedas tratando de alcanzar los libros del siguiente estante, el pantalón de vestir se marcó en su trasero cuando hizo un esfuerzo dejándole extraviado por unos momentos en aquellas posaderas, un cosquilleo en su entrepierna le despertó y desvió la mirada para evitar avergonzarse, en esos pantalones no tenía espacio para ocultar una de sus erecciones.

Se ocupó de envolver con cinta una caja, hasta que un sonido chirriante le obligó a voltear en dirección a su invocador, un segundo más tarde el sujeto caía desde la escalera y de no ser por sus reflejos sobre una primorosa mesa de café, con cristales que pudieron provocar más de un rasguño. El impacto le clavó una lámpara en las costillas, pero el daño se reparó casi de inmediato en su cuerpo, cuando pudo respirar con relativa facilidad miró a Jules: estaba pálido. 

_¿Te encuentras bien?

El francés asintió como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura, para examinar el volumen que tenía en las manos, un libro tapizado en cuero bermellón con guardas de latón en las puntas, el título del mismo repujado se encontraba en latín.

_No se dañó

Afirmó feliz, en los brazos del griego; quien, con algo de molestia, le empujó fuera de su regazo. El francés le dedico una sonrisa culpable, girando los ojos, dejó pasar lo ocurrido, y continuó ayudando a su invocador con la faena. Fue hasta casi las nueve de la mañana del siguiente día que terminaron de empacar la biblioteca, con la consigna que dos grandes cajas fueran al maletero del auto de Jules, dado el valor de las obras que contenían; ambos agotados, aceptaron con gusto el frugal desayuno que la empleada de Roxette les ofreciera, y se tomaron un descanso antes de que la mensajería llegara por el resto de las cajas.

Al medio día luego de refrescarse ambos en el lavabo, fueron a la habitación de la enferma, la mujer a pesar de los esfuerzos de la enfermera, se veía mucho más demacrada que el día anterior. Jules al no saber cómo abordar el tema, se limitó a informar sobre sus progresos. 

_Roxette, ya todo está empacado, aquello que tiene un verdadero valor, está seguro en mi auto, la mensajería hace una hora se llevó el resto a mi apartamento.

La mujer le sonrió, y su rostro arrugado de iluminó un poco, antes que su ceño se frunciera y el mentón le sobresaliera con altivez. 

_Más te vale cuidar como es debido de mis tesoros o vendré desde la tumba a joder tu inexistente conciencia

_espero que así sea, my lady y la esperaré con una buena copa de bourbon y sus mentolados favoritos.

Con la coquetería característica de una mujer hermosa permitió que Jules besara el dorso de la mano y después permitió que Príapo le abrazara, todos ahí sabían que era el adiós, y no querían arruinarlo con melancolía. Príapo le obsequió un suave beso en los ajados labios, y el regusto de la muerte se quedó impregnado en los propios por un rato.

Salieron de la zona residencial, y a pesar de la euforia de Jules por llegar a casa a nadar en los nuevos tesoros, Príapo le hizo hincapié que tenían que descansar antes del viaje de tres horas de regreso a Seattle; buscaron un hotel, a Príapo no le importó que se tratara de un establecimiento un poco arriba de un Motel de paso arrendaron una habitación con una sola cama ya que el local no contaba con habitaciones dobles. Cómo ninguno de los dos llevaba cambio de ropa, tomaron una ducha y se durmieron cubiertos únicamente por las batas que brindaba el establecimiento uno al lado del otro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La batalla mas amarga, es aquella donde descubres cuan débil eres"  
> Anónimo

Ya a media tarde tras una merienda y camino a casa, Jules conectó el móvil al encendedor del auto, había olvidado cargarlo y el aparato llevaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, en cuanto pudo acceder a las aplicaciones, se dio cuenta que tenía cerca de 20 mensajes de voz y un texto, algunos de números que no conocía, pero otros fueron de una persona, y el texto dejaba claro quién era posiblemente el remitente de los mensajes de voz.

“¡Jules!, necesito tu ayuda, ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde estás?”

Rebecca había saturado su grabadora con mensajes desde la invitación cordial a visitarla en la morgue hasta molestos graznidos que exigían su presencia inmediata en el mismo lugar. Príapo escuchaba cada uno de los mensajes y al cabo que su amiga pasaba de la ligera preocupación a la histeria homicida, orilló el auto y miró a su acompañante.

_ ¿Sabes manejar?

Entendiendo el porqué de la pregunta, el dios asintió y cambiaron posiciones, cuando su invocador estuvo a mano para poder hacer la llamada y atender sin riesgo para sus vidas, Príapo enfiló por la autopista, aun les quedaban cerca de dos horas de camino, dudaba que Rebecca estuviera a esa hora en el laboratorio de la universidad, por lo que probablemente le pidiera ir a la morgue de la estación de policía.

_ ¿Rebecca? _ habló jocoso, pero con la frente perlada de sudor, por el miedo a la respuesta de su amiga_ Recién vi tus mensajes, ¿Ocurre algo?

“¿Dónde demonios te metiste Jules?¡Estuve tratando de localizarte todo el día!”

El eco de la voz de la forense llegó a oídos del dios, quien incluso se encogió ante los chillidos de la mujer, que increpaba a su amigo sobre torturas propias del medioevo en las partes más blandas de la anatomía de su invocador; cosa que en realidad le llamó la atención de la mujer que hace menos de veinticuatro horas se abalanzó sobre él exigiendo sexo.

_Becky, querida, no te alteres

“Debiste dejar una nota o enviarme un texto, ¿Por qué apagaste el móvil?”

_no fue a propósito, la verdad es que olvide cargarlo anoche y nos ocupamos en algo importante

“¡Eres un inconsciente!”

Ante el último grito de su amiga, Jules frunció el ceño y sujetó el celular con más fuerza que antes, respondiendo con los dientes trabados por una mezcla entre ira y frustración.

_Si continúas así, voy a colgar la llamada, el viaje a casa aun es largo y no soy capaz de volar para llegar a calmar tus nervios_ una pregunta al otro lado de la línea, hizo que el francés suspirara ya más calmado_ No, Príapo me está apoyando con el volante, mientras charlo con mi amiga la loca_ la voz de Rebecca se calmó y unos instantes más tarde su invocador se rio graciosamente _Rebecca dice Hola

_Hola Señorita Rebecca

Respondió el dios a la bocina del celular, la científica sonrió boba al otro lado de la línea, sentía sus piernas de gelatina ante el timbre profundo y sexy del amigo de su mejor amigo.

_ ¿Qué necesitas?

Cuestionó Jules con la voz calma, lo que hizo reaccionar a la forense, tenía que explicarle a su amigo lo que había pasado la madrugada anterior

“Atacaron a una chica, era una de las bibliotecarias del centro de investigaciones en ciencias y humanidades de la universidad de Seatle”

_Por favor no me des detalles de cómo la mataron_ gimió Jules conociendo las manías de su amiga, optó por colocar el altavoz ya que Priapo le miraba con insistencia cada que Rebecca hablaba.

“Era una joven de no más de veinte cinco años, trabajaba para hacer una de sus tesis doctorales; el guardia de seguridad la encontró atada en una de las sillas de descanso en la sala de lectura del segundo piso, lo único que necesitas saber es que también fue desangrada, pero cerca de donde ella se encontraba no había huellas de lucha o agresión, parece que aparte de haberla atado, la joven no opuso resistencia a sus atacantes”

_¿Desapareció algún libro?_ preguntó el francés, deduciendo que la llamada más bien tenía algo que ver con su trabajo que por que su amiga se preocupaba por su seguridad.

“Si, precisamente uno en el que la chica estaba trabajando, “ _De dignitate et excelentia hominis”,_ un pergamino original que había sido prestado por la universidad de ciencias de París” ¿Te suena de algo? “

Jules se extrañó por el nombre del texto, se encontraba en el listado de los libros prohibidos por el vaticano durante la gran guerra, pero su prescripción ya había sido eliminada, y era un texto comercial.

_Es un volumen fácil de conseguir, hasta donde recuerdo es uno de los textos más aburridos que tienen que leer y memorizar los estudiantes de humanidades y jurisprudencia. 

“Tuve que leer ese aburrido texto cuando inicie la carrera, lo encuentras por 5 dólares en cualquier librería, la pregunta clave es si ella iba a organizar un show de BDSM, ¿Por qué abrió la puerta del taller de restauración?”

_¿El taller de restauración del departamento de sociología y paleontología?_ cuestionó el cazador de libros, sobre uno de los lugares donde visitaba con asiduidad a algunos de los especialistas, para ser auxiliado en lo referente a libros dañados pero valiosos.

_quizá fue amenazada

“posible, me temo que esto ya es un patrón”

_¿Qué dice tu amigo Tate?

“Que tiene que llamar a alguien en Nueva Orleans, cuando me di la vuelta mascullo algo acerca del consejo y del bar Serenguetti, después de eso ya no lo vi_ la forense suspiró con hartazgo_ tuve que hacer la autopsia de la chica y la de dos jóvenes que murieron en un accidente de coche”

Jules trató de pensar algo antes que la mujer comenzara con sus divagaciones sobre heridas y vísceras, así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_¿Estas segura que el libro que se llevaron era el manuscrito original?

“De lo poco que pude averiguar gracias a uno de los curadores del departamento, se supone que es un manuscrito renacentista, escrito a mano, con tachaduras y manchas de tinta, hablaron que durante la primera inspección del mismo encontraron fibras naturales en las páginas, algunas muestras están resguardadas, pero el pergamino desapareció; y al ser un préstamo de otra escuela me temo que la universidad está metida en un problema por haber perdido semejante tesoro”

_llegaremos a la ciudad en unas horas, ¿Te veo mañana temprano?

“Está bien, pero trata de averiguar lo que puedas”

_lo intentare

Jules corto la llamada y siguió con los ojos el camino ya oscuro frente a ellos, era extraño que atacaran a alguien por textos tan dispares, y manteniendo aun la duda sobre que el manuscrito del Misal de Constanza era en realidad una falsificación, aun así, en ese mundillo de la literatura era mucho más fácil negociar con los dueños de colecciones privadas que atacar los museos y resguardos gubernamentales. Si esas personas buscaban algo en específico no tardarían en dar con su propia biblioteca. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dejó que Príapo tomara la decisión sobre su destino y demás, casi una hora después de haber colgado con Rebecca y con el sol ya oculto el dios llamó su atención. 

_Alguien nos sigue

Comento Príapo al distraído busca libros, que ante el aviso miro por el retrovisor, no había nada fuera de lo común, el tráfico de la interestatal y algunas estaciones de servicio cada cierto kilómetro.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Es muy extraño, pero me percaté que ese auto aparece con mucha frecuencia a nuestras espaldas, eh incluso tomado dos caminos secundarios y aun así de pronto vuelve a aparecer.

Asustado Jules giro el cuerpo completo por encima del asiento y miro detenidamente el auto sedan azul que andaba a la misma velocidad que Príapo, sin intenciones de rebasarle.

_detente en una estación de servicio, les daremos tiempo a que avancen.

Asintiendo el dios acelero y al llegar a una estación de servicio detuvo el auto, estiro la espalda tensa por la postura estrecha del asiento, y las horas de camino que ya llevaban a cuestas. Jules se percató del gesto de cansancio del más alto y se ofreció a continuar manejando.

_¿Quieres que maneje lo que falta de camino?

_No, pero la palanca para ajustar el asiento no da para más, solo necesito estirar un poco

_en la parte de abajo, hay otra palanca, para bajar más el asiento

Príapo se inclinó para acomodar el asiento para comprobarlo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del lado de Jules y lo sacó bruscamente del auto, maldiciendo el dios bajó también del vehículo encontrándose con dos hombres altos y rubios, vestidos con ropas negras, a no ser porque se estacionó bajo una de las lámparas de la estación de servicio, nunca los habría reconocido, eran criaturas que no pensó ver nunca; trato de invocar sus poderes, y al no existir respuesta recordó que gracias a su maldición era imposible que los eliminara con una descarga divina.

Jules estaba perplejo, el sujeto que lo sacara del auto le golpeo el rostro y después el estómago nada más lo tuvo a la mano, cuando el aíre escapó de su cuerpo otro sujeto le metía mano por el saco y los pantalones buscando seguramente las llaves del coche, o la cartera. Cuando no encontraron lo que estaban buscando ambos maldijeron, trató de zafarse, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como el primero levantaba el brazo para golpearlo: una, dos veces, cuando se preparó mentalmente para soportar el impacto de un tercer puñetazo, Príapo le había sacado a uno de los tipos de encima y antes que pudiera parpadear había golpeado al sujeto y lo tenía contra el suelo, aporreándolo como un luchador profesional.

Cuando el sujeto parecía estar inconsciente, su huésped se levantó con ganas de atacar al otro, quien lo usó como escudo humano, y le sujetó por la garganta mientras retrocedía.

_suéltalo

Ordenó Príapo con una voz que no le conocía, parecía más bien como la indicación de un militar a un subordinado.

_no es contigo, el humano es mío

_Suéltalo, ¡¡Daimon!!

Grito con la furia en los ojos y el rubio al momento aflojo el agarre, no supo si sorprendido o preparándose para una pelea, ese segundo de turbación fue el momento que Jules aprovechó para zafarse escurriéndose lejos de los golpes hasta hacerse una bola en el suelo. Cuando ambos rubios estuvieron fuera de combate el dios buscó algo en la cajuela de Jules, se acercó al sedan, el francés se percató de los ruidos de aire escapando por algún lado, por lo que dedujo que había pinchado los neumáticos de sus asaltantes.

_vámonos

Descompuesto y sucio, Jules se levantó encogiéndose de inmediato ante el dolor en su abdomen. Condescendiente, el dios le ofreció la mano y posteriormente su hombro para que pudieran irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Salieron de la estación de servicio en una relativa calma, tras unos minutos de recorrido en silencio Jules no pudo evitar preguntar.

_¿Los conocías?

_no

_Uno de ellos se llamaba Deimon, ¿No?

Príapo suspiró, ante las palabras de su invocador, no podía explicarle exactamente lo que había pasado ni quiénes eran los tipos que los habían atacado, no mientras él estuviera herido aparentemente el golpe en su estómago le dolía más de lo que dejaba entre ver. 

_Duérmete Jules, te despertare en cuanto lleguemos a casa_ el francés iba a protestar, pero el dios le mandó a callar con una mirada que confundía al más bajo_ duerme o cállate

Aturdido por la brusquedad de esas palabras, Jules se recargo en el asiento, sujetando su estómago adolorido brindándole calor, para mermar un poco el dolor. Príapo se preguntaba cómo demonios habían hecho los demonios para escapar de la vigilancia de su tío Apolo y seguirlos hasta la casa de Roxette. A menos que no fueran Daimons y hubiera atacado a un par de humanos indefensos; poco probable, eran Daimons, rubios altos, fuertes y demasiado jóvenes como para tener más de treinta, y aunque no tuvo tiempo de validar, estaba seguro que sus puños se estrellaron contra un par de colmillos un par de veces.

Las habilidades en la lucha de los dos sujetos apestaban, pero contra un enclenque como Jules la verdad que no necesitaban nada de entrenamiento. Aun así, se preocupó, no encontraba razón para que los hijos de apolo le atacaran, en especial porque su invocador, era un cobarde, las almas de personas como Jules en realidad eran algo que preferían dejar ir.

_Jules, tienes alguna idea de ¿Por qué te atacaron?

_no, tampoco recuerdo conocerlos de ninguna parte

Respondió preocupado el hombre pequeño, el dios sintió una ola de melancolía al verle tan desvalido, se visualizó a sí mismo durante su exilio del olimpo, cuando su madre le visito en la caverna donde vivía desde que tuvo tres años, lo había arrojado desnudo e indefenso, había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie, y aquellos que alguna vez se acercaron a él, con el pasar del tiempo siempre buscaban la forma de cobrar el favor. Cuando Afrodita llegó a su cueva vestía con ropas de cuero crudo, se había valido de los animales para poder hacerse de prendas de vestir y también de mantas para dormir, contrario a lo que Julián pensaba su madre no lo había tratado mejor que a él, al menos al menor de los tres le profesaba su amor incondicional, a él lo menospreciaba y le maldecía por haber nacido deforme.

_Aunque_ Las palabras del francés le sacaron de su amargo recuerdo.

_¿Aunque?

_Rebecca me ha estado atosigando con las visitas a la morgue por una razón

_¿A qué te refieres?

_Por lo poco que nos ha dicho, en los casos más recientes, siempre hubo un texto implicado, lo más extraño es que no se trata de textos demasiado valiosos, y sospecho que tampoco son originales. Si esos sujetos forman parte de alguna clase de casa falsificadora, tal vez tratan de silenciar a los poseedores de sus textos o algo así_ gimió cuando Priapo dio una vuelta algo forzada para incorporarse a la avenida que llevaba a su casa_ La verdad es que no se, el trozo de pergamino del misal de Constanza no es original, sin embargo puedo jurar que es una reimpresión muy cerca de la primera edición, y ahora se roban el manuscrito de un filósofo popular por su postura ante la forma de enseñanza; parecen ser ataques y muertes completamente aleatorias, pero los une el vínculo de los textos antiguos.

_¿Son valiosos?_ Preguntó el dios, ante las divagaciones de su invocador.

_¿Qué?_ respondió Jules algo sorprendido de ser escuchado en sus divagaciones.

_¿Son textos valiosos?

_No mucho_ gruñó mientras se acomodaba para mitigar el dolor de su estómago_ el misal de Constanza es valioso si está completo, y hasta donde tengo entendido el único misal completo lo tiene el vaticano, sería un verdadero crimen si alguien lo hubiera destrozado y sacado de la colección vaticana en trozos, no es seguro que se vuelva a recuperar entero.

Príapo escuchaba toda la información de Jules, preocupado; si los textos medievales eran el móvil, ¿para que los necesitaban los Daimons?, el tal Tate Beneth le había confirmado veladamente que era un escudero, y en especial que el joven repartidor había sido una víctima de Daimon.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la casa de Jules, pero Príapo no bajo la guardia hasta que llegaron al piso y Jules coloco la llave a la puerta y la cadena de seguridad. En la portería el guardia les informó que unos sujetos habían llegado con un montón de cajas para el francés y que usando su llave maestra había guiado a los sujetos hasta el departamento; cuando entraron se toparon con una montaña de cajas selladas, mismas que habían empacado en casa de Roxette.

Jules gimió lastimero y rodeó los paquetes como si no existieran, se movió hasta su habitación siendo seguido por Priapo, el francés se sujetaba el costado y caminaba encorvado, un detalle que no se le había escapado al dios, a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo su invocador se mantuvo sentado en el auto; y a pesar que se preocupaba por el tipo, había algo más que le preocupaba, en especial luego de su encuentro con los rubios.

_¿Esta casa es nueva?

_¿Perdón?

Respondió Jules encorvado sobre si mismo, Príapo se imaginó que planeaba ir a la ducha, para mitigar un poco el dolor en el costado que le provocaran los golpes de los Daimons.

_te preguntaba si esta casa era nueva

_no, el edificio lleva muchos años rentándose, ¿Por qué?

_nada en especial_ se encogió de hombros, supuso, que el hechizo de protección que lanzó la otra noche serviría por el momento_ ¿Te ayudo con algo?

Jules se sorprendió ante la pregunta, en especial porque Príapo normalmente era algo más que brusco y serio la mayor parte de las veces, se encogió de hombros recordando que en la nevera había dejado un poco de carne para cocinar algo en cuanto regresaran esa tarde.

_necesito tomar algo para el dolor, pero muero de hambre, si quieres puedes ordenar algo a un restaurant o esperar a que esté un poco más compuesto y pueda preparar algo de comer.

_está bien, ordenare algo y almorzaremos aquí mañana, ¿Te parece bien?

_me parece perfecto

Cojeando, el francés se encamino a su alcoba esperando que el calentador no fallara esa noche, estaba molido como si le hubieran atropellado, aunque a verdades dichas, no estaba muy lejos de lo que le había pasado. Rememoro que el dios tenía prácticamente una semana en su casa y no era el tipo pedante que se había imaginado. Después de todo, supuso que un dios era algo así como el snob por definición, altivo y molesto. Pero Príapo en realidad era un tipo decente y agradable.

Tras colgar la llamada, Príapo esperaba que la comida italiana fuera del gusto de Jules, cuando era libre había visitado la ciudad de Seattle en algunas ocasiones, y aunque no necesitaba comer comida humana, la disfrutaba, conocía restaurantes con excelente comida y que a pesar de sus ausencias siempre recordaban su nombre, estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá a esperar la comida, cuando escucho ruido en la habitación de su invocador, un instante más tarde Jules salía de ella con el cuerpo cubierto únicamente con una enorme toalla en la cintura, mientras que con las manos secaba su cabello con otra más pequeña.

_¿Encargaste la comida?

El griego asintió a la pregunta, mientras miraba los hematomas en el estómago y hombro del francés, percatándose que el joven en realidad era delgado y casi sin musculatura, seguramente por su oficio, en la antigüedad era común que los eruditos fueran como Jules, aun así, todos contaban con instrucción militar, para formar parte del ejército en caso de ser necesarios para alguna batalla; deslizó la vista por el torso de su invocador, notando la ausencia de busto y sí la presencia de una ligera pelusa en el bajo vientre, directa hacia la uve que señalaba su entrepierna. 

_¿Ocurre algo?

Cuestionó el francés al notar la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de su invitado, cuando bajó la toalla, el francés hizo una mueca que indicó a Príapo sobre el dolor que estaba soportando en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza ante el cuestionamiento y trató de levantarse para ayudarle, a lo que el otro hombre hizo un gesto para detenerle.

_Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me dan una paliza_ respiró con algo de dificultad y continúo_ te molestaría cenar solo, la verdad no creo tener fuerzas para comer nada

_Recuéstate, te llevo la comida a la cama

Por alguna razón, ambos se avergonzaron de esa expresión, un tanto por cómo lo había dicho y otro tanto por no conocer la respuesta adecuada a una atención tan familiar.

_si te parece bien

Complementó el dios mirando azorado la situación tan extraña en la que se había sumido. Su compañero se limitó a asentir y caminar a su habitación para vestirse. Príapo se preguntó sobre su reacción ante Jules, era la primera vez que lo miraba parcialmente desnudo desde el día que fue invocado, y aunque sí sintió la necesidad de acercarse al hombre, fue capaz de contenerse, esperaba que las próximas tres semanas fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo, el francés le agradaba. 

Minutos más tarde su comida llego y fiel a su promesa llevo su porción a Jules, el joven estaba trabajando en su portátil cuando entró, usaba la camisa a cuadros de su pijama y de vez en cuando hacía gestos de dolor cuando tenía que inclinarse mucho o cuando cambiaba de postura. Su pómulo estaba comenzando a hincharse, y el labio ya tenía una ligera costra que se vería bastante mal por la mañana.

_¿Interrumpo?

_No, adelante

Jules cerró la computadora y la dejó a un lado, Príapo se acomodó en una silla después colocaba una charola en las piernas del francés. Él tomó su porción luego que se aseguró que no había riesgo de derrames.

_Espero que te guste

_Gracias

La formalidad de ambos consiguió un ambiente pesado y silencioso, la comida estaba caliente y bastante sabrosa, sin embargo, Jules no paraba de pensar en el ataque, tendría que pensar que debía hacer ahora, Si se trataba de alguna organización dedicada al comercio de libros ¿Debía cambiar de lugar su colección? De no hacerlo podría perder las inversiones que tenía años cultivando.

_¿Que te preocupa?

La voz de Príapo le devolvió un poco la tranquilidad, el hombre lo había protegido con una clase de movimientos heavy de lucha que sólo había visto en películas, sonrió tranquilizador al verle genuinamente preocupado.

_El ataque de hoy_ tomó una porción y mientras masticaba pensó en lo que diría después _ creo que mis libros están en riesgo.

El gesto de Jules era más bien el de un padre preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos, algo que el dios no entendía, desde el día que apareció en casa de Jules, el hombre había dejado claro que la biblioteca y el montón de cosas que había estado haciendo últimamente eran trabajo, uno muy peculiar, pero al final solo era una forma como cualquier otra para ganarse la vida.

_Dijiste que sólo eran trabajo

_Lo son, y como es un duro trabajo encontrarlos, restaurarlos y venderlos no me gustaría que alguien se aproveche de lo que tengo en el departamento. Esos tipos estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de encontrar lo que sea que estaban buscando, y por lo que vi, no querían dinero, por que pasaron de largo en la cartera.

_¿Por qué crees que vendrían por tus libros?

_Por lo que me dijo Rebecca, los dos casos que está investigando, son sobre ataques a personas que poseían o contaban con acceso a un texto antiguo; quizá me esté sugestionando, pero el miedo es el miedo.

Príapo escuchó atento lo que su invocador le estaba comentando, tras beber un poco de vino y comer el silencio, prefirió calmar un poco los temores del hombre.

_A menos que alguien les abra la puerta y los invite a pasar no tendrás de que preocuparte. 

_¿De qué hablas?

Príapo colocó el plato casi vacío en la mesa de noche, tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar a hablar. 

_los sujetos que te atacaron son una raza diferente de seres humanos, son por decirlo de alguna forma primos míos.

Turbado por la confesión de Príapo, Jules dejo un trozo de pan entre el plato y su boca, bajó la mano y prestó toda su atención al dios griego que tenía enfrente.

_Estoy casi seguro que los sujetos que te atacaron son Daimons, o en menor grado apolitas, son descendientes directos de mi tío Apolo, hace once mil años ocurrió algo que implicaba a un grupo de apolitas que lastimó a una de las amantes de mi tío, exactamente no sé qué ocurrió; pero desde entonces les maldijo a vivir en la noche, beber la sangre de sus semejantes para sobrevivir y a morir dolorosamente a los 27 años.

La mirada del francés dio a Príapo una idea de lo que le pasaba por la mente, él en el momento de la caída de la Atlántida aun se encontraba exiliado, y supo lo ocurrido por rumores que se contaban entre los pasillos de los palacios de los dioses; por otro lado, a él no le afectaba en nada lo que su tío había hecho, los apolitas no eran adoradores de su madre y por ende tampoco suyos; Eros por su parte tampoco era de meterse entre los pulsos que había en la familia, ya que más bien él era del estilo de Dionisos, que disfrutaban la eternidad a su aire. 

_en ocasiones los dioses nos equivocamos_ continúo hablando_ Apolo es un dios de la profecía, una vez que sus palabras dejan sus labios son ley, a menos que las Moiras o el destino final decreten otra cosa. 

Jules se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente fue capaz de ver como la mandíbula del hombre se desprendió de su cara.

_¿Tus parientes siguen vivos?

Preguntó Jules aturdido, y después palmeándose la cara a si mismo, movió el rostro como aceptando que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. 

_si, prácticamente todos los dioses antiguos han encontrado comodidad en la vida moderna, Zeus es un tanto hedonista y prefiere quedarse en el Olimpo

Jules no pudo detenerse de preguntar lo que tenía pensado desde el momento que Príapo le explicó su presencia en su casa. 

_Cuando no te invocan, ¿Vas ahí?

_no_ afirmó el dios, mientras se tensaba; giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta de la habitación_ me quedo dentro del libro. 

El francés prefirió dejar el tema en paz, por la expresión del dios se dio cuenta que no era de su agrado hablar al respecto; aparentemente su “maldición” le causaba dolor, pero por lo poco que conocía del griego, el tipo gustaba de la comodidad y los lujos; en especial por la meticulosidad que puso al elegir su guardarropa. Pensó que ya que tenía enfrente a una enciclopedia de la antigua Grecia bien podía sacarle provecho. 

_¿De quién eres hijo?

_de Afrodita_ el castaño respondió en automático, Jules le obsequió esa sonrisa de lobo carroñero que ponía cada que buscaba algo a lo cual sacaría ventaja.

_no me refiero a eso_ agitó la mano como si espantara a un inexistente insecto que lo molestaba_ cuando estudiaba la universidad estuve presente en acaloradas discusiones acerca de los padres de los dioses menores, los semi dioses e incluso uno que otro de tus tíos_ señaló con una ceja levantada, para complementar su argumento con los dedos de la mano_ a ti te dan tres padres diferentes; lo único seguro es que el esposo de Afrodita, Hefaistos, fue el único en no ser bendecido con un hijo propio.

El castaño no pudo si no aceptar que tenía razón, su madre podía ser la diosa del amor, pero algo era seguro, sólo sus elegidos eran bendecidos por sus favores y aquellos capaces de enervar su sangre con hijos de la diosa; pocos sabían quién era su padre biológico y algunos de ellos ya estaban muertos, confiando un poco en el francés decidió sincerarse.

_Soy hijo de Adonis, mi madre era muy elitista con sus amantes y Adonis fue uno de sus consentidos, incluso tuvo algunos conflictos con Persephone ya que ella también se había enamorado de mi padre, cuando Ares se dio cuenta de sus amoríos hizo lo posible por deshacerse de él; cuando mi padre murió yo reposaba en el vientre de mi madre.

Príapo se aseguró de no contar a su invocador, que cuando su madre lo dio a luz, Zeus le ordenó que se deshiciera de él, exiliándolo a las islas del sur de Francia, hasta que tras casi dos décadas fue su madre quien le ordenara ir con ella al olimpo, ya que Demeter estaba amenazando a Zeus para que su hija volviera antes a su lado. 

_Dime que no tuvo más hijos como tú o me pego un tiro

Comentó el francés con un puchero, la cara de su invocador le hizo gracia a Príapo y decidió sincerarse con el hombre.

_no, sólo yo mi madre tuvo otros hijos, pero con otros hombres; Adonis murió a los 16 años cuando un Jabalí lo castró, así que cuando llegó al lado de Persephone era poco más que un eunuco. Imagino que por eso Hades le permitió quedarse en su reino y no lo mandó a los campos elíseos o dejó que Zeus lo elevara al cielo.

_En esta época tu madre sería acusada de pederasta, tu padre era apenas un mocoso.

_Lo sé_ afirmó el dios encogiéndose de hombros, tomando los restos de su comida recordó algo_ al menos mi madre y Seph pelearon por él, pero lo dejaron a su aire, eran tan avaras que no querían compartirlo en la corte de dioses como a Ganimedes

_¿Quién es Ganimedes?

_Un príncipe troyano, creo que tiene cerca de nueve mil años siendo copero de Zeus

_¿Copero?

_Si_ Sonrió ante el eufemismo de lo que en realidad hacia el príncipe en la casa de los dioses_ era tan hermoso como mi padre, pero Zeus lo vio primero, creo que mi madre aun no nacía o estaba ocupada sembrando los celos entre la familia real, Zeus exigió al príncipe como sacrificio o enviaría una plaga, pero sus padres se negaron, ya que el chico era su único descendiente, al final Ganímedes salió al campo a pasear y una enorme águila lo elevo al olimpo. 

La cara de Jules decía que no entendía mucho de aquella historia, permitió que francés analizara lo que acababa de contarle mientras recogía los platos de la cena.

_el águila, era Zeus_ comenzó a hilar Jules_ se lo llevó al cielo, por que el niño era bonito, para_ pausó sus elucubraciones al entender lo que había hecho el dios del trueno_ Ustedes griegos, en realidad no tenían empacho en expresar sus deseos, ¿Cierto? 

Príapo negó con la cabeza y dedicó a su invocador una sonrisa que esperaba fuera sensual, una decisión poco acertada, sabiendo el peso que la maldición colocaba sobre sus hombros; en cuando Jules enrojeció por las insinuaciones de Priapo, su cuerpo completo comenzó a cosquillear de deseo, una ligera bruma que comenzaba a instarle a tocar al francés. Quien algo turbado por las caras del dios optó por buscar otro tema, se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera terriblemente indignado.

_Mi madre es la diosa del amor, al ser su hijo no puedo si no apreciar sus enseñanzas respecto de las emociones humanas; como dioses aprendemos que la belleza se aprecia, sin importar la vasija en la que venga.

_No lo niego_ elevó su índice para marcar su punto_ pero si alguna mujer se atreve a decir que es más bonita que tu madre: las maldice y las hace feas. 

Príapo asintió, era verdad y a pesar que él amaba a su madre, Afrodita disfrutaba maldecir muchachas. Prueba viviente eran sus cuñadas, Psique tuvo que aceptar estoica cada una de las trastadas de su madre hasta que Eros se atrevió a enfrentarla. Y qué decir de Grace, aunque realmente había aceptado más mierda de parte suya que de su madre.

_es una diosa, no la puedes culpar por ser un poco traviesa

La sonrisa de Jules y las carcajadas que le siguieron calmaron los demonios que en su alma clamaban por justicia y reconocimiento, era tan fácil hablar con el hombre; su invocador detuvo su ataque de hilaridad cuando su cuerpo protestó, al parecer sus costillas estaban más resentidas de lo que pensaban; decidió darle un descanso mientras levantaba los restos de la cena y llevaba los platos a la cocina.

Como dios nunca se había tenido que rebajar a esas actividades, sin embargo, encontraba reconfortante el hacer cualquier cosa fuera del libro, su prisión era por decir lo menos: asfixiante. Al volver a la habitación el francés ya había retirado las migas de la colcha e incluso había guardado su portátil; al mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche se percató que estaban muy próximos a la media noche.

_Debes descansar, Rebecca te estará esperando mañana temprano.

Jules hizo un ruido gracioso, como si aquella afirmación le hubiera causado un dolor insoportable, superior incluso al que le causaban sus lesiones. 

_bien, sólo responde una última pregunta_ Príapo asintió_ ¿Las sirenas existen?

Al dios le extrañó la pregunta, la cual le remontó a sus años de montaraz en las cumbres de Egeo, rodeado de peñascos y corrientes agrestes en la isla de Mileto, donde su madre le abandonara a custodia de los elementos, en uno de sus recorridos en busca de comida encontró un pasaje al palacio de Poseidón, su tío era cuando menos iracundo, pero al mirarlo: desgarbado, hambriento y lleno de suciedad, no le dio mayor importancia a su presencia y lo dejó vagar libremente por ahí.

El lugar estaba rodeado por agua, pero no estaba sumergido en ella, el lugar era frecuentado por las criaturas más variopintas de su pueblo, las ninfas eran libres de hacer lo que gustaran en el patio de juegos, siempre y cuando fueran “amables” con el dios de los océanos, quien en deferencia a las mujeres había rodeado por una alta muralla el jardín donde sus primas se divertían. Poseidón le había mostrado algunos de los salones, y también le había contado algunas de las hazañas en las que participó durante la Titanomaquia, también se lamentaba que su último vástago fuera un cíclope, como algunos otros más; aun así igual que su madre, Poseidón era más bien un padre ausente.

En sus veintes, había observado a las mujeres disfrutar de juegos, desnudas y bellas, cómo solo las diosas lo eran, no pudo si no sentirse excitado al mirarlas, cuando su tío notó su aflicción, le dio permiso de acercarse a las ninfas, y poseer a la que más le apeteciese; ante tal salvoconducto se había acercado a las ninfas esperando sus caricias y aprecio, las mujeres que los habían notado paseando cerca del jardín le veían como el niño favorito de Poseidón pero nada más, en su primer acercamiento, las ninfas le permitieron tocarlas, le besaron y aprendió el tacto y el sabor de unos labios femeninos; sin embargo al mostrar su desnudez más de una retrocedió atemorizada.

El recuerdo le hizo divagar un poco y al escuchar a su invocador hacer ruido, se decidió a hablar.

_Antes de que las maldijeran, las sirenas eran ninfas de los mares, guardianas y protectoras de los marineros, bellas y etéreas no vivían bajo el agua, se movían con la espuma de las olas y con el viento del mar; su belleza fue su perdición, Atenea odiaba que alguien fuera nombrada más bella que ella, y lo mismo mi madre; alguien alguna vez dijo que las doncellas de los mares en el Egeo eran más bellas que ambas, lo que las hizo enfadar, maldijeron a las ninfas a navegar por los vientos del mar encantando a los marineros con su voz, y obligadas a comer su carne muerta cuando los barcos se estrellaban en las rocas. 

Jules hizo una mueca, no porque desconociera el mito, si por la forma en como Príapo lo contaba, era algo que ya había normalizado en su existencia.

_¿Y las mujeres mitad pez?_ cuestionó con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño

_ellas son ondinas, son las amantes de Poseidón, las únicas de sus hijas que no nacieron deformes y horrorosas.

_¿Tu tío tuvo hijas, con sus hijas?

_Si_ respondió el dios eh hizo una mueca tratando de no sonar demasiado enfermo con lo que estaba a punto de decir_ era algo normal en ese entonces, aunque solo para los miembros del olimpo, estaba penado que un padre humano deseara a su propia carne y sangre, siendo castigado severamente en el tártaro, las ondinas son ninfas del clima y las corrientes, y al igual que con los dioses cuando la fe en ellos se marchita, ellos también, las ultimas ondinas navegan aun entre los mares del mundo, pero no con el poder que ostentaban en la antigüedad_ hizo una pausa, y elevó el índice_ Aunque el comer su carne garantiza una larga vida

_ ¿Cómo vida eterna? _ cuestionó el francés.

_Más bien como eterna juventud, sin embargo, quienes cometieron taboo y mataron a una ondina para comer su carne, terminaron asesinados; al principio quienes se topaban con una persona eternamente bella juraba que su amor nunca se marchitaría, pero con el pasar del tiempo, aquellos seres casi etéreos se volvían una molestia, el recordatorio absurdo de su mortalidad, comenzaban hiriéndoles verbalmente, luego pasar a golpearlos, culpándoles por su presencia en sus vidas y por último despedazándoles como si fueran animales salvajes; las sirenas viven por mucho tiempo y esa propiedad se hereda a la persona que come su carne.

El francés le miraba anonadado, seguramente había escuchado esta clase de historias miles de veces cuando era niño, pero sabía que eran cuentos de hadas inventados para que él se portara bien, alegorías que los maestros en filosofía usaban para transformar la literalidad de un texto en un compendio existencial lleno de metáforas para bien.

_¿Las Ondinas, aún viven?

_algunas, como fueron ninfas son inmortales, con el tiempo aprendieron a esconder su maldición bajo la apariencia de una mujer bella, pero no debes dejarte engañar, las sirenas son feroces y rencorosas.

_me gustaría hablar con una_ comentó Jules con el rostro iluminado por la ilusión

_¿En serio?_ cuestionó el dios con una ceja elevada

_¡Claro!_ acomodó su cuerpo en las almohadas_ es de esas historias que debes contarles a tus nietos, comenzaré diciéndoles que fui visitado por una sirena de verdad, obviare el hecho que es como una urraca, sería genial ¿No crees?

El reloj despertador de Jules cambio de posición y ambos voltearon a verle como impulsados por un resorte, eran más de las dos de la mañana, el tiempo se había ido volando, disculpándose, Príapo salió a su habitación, permitiendo a su anfitrión descansar de la paliza que le propinaran más temprano.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hefesto, cuando encadena a Prometeo por haber robado el fuego para los hombres, le dice: «Con tu amor al mortal esto ganaste."

#  Capítulo 6

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño de los justos le diera la paz que no encontraba en la soledad del libro, pensó haber dormido profundamente a pesar de no sentir el tiempo de descanso en su cuerpo; pero cuando sintió algo moverse bajo su cuerpo y el murmullo de un grito ahogado, supo que la maldición se estaba fortaleciendo.

Jules no había podido conciliar el sueño debido al dolor en su estómago, a pesar de haberse criado en una familia llena de hombres, se había formado como un caballero y pocas veces se había liado a golpes con nadie.

Justo después de que Príapo se fuera y lo dejara lamerse las heridas se dio cuenta que necesitaba prestarle más atención a su cuerpo y fortalecerse, las sensaciones de indefensión de hace unas horas ciertamente picaban en su orgullo masculino.

Trató de acomodarse a fin de que su estómago adolorido no resintiera sus movimientos, pero cada que lo hacía sentía el ardor de su debilidad escocerle. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero supo que no pudo dormir casi nada, la duermevela lo mantenía consciente y presa de escalofríos.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando decidió darse por vencido, escucho su puerta abrirse, no se asustó, supuso que Príapo le echaría un ojo o algo así, lo que no se esperaba era que el hombre subiera a su cama, y se encaramara justo encima suyo. Como si de un gato se tratara el griego refregó contra él una prominente erección apresada aun en la ropa de cama, para después caer lánguido como si necesitara aquella caricia para calmarse.

Aturdido en primera instancia no sabía que decir exactamente al hombre que ahora lo usaba como almohada, pudo sin esfuerzos sentir el pene del otro contra su muslo, lo que le agitó, puesto que nunca había pasado por algo similar.

_¿P-Príapo?

Llamo quedamente esperando no alterar el aparente sonambulismo de su inquilino, cuando sintió fricción entre ambos y el aumento de los vaivenes a una velocidad cadenciosa, se desesperó moviéndose por debajo y tratando despertar al dios, a pesar del dolor de sus costillas agitó al hombre más alto.

_ ¡Príapo, por el amor de dios despierta!

El castaño despertó mirándole confuso y aparentemente tan asustado como él; se alejó de su lado como si se apartara de una serpiente venenosa, gateo hacia atrás tan apresuradamente que se calló de la cama, el golpe seco de su cabeza contra la alfombra logro despertar en Jules algo parecido a la empatía. A pesar de haber sido atacado por su invitado.

_¿Estás bien? ¿No te hice nada?

Pregunto el dios al momento de verlo asomándose por encima del colchón, Jules encendió la lámpara del buro mirándolo asustado, la expresión de miedo en su invocador no pasó desapercibido por el dios que se sintió mal por no haberle dicho antes la verdad a su invocador.

_ N-no, pero ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Cuestionó el francés con una voz al borde de un ataque de histeria, Príapo se tomó un segundo para encontrar la forma más adecuada de explicarle su presencia en su casa; pero ante la mirada de pánico de Jules respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

_Mi cuerpo se movió solo, no quise hacerte daño 

Comento quitándole toda la importancia que pudo a la situación, el tiempo estaba corriendo y Jules tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Eres sexosonámbulo?

El uso de las palabras tenía un tinte gracioso, pero el joven caza libros no lo notó. Príapo vio el ojo derecho del joven brincar alterado, así que tuvo que asumir las consecuencias de su omisión en ese momento.

_¿Recuerdas que al llegar a tu casa, te dije que fui maldecido hace unos años?_ Jules asintió mientras lo miraba levantarse y sentarse en uno de los bordes de la cama_ Llegué a tu casa porque completaste el ritual de invocación el día de luna llena.

_Hasta el momento no sé a ciencia cierta cómo terminaste en mi sala de estar, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de hace un rato?

Interrumpió el francés, disimulaba lo más que podía, pero el tinte de nervios en su voz lo delataba, Príapo se puso de pie no podía mantenerse quieto y mucho menos mirar a los ojos a su invocador, luego de una caminata algo frenética en la habitación, encontró la mirada de Jules y respondió por fin.

_Soy un esclavo sexual

Sus hombros estaban caídos, aceptando su realidad, pensó que tenía que decirle las cosas como eran, sencillas para que no se tornaran dobles interpretaciones; Jules se quedó boquiabierto, así que respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_Me habías dicho que eras un dios

_lo soy, pero hace años; hace más de dos mil años, maldije a mi hermano; lo condené a servir de esclavo a las mujeres para siempre, hasta donde sabía no había forma de que el fuera libre. Pero encontró la forma de romper mi maldición_ El dios se encogió sobre sí mismo, acunando su vientre con los brazos en un gesto que solo había visto en sus hermanos cuando eran niños y se sentían vulnerables_ cuando lo hizo busque evitarlo_ Jules trato de interrumpirlo, pero Príapo le calló con un gesto de la mano_ en mi afán de lastimarlo, la maldición se revirtió contra mi

Jules frunció el ceño, era un disparate completamente, pero por el tono de voz de Príapo y su postura pudo deducir que las palabras del dios eran verdaderas.

_ ¿Y cómo vas a librarte de ella?

_No lo sé, mi hermano fue liberado por una mujer_ Príapo se sentó frente a la cama, en un total gesto de cansancio_ una mujer que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad con tal de que mi hermano fuera libre. Hasta el momento mis invocadoras se han limitado a usarme para el sexo y olvidarse de mí, o vender el libro cuando se dan cuenta que no pueden invocarme nuevamente.

_pero si estas condenado a ser esclavo de las mujeres…

_no de todas_ interrumpió el dios, y buscó encontrar la mirada de su anfitrión_ sólo de aquellas que me invocan. Debo yacer con ellas un mes entero, brindándoles el máximo placer posible. 

Jules palideció, a tal grado que el dios temió que el pobre hombre se desmayara, aun así, no hizo ademan para acercarse, suponía que en este momento su tacto no era bienvenido. El francés retrocedió en la cama y recogió las mantas de la cama hasta su barbilla buscando protegerse, gesto que encogió el corazón de Príapo, Jules le temía, y más que nada temía ser forzado por él.

_no temas_ el francés atinó a hacer un gesto elocuente que decía que no le creía en absoluto_ no te haré nada, pero temo que tendremos que ser precavidos o podría lastimarte

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_mi maldición dice, que seré fiel y leal a mi invocador_ aclaró antes de decir invocadora_ de luna a luna, deberé servirle sexualmente hasta dejarle saciado, lo que implica que entre más cerca este la luna llena, los deseos de cumplir esa encomienda serán más fuertes. Nunca eh tenido que refrenarme, y contrario a mi hermano no creo poseer el autocontrol suficiente para hacerlo. 

_Si estas tratando de calmarme_ Con una voz chillona y casi suplicante Jules le espetó_ ¡No lo estas consiguiendo!

_lo siento, tendrás que hacer lo posible para que yo no te lastime, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras, y cuando veas que eh sobrepasado los límites estas en todo tu derecho de golpearme

_¿Estas bromeando? Mira como me dejaron los Daimons _señaló su cara_ no seré capaz de detenerte a golpes, ¡Lo sabes!

Cruzo los brazos al pecho claramente ofuscado por las palabras del dios. Príapo sonrió, su invocador era de talla pequeña, y obviamente carecía de un entrenamiento básico de defensa y no digamos de combate, pero para refrenarlo a él no tendría que usar mucha fuerza, o al menos eso esperaba, igual podrían ocupar el tiempo entre la cordura y la locura, entrenando para que Jules no estuviera indefenso, en especial si lo atacaban cuando él volviera al libro.

_en todo caso puedo pedirle a Hefaistos_ Jules hizo un gesto de atención_ que me de unos grilletes, cuando sea necesario puedes usarlos

_ ¿A qué te refieres con “Cuando sea necesario”?

_Cuando me vuelva loco de deseo e intente violarte.

Jules sintió sus entrañas contraerse y de forma consciente encogió las piernas hasta hacerse una bola. Loco de deseo, que lo intentaría violar, ¿Qué pensaba este hombre? ¿Acaso, era normal para él que le largaran esa clase de cosas con frecuencia? Sin embargo, cuando quiso aclarar las cosas, no pudo

_ ¿Me deseas?

_Si_ afirmó Príapo sin ningún tapujo, pero ante el gesto de Jules trató de explicarse_ por la maldición deseo complacerte, eres un tipo agradable y no eres feo_ mirando a otro lado expuso, aquello que era la realidad de la maldición que había impuesto a su hermano hace mas de dos mil años_ Cuando no soy invocado: soy presa en el libro, sin luz, agua, alimento o contacto humano, no soy capaz de moverme, y es el contacto con mi invocador el único placer al que se me permite acceder cada vez que soy liberado.

Jules entendió cada palabra, y aunque sintió empatía acerca de lo que Príapo estaba diciendo, lo único que en realidad le estaba causando molestia, era el saber que su invitado no le había explicado sobre el contrato que había firmado siendo un ignorante; estaba sometido a una maldición dónde tenía dos opciones, o se entregaba voluntariamente a los deseos del dios de la fertilidad o en un periodo corto pero desconocido de tiempo, terminaría forzado por el mismo. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos, era capaz de mirar al otro, pero fue el francés quien rompió el silencio.

_lo dices como si fuera algo normal

_Es mi castigo por ser un bastardo egoísta, en poco más de medio milenio nunca me encontré en esa situación.

_¿Quién te crees para juzgar tus actos se semejante forma?

Cuestionó el francés aun con el gesto contrariado y tintado por la incredulidad. Príapo desvió la mirada avergonzado por la pregunta y no quiso responder, Jules entendió que no obtendría ninguna respuesta así que cambió el tema.

_¿Estás de acuerdo con enrollarte con un hombre?

Príapo miró a Jules, estaba seguro que podía ver las ruedas de la mente del hombre andar, encajando sus respuestas antes siquiera que las pronunciara, aspirando con fuerza, inclinó sobre sus rodillas y miró a su invocador con intensidad.

_En la antigüedad, no existía tabú sobre quien amaba a quien, como dios, fui criado en el hedonismo, desear el alma y no el cuerpo, disfrutar el placer de Eros sin importar la cascara que lo envolvía. No Jules no tengo ningún problema en amarte y brindarte placer; ya que en el pasado compartí mi cuerpo y disfruté el cuerpo de bellos y viriles caballeros. 

_adivino_ Jules enarcó una ceja_ ¿Uno de esos amantes fue el tal Ganimedes?

_No_ respondió con una sonrisa serena el dios_ él es exclusivo de Zeus

Príapo había seducido a unos cuantos mancebos en su lejana juventud, jovencitos bellos que le atraían por su androginia o su fuerza, guerreros y también pastores. Entendía el miedo de su invocador, pero sabía que si no tomaban sus respectivas precauciones quien lo pasaría peor en esa situación era Jules; miro el sol despuntar por la ventana y pensó que su padrastro no tendría problemas en ayudarle.

Lo invoco con su pensamiento, “Hefaistos, yo te invoco en tu forma humana” unos instantes después frente a la cama de Jules destelló un caballero de aproximados 40 años barbado, con el cabello en risos entrecanos y un bastón en la mano; su rostro estaba marcado con algunas cicatrices, desde una que le atravesaba el ojo, hasta otra que le marcaba el labio, no era un hombre lindo, su belleza radicaba en ser varonil y tener una presencia fuerte; usando un traje de tres piezas del color de la tierra, a Jules le recordó a un viejo profesor o incluso a un artesano retirado. Cuando miró más detenidamente al recién llegado, se percató que en la mano que sujetaba el bastón tenía una enorme quemadura que marcaba el cruce entre índice y pulgar, dejando claro que el hombre no había tenido una vida fácil y lo que era le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

_¿Que necesitas?

Su voz era profunda, resonante como si se tratara de un enorme tambor de guerra, el pecho del hombre reverberaba con el eco de sus palabras; el francés sintió que aquel hombre le devolvía la mirada al notar su exhaustivo escrutinio. Príapo se percató del intercambio de miradas.

_Hefaistos, te presento a Jules Colville_ miró a su padrastro devolverle la mirada_ mi invocador

El dios de la forja se sorprendió de la revelación, buscó la mirada de su hijastro quien desvió los ojos, se encamino cojeando ligeramente a la cama mirando al francés completamente intrigado; luego de unos instantes comenzó a hablar, pero lo hizo en su lengua materna: el griego antiguo.

 __¿Jules?__ cuestionó a Príapo, ante el asentimiento del hijo de su esposa, hizo un gesto de molestia y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado __ debo hablar con tu madre acerca de su forma de castigarlos_

 __No tienes por qué__ respondió Príapo, ante la respuesta del dios de la forja, algo avergonzado, llamó la atención de Hefaistos_ _necesito un favor_

__Tú dirás_

__ Jules no es ni gay, ni tampoco tiene la intención de pasar por el trauma de ser abusado por un dios__ Hefaistos elevó una ceja, incrédulo, por la complexión delgada y fibrosa de Jules, habría apostado que el chico en realidad disfrutaría compartir la cama con Príapo, o cualquier otro hombre a verdades dichas_ _¿Serías tan amable de prestarme un juego de grilletes? Puedes pasar por ellos cuando termine el mes_

El sujeto del bastón, cojeo de regreso al lugar donde había aparecido y se encogió de hombros, al no encontrar un sitio para sentarse, un banco sencillo de madera apareció antes de que el dios se inclinara para sentarse, como si el objeto se hubiera encontrado ahí desde siempre, Jules y Priapo se miraron intrigados, uno por la serenidad con la que aquel sujeto se mostraba ante él y el otro dudoso de obtener ayuda de uno de los benefactores de Julian. 

_ ¿L _o harás?__ Cuestionó aun en su idioma materno.

 __Príapo__ respondió su padrastro, con un tono de voz, que solo había escuchado en una persona, hace muchos, muchos años_ _¿Sabes cómo es que tu hermano fue liberado?_

__ Grace lo libero_

__No me refiero a eso, ¿Sabes exactamente cómo lograron romper la maldición?_

El castaño se encogió de hombros, se había enterado que la maldición se había roto por que la sintió desvanecerse del brazo de Julián, cuando fue a buscarle; Julián y Grace estaban desnudos en la cama, supuso que tras romper la maldición se habían animado a festejar victoria, fuera de eso no sabía nada.

__ ¿Quieres saberlo?_

__ ¿De qué me serviría?_

__bueno, por lo que puedo deducir, él_ señalo a Jules_ es tu boleto a la libertad_

El francés había seguido la conversación a medias, no entendía mucho el griego y menos el griego antiguo, se percató que tras la última declaración del hombre mayor Príapo se había quedado estupefacto.

_Disculpe señor Hefaistos_ interrumpió Jules, a lo que ambos dioses le miraron como dándose cuenta que se encontraba ahí_ parece que hablan algo que me incumbe, y aunque soy un políglota consumado, no conozco el idioma que usan en este momento ¿Sería mucha molestia para usted traducirme lo de recién?

Hefaistos sonrió ante la desfachatez del joven, el chico era listo a pesar de encontrarse en ropa de cama, parecía bastante despierto; cuando estaba por abrir la boca Príapo le detuvo con un gesto, como pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, a lo que el cuestionó. 

__ ¿Por qué no?, Si Grace hizo el sacrificio por Julián, quizá él también quiera y pueda hacerlo._

__no lo necesito, me busque este castigo, y lo pagare como un hombre__ el padrastro del dios de la fertilidad vio como el semblante de Príapo cambiaba con cada palabra, también como sus hombros se hundían humillados por la afirmación de su castigo_ _No quiero ser libre_

La declaración de Príapo calló a Hefaistos, si esa era la postura del hijo de su esposa, entonces no podía hacer nada al respecto. Asintió y después giró el rostro al pequeño hombre que estaba en la cama revuelto entre las mantas.

_Príapo me comentaba que necesitaba que les prestara unos grilletes, no es la primera vez que me piden ayuda con esta clase de maldiciones.

_Él me había dicho que era la primera vez que se tenía que refrenar con uno de sus invocadores

Afirmó Jules entre sorprendido y suspicaz, el mayor de los dioses giró los ojos algo avergonzado de tener que contar a un extraño los secretos de su familia.

_si, bueno, un herrero tan talentoso como yo debe atender a las peticiones de muchos otros dioses y semi dioses; deberías saber que incluso mi esposa, tiende a ser algo exigente.

_ ¿Es verdad que eres Hefaistos?_ El dios de la forja, asintió_ Te imaginaba feo, pero en realidad eres bastante atractivo. 

Tanto Príapo como Hefaistos se extrañaron por las palabras del humano, el dios de la forja había conocido de personas a quienes no les resultaba repulsivo su toque, incluso hubo quienes se animaron a intimar con él; miró al joven quien parecía no inmutarse por lo que sus palabras habían provocado en él. Sonrió afable y agradeció al francés con una ligera reverencia. 

_Jules, debo decir que tampoco eres una vista molesta_ hizo una floritura con sus manos, haciendo aparecer una preciosa caja de ébano tachonada con molduras de cobre, la extendió al humano con suavidad_ si alguna vez me necesitas sólo di mi nombre al cielo, estaré pendiente de tí.

_Lo tendré en cuenta, señor

Respondió algo extrañado el francés, pero fue Príapo quien entendió el mensaje, cuando la locura lo atacara, su padrastro podría ser de ayuda para su invocador, y agradeció internamente por que el hombre se ofreciera para tal hazaña. Una sonrisa ligera apareció en la boca de Hefaistos antes de desaparecer y extrañamente Jules se sintió feliz de haberla colocado en su rostro, sabía que era el esposo de la madre de Príapo, y a pesar de saber que no era el padre del dios, se percató del cariño que el dios de la forja profesaba a su huésped, estaba a punto de destapar la caja cuando la voz del castaño le interrumpió. 

_ ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Pregunto el dios y él aun estupefacto por lo que acababa de averiguar asintió sin palabras, el dios salió de la habitación, aprovechando el momento para husmear la caja que el padrastro de su invitado le había dejado, se maravilló de lo delicado del trabajo, aquellas esposas se veían delicadas y frágiles, un par de brazaletes unidos por una cadena que en su conjunto irradiaba luz propia; se lamentó que al final del mes tendría que devolverlas, en realidad eran un artefacto que apreciaría tener para sí mismo.

Tras el desayuno, ambos se tomaron un tiempo para descansar de la noche tan agitada que tuvieron a medio día llego un paquete y algunas cartas que Jules recibió en la puerta; Príapo con algo de pena había pedido permiso a su invocador para usar su ordenador y había estado tonteando en el a fin de consultar sus cuentas bancarias y algunas cosas que había dejado pendientes desde que había sido maldecido. Por suerte la línea de tiempo estaba más o menos continúa debido al amigo Katagari de su hermano; su labor se vio interrumpida cuando Jules entró al despacho con un semblante compungido.

_Becky quiere vernos, ¿Qué opinas, la visitamos antes de la comida?

_Suena a un paseo divertido_ afirmó el dios, mientras se encargaba de cerrar sus consultas en la computadora, incluso a él se le había olvidado que tenían una cita con la forense _¿Lograste identificar el pergamino?_ cuestionó respecto a uno de los paquetes que habían llegado más temprano, aparentemente Jules también era requerido por investigadores y bibliófilos para esclarecer el origen de algunos libros.

_Si, el anciano me envió un registro del censo en Alejandría durante el siglo cinco antes de cristo, le pediré a Becky que haga un estudio de carbono catorce, me lo debe.

_Suenas como todo un detective

La sonrisa de conocedor apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Jules, como si supiera que siempre lo menospreciaban y que disfrutaba de ello.

_Podría ser, encuentro tesoros perdidos y cobro las recompensas.

Al llegar al despacho de Rebeca ambos hombres quedaron perplejos al verla caminar sobre un cómodo par de zapatos bajos y con su habitual recogido a la nuca; la mujer elegante que les recibiera días atrás, había sido reemplazada por la verdadera forense. Los dos hombres la miraban moverse de un lado a otro en su despacho de la universidad mientras dejaba por un lado y otro un montón de papeles; la oficina entera estaba llena de hojas sueltas y el rostro de la mujer dejaba claro que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días. 

_Juro que esto cada vez me saca más de quicio.

_¿A que te refieres?

_¿Recuerdas al tipo del Daily Inquisitor?_ Jules asintió, mientras Príapo elevaba una ceja_ pues bien, el desgraciado volvió a colarse en mi investigación y ha propagado la idea de que la ciudad está siendo azotada por vampiros, juro que cuando lo vea le arranco las pelotas, pero primero le arranco cada vello existente con unas pinzas de presión.

Ambos hombres cruzaron las piernas ante semejante amenaza; en ese momento el dios se percató que aquellos insultos tan particulares que escuchó la noche antes de ser invocado habían sido pronunciados por la bella amiga de Jules.

_me temo que el caballero conoce el alcance de la furia de una dama y no se arriesgara a acercarse a usted bajo ninguna circunstancia.

_muy oportuno tu comentario Príapo_ respondió Rebecca, curvando la boca en una sonrisa apenas insinuada, dejó caer los hombros y siguió hablando_ pero en este momento no tengo ánimos; en fin, tal vez esto nos dé una opción para atrapar a quien sea que esté haciendo esto.

Hizo una seña y se encaminó a la parte posterior de su oficina, Príapo la siguió, Jules se quedó rezagado, conocía muy bien ese cuarto, era el lugar donde guardaba las planchas con los cuerpos en los que trabajaba, ella era la especialista en muertos, no tenía por qué meterse ahí, por otro lado aun estaba adolorido por el asalto, y le costaba mucho moverse. Al notar que no la seguía su amiga giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, Príapo entendiendo la razón de la inmovilidad de su invocador fue a su lado y lo sujetó por un costado, sirviéndole como muleta.

_Jules, te estamos esperando

_¿Es necesario que entre?_ cuestionó con un puchero que no tenía nada que pedirle a un infante de cinco años.

_si, anda no seas cobarde y entra de una vez por todas

Aun con los morros puestos el cazador de libros entro al sitio ayudado por Príapo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Rebecca, respiró con tranquilidad cuando vio la mesa de exámenes vacía y limpia haciendo saber al dios que su renuencia no era al cien por ciento causa de sus lesiones, Rebecca se acercó a un escritorio cerca de un armario lleno de muestras y sacó un montón de fotografías polaroids, el cazador de libros se enteró de inmediato que eran imágenes in situ de algún crimen que su amiga investigaba, se liberó de la sujeción de Príapo, y se acercó a mirar con cautela, se puso lívido al ver en una de las fotografías una casa que ambos conocían.

_¿Les suena este lugar?

Cuestionó Rebecca, a lo que el dios se acercó a mirar coincidiendo en estupefacción con su invocador, claro que conocían el sitio era la casa de la anciana Roxette, la mujer que les había pedido resguardar su colección de libros hace poco más de un día, y la cual Jules había dejado empaquetada en el recibidor de su departamento; anonadados, ambos asintieron. 

_Me enviaron esta información hace unas horas, la dueña de casa y la asistente están muertas, los cadáveres fueron trasladados en helicópteros al centro de atención de emergencias en la ciudad, pero fue imposible hacer nada por ellas; los agentes especulan que los asaltantes atacaron a la doncella en la puerta para ir en busca de la habitación de la anciana. No sé si por suerte o por mala fortuna la mujer ya se encontraba muerta un par de horas antes, sufrió un paro respiratorio poco antes de las 7 de la tarde, la doncella ya había informado al servicio de emergencias_ hojeo un archivo mientras les relataba lo que estaban mirando en las fotografías_ imagino que por ello no tuvo precaución al abrir la puerta. 

Príapo contemplo perplejo lo que las imágenes plasmaban, la joven que les había ayudado a empacar la biblioteca de Roxette y también les había ofrecido bocadillos, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la garganta desgarrada y la mirada perdida en un punto impreciso, salvo por aquella herida, no se notaba ninguna clase de lesión; y la vedette, la anciana se encontraba recostada en su cama, vestida como una dama, conectada aun a sus apoyos vitales; como si esperaran que de pronto se levantara de un sueño más. 

_Los peritos la trajeron a mi porque a pesar de lo peculiar de la escena, el asalto coincidía con mis dos casos pendientes, parecía que el motivo del atraco era la colección de libros, ya que todas las estanterías de la casa estaban vacías y los únicos ejemplares en toda ella, eran varios álbumes de fotografías y recortes de periódico_ suspiró cansada_ los familiares desconocen qué demonios paso con la colección, pero uno de los nietos exige justicia por lo que le ocurrió a su abuela.

_Hace dos días fuimos a visitarla, quería que me prestara uno de sus pergaminos para compararlo con el que me pediste validar; cuando llegamos nos pidió que resguardáramos su biblioteca, porque sentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Rebecca miró a Jules con la boca abierta, estaba aturdida por la confesión de su amigo, ya que aún no recibía los resultados del peritaje, y de acuerdo a lo que le estaba diciendo, sus huellas estarán en el lugar y lo podrían vincular como el posible agresor.

_¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo?

_Los libros están en mi casa, llegaron por mensajería ayer por la mañana, la única persona que nos vio y fue testigo de lo que nos dijo Roxette fue su asistenta. 

_Me temo que ella no podrá testificar_ informó la forense con el gesto contrito_ le rebanaron el cuello_ elevo la fotografía de la joven, y ambos vieron el gesto de impotencia y dolor que atravesó sus rasgos antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa_ aunque tengo sospechas que la drenaron antes y la herida la hicieron para despistar. 

_¿Por qué nos llamaste?

Cuestionó Príapo, pensando que estaba en medio de algo más grande que él mismo.

_Durante las necropsias encontré algo

La medico saco de uno de los cajones una bolsa de pruebas, en cuyo interior solo había un trozo de papel diminuto, con una sola anotación: “Están buscándolo, 78p, Cours de Philosophie”, Jules miro la nota con detenimiento, era una sencilla nota con tinta azul, probablemente escrita con una estilográfica, sin embargo, no le costó trabajo reconocer la letra, era de Roxette.

_¿Dónde lo encontraste?_ cuestionó sujetando la bolsa de pruebas entre sus dedos y mirando detenidamente las curvas de cada letra escrita. 

_en la garganta de la anciana

Aturdido e incrédulo, bajó el paquete cerca de donde se encontraban las fotografías del área del crimen, sujetándose el estómago lo más disimuladamente que pudo se apartó para increpar a su amiga.

_Becky te he dicho que trabajes en tu tacto. 

_lo lamento, pero no preguntaste antes

_¿Sabes a que refieren esta nota?

_No, si hubiera más texto tal vez tenga alguna pista, el papel es de un tipo especial, me parece que es una variación de papel fotográfico, con un recubrimiento especial para que no se dañe con el contacto con ciertos químicos, ante el sitio donde se localizó la nota y lo que me acaban de contar la anciana sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y escribió esta nota poco después de que salieran de su casa.

_¿Y se la trago?_ cuestionó Jules. 

_Es obvio_ Afirmó la forense_ en especial por el lugar donde lo encontré, la versión oficial dice que tal vez tomó un somnífero y se le paso la mano, el departamento de toxicología trata de deducir si esa fue la verdadera causa de la muerte, ya que a la única a quien le abrieron la garganta fue a la doncella. 

Jules se tocó el cuello, temía que su presencia en la casa de la anciana fuera el detonante de su ataque la noche anterior, trató de moverse lejos de las fotografías, pero su estómago protestó, obligándolo a encorvarse de forma repentina; al verlo Rebecca hizo evidente su preocupación por su amigo.

_Te ocurre algo, ¿Qué tienes?

_Nada_ negó el francés, pero ante un gesto de la mujer, se resignó a ser sometido a un interrogatorio_ Es algo complicado.

_Ayer por la noche nos asaltaron y Jules fue golpeado

_¡Por dios!

Jules fulmino con la mirada a Príapo, bastaba con que ellos dos lo supieran, pero el griego pensaba que la mujer estaría preocupada de todas formas, en especial si eran tan cercanos como parecía.

_¡Déjame revisarte!

Exigió la mujer mientras tironeaba la ropa de su amigo, quien ante el asalto buscaba escapar a un lugar mas seguro, negándose a ser valorado y en especial a ser visto desnudo por Príapo; Rebecca rezongó y maldijo ante la necedad de Jules, ya que ella en verdad estaba preocupada por la condición de su amigo tironeaba del saco y la camisa, como si fuera una madre que tenía que convencer a su hijo de desnudarse para chequearlo en la oficina del pediatra, Jules se resistió lo más que pudo hasta que Príapo decidió intervenir, le sujeto por debajo de las axilas dándole a Becky el acceso a la zona más adolorida del francés.

El estómago de Jules se encontraba amoratado cerca de las costillas, al tacto se encontraba rígido, lo que preocupaba a la mujer ya que no era normal; Jules seguía removiéndose en los brazos de Príapo tratando de escabullirse de las manos de su amiga, se sentía invadido e impotente ante la necedad de Rebecca y la fuerza de Príapo.

_no te muevas tanto, por favor

Escucho a su oído, y algo trastornado giro la cabeza para ver a Príapo, tenía un gesto un tanto vago en el rostro, pero un vistazo a sus ojos le dio una pista del porqué de la petición, calmado hizo consciencia de la forma en como era sujetado, y también de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, al sentir un ligero abultamiento cerca a su espalda baja, supo que no era una buena idea el seguir luchando contra esos dos.

_vas a necesitar un antiinflamatorio, voy a la enfermería para ver si tienen_ la mujer se incorporó y se encaminó a la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta, se volteó a mirar a Jules siendo atendido por Príapo, en un gesto que no había visto en nadie antes_ ¡Cúbrete!, cualquiera pensaría que acabas de pasar un momento demasiado agradable, y poco moral.

_¡Te acusare por abuso sexual si vuelves a tocarme si mi permiso!

Gritó Jules, cruzando los brazos en su pecho, como una doncella ultrajada, mientras ella salía por la puerta ambos hombres escucharon la carcajada que la rubia soltó mientras iba a la enfermería; el francés estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en lo que respectaba a la loca de su amiga, no se esperaba que Príapo le ayudara en el asalto, algo aturdido miro a su compañero, el tipo estaba sereno.

_¿Estas bien?

Cuestionó, temiendo que “La Maldición” se hubiera hecho presente en ese momento, el dios le regalo una sonrisa algo forzada, pero no contesto, aspiro profundamente, se estiro cuan alto era, como si de pronto se sintiera presa de correas, tras ello tomó una silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

_Tengo un severo caso de bolas azules, pero creo que al final del mes me las poder arreglar

Jules se encogió internamente al saber que su amigo sufría, sin embargo, parecía llevarlo bien y con dignidad, frotándose el brazo en un gesto de total nerviosismo ofreció una solución.

_Podemos ir a buscar a una chica que te atienda

_A menos que quieras estar presente_ miró a su invocador con algo de burla, notando el momento en que dejó de respirar y se ponía pálido_ dudo que sirva para algo, mi cuerpo solo reacciona a tu presencia.

_Creo que no, el voyerismo no es lo mío

_Puede que no, pero te aseguro que tiene su atractivo_ sonrió diabólicamente mientras extendía la mano para sujetar una de las de Jules.

_¿Necesito sacar las esposas?_ preguntó el francés con algo de grima, sin embargo no se soltó del agarre del dios, ya que no sentía nada raro en dejar que el otro le tocara.

_No, aun no, pero gracias por estar prevenido

La amiga de Jules entró luego, acompañada por la enfermera, quien reprendió a Jules por no haber acudido a una sala de emergencia, y a la policía para levantar una denuncia, tras examinarlo, la mujer afirmó que podía tener una o dos costillas fisuradas, pero que lo ideal era que le hicieran una radiografía; antes de que pusiera alguna pega, su amiga lo colocó sobre su escritorio y le sacó las imágenes con un equipo de rayos X que tenía en la oficina; un equipo muy costoso que usaba para analizar los cadáveres que llegaban a su despacho y que ahora usaba para verificar que no tuviera heridas graves.

Príapo fue testigo de lo que tanto Rebecca como la enfermera usaban a Jules como si fuera un muñeco de pruebas, a pesar de las protestas de este, el francés era por decir lo menos: tozudo. Sin embargo, cuando unos minutos más tarde su invocador era envuelto en un vendaje de compresión y era drogado con un par de analgésicos, entendió que los seres humanos eran criaturas muy frágiles.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el despacho de Rebecca a la espera de nuevos datos respecto de los homicidios de los libros; Jules se mantuvo atento al celular esperaba que su contacto en Atlanta le confirmara la autenticad de las piezas que le envió a fin de concretar el trato con un tipo de Georgia. Su madre le marco poco antes de las siete de la tarde, el cumpleaños de su padre sería para el próximo mes y esperaban que pudiera asistir, era el número 85 y temían que fuera el ultimo ya que su padre últimamente no se había encontrado bien de salud.

Príapo se mantenía atento a las reacciones de su invocador y le siguió silenciosamente cuando salió del despacho de la forense. 

_(…) Lo intentare mamá

“podrías traer a tu novia americana, estoy segura que tu padre estará feliz de saber que sales con alguien”

_Cierto_ respondió algo turbado ante las palabras de su madre_ le preguntare si desea ir

“Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te escucho preocupado”

_Estaré bien_ hizo morros como si su madre se encontrara frente a él lista para acunarlo en su pecho_ sólo que Becky me obligo a ver fotografías de su trabajo

“!Santísimo dios!, seguro que tendrás pesadillas_ Jules podía imaginar a su madre persignándose ante la plegaria y hacer un gesto con la cabeza para invocar la protección de la virgen, cosa que le hizo sonreír_ no estaría de más que tuvieras sexo con tu novia, ese tipo de cosas se olvidan con facilidad con algo de la _pettite morte_ ”

_¡Madre!_ respondió exagerando su azoramiento.

“Acaso piensas que la cigüeña te dejo en mi puerta, vamos hijo eres francés”

_no tiene caso que me cuentes esas cosas_ reclamó girando los ojos al cielo_ pensar en ti y papá teniendo sexo es peor que las fotografías de gente muerta que Rebecca siempre me enseña.

La risa cantarina de su madre logro sacarle una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica, gesto que Príapo consideró peculiar pero que respondió con una sonrisa propia; en ese momento optó por despedirse de su madre ya que su amiga forense salía sin bata de laboratorio y con su habitual ropa de descanso.

_¿Os apetece una copa?

Comentó la mujer con el gesto cansado, pero con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Este es el primer precepto de la amistad; pedir a los amigos sólo lo honesto, y hacer por ellos sólo lo honesto.“
> 
> Cicerón

#  Capitulo 7

Pasaron el rato en un bar cercano, charlaron mucho, sobre el trabajo de ambos y sobre los “conocimientos” de Príapo acerca de todo, historias del mundo que nadie se hubiera imaginado, y la tenue referencia de su vida como inmortal en las etapas de la historia más importantes, el florecer griego, la caída de roma, la edad oscura y también el holocausto.

_¿Seguro que solo eres experto en textos antiguos?_ comentó Rebecca con la copa de escocés en el aire_ suena como si hubieras estado ahí

_Nadie me impide leer los textos antes de entregarlos

Los tres rieron ante la desfachatez del griego, Rebecca se despidió un poco achispada, alegando que en casa le esperaba un gato gruñón que monopolizaba su tiempo.

“Lo peor del caso; es que es el gato de la vecina, el cabrón se ha adueñado de mi terraza y no quiere largarse”

Preocupados ambos hombres habían ido tras la mujer al estacionamiento, y aunque parecía afectada por el alcohol, la medico los mando muy lejos con sus manías machistas y pasadas de moda, antes de subirse a su auto, se despidió de ambos dándoles un beso piquito en los labios; Jules más o menos afectado por el alcohol y los medicamentos, consideró que la noche se había terminado para él y con una seña le indicó a Príapo que se encaminaran a su auto, el griego se dio cuenta de la manía que su invocador tenía de mirar el teléfono cada dos por tres, y aunque sabía que posiblemente era algo referente a su trabajo le resultaba una costumbre algo chocante.

_¿Esperas una llamada importante?

Cuestionó al llegar al auto y extendiendo las manos para que el francés le diera las llaves, el otro se hizo el remolón e incluso le giró los ojos, como si la preocupación de su invitado fuera algo molesto.

_Si, es de uno de mis expertos, le envié unas copias de un par de libros y aun no me responde; también pedí un tiempo con un tipo en Nueva Orleans, pero parece que está demasiado ocupado.

_¿Copias?

_No pensarás que envió mis paquetes por algún sistema de correo, es demasiado peligroso; en especial por lo que está pasando últimamente en la ciudad. 

_Para la autentificación, ¿No necesitan los originales? _ cuestionó el griego recordando un poco las conversaciones que había tenido con su invocador unos días antes. 

_No necesariamente, algunos sólo necesitan buenas fotografías y algunos datos de impresión, el resto lo puedo hacer aquí, en Seattle hay muchos laboratorios de investigación, más de un director de ellos me debe favores así que tengo acceso ilimitado a sus instalaciones

Cuando llegaron al auto, Jules se colocó del lado del conducto, pero al tratar de abrir el auto las llaves se resbalaron de sus dedos, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarles, Príapo decidió quitárselas y manejar esa noche.

_No estás en condiciones, yo manejo_ Jules puso una expresión que solo había visto en los ciervos antes de ser sacrificados en un altar, intuyendo el porqué de la preocupación del hombre trató de apaciguar su miedo_ confía un poco, te prometí que no te forzaría.

Jules sonrió, estaba algo paranoico luego de todo lo que había pasado, desde la noche anterior, no podía negar que el sujeto frente a él era todo lo que se veía, y que de no ser por él, el asalto de la noche anterior, pudo terminar en tragedia; se dejó llevar por Príapo al otro lado del auto, sintiendo su esencia cerca de él, olía a incienso y ciprés; una esencia que era común en su tierra natal; y a pesar de saber que era extraño, pensó que el dios no había comprado ninguna colonia cuando fueron de compras; un segundo más tarde sintió su cuerpo inseguro y sus pies débiles.

Príapo se percató de la inmovilidad de su invocador, y al buscarle el rostro notó una terrible palidez en su cara, en la penumbra de unas farolas de estacionamiento su invocador se puso gris inclinándose abruptamente sobre sí mismo, escuchó un eructo atenuado por las manos de su invocador y después lo vio inclinarse sobre sí mismo tratando de contener lo que sea que trataba de escapar de su cuerpo

_¡No me siento bien!

Fueron las últimas palabras del francés antes de salir pitando a una de las esquinas del estacionamiento, fue cerca de un depósito de basura donde Jules entrego el contenido de su estómago, en medio de ruidos de arcadas y toses, Príapo esperó a unos metros que la congestión se le pasara, una de las cosas que desconocía acerca de la naturaleza humana, era su capacidad para enfermarse, había visto a algunos en condiciones menos deplorables, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de repulsa ante los sonidos que hacía Jules y el aroma del alcohol regurgitado, pensó con algo de burla para ser francés el chico tenía poca tolerancia al vino. Lo escucho gemir y un estrepito de algunos cubos de basura al caerse, esperaba que no fuera el que contenía el vómito de Jules, sin embargo, el estrépito siguió a un grito de su invocador y eso lo hizo volver al callejón rápidamente.

A pesar de no encontrarse a menos de un par de metros de Jules, se sorprendió de encontrar a un sujeto que tironeaba del cuello de la camisa al francés, y aunque el estacionamiento estaba iluminado el callejón estaba sumido en la total oscuridad; no diferenciaba que clase de persona era, lo que si era claro era que el tipo era casi tan alto como él y obviamente más fuerte que Jules.

_¡Suéltame!

Gimió su invocador, con la voz ahogada, el sujeto que lo elevaba sobre sus pies, repitiendo una sola pregunta. 

_¿Dónde está?

Sin esperar un segundo, Príapo embistió contra el sujeto mientras que su amigo corría en dirección al coche, el sonido de frenado abrupto le dijo que no estaban solos. Turbado por haber caído en una trampa tan evidente soltó al tipo que aporreaba y fue a buscar a su invocador, antes de darle alcance, fue testigo de cómo otros dos tipos lo empujaban en la parte trasera de un vehículo con el motor en marcha.

Si no le fallaba la vista su invocador estaba inconsciente o cerca de estarlo, probablemente le habrían dado un buen golpe para dejarlo en ese estado, corrió, pero uno de los sujetos le dio el encuentro, bajo una de las lámparas del estacionamiento vio los colmillos y la marca de un dragón tatuada en una de sus manos.

Maldijo cuando el Daimon lo recibió con puños y patadas, sus días de batallas ya habían pasado hace siglos, y la última vez que peleo con alguien con la experiencia de aquel demonio había usado su armadura, cansado de ser reducido en la pelea dejó su furia arder en su cuerpo logrando conectar un par de buenos golpes, sin embargo y para su desgracia el tipo lo estaba distrayendo lo suficiente como para que el auto que se llevaba a Jules se alejara con cada segundo.

Cuando vislumbró las luces traseras del vehículo lo suficientemente lejos, cambió su estrategia, si bien no podía correr tras Jules, el Daimon le podría dar la información del sitio al que lo llevaban, lo barrio y golpeo su espalda con el codo, para su mala suerte el tipo no callo inconsciente y dio batalla unos minutos más, hasta que le golpeara en el estómago y nuevamente en la cabeza con una barra de hierro que estaba perdida en el suelo. Esperando que nadie lo viera, cargó con el sujeto al auto de Jules y se encamino al único lugar dónde sabía que lo podían ayudar: El bar Serengethy.

Era vox popully entre los dioses que aquellos lugares nombrados por el Chtonian Savitar como Limmani eran tierra neutral para las criaturas sobrenaturales, él conocía de ellos porque el tipo que lo llevó al pasado, era habitante de “El Santuario” el Limmani en Nueva Orleans, en ese sitio las criaturas paranormales encontraban refugio, bajo una sola condición: tenían prohibido atacar a nadie estando dentro, habitualmente sólo alojaba miembros de la rama Katagari. Savitar era el líder y mediador en el Omegrion, una especie de consejo de la rama animal de las criaturas paranormales.

Al llegar encontró a uno de los animales guardianes en la puerta de entregas, quien se tensó inmediato al verlo bajar al Daimon del maletero del auto; con un gesto, el tipo le invitó a detenerse y cuestionó el motivo de su visita al Bar.

_Busco a Tatte Beneth

El guardia de la puerta era un hombre robusto con la cara rajada de cicatrices de batalla, no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto a su hombro y comenzó a murmurar algo aun auricular, supuso que estaba llamando a su líder para poder decidir si lo dejaba entrar o no. El líder de la manada de tigres salió por la puerta lateral y le dedico una mirada desconcertada.

_¿Quién eres?

_Soy el dios Príapo

Señaló con la arrogancia que le conocían en el pasado, a pesar de saber que no tenia ningún derecho en aquel lugar, su estatus de dios aún mantenía algo de peso con las criaturas afectadas por las maldiciones de su panteón. El gesto de aburrimiento del tigre frente a él, le indicó que le importaba muy poco quien fuera él; se cruzó de brazos para mirarle con una ceja elevada y después fruncir el ceño al prisionero del castaño.

_¿Debo dejarte entrar a mi casa por…?

_Necesito la ayuda de un escudero

_En este lugar no hay escuderos, debo imaginar que sabes el tipo de lugar al que estas intentando entrar.

Príapo asintió, y a pesar del gesto del tigre, se hizo con el Daimon para enseñar su tatuaje; el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aparentemente sabía lo que aquella marca significaba.

_Lo sé, pero los “amigos” de este sujeto, secuestraron a un hombre hace unos minutos, y supongo que no tienen buenas intenciones; solicito tu ayuda para localizar el lugar de los escuderos o al menos el sitio donde un tipo llamado Tatte Beneth se alhoja, él sabrá ayudarme

Asintiendo el dueño del lugar hizo un gesto al guardia de la puerta, y ayudó a Priapo con su carga, colocaron al vampiro en una silla y lo ataron adecuadamente, tras registrarlo no se extrañaron de no encontrar arma alguna, el katagary le explico que aquello era normal, ya que los Daimons normalmente atacaban a humanos y usaban sus habilidades psíquicas para confundir sus mentes; la mayoría de las veces, los humanos ni se daban cuenta del momento en que eran hipnotizados. El líder del bar llego con un teléfono en la mano y se lo tendió, al otro lado supuso se encontraba Tatte; sin embargo la voz del tipo al otro lado de la línea era completamente diferente a la del forense sureño.

_“¿Es verdad, eres tú? Príapo el dios de la fertilidad, pensé que el viejo Contis me estaba jugando una broma”._

_¿Con quién hablo?_ cuestionó con molestia el dios mientras escuchaba al tipo al otro lado de la línea.

 _“Mi nombre es Leo, soy el líder del consejo de escuderos en Seatle”_ respondió el otro sujeto con la suficiente arrogancia que su cargo le confería.

_Estoy buscando a Tatte Beneth

_“Está durmiendo, normalmente debo mantenerme pendiente de lo que ocurre en mi ciudad y hacer lo necesario para que los desastres Daimon no arrojen mucha mierda, si sabes a lo que me refiero, Beneth vino de apoyo, ya que los ataques en la ciudad se han vuelto **atípicos** , pero desde que llegó no lo saco del despacho de la forense principal de la ciudad el cabronazo cree que está de vacaciones” _

Príapo se extrañó de la perorata chillona del tipo, imaginaba que, al ser el líder de los escuderos, en realidad debería ser algo más snob, pero el mundo era un lugar extraño para él en estos días. Decidió interrumpirlo antes de que volviera a sus quejas.

_¿Entonces, tú me ayudarás?

_“Eso depende, Contis, dice que atrapaste un Spathy”_

___ Tengo a un Daimon que sabe pelear, y mi invocador fue secuestrado por un grupo de sujetos similares a él.

_“¿Estás seguro?”_

_No del todo, pero el sujeto que tengo atado frente a mi parece darle fuerza a mi argumento.

_“Interesante, espera en el Serengethy, enviare a alguien por ti”_

Veinte minutos después un auto llego por Príapo, se despidió de los tigres y cargó con su prisionero en el maletero, se limitó a seguir el auto a donde sea que lo llevaran, cuando estacionaron se encontró en un edificio adjunto a las oficinas de la editorial del Daily Inquisitor, un hombre bajito con fachas de hippie le recibió en la puerta, al estrechar su mano, vio un tatuaje de telaraña en el dorso de su mano, uno muy similar al que Tatte portaba.

_¿Dónde está el Daimon?

_En el maletero

Otros dos sujetos, igual de corpulentos que Príapo fueron al coche para poder sacar al demonio aun inconsciente, lo cargaron al interior del edificio, el dios fue testigo de cómo le colocaban un nuevo grupo de sogas antes de desaparecer al interior del ascensor.

_Así que, tú eres Príapo_ el hombre frunció los labios en una mueca de incredulidad_ ¿El hijo de afrodita?

_si

_perdona si entendí bien, nos pediste ayuda para encontrar a un tipo al que secuestraron, pero no sabemos ¿Quién es él?

Con un suspiro de cansancio asintió, eran apenas las once de la noche y creía haber estado despierto por una eternidad.

_Su nombre es Jules Colville, es un hombre que busca libros y los vende_ Príapo vio el momento en que el tipo reconoció el nombre de su invocador. 

_Sé quien es_ el tipo giró los ojos y cruzó los brazos en un gesto que decía a las claras que no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando_ la forense jefa del departamento de policía es muy amiga suya y a veces le llama, cuando encuentra cosas raras en las escenas del crimen. Me he metido en muchos líos por su manía de meterse donde no la llaman, juro que esa mujer es más aferrada que un pitbull

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, buscando la conexión entre ese hombre y Rebecca, aunque no le costó demasiado, al ver uno de los ejemplares del Daily Inquisitor en una de las encimeras del sitio. 

_¿Leonard Kirby?_ Señaló al sujeto del poncho y este le sonrió como un lobo colmilludo_ ¿Tu eres el gilipollas que se ha metido en su investigación desacreditándola?

_Culpable

_La dama Rebecca tiene una sentencia de muerte sobre la parte mas blanda de tu cuerpo el dia que pueda echarte mano.

_Lo sé, por eso le pedí a Tatte que me ayude con la investigación y trate de cerrar el caso en la medida de lo posible.

El sujeto cambio su expresión de sapo periodista a la del líder de los escuderos: serio y frío, había escuchado acerca de ellos por el tiempo que estuvo a custodia de Julian y de Serena Larens, un tiempo a decir verdad muy breve. Un joven se acercó con una charola de bebidas y le ofreció un café; Príapo lo aceptó y siguió a Leonard al interior del edificio.

_Los ataques que Rebecca investiga fueron culpa de los Daimons_ Afirmó mientras daba el primer sorbo a su tasa, era un americano fuerte y endulzado apenas, estaba bueno. 

_Si. Los jodidos han estado husmeando en centros de investigación y robando libros raros, algunos coleccionistas incluso enviaron sus libros mas preciosos a cajas de seguridad en los bancos.

Kirby le conto que, a lo largo del país, habían ocurrido atracos a diferentes colecciones de libreros, libros de lo más extraño, desde pergaminos de brujería, hasta tratados sobre filosofía e historia. Una mujer en Chicago había demandado a un librero de la zona, acusándolo de robarse su ejemplar de “El capital”, primera edición incluso con las fallas de una imprenta inglesa, el libro estaba valuado en al menos cien de los grandes.

_Nosotros también tenemos colecciones importantes de libros, pero al estar resguardados en casas de escuderos los Daimons no consiguieron siquiera acercarse, el mensajero de unos días atrás estaba trasladando un pergamino a casa de uno de los escuderos del consejo. Aparentemente el pergamino se perdió

Priapo se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo, si no eran casos aislados y estaban buscando textos extraños, Jules en verdad era un blanco. Y él lo había dejado en sus manos, se maldijo y regresó corriendo a la calle; Kirby extrañado corrió tras él cuestionándole su abrupto cambio de humor; pero solo obtuvo una respuesta apresurada.

_¡Necesito llegar a casa de Jules!

Príapo salió en dirección al estacionamiento, necesitaba asegurarse que la colección de su amigo estuviera a salvo, el tipo era un cobarde, pero también era demasiado avaro como para renunciar al trabajo de toda su vida. Llegó al auto y se aseguró de no matar a nadie en el proceso de salir del sitio, pasó cerca del escudero quien trató de detenerle, pero no pudo hacer nada, se quedó en la calle maldiciendo al dios y tomando el celular con frustración, tenía que informar a los Hunters y verificar si cerca de la zona había alguien que pudiera apoyar al lunático griego.

El dios llego al piso en tiempo record, al estacionarse unos metros del parqueadero de su invocador notó a un sujeto frente a la portería, en guardia y temiendo algún ataque imprevisto se acercó al umbral de las escaleras de incendio dónde un hombre completamente vestido de negro y usando un largo abrigo de cuero bajaba tranquilo; al encontrarse con él le saludó cordialmente.

_¿Quién eres?_ preguntó a la defensiva, el sujeto frente a él no se inmutó de su reacción, y con calma se reclinó sobre el auto mas cercano. 

_Supongo que eres Príapo_ señaló bajando unas gafas oscuras por el puente de su naríz_ Soy Ravyn Kontis, uno de los Hunter´s honorarios de la ciudad. 

Príapo miró al tipo a los ojos encontrando una mirada depredadora y el destello de unos ojos felinos, si sus instintos de guerrero no le fallaban, estaba frente a un hombre entrenado y que sabía quién y qué era él. Casi tan alto como él, usaba el cabello corto hasta las orejas, en un movimiento casual fue capaz de ver en su palma derecha una marca característica de los herederos de Lycaon.

_¿Katagary?_ cuestionó 

_Nop, Arcadio, Leo llamó diciendo que habían secuestrado a un amigo tuyo_

_Su nombre es Jules, es una especie de buscador de libros_ respondió frunciendo el ceño_ especulo que los Daimons quieren algo que él posee, así que supongo que tienen que llegar aquí en cualquier momento.

_Leo me contó algo, hubo algunos ataques a coleccionistas y esas cosas_ miró el edificio y sonrió_ este sitio es seguro, si las sanguijuelas quieren algo que ese tipo posee, no podrán pasar sin su ayuda, así que por el momento la mejor estrategia es esperarlos.

_¿Tienes alguna arma que pueda utilizar?

Al otro lado de la ciudad Jules miraba asustado como sus captores intercambiaban un montón de señas y palabras entre ellos, estaban asustándolo y el hecho de que los tipos se parecieran a los sujetos que lo atacaron la noche anterior aumento su alarma. Tras el asalto en el callejón y la carrera en el estacionamiento, lo habían golpeado en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo, no perdió el conocimiento, pero ahora le hubiera gustado; uno de los tipos le miraba como si en realidad quisiera comérselo, y aunque era extraño le perturbaba mucho más que no le hubieran dirigido la palabra en los últimos cuarenta minutos. 

_¿Que quieren?

Pregunto, sabiendo que tal vez sería una muy mala idea, sin embargo, el sujeto a su lado le miro como si estuviera viendo la goma de mascar que se pega al zapato y contestó.

_Tienes un manuscrito que necesitamos

_¿Manuscrito?_ replicó intrigado, pensando que se trataba de mafiosos en busca de tesoros literarios, decidió aplicar la misma estrategia que usaba con sus clientes_ Si necesitaban de mis servicios, no era necesario que me secuestraran, es más que evidente que pudieron pedir cita en mi página web_ titubeó un poco, pero siguió hablando_ si realmente querían algo así, era más fácil contactarme para pedirlo…

El alto rubio de su derecha esbozó una mueca terrorífica, y por primera vez dio crédito a los cuentos que Príapo le había contado la noche anterior: el tipo tenía colmillos; desvió la mirada fuera de los rostros de ambos sujetos, debía asegurarse de esta soñando o algo por el estilo; prestando atención al camino, reconoció la ruta a su casa, la atmosfera del auto se volvió pesada, Jules comenzó a sopesar sus opciones, si aquellos tipos buscaban alguno de sus manuscritos más valiosos, ¿Debería arriesgarse a perder una inversión por salvar el pellejo?; a veces eso pasaba, debías renunciar a un buen libro por librar la vida, y aunque le había pasado antes, esta era la primera vez que sentía tener un cuchillo en el cogote.

_¿Puedo saber qué libro necesitan?

_”De l'Allemagne de Heine”

Jules se puso pálido, aquel libro no estaba en su catálogo de existencias, solo algunos de sus colegas e investigadores adjuntos sabían de aquello, porque había solicitado su autenticación bajo pruebas de laboratorio; aunque todas eran apócrifas, su ejemplar era una falsificación; una inversión que había caído a sus manos por mera casualidad cuando visitaba Macedonia, el hombre que lo guardaba le dijo que en su encuadernado había algo especial, un sello que en ninguna de las otras publicaciones se había gravado, se presumía como una marca supernatural, ya que al abrir el texto lo encontró; supo que el anciano no le mentía por que reconoció el encuadernado, y su experto en Sicilia le confirmo que el sello de guarda era autentico.

_Lo lamento caballeros, pero no poseo semejante tesoro.

Los hombres sonrieron, mostrando los afilados colmillos ya había vislumbrado antes, estaba metido en un atolladero y si su instinto no le mentía, estos hombres no pensaban irse con las manos vacías y mucho menos limpias de sangre. Nervioso sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, y la piel se le puso de gallina.

El auto aparco y en su cabeza se imaginó la proverbial espada que le decapitaría en cuanto esos sujetos tuvieran lo que querían.

El conductor y el copiloto salieron, y se afianzaron a un lado de la puerta donde le obligaron a salir, al llegar a la puerta principal de su edificio el hombre que conducía le arrojo al frente, con un gesto les hizo saber que él no cargaba con sus llaves y que debían llamar a la portería para poder acceder al sitio; toco dos veces con animos de que el anciano que guardaba las llaves no se levantara o que notara en su cara el terror que aquellos tipos le provocaban; cuando la cara del anciano portero se asomó por la reja, Jules le hizo un gesto a los tipos para que lo soltaran, se apartó un par de pasos y se sujetó a los barrotes de la reja como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

_Buenas noches, señor Patrick, yo, yo olvidé mis llaves.

Dijo Jules nervioso y asustado de lo que pasaría cuando el anciano abriera la reja, Príapo le había dicho que los Daimons no entraban a un hogar humano a menos que alguien les invitara a pasar, era una de las protecciones que el dios Apolo había permitido a los humanos para evitar que su raza maldita hiciera de los humanos su ganado. El anciano miró a los dos sujetos a la espalda de Jules y frunció el ceño.

_Sr. Colville, cree que estas son horas de molestar a un anciano de mi edad_ refunfuñó el portero mientras hacía un ruido exagerado con las llaves y las paseaba sin realmente tener la intención de abrir a su inquilino_ Su amigo salió a buscarle.

El anciano levanto su mano y afianzando las manos en los barrotes de la reja, mostro un anillo con un sello de doble arco atravesado por una flecha, echo que a Jules no le significo nada.

_¿En serio?, El, tuvimos un contratiempo y nos separamos, creo que no tardara en pensar que llegaría aquí, Patrick te agradecería mucho si me abres para poder contactarle al celular_ el anciano maldijo

_Señor Colville, disculpe, no cargué con las llaves del portón

_¡No puede estar diciéndome eso!

Repeló entre dientes, ante la impertinencia del anciano, si el anciano no se apresuraba en abrir la reja sería hombre muerto. Los Daimons que le esperaban se acercaron a donde estaba Jules y al ver al diminuto anciano, se animaron a sujetar a Jules por el cuello, uno de ellos se acercó a la reja, pero no pudo cruzar, Jules se agitó en el agarre del tipo y sin más escuchó una detonación.

Un segundo más tarde Jules se vio libre, y perplejo al ver como el hombre explotaba en un montón de polvos dorados, el anciano disparo otra vez al conductor dándole tiempo de esconderse en una esquina atrás del edificio. Dos tipos más se acercaron al lugar, no se había percatado que el auto dónde lo habían secuestrado era acompañado por otro a la saga; agazapado en su escondite, tratando de evitar que lo atraparan, fue testigo de cómo una figura oscura se unía a la lucha, sus movimientos le recordaban a Keanu Reves en la película de Matrix, uno a uno los Daimons explotaron mientras él se quedada aturdido por la sorpresa en aquel agujero en las sombras.

_¡Jules!, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si no hubiera reconocido la voz, Jules se habría desmayado de la impresión; Príapo estaba, recargado en la pared cerca de su refugio, su corazón agitado por todo lo ocurrido dejó de palpitar y tras asentir al dios, se desvaneció.

_¿Esta todo bien?_ preguntó Ravyn mientras revisaba el perímetro. 

El dios asintió, mientras cargaba con su invocador a cuestas_ Creo que fue demasiado para él.

_Creo que debí dejar a alguno_ remoloneó el katagari, mientras revisaba el lugar lleno de polvos dorados, para terminar, encogiéndose de hombros_ con estas sanguijuelas no se sabe, tal vez encuentre algo en su auto.

Príapo asintió mientras dejaba que el castaño y su inquilino entraran al edificio; fue una sorpresa para el dios, descubrir que el anciano era un escudero; hasta que conoció el pasado de la ciudad, Seatle era una de las ciudades santuario que fue víctima del ataque Daimon más agresivo después de New Orleans era obvio que el consejo de escuderos se pusiera nervioso. Ravyn, guardo las cuchillas en sus botas y rompió el cristal del auto donde Jules había llegado, bajo unos documentos y con la ayuda del conserje del edificio abrió el portaequipaje, dentro había algunas cajas con ropa, sogas y también dos libros; antes de ingresar completamente al edificio, el tigre llamó su atención sobre lo que había en el vehículo; Príapo, frunció el ceño ante los dos volúmenes, se notaban antiguos y del tipo de cosas que Jules sabría apreciar por su valor y su historia, Ravyn le cuestionó pero con Jules en sus brazos, su concentración estaba dividida entre subir al librero y bañarse en su esencia o atender al hunter. 

_¿Son importantes?

_No lo sé, Jules es el experto

El primero estaba escrito en Latin, se notaba viejo y tenia un sello extraño en el lomo, similar a la marca Spathy pero con tres coronas alrededor. El segundo era un libro de cuero negro con hojas amarillentas, un tentáculo y el dibujo de una mora en la pasta le indico que quizá fuera un texto medieval.

_Llamare a Leo, estoy seguro que sabrá algo, después de haber torturado al Daimon

Comentó el anciano mientras sacaba un teléfono inteligente de su bata de dormir. Patrick había sido escudero de clase media durante toda su vida, se había retirado hace más o menos diez años, pero cuando Ravyn ataco a la esposa del jefe de policía y la mato, hubo muchas bajas de Dark Hunters, por lo cual muchos escuderos retirados volvieron a filas activas, aunque fuera para cubrir las apariencias.

Patrick tenía apenas setenta años, pero sabía cómo repeler Daimons y generar un escudo dentro y fuera de los edificios, a menudo era el encargado de resguardar los refugios de los Dark Hunters de espíritus y maldiciones.

_Buena puntería_ alabó al anciano, respecto del disparo que había dado a Jules la oportunidad de escapar de las manos de los vampiros mientras él y Ravyn se encargaban de ellos. 

_Gracias_ respondió el anciano con una modestia que sorprendió al dios_ si le parece prudente, ofrezco mi cama al joven Colville, mientras se recupera.

Príapo pensó que era una buena idea, necesitaba apartarse del francés un momento o podría caer en tentación; las estancias de la casa de Raymond, eran todo lo que podrías esperar de un anciano escudero, orden y limpieza en las estanterías, así como armas disimuladas en el decorado. Sintió a Jules removerse en su inconsciencia, por lo que no se sorprendió que el francés abriera los ojos nada mas sentir el contacto de la cama del portero, cuando abrió los ojos completamente lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la mirada del dios de la fertilidad, Príapo le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de paz, mientras terminaba de recostarlo en la cama del anciano.

_¿Te encuentras mejor?_ cuestionó el castaño al verlo volver a la vida

Jules se incorporó sobre sus codos, mientras miraba el sitio en el que se encontraba, al parecer era uno de los departamentos de su edificio, pero no su apartamento, Príapo tenia la ropa arrugada y hecha un lío, hizo un inventario de su cuerpo, notando nuevos dolores en sitios que no recordaba.

_Los tipos… ellos, ¿Se hacen polvo? _ el gesto confundido de Príapo le indicó que estaba divagando, y en especial que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, si se había desmayado_ ¡Joder!_ maldijo mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos, abrió un poco sus dedos y buscó a su invitado con la mirada _Creo que deje mis bolas en el estacionamiento, o quizá en la reja, ¿Podría ir por ellas?

El dios sonrió y le extendió la mano con camaradería para que se levantara, aun con las piernas temblando, el hombre salió a ver lo que pasaba, vio al tipo que había matado a los Daimons husmear el auto en que lo habían secuestrado y al portero hacerle segunda. Príapo a su lado le miraba como si temiera el momento en que se desplomara otra vez.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó el extraño de abrigo negro

_¿Eh?_ miró a Príapo en busca de respuesta, cuando el dios le asintió continúo_ Creo que mejor, ¿Quién es usted?

_Ravyn Kontis, el patea traseros de esta zona_ extendió la mano en un gesto amable.

_Jules Colville, un placer

Respondió, al saludo y se hizo de una visión de lo que acababa de pasar en la entrada del edificio, a pesar de la trifulca y la pelea en realidad parecía que no había ocurrido nada; antes de seguir en esa línea de pensamiento el portero llamó su atención, acercándose el hombre le extendió dos libros, Jules curioso no dudó en revisarlos como el experto que era, uno de ellos era “De revolutioni busorbi um coelestium” de Nicolás Copérnico, el segundo era una copia de “El capital” de Carl Marx, a juzgar por el encuadernado, el papel y la tinta, era muy probable que se tratara una de las primeras ediciones: un tesoro como los que él buscaba y vendía; Copérnico, Erasmo de Rotterdam, René Descartes y un sin número de filósofos fueron inscritos en el Index librorum prohibitorum de la iglesia católica; gracias a ese y a muchos otros registros en el mundo había una gran cantidad de libros prohibidos, algunos más prohibidos que otros, y algunos vetados incluso de países completos, por considerarse peligrosos para beneficios políticos y sociales.

Algunas personas imaginaban que la iglesia había proscrito escritos y a sus autores por prodigar ideas acerca del diablo y de la perdición humana, la realidad era que, muchos de los libros prohibidos eran ediciones políticas, tratados sobre la idea del universo y resultados de muchos años de estudios de: filosofía, teología, física, química y matemáticas.

Ravyn se apartó del grupo para tomar una llamada, mientras, Jules repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de los últimos días, aquellos escritos que habían pasado por sus manos en los últimos días, todos ellos se podrían catalogar como prohibidos de una u otra forma, “El capital” que habían robado en la biblioteca de la universidad era especial ya que se trataba de un texto traído desde la mismísima ciudad luz, y también el trozo de pergamino del misal de Constanza; los tipos que habían explotado en el pórtico de su casa, querían el ”De l'Allemagne de Heine”, una falsificación.

Príapo vio como es que su invocador se concentraba en la nada mientras balbuceaba algo acerca de libros y su catálogo, fue testigo del momento en que una luz se iluminó en su rostro, como si las piezas de un complicado rompecabezas acabaran de encajar en su sitio. Ambos giraron el rostro al ser llamados por el Hunter. 

_Leo dice que necesitan protección, quiere verlos en su edificio_ El tono de voz del asesino de Daimons dejaba claro que aquello era más una orden que una invitación_ debo irme, estoy seguro que esos chupa almas siguen a la caza, nos vemos pronto joven Colville. 

_Hasta luego

Aceptó el gesto de inclinación de cabeza del otro tipo, y lo vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, sorprendido buscó con la mirada a sus acompañantes; el portero ya se había vuelto hacia la portería con el celular en la mano, y Príapo se mantenía estoico.

_Vámonos_ dijo el castaño, pero en lugar de encaminarse al departamento, se encaminó al auto de su invocador.

_¿A dónde vas?_ Príapo señaló el auto, a lo que Jules respondió con un puchero infantil_ ¡Quiero descansar!

_Tenemos que ir a donde Leo_ respondió el dios

_Príapo, podemos ir mañana, ya es demasiado tarde para importunar a quien sea_

Jules vio el gesto de duda y molestia en el rostro del dios, estaba claro que no podría salirse con la suya en eso, y las últimas palabras del dios, confirmaron su temor.

_Créeme, no podemos. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Su sastre le dijo un día que la vida no era como uno de esos aparatos en los que bastaba con pulsar un botón para rebobinar hasta el fragmento elegido, que no se podía volver atrás"
> 
> "Si pudiera volver atrás" Marck Levy

#  Capítulo 8

Aturdido por la mirada del dios Jules asintió y se dejó guiar por el castaño hasta el coche, temía haber perdido el auto, pero al parecer Príapo era una persona centrada, excepto cuando no era sometido por su maldición, se recordó mientras pensaba en la escena de sonambulismo de la madrugada. Antes de subir al vehículo Jules esculcó el maletero en el espacio dónde se guardaba la llanta de refacción, Príapo elevó una ceja al ver que en el interior no se encontraba el aditamento que debía estar ahí, sino un desgastado maletín de cuero, tan viejo que bien podía ser parte de algún museo; el francés lo cargó al hombro y antes de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad se aseguró que aquella cosa quedara bien resguardada entre su espalda y el asiento.

Tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar al edificio de Leo, el Dayli Inquisitor, Jules reconoció de inmediato que aquellas oficinas eran el santa santorum del periódico que echaba en borda los trabajos de investigación forense de su amiga Rebecca. Jules no entendió, ¿Acaso Príapo había estado filtrando información a estos tipos, y por eso su amiga se encontraba con tantas trabas?

Caminaron por el edificio, mientras que Jules se ponía más aprensivo que de costumbre, el tal Leo le salió al paso, su barba estaba crecida y tenía la camisa llena de manchas de sudor y sangre, a pesar de sus fachas, el librero fue capaz de reconocerle, sin embargo, el hombre no se inmutó al verle, caso contrario cuando vio a Príapo le dedico una sonrisa torcida como la de un gato que está esperando comerse al canario de la abuela.

_Así que, este es tu invocador_ Jules se sintió cohibido al sentir el escrutinio del tipo_ Nada mal, espero que no se moleste que les llamara a semejantes horas, ¿Quizá disfrutaría estar en cama?

Comentó el editor con un tono sugerente, a lo que Jules entrecerró los ojos, molesto y Príapo desestimó con un gesto de la mano y un tono de voz más helado que la tundra.

_Ahórrate tus comentarios, nos pediste venir, supongo que el Daimon te dijo algo.

Príapo había informado al humano respecto de la razón por la que se encontraba en la tierra y también de por qué estaba atado a Jules, sin embargo, lo que sea que estaba pasando con los Daimons en la zona no le agradaba, Kirby se puso serio, colocó sus manos en la espalda y les invitó a seguirlos por el pasillo, hasta el interior del edificio.

_Más o menos_ giró el cuello hasta provocarse un chasquido_ la sanguijuela dijo algo acerca de una maldición, o que hay trozos de una maldición escondida en algunos libros específicos, entre cien y doscientos de la lista prohibida vaticana, muchos son considerados sagrados por los católicos lo que hace peculiar que un grupo de demonios griegos se tomen la molestia.

_¿Maldición?_ cuestionó Jules, ya que últimamente se había visto obligado a conocer muy a fondo aquella palabra.

_Si, algo sobre como matar al sol, o como evadir al sol, cosas que tienen que ver con almas_ el tipo giró los ojos con molestia_ sabes los oráculos tienen una forma muy jodida de informar a quien sea que les pregunta nada, son como todos extraños y crípticos.

_Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

_Quizá no estés muy al corriente de lo que tus parientes hicieron a los Apolitas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo_ señaló Kirby a Priapo, con un dedo acusador_ buscan una forma para deshacerse de la maldición Daimon, se asume que alguien sabe cómo dar la vuelta a las maldiciones, que de una u otra forma se pueden romper, quizá alguien en algún momento lo sabía y hasta hace muy poco recordó que se lo comentaron_ llegaron a un vestíbulo con varios ascensores y mientras Leo pensaba entraron_ una pista, la clave de su liberación, al parecer lo único que saben es que la insignia Spathy está escondida en los libros que tienen dicha información.

_Spathy

_La raza guerrera de los Daimons, hace algunos años nos habrían sorprendido, pero ahora que conocemos de su existencia podemos hacerles frente. 

Jules apenas entendía algo de lo que ambos sujetos estaban diciendo, parecía que a pesar de todos hablar inglés, no estaban recibiendo el mismo mensaje; antes de sufrir un aneurisma, Príapo llamó su atención.

_ Jules, ¿Tienes en tu colección algún libro con la marca de los Spathy?

_¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, no conozco la dichosa marca

Leo saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo mostro a Jules, en la pantalla estaba la fotografía de un tatuaje, un tatuaje estilizado de un dragón en una postura en media luna, completamente monocromático, el símbolo le recordó una marca de impresión, una que metía en líos a quien sea que estuviera involucrada con ella: uno de los sellos de los hermanos Ceniza.

_Los hermanos Ceniza_ respondió con un susurro y el ceño fruncido

_¿Los que?

Cuestionaron tanto Leo como Príapo, ante el murmullo que Jules había dado al ver la imagen, el francés levantó la mirada, para toparse con dos gestos de total perplejidad ante sus últimas palabras.

_Los hermanos Ceniza_ aspiró aire, esperaba que tanto uno como el otro fueran de confianza como para revelarles uno de los más grandes secretos de su profesión_ son dos ancianos expertos en restauración de textos_ hizo un gesto que esperaba explicara que la palabra “restauración” no era limitativa_ trabajan con quien sea que les pague lo que pidan, y créame: no son económicos.

_¿Colocan este sello en todo lo que restauran?_ preguntó el editor.

_No_ Jules torció la boca, pensando que tanto podía compartir con aquellos hombres_ solo en textos específicos, es su signo de validación, dependiendo el trabajo que se haya realizado, cuando los libros están muy gastados se tiene que señalar a los coleccionistas que de cierta forma ya no tienen en su poder un original_ señaló la pantalla del móvil_ el sello del dragón es para aquellos ejemplares que no sufrieron modificaciones estructurales de peso; de lo que conozco usan tres: el dragón, una lagrima y una rosa.

El dios comenzó a unir las piezas de lo que su invocador estaba diciendo, quizá, aquellos ancianos no eran lo que aparentaban, y aquellos libros guardaban algo más peligroso que las ideas que en otro tiempo se consideraron heréticas.

_¿Hay alguna forma de saber que libros han restaurado?

Pregunto Leo, a lo que Jules enarco una ceja, como cuestionando la cordura de aquella pregunta, parecía cuestionar a su vez si Príapo estaba hablando en serio. En su negocio lo mas estúpido que podías hacer era catalogar las falsificaciones, en especial si tenían el sello de aquellos dos especialistas.

_No

Respondió tajante, pero Príapo se dio cuenta que Jules no le miraba, movía los ojos de un lado al otro, ese gesto le dijo que el hombre ocultaba algo. Kirby no se tragó su explicación, a lo que el hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

_En ese caso, me temo que hasta no saber que exactamente están buscando los Daimons, no podrás ir a tu apartamento_ Jules abrió los ojos sorprendido por la calma del periodista, quien antes de escucharlo reclamar nada, le calló con un gesto_ hay un escudero en la puerta así que no te preocupes por tus cosas, está preparado si vuelven a aparecer, nadie entrará ni saldrá sin que nos enteremos. Por ahora les daré una habitación para que descansen.

El hombre los llevo por el edificio, tocando puertas asegurándose si las habitaciones estaban ocupadas o no, fue cuando llegaron al final del pasillo que encontraron una libre, lista para ser utilizada.

_Espero que no tengan problema en compartir, es la única que queda.

Comento el editor, mirando a los dos hombres un tanto apenado, por al menos no ofrecerles un poco de independencia. Jules se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al interior; era como una típica habitación de hotel, nadie había dejado nada en las repisas, limpia y amueblada sólo con lo indispensable.

_No es como si tuviéramos opción de declinar, te agradezco el gesto_ respondió Jules internándose al sitio y dejando su maletín en una de las mesas del sitio. 

_Si ocurre cualquier cosa, les avisare_ por ahora aprovechen su tiempo y descansen, se ven como la mierda.

Leo desapareció pasillo arriba, mientras Jules tomaba la colcha de la cama y una almohada, para después meterse al baño; Príapo le siguió hasta el umbral del sitio, mirándolo inspeccionar el lugar, que aseado olía a lavanda.

_¿Qué haces?_ cuestionó el dios al verlo hacer una bola

_Preparo mi cama_ Respondió el francés mientras metía la colcha en la tina y acomodaba la almohada justo debajo de la alcachofa de la ducha. 

_¿Vas a dormir en la tina?

_si, tú no cabrias en ella_ Príapo elevó una ceja, incrédulo por lo que el francés estaba haciendo, supuso que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado esa noche, aun recordaba el incidente de la madrugada_ ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí? _ preguntó jocoso_ estás de acuerdo que, si no fui capaz de detenerme a pesar de la puerta de tu habitación, mucho menos me detendrá una cortina de ducha_ la expresión de Jules imitaba a la perfección a un ciervo que fue sorprendido por un camión_ pero es tu elección, a pesar de haber pasado juntos un poco más de una semana, la maldición aun no es tan fuerte como para que temas por tu virtud. 

Príapo se dio la vuelta, esa noche debía pensar que hacer; podía haberse jactado con su invocador de su autocontrol, sin embargo, la realidad era otra, cada día transcurrido, cada hora al lado del francés le engendraba en las entrañas una necesidad animal que mantenía a raya a fuerza de pura voluntad; pero tal como le dijo a su padrastro más temprano, él se había buscado el castigo, y lo afrontaría con la templanza de un dios.

Fue consciente del momento en que el francés entró a la habitación, aun con la ropa de cama hecha un montón desordenado en sus manos; no se dio la vuelta, no le hacía falta para sentir la mirada de su invocador en la espalda, optó por retirarse el saco que traía puesto y desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa. 

_Parece ser que todos en este lugar saben lo que haces cada que sales del libro, aparentemente dan por sentado que me has partido el culo.

El sonido de la voz de Jules le hizo girarse, el francés parecía un chico desamparado, que se aferraba a las mantas de la cama como si estas fueran un refugio, entendía al hombre, por los dioses que lo entendía; pero no podía hacer mucho ya que aparentemente entre los escuderos era vox populli que él había sido esclavizado a los deseos sexuales de quien lo invocara; por primera vez en un largo tiempo, liberó un suspiro angustiado.

_Lo sé, y lo siento, sé que debí decirte todo antes, pero no supe cómo. La mayoría de las veces quienes me invocan saben para que y por qué, no les interesa en absoluto de dónde vengo o si es que en realidad estoy interesado; aunque sé que es un castigo merecido_ se llevó las manos al cabello desordenándolo en un gesto de total impotencia_ no debería ser una carga para quien me invoca, no deberías ser tú.

Se recargó en la pared a su espalda y se dejó desplazar hacia abajo por el peso de sus acciones, él había pasado por esto durante poco más de medio milenio, Julián lo había hecho por dos mil años, y sólo en ese momento, mirando a Jules entendió que no era fácil para ninguno de los dos; y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

_Para ser un dios, estas comportándote como un mocoso_ Jules vio una mueca asomar al gesto de Príapo_ ¿Tan malo es que yo sea un hombre? O ¿Qué yo te haya invocado?

_No, en todos mis años de vida, has sido el tipo más decente con el que me eh topado_ el francés enarcó una ceja dudando de tal afirmación_ los dioses estamos jodidos de la cabeza en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, bueno, terminamos jodiendo a la familia por orgullo, por vanidad o por envidia. En mi caso hice todo ello y ahora te enredé en esto. 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, mirando al vacío cansados por todo lo que había pasado en ese día, Jules había estado a un paso de un ataque de histeria o quizá ya se encontraba en uno, uno que lo hacía quedarse quieto a la espera de la siguiente ocurrencia del destino.

_Hay un grupo de ladrones vampíricos detrás de mí, tuve un asalto anoche, y un intento de secuestro - homicidio el día de hoy, un dios griego llegó de algún lugar místico a hacerme propuestas indecorosas; estoy exiliado de mi propia casa. Me gustaría sentir que tengo control de algo. 

Priapo escuchó cada una de las palabras de su invocador, y también escuchó el tinte de jocosidad que guardaba en ellas, al parecer el francés trataba de hacerle sentir mejor.

_No creo que sea para tanto, al menos el dios es apuesto y sabe lo que está haciendo. 

_¡Perdón señor don dios!_ reclamó el francés girando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de indignación_ ¡Juro que por eso soy ateo!

Príapo se acercó al hombre y tras pasarle un brazo por el cuello le sujetó en un abrazo fraternal, al que Jules correspondió algo turbado, el castaño sintió el hormigueo de necesidad que explotaba en su cuerpo cada que se acercaba al francés, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener el deseo a raya, lo abrazo como se abraza a un hermano en problemas, aunque él sabía muy poco sobre esas muestras de afecto. El francés se estremeció y tras un rato buscó apartarse, Príapo era más fuerte que él, aquel abrazo le recordó cuando su hermano Pierre lo abrazaba de niños y él hacía un berrinche, su hermano lo apretaba tan fuerte que le cortaba el aire hasta que se calmaba, para después retirarse, revolverle el cabello, decirle que no fuera “niñita” y que no era para tanto.

_¿Te encuentras mejor?_ preguntó el castaño, mientras los liberaba a ambos de su abrazo.

_Creo que si

_No fue tu culpa, todo lo que le paso, los Daimons son retorcidos, se parecen en todo a Apollo, un bastardo egoísta.

Jules escuchaba a Príapo despotricar acerca de que el dios del sol, debía meterse sus maldiciones por el sitio más privado de su anatomía acompañado con los tacones de la diosa Hera y sus celos enfermizos, sin embargo, en la mente del francés había algo más, un detalle que le había retorcido las entrañas desde que comprendió aquello que los vampiros estaban buscando. 

_En mi colección hay tres libros restaurados por los hermanos Ceniza_ aspiró con fuerza y continúo hablando ante el silencio de su acompañante_ en la colección de Roxette hay cuatro_ Confesó el francés antes de acobardarse. Príapo le miro extrañado, un tanto por la forma en como su invocador se había comportado y otro por el tono culpable que utilizaba_ los textos demasiado viejos o demasiado manipulados, siempre están maltratados, para preservarlos deben ser sometidos a cuidados especiales. Los hermanos son colegas libreros tan ancianos y con su reputación en el campo, sería un idiota si no les hubiera permitido tocar mi trabajo.

_Jules, por lo que me dices, aquellos ancianos deberían estar preocupados por lo que sea que están haciendo con su trabajo. Estamos hablando de cosas que afectan directamente la vida como la conoces.

El francés hizo una mueca, se encogió sobre sí mismo hasta reducirse a una bola pequeña.

_La hoja del misal que me dio Rebecca tiene la marca de la rosa en una esquina, por esa razón se a todas luces que es una falsificación; según la catalogación de los Ceniza: la rosa significa sagrado; cuando lo colocan en alguna de sus restauraciones informan que el texto es sagrado, es un texto de la iglesia o de importancia espiritual para alguna religión, un original copiado pocos años después de su verdadero, casi tan valioso como el original.

Príapo recodó la sensación que le había dado aquel pergamino cuando lo tuvo cerca, la idea de que aquel objeto tuviera un alma en su interior, ahora no le parecía tan descabellado. 

_La lágrima indica originales, sólo originales, sin más tratamientos que el necesario para evitar la acumulación de hongos en el papel.

_¿Cuáles tienes?

_Mis restauraciones son dragones en su mayoría, el libro que se llevaron de la biblioteca, seguramente también era un dragón. Los dos escritos que dejaron en el auto aun no los reviso a consciencia.

_Según lo que nos dijo Leo aquel “dragón” es la marca Spathy, el sello de la legión guerrera de los Daimons; pero los hombres que tu mencionas no son más que seres humanos corrientes_ Jules negó con la cabeza. 

_Siempre ha existido un taller de los hermanos Ceniza apostado en el callejón de Santa Verbena en Toscana, mi abuelo me contó que él los visitaba para jugar a las cartas y rastreé una mención al taller: en un folletín de Dumas que conseguí cuando recién comenzaba en el negocio hace años.

_¿Que puede haber en esos textos que sea tan importante?

Jules miró al dios con molestia, como si su pregunta le ofendiera, abrió los brazos y estiró las manos para señalarle con un dedo.

_Muchos de los libros restaurados por los ancianos son indetectables, su trabajo es tan buen que puedes vender una imitación como un original y muy pocos podrían notar la diferencia, incluso los libros catalogados o señalados en colecciones privadas como restauraciones de los Ceniza están valuados en al menos cinco de los grandes, inversiones de riesgo, tanto en una opción como en la otra, pero los que nos dedicamos a esto, aceptamos el compromiso de mover alguno de sus ejemplares.

Príapo sonrió al ver la molestia de su invocador, sintió calambres en las caderas así que se incorporó, posteriormente extendió la mano al francés para que también se levantara.

_Créeme, los Daimons no se mueven por el dinero, a ellos les importan otras cosas.

Jules hizo un gesto de incredulidad, e incluso se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras del dios, Príapo tomó las mantas del suelo y comenzó a extenderla sobre la cama; meditando la forma en como le explicaría a Jules la situación en la que vivían los apolítas. 

_Te había contado que la vida de los apolítas es demasiado corta, ellos y los Daimons tienen tan poco tiempo que cualquier esperanza para alargarla es bien recibida.

Príapo hizo memoria de las miles de vidas que habían cruzado por su camino a través de los años, hubo una época luego de la caída del imperio Romano que su imagen era acompañada por la del dios cristiano, o mejor dicho del hombre que se había vuelto su símbolo, en alguno de los momentos en que fue invocado por una abuela pagana, ella había combinado sus viejas plegarias en medio de una oración cristiana; gracias a ello llegó a Italia: en la toscana.

Vagando por las calles de lo que antaño había sido una colonia del imperio romano se topó con una choza recién elevada en el suelo de una calle empedrada, si no recordaba mal, aquel sitio desprendía una pesada aura de oscuridad, la toscana en ese momento era un lugar santuario para los católicos, no se asomó, dedujo que, al encontrarse en transición de poderes, la fe de los mortales alimentaba tanto a la parte buena como la parte negativa de la cosmogonía católica.

Los católicos creían que las personas malvadas, o moralmente cuestionables estaban destinados a ir al infierno, teniendo una idea bastante similar al infierno que él conocía en el Hades, pero ellos lo consideraban un lugar de eterno tormento, por lo que sabía Lucifer, era el demonio regente; y aunque el hacia lo posible por entregar al dios católico las almas más puras, era más común que al morir los creyentes fueran a parar a cualquiera de los círculos de su recinto, tal como Hades hacía, Lucifer asignaba demonios para realizar los castigos necesarios para purgar las penas necesarias, las maneras o las formas dejaban de preocuparle al demonio cuando asignaba la tarea, Hades era capaz de elaborar un sellos para que el castigo a cierta clase de criminales se repitiera eternamente dependiendo de la falta.

_Sellos_ murmuró pensando un poco en aquella mención que hizo dante en la divina comedia, Lucifer sellaba las almas humanas de quienes pecaron suicidando, en bosques en la tierra, para los seres humanos el lugar no dejaría de ser un bosque, pero para los condenados era, pues un castigo.

_¿Qué?_ Preguntó Jules ante la mención 

_Los libros; los libros en realidad podrían ser sellos, sellos para almas

_¿Para las almas? no entiendo

_Conozco el sitio del que me hablaste, hay una barrera de energía que en su momento me resulto intrigante, una energía negativa que entonces no me pareció peligrosa, los Daimons, no se mueven por el dinero, ello se mueren demasiado pronto por ello están interesados en algo mucho más valioso_ Jules hizo un gesto de incredulidad y molestia_ ¡Almas humanas¡; son la única cosa que puede alargar su vida de forma artificial, pero Artemisa tiene un ejército para evitar que hagan de la humanidad su presa, si por alguna razón, encontraran un suministro de almas humanas disponible y que no requiriera de los problemas de cazar humanos, estoy seguro que lo tomarían.

_Eso no explica la razón por la que están buscándome

_Son demonios, y están obligados a vivir en la noche: tú no.

Jules se puso pálido, al entender el razonamiento de Príapo, si eso era lo que aquellos demonios estaban haciendo, él era un blanco demasiado valioso.

_Suena muy lógico, Hades hace esa clase de cosas desde hace años, Tántalo es un ejemplo claro, hizo un sello de tiempo, por eso el bastardo no puede salir del bucle de su castigo, sin importar cuanto lo intente; al parecer el infierno cristiano está saturado de gente malvada y los demonios que custodian algún circulo decidieron sellar una o varias almas en los libros que los hermanos Ceniza restauran.

El francés comenzó a caminar en la habitación rumiando algo acerca de la familia del diablo y la hora en que se había metido en semejantes líos, por otro lado, Príapo se mantuvo observándolo, a pesar de que encontraron la causa de los ataques, se alegraba que acontecieran en el momento que ocurrieron, de no estar él presente, Jules pudo haber muerto o pudo ser presa de su codicia y ayudar a los Daimons sin saberlo.

_¿Por qué colocaron el sello de los Daimons, el supaty sparhy?

_Spathy, quizá algún Daimon o apolita hizo un trato con los demonios, los Daimons tienen que escuchar las quejas del alma que absorben hasta que esta muere, hay algunos que viven solo de comer almas de gente malvada, pero con el tiempo la influencia de esas los vuelve malvados, aunque en un inicio no lo sean. Probablemente no les importe a los guardianes de esas almas lo que ocurra con ellas si es que tienen que sufrir un tormento eterno; quizá lo más piadoso para ellos es que el alma desaparezca manteniendo vivo a alguien más.

Jules se detuvo en su paseo frenético y fue a la mesa dónde había dejado descansar su maletín, levanto la cubierta y escarbo hasta que encontró la bolsa con la hoja del misal que su amiga le había dado, la primera vez pensó que podía ser una broma, pero al colocar la hoja a contra luz y vio el sello de la restauración.

_Aquí esta

Señalo una esquina en la parte inferior, una rosa diminuta se marcaba en relieve tras el número de paginación. Príapo la vio sólo cuando se agacho un poco y miro por debajo, tuvo que doblar las rodillas un poco para poder tener la perspectiva que el francés tenía; notando que su invocador era un poco más bajo que él. Con algo de dificultad fue capaz de ver el grabado del que Jules hablaba.

_Tenía mis dudas, pero estaba casi seguro que este pergamino fue restaurado por los hermanos Ceniza.

_La primera vez que vi este pergamino tuve la sensación que había un alma en su interior_ Jules se dio la vuelta para buscar el rostro de Príapo, el dios se explicó_ algunos de mis poderes como dios, tienen que ver con la capacidad de sentir las almas humanas, cuando alguien hace una plegaria, es gracias a su esencia espiritual, que podemos localizarlos.

_Que dato tan interesante_ respondió el francés completamente aturdido por la información proporcionada por el dios_ el alma que estaba en este lugar, ¿Sigue ahí?

_No lo sé, la sensación de su existencia es muy tenue, para asegurarnos de que toda nuestra teoría sea cierta necesitamos la ayuda de alguien con poderes sobre las almas o que sea capaz de detectarlas a pesar de no encontrarse en un cuerpo humano.

_¿Conoces a alguien?

_No, pero tal vez Leo si

El francés aceptó las palabras del castaño y con un gesto ambos salieron en busca del líder de los escuderos por todo el edificio, en el camino Príapo se imaginó que Jules conocía el catálogo de restauraciones de los famosos hermanos, pero no quería decirlo, a pesar de que entendía su celo profesional, no podía pensar que alguien como Jules fuera tan egoísta como para anteponer el dinero a la vida de las personas. Tras quince minutos de búsqueda, encontraron al director del Dayli Inquisitor, en su oficina del diario probablemente enviando a imprimir una nueva noticia amarillista con tintes de escabrosa y lamentablemente verdadera.

El sujeto ya se había bañado y usaba un pantalón de pinzas a conjunto con una camisa violeta con las mangas sobre los codos, uno de los sujetos que lo acompañaba miraba la primera plana recién maquetada para su impresión en masa. Antes que abrieran la boca, el auxiliar se apartó llevándose el periódico y Leo les cuestionó con una ceja, su presencia en su oficina.

_Creo que tenemos una pista, podemos hablar_ el tipo les mostró un par de sillas mientras él cerraba la puerta.

_soy todo oídos

_¿Sabes de alguien que sea capaz de detectar almas?

_¿Un Daimon?

Príapo le miro con ganas de ahorcarlo ante la respuesta sarcástica, cuando la ira templó los ojos del dios de la fertilidad Leo levanto las manos en señal de excusa.

_Tú preguntaste

_Tómalo en serio Kirby, tenemos la idea que los Daimons están buscando sellos de almas

_¿Sellos de almas?_ cuestionó el periodista con una ceja elevada.

_los hermanos Ceniza me suenan a demonios cristianos, del tipo que custodia el infierno. ¿Captas?

El periodista abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que ambos hombres trataban de decirle desde hace unos minutos, completamente pálido se inclinó sobre su escritorio. 

_La única persona que podría verificarlo sería Ash, algún oráculo o quizá un hunter con habilidades psíquicas. Tratare de contactar a Ash, aunque él realmente no es como si atendiera llamadas últimamente_ el escudero tomó su celular y se quedó en línea_ si es verdad lo que dicen, estoy seguro que el gran jefe estará muy interesado.

Jules vio una oportunidad para poder escapar del encierro en que lo habían metido.

_Si lo que dice Príapo es cierto, debemos ir a mi departamento, en mi colección resguardo obras de los Toscanos y están en riesgo de caer en manos de los Daimons.

Príapo entendiendo las intenciones de su invocador, le detuvo de hablar sujetando su muñeca y acercando sus rostros.

_Jules, por ahora, debemos quedarnos aquí, salir es peligroso, no sólo para ti, si no también para Rebecca, ¿Entiendes eso?

Le espeto el castaño mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras le hablaba lo había girado lo suficiente como para sujetar sus hombros como si le estuviera llamando la atención a un niño pequeño. El francés miro la puerta con anhelo, pero asintió a regañadientes, miro a Leo levantar el celular y marcar repetidamente a un número al que seguramente no le respondían, con algo de satisfacción. Tomo su propio celular, y llamo a Becky, ella debía enterarse, la mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo, soñolienta y molesta.

“ _¿Quién jodidos llama a estas horas?”_

_Hola Becky, ¿Cómo va la noche?

“Hasta ahora bien, Jules que te pasa, ¿Ya viste la hora que es?”_ la mujer hizo un ruido muy poco femenino_ debo levantarme en dos horas 

_Lo lamento_ Jules sopesó lo que podía y no decirle a su amiga, así que con un suspiro prefirió postergar aquella charla_ tengo muchas cosas que contarte, nos vemos mañana para almorzar

“ _Lo que digas, vete a dormir”_

_Rebecca, te quiero, por favor, esta noche no salgas.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea se sintió confundida por las palabras de su amigo, así que dulcificando su tono respondió de vuelta.

“ _También te quiero cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?”_

_Si, Príapo está conmigo_ el dios se sorprendió de ser mencionado en aquella conversación, así también el ver el semblante de Jules suavizarse ante las palabras que la mujer le decía al oído.

Conforme la conversación avanzaba tanto el francés como el dios, no vieron objeto de quedarse en la oficina de Leo, así que volvieron sus pasos a los pasillos de las habitaciones, cuando dieron la vuelta en uno se encontraron con un viejo conocido.

_...Cariño en cuanto pueda volver te aviso…

_¿Tate?_ cuestionó Jules con la boca abierta. 

El hombre de color se quedó turbado en medio de una frase y miró a los hombres frente a él. Príapo se maldijo por no haberle contado a Jules que en realidad era por el amigo de Rebecca que había podido contactar con Kirby. El forense cortó su llamada y encaró al francés, Jules recordaba al hombre de la visita al despacho de su amiga, si no se equivocaba el sujeto era un levanta muertos también, notó que acomodaba un grupo de documentos en uno de sus brazos y les extendía una mano en señal de tregua.

_Buenas noches, ¿Jules, cierto?_ el francés abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, a lo que el cajúm se limitó a mirar al hombre y apartarse un poco _Lo siento, no me hubiera gustado que te enteraras que soy un escudero, vine de nueva Orleans por petición de Leo.

_¿Escudero?

Pregunto Jules aturdido por el termino, Príapo se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento Jules conocía la localización del concejo de escuderos de la ciudad, un Dark Hunter Arcadio y a un dios maldito; pero no tenía realimente conciencia de la clase de organización a la que pertenecían.

_Creo que no ha sido presentado con formalidad

La boca de Tate formo una gran O, cuando entendió las palabras del dios, así que se encogió sobre sí mismo, para posteriormente llamar a una mujer pequeña que sacaba copias en el despacho de al lado, tras intercambiar algunas palabras la mujer sacó de un escritorio un grueso legajo de papeles y llamó al francés aparte.

_Ella le explicara todo

_Temo que le dé un ataque de pánico.

Jules fue informado acerca de algo llamado consejo de escuderos, que era una especie de mafia que cuidaba a los Dark Hunters y tenía a su cargo el mantener la ignorancia del mundo sobrenatural en las masas, cada ciudad tenía su propio consejo y cada Dark Hunter tenía un escudero que cuidaba de él, a menos que dijera lo contrario, también le informaron que en la ciudad había también un lugar llamado Serengethy que se consideraba tierra neutral y del que los humanos no sabían nada; aquel sitio era llamado Limany o Limally un refugio seguro para cualquier integrante de la rama sobrenatural, en aquellos lugares la única regla era “No me muerdas y no te morderé”. 

El engargolado parecía el trabajo de un universitario, empastado con plástico transparente y un espiral metálico, en la parte frontal, rezaba el nombre del autor: Acheron Partenopaeus. Leyendo el texto decía que había sido escrito hace varios siglos, y que él era un ser humano privilegiado por tener acceso a esa información, y sin embargo estaba condenado al anonimato si no quería perder la cabeza o algo más. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido ni tampoco fue muy consciente del lugar exacto en que el cansancio lo venció, cuando despertó estaba en una cama cubierto por una frazada.

Conforme abría los ojos y se volvía más consciente de su cuerpo y las sensaciones que le acompañaban, enfocó un poco los ojos mirando una mesa de noche desconocida, también una pared de un color crema algo apagado, sintió un leve aroma a bosque y cipreses invadir su nariz así como una calidez reconfortante a su espalda; movió un poco la cabeza, al sentir que se había recargado en algo liso, el crujido de plástico y piel despegándose poco a poco le dio una idea que se había dormido sobre algún libro, algo que le pasaba a menudo, cuando se sobre exigía en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, conforme trataba de incorporarse los recuerdos le fueron invadiendo a cuenta gotas, bajó la mirada a un engargolado rústico que una mujer le había dado la madrugada anterior “el manual” según las palabras de Tatte Benneth; le dolía un poco el cuello y sentía calor en su espalda, adormilado aun, levanto la manta para ver una mano rodeando su cintura, dio la vuelta a la cabeza para encontrarse con un tipo castaño y bien parecido roncando suavemente.

_¡Joder!_ espetó luego de parpadear un par de veces, se agitó un poco para apartarse, pero aquel agarre en su cuerpo se afianzó un poco, para luego ser reemplazado por un hombre enorme elevándose sobre la cama y sujetándolo sobre el colchón de la cama_ ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ash a su vez con cara espantada-. Cuando quieres a alguien, cuando lo quieres de verdad, ya sea un amigo o un amante, desnudas tu alma. Le entregas una parte de ti que no le has dado a nadie y le dejas ver una parte de tu persona que solo él o ella puede herir. Prácticamente le das el cuchillo y el mapa con los puntos exactos para que corte en el sitio preciso de tu corazón y de tu alma. Y cuando ataca, te deja lisiado. Te destroza el corazón. Te deja desnudo, expuesto, y te preguntas qué has hecho para provocar tanta rabia cuando lo único que querías era amar a esa persona. Te preguntas qué es lo que haces mal para que nadie confíe en ti, para que nadie te ame. Si pasa una vez, es malo. Pero si se repite… ¿te parece que no es para asustarse?“
> 
> Fuente: https://citas.in/autores/sherrilyn-kenyon/

#  Capítulo 9

Ante la pregunta, el tipo, o mejor dicho Príapo se apartó con brusquedad, para terminar sentado en el colchón frente a él, como un perrito que luego de hacer una travesura, se acurruca a los pies de su amo. No obstante, cuando el dios vio a su invocador con el cabello alborotado y el rostro indignado no pudo evitar sonreír y buscar el lado gracioso a la situación.

_Jules, ¿Podrías ser menos efusivo cada que te despiertas?, a mi edad puedo sufrir un ataque cardiaco con tanto sobresalto.

El francés giró los ojos ante el chiste del dios, alguien podía avisarle a Príapo que él no era un hombre de mañanas, en realidad no era un hombre de buenos despertares, siguiendo el juego, repeló. 

_Espero que sea lo único que te falle a tu edad, porque si no te vas a quedar sin trabajo pronto_ El dios se encogió de hombros, y abrió las piernas mostrándole un abultamiento en sus pantalones como quitándole importancia a la situación y divertido con las caras de enfado del francés_ Dime que no pegaste esa cosa a mí.

_Tenia frío_ respondió el dios con un puchero, y poniendo morros como acostumbraba hacer Jules cuando quería salirse con la suya, a lo que su invocador sólo se encogió de hombros_ Leo me dijo que Acheron llego por la madrugada, si quieres que volvamos a casa pronto tendrás que alistarte.

Jules se rascó la cabeza sintiendo la maraña en la que se había convertido su cabello, también vio su ropa arrugada, y estaba seguro que apestaba a sudor y vómito; por otro lado, su invitado se veía como un modelo de revista de esos que usan para vender condominios en los rascacielos, su ropa arrugada le daba un aspecto juvenil, mas no desastrado.

_Necesito ropa y una ducha, no necesariamente en ese orden.

El dios asintió y señaló un bulto en la cómoda del lugar, había una muda de ropa y un paquete plástico con interiores nuevos, a un lado del mismo había otro muy similar.

_Lo encargue a uno de los escuderos antes de traerte a dormir. Eres un peso muerto cuando estas completamente dormido. 

_Ignoraré que me dijiste gordo, y preguntaré ¿Por qué razón estábamos acostados a “cucharita” en la misma cama?

_El lugar está lleno, si fuera por mí, estaría descansando en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Pero te olvidas de la maldición, debo estar cerca de ti el mayor tiempo posible o sabrán los dioses de lo que sería capaz.

Jules se estremeció ante las palabras de Príapo, aun no se habían puesto a charlar acerca de lo que la dichosa maldición hacía con Príapo, hizo un inventario de su cuerpo, su ropa estaba sobre él, lo único que le habían quitado era el calzado y se sorprendió de aun tener los calcetines puestos, Príapo se encontraba en iguales condiciones, pero el abultamiento en su entrepierna aún se notaba bastante, aspiró aire con algo de fuerza e hizo cuentas deseando con todo su ser, que la luna llena llegara pronto.

_Tomaré la ducha primero

En cuanto su invocador desapareció en el cuarto de baño, Príapo saco su cuerpo de la cama, también deseaba asearse, así que alistó sus cosas cuando Jules salió, él entró al habitáculo, los implementos para el aseo también los había encargado al montón de escuderos que trabajaban con Leo, sin embargo por debajo del aroma del gel de ducha y el jabón, la esencia de Jules se encontraba en el aire, sin contar que el desordenado francés había dejado su ropa sucia tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo de la pequeña habitación.

Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas ante la necesidad que invadió su cuerpo, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas se aferró al lavabo para frenar un poco el impulso de salir del sitio y someter a Jules por la fuerza. Las imágenes de su invocador desnudo en aquel sitio, fueron suficientes para nublar su cabeza por unos segundos; sólo cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta fue que pudo volver a sí mismo.

_¿Puedes alcanzarme la ropa? dejé todo botado por ahí.

Tragó aire con fuerza y a pesar de sus intenciones, no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio, Jules volvió a golpear la puerta a lo que él no respondió.

_¿Príapo?

El sonido de la perilla girando lo hizo reaccionar, se arrojó contra la puerta bloqueando a su invocador.

_¡NO ENTRES!

Gritó quizá demasiado fuerte, con algo de prisa fue al cubo de la ducha y abrió el agua, cuando descubrió cual era el agua fría la abrió a toda potencia para aclarar sus pensamientos, sintió nudos en la espalda, y fue hasta que el agua lo había empapado por completo que se dio cuenta que sujetaba la camisa de Jules con una de sus manos. La soltó como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa y se apartó temeroso a uno de los rincones del cuadro de la ducha; cuando el frío de las baldosas de la pared le hizo reaccionar, fue que notó la furiosa erección que destacaba entre sus piernas, anunciando el impacto de lo que aquel contacto indirecto había provocado en él.

Tardó más de lo debido en salir del baño, y al hacerlo se topó con un Jules ya listo para salir, el cabello aun húmedo se enredaba alborotado en su cabeza, en un estilo que le hacía ver mucho más joven, su invocador se veía elegante con los jeans de gabardina, y la camisa que había elegido para él; pudo notar la envidia de su mirada al verlo usando únicamente una toalla en la cintura; en su prisa por darle espacio al francés no había metido la ropa al baño, y ahora debía vestirse en su presencia.

Sin vergüenza alguna se despojó de la tela y comenzó a vestirse ante los ojos de Jules, quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

_¿Todo bien?_ cuestionó aun con la duda de lo que había pasado un rato atrás

_Creo que sí, fue un _lapsus_ _ respondió el dios calzándose los pantalones_ la maldición se está afianzando con fuerza.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó el francés, y Príapo al ver su gesto de preocupación, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban en ese momento.

_A nada en especial ¿Has tenido noticias de Leo o de Acheron?

_No, te esperaba para que los buscáramos juntos

El dios asintió y tras acomodar su cabello un poco, guardaron sus ropas procurando dejar el sitio lo más ordenado posible. Al salir el ajetreo de la noche anterior continuaba, y las personas en aquel espacio parecían más agitadas que de costumbre, tras vagar un poco en los pasillos se toparon con un joven de cabello rubio pajizo y ojos castaños.

_Leo los espera en su oficina

El francés considero que no era necesario perder más tiempo así que acudió al sitio tocando educadamente antes de entrar, Príapo tras él guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos mirándolo con tal intensidad que llegó a sentirse algo cohibido. Leo los esperaba sentado en el escritorio, rumiando entre documentos; un muchacho de poco más de veinte años los miraba sentado en el sofá de la esquina derecha, a no ser por las gafas oscuras Jules juraría que vigilaba a una chica unos años menor vestida al estilo cyber punk, que jugueteaba en el librero de Leo tocando su labio inferior como si realmente pensara algo muy profundo mientras espiaba los lomos de los textos exhibidos ahí; el editor levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban marcados por unas prominentes ojeras y el cansancio se notaba en cada una de sus facciones, aun así les recibió con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa.

_Jules, Príapo, buenos días_ se levantó y con una seña indicó al joven del sofá_ caballeros, les presento a mi jefe.

Los recién llegados miraron al joven levantarse en sus completos dos metros diez centímetros, y dedicarles una inclinación de cabeza, Jules escuchó una gruesa voz que le hizo sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. 

_Príapo, interesante encontrarte en Seatle

El griego frunció el ceño antes de reconocer al sujeto.

_¿Acheron, Acheron Partenopaeus?

_El mismo_ afirmó el joven con una mueca de petulancia que sólo había visto en Príapo el día que fueron al banco central.

_¿Se conocen?

Pregunto Jules ante la mirada recelosa de Príapo, el sujeto, usaba un largo abrigo de cuero y pantalones negros del mismo material, una playera del grupo Gun´s and roses, anillos en los dedos de cada mano y lo que parecía una alianza de matrimonio, el cabello corto hasta la nuca y un destello rojo en la frente, como reflejo de la chica que aun revisaba los libreros. A pesar de ser claramente un chico de universidad, Jules no quiso acercarse ni a darle la mano, a su alrededor parecía que algo flotaba como electricidad estática, y a pesar de traer puestas las gafas de sol, supo que lo miraba como si ya lo conociera de algo.

_Prometo que ya desayuné_ comentó el tal Acheron, elevando las manos al aire en señal de paz_ aparte los enclenques no son parte de mi menú_ se encaró al dios y Jules vio compasión en sus gestos_ Príapo, es la primera vez que te veo, aun así, se por el trance que estás pasando: lo lamento.

_Ya conoces a mis primas, son un tanto especiales a la hora de joder a la gente

_Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie_ una mueca amarga cruzó el gesto de Acheron, antes de ser suplida por una de total estoicismo _ Leo me puso al tanto de lo ocurrido en la ciudad, y también sobre su teoría respecto de lo que los Daimons están haciendo.

Jules asintió y a pesar del miedo que le provocaba aquel hombre se animó a hablar.

_Creemos que están buscando textos específicos, documentos que hubieran sido tratados por un par de ancianos que restauran libros en la toscana.

Acheron enarcó una ceja que se elevó por encima de los cristales de sus gafas, y el hombre se cruzó de brazos para hacer énfasis en lo poco de crédito que daba al francés.

_¿Ancianos que restauran libros en la Toscana?, me suena a una novela de Reverte

_El señor Jules Colville fue atacado por Daimons el día de ayer_ intervino Leo _Ravyn Kontis le salvo el culo por muy poco, por lo que sé Príapo le ha servido de guarda espaldas, y evitó dos ataques más.

Acheron miró extrañado al dios de la fertilidad, quien al notarlo se irguió y retó al dark hunter a decir cualquier cosa. 

_Me extraña que un dios como tú, guste de vagar por el mundo humano haciéndola de niñera. Si mal no recuerdo tus obligaciones en este momento eran de otra índole.

_No te debo explicaciones, Dark Hunter

Príapo había sentido la necesidad de descargar un rayo divino contra Acheron, no lo había hecho gracias a que la maldición lo restringía a un ser humano inmortal, suponía que, de haberlo lanzado, no habría salido completamente librado; su madre hablaba acerca de las creaciones abominables de la prima Artemisa, de que los Dark Hunters no era ni humanos ni bestias, y que su presencia ante un dios debía ser eliminada. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a él no era un ser humano convertido en inmortal, y su sangre divina se retraía en su presencia.

No entendía porque los dioses condenaban al ejercito de inmortales, si no fuera por ellos, los humanos que mantenían sus poderes en circulación estarían muertos hace siglos y ellos quizá compartieran habitaciones con el tío Hades. Jules se obligó a contarle a Acheron los pormenores de sus dos asaltos, de la muerte de la cantante y de lo que su amiga la forense había encontrado mientras hacia la autopsia, el sujeto volvió a sentarse en el sillón y escuchó cada palabra con la mano bajo el mentón, prestándole la mayor atención posible, pero con un gesto que indicaba que escuchaba más allá de las palabras del librero. Al terminar el relato Acheron tomó la palabra.

_Por lo que me dices, en tu poder tienes restauraciones de esos sujetos, me gustaría verlas_ Jules se tensó ante la forma en como aquella frase fue dicha, ya que no era una petición a pesar de la forma en como las palabras fueron pronunciadas_ Puedes indicarnos el camino, mientras los devolvemos al sitio, y puedo visitarte más tarde, si es que deseas algo de espacio.

_No_ aceptó Jules la orden de Acheron_ Por mí está bien.

Una hora más tarde conducían el auto de Jules por las calles de su condominio, y a la saga un motociclista; al llegar el portero les recibió con la calidez de un abuelo preocupado por sus más amados nietos, pero cuando vio a Acheron, el cariño se notó en cada una de sus palabras de bienvenida; y lo que era más extraño fue la reciprocidad que el gigante tuvo para con el anciano abrazándole de forma fraternal.

Ya en el departamento, el dark hunter rodeo las cajas del vestíbulo y se aposentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, un sitio desde el cual era posible visibilizar la pieza completa, tanto Jules como Príapo miraron expectantes al hombre hasta que se decidió a hablar. 

_Serías tan amable de mostrarme los libros

Príapo se percató del recelo de Jules, era normal; tras conocer al joven y sus aficiones seguramente estaba preocupado por la inversión que había hecho en los libros la cual según sus propias palabras era cuantiosa, tras asentir a Acheron Jules sacó sus llaves y apartar una, la más pequeña de todas, y con ella abrió una vitrina cerca de la puerta de entrada para proceder a sacar tres libros. Se notaban cuidados, pero afectados por los años, dos tomos se encontraban encuadernados a la vieja usanza europea en cuero y madera, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención.

_¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?_ Cuestionó a su invocador al sujetar entre sus manos uno de los libros para niños más populares del siglo pasado, su invocador sonrió gatuno para responderle.

_Fue prohibido en Malawi, durante cinco años, es una primera edición y tiene el símbolo del dragón_ extendió el resto de textos a Acheron y comenzó a hojear hasta encontrar el signo de los Spathy en una de las paginas, era una seña diminuta pero impresa con un tono cobre muy evidente_ sólo quien sabe lo que busca podrá encontrar estas marcas

_”De l'Allemagne de Heine”, segunda edición y con marca de imprenta veneciana_ Comento Ash mientras ojeaba uno de los libros que le diera Jules, quien al darse cuenta miró al joven tratar su libro con delicadeza y pulcritud, en deferencia el cazador de libros abrió el texto y mostró la marca de una rosa en color negro oculta en una de las ilustraciones del libro_ sabía que no me mentías Jules, puedo sentir la presencia de un alma en este libro _el gigante gótico aspiró con fuerza y dejó caer los hombros _ al parecer alguien tiene la habilidad de sellar almas entre hojas de papel.

_Entonces_ Preguntó Príapo_ ¿Teníamos razón?

_Si, puedo deducir que, reuniendo suficientes libros de los hermanos Ceniza, los Daimon contaran con el acceso a una despensa de emergencia, para abastecerse de alimento sin necesidad de salir a cazar. 

_¿Tan malo sería?

Cuestionó el francés mientras buscaba algo entre las cajas que habían llegado de casa de Roxette, tanto Príapo como Acheron intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva.

_No debemos_ Ash negó ligeramente con la cabeza_ de acuerdo con la religión cristiana, estas almas están pagando una condena, liberarlas seria retar a otro panteón sin necesidad alguna

_ ¿Otro panteón?_ cuestionó el francés luego de sacar un libro de la caja que estaba hurgando.

_Vives con un dios griego, supongo que no necesito aclarar a que me refiero con eso.

Acoto el roquero mientras encogía los hombros, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que aceptar que era verdad, aunque nunca fue muy religioso, el enterarse de que dios existe y que existen muchas divinidades en el mundo era abrumante.

_En la colección de Madame, también hay restauraciones de los hermanos Ceniza

Explico el francés para no ahondar en temas religiosos, recordando la nota que la mujer había tragado, y que su amiga forense había encontrado en la garganta de la anciana; por ello busco entre las cajas, Acherón miró al dios de la fertilidad y después la deferencia con la que trataba al humano, pudo ver sus futuros y sus pasados, entendiendo de inmediato la razón por la que tanto uno como el otro se encontraran en ese momento y en ese lugar, para apartar sus pensamientos de la prueba que les aguardaba, decidió cuestionar al librero sobre algo que lo tenía preocupado.

_¿Dónde está el catálogo de los hermanos?

_No existe

Respondió Príapo, pero Ash le confirmo con una mirada que aquello no era verdad. Jules encontró el libro “Cours de Philosophie” Príapo al reconocer el título se acercó, entregándole la nota que Rebeca les había dado el día anterior, en la página indicada había una marca de dragón, apenas disimulada entre los grabados de la ilustración. Acheron se acercó lo suficiente para también observar la marca; Príapo entonces le cuestionó.

_¿Sabes que significa cada símbolo?

_No tengo ni idea_ respondió el rockero mientras sujetaba el libro ahora mirando detalladamente las hojas y el empastado_ no tengo mucha relación con los demonios cristianos, preguntare con algún conocido si puede ayudarnos. 

Un segundo después el hombre había desaparecido, Jules parpadeo incrédulo, y después completamente irritado grito.

_¡Se llevó mi libro!_ El griego se rio ante la reacción de su invocador

_No te preocupes, volverá con el_ Jules giró los ojos e hizo morros, al parecer era la forma en como aquel hombre demostraba su enfado_ créeme a ese hombre le preocupa mas otro tipo de cosas

Jules aceptó sus palabras y tras mirar el desastre de las cajas en su sala de espera, pidió al dios que le ayudara a mover aquellos paquetes a la biblioteca, también pensaba en encargar algunas repisas nuevas para poder resguardar aquellos libros, y los que eran menos valiosos los colocaría en su página web para crear el fondo herencia que Roxette les había pedido.

Unas horas mas tarde ambos se encontraban agotados y sudorosos por la faena, aunado a que la noche anterior no habían dormido realmente mucho, la tarea se les había vuelto mucho más pesada. Tanto Jules como Príapo se dejaron caer en uno de los sofás de la sala completamente espatarrados en su cansancio.

_Creo que necesitamos otro baño y una siesta para descansar_ Jules miró suspicaz al dios, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada conciliadora_ Estoy seguro que veremos a Acheron en un rato. 

El francés resignado acepto la propuesta, después de todo estaba agotado, miró a su compañero de aventuras y le indico uno de los servicios; el departamento contaba con dos baños completos, el de la habitación principal y uno en la habitación de invitados. Príapo usaría ese, ya que lo había hecho anteriormente, el francés fue a su alcoba y se desnudó, tras retirarse la ropa que traía puesta es que calló en cuenta que su ropa de la noche anterior debía apestar, y tenía que ir por ella al auto; no olvidaba que sus zapatos se habían salpicado cuando vomitó saliendo del bar.

Preparado para tomar otro baño, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, pretendía esperar a que la contestadora entrara o a que Príapo respondiera, la contestadora hizo su trabajo y tras el saludo inicial escuchó la voz de alguien muy querido por él.

_“¿Jules? Amigo mío te encuentras en casa, vamos toma la llamada, juro que no te arrepentirás”_

El francés fue hasta la sala y levantó el auricular

_¡Judas!, Amigo mío dichosos estos oídos.

“ _¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no contestas el celular?”_

_Disculpa_ buscó por todos lados con la mirada, percatándose que en efecto su celular estada en paradero desconocido_ no sé dónde dejé el chisme, tuve una noche complicada ayer

“ _¿Alguna buena dama te mantuvo ocupado?”_

Pregunto su amigo con un dejo de esperanza en la voz, Jules no pudo si no encogerse al recordar por primera vez en todo el mes, su fracaso amoroso y la razón por la que se hubiera mudado a Seattle desde hace tantos años. Se había topado con Judas Collins, una mala noche casi tres meses después de descubrir a Fabriccia con su futuro esposo, se había sentido abrumado por las emociones de odio y vergüenza a tal grado que lo único coherente que había pensado hacer en ese momento era embriagarse, Judas lo había encontrado en la barra de un bar, ebrio y llorando en silencio mientras bebía whisky tras whisky, al principio pensó que aquel tipo debía meterse en sus propios asuntos pero tras compartir unos minutos en su compañía y escúchalo hablar sobre la belleza de la creación divina y lo hermoso de los corazones humanos resistentes aun en la mayor de las tragedias, sintió que el peso del recuerdo de aquella mujer se había aligerado un poco; sin embargo cuando al fin los obligaron a salir del lugar, Jules estaba tan ebrio que a duras penas se podía mantener en píe, Judas amable lo había llevado hasta el hotel donde se alojaba dejando que se le bajara la borrachera lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomar un taxi de forma segura. 

_En absoluto, más bien un grupo de hombres

Judas se rio ante la respuesta del francés, y su cantarina voz resonó en el espacio del departamento, al inicio a Jules le extrañó la forma de vida de su amigo; era un hombre por demás peculiar, un anacoreta que se mantenía moviéndose por el mundo usando toda clase de recursos extraños y fantásticos, visitando sus rincones más fascinantes y con una afición por los templos y lugares sagrados; no cargaba con equipaje o con maleta alguna, era característico de él usar un morral de cuero de ante desgastado y raído, un aditamento tan mugriento que parecía tener siglos con él. Sin embargo, siempre cargaba con alguna extrañeza en el interior de aquel morral, a veces no de forma legal o consentida. Habiéndose conocido hace años el excéntrico sujeto sabía que Jules babeaba por un buen libro ya sea nuevo o viejo, aunque de preferencia viejo y medianamente, gastado; sin saber en qué momento o de qué manera ambos decidieron volverse socios, en especial por la manía de Judas de vagar por el mundo encontrando reliquias que de otra manera sería imposible para el francés. Así, el itinerante viajero tenía fondos para sus viajes y él nuevo material para su biblioteca.

“ _Tuve un buen viaje amigo mío, sabes, encontré cosas bastante interesantes para tu colección.”_

_Siempre tan atento, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

“ _Lo mejor para mi buen amigo Jules”_

Jules había continuado la plática sin importarle que la contestadora siguiera grabando ni que cada palabra dicha fuera escuchada en el sitio, normalmente su departamento estaba vacío, normalmente.

Príapo había escuchado el teléfono sonar, y como en otras ocasiones pensó que sería prudente atender en caso que Jules ya se encontrara en la ducha, se detuvo en el pasillo cuando su invocador levantó la bocina del aparato y escuchó la conversación que tenía con aquel desconocido; y aunque le extrañó la familiaridad con la que lo trataba, no pudo evitar notar que Jules usaba sólo un par de Slips sobre su cuerpo.

Su visión se redujo a explorar con la mirada cada uno de los trazos de la figura de aquel hombre; miró su cabello medianamente revuelto caer en una V algo dispareja en un cuello que de espaldas le resultaba largo y elegante, uniendo un par de hombros anchos pero torneados, lisos por la juventud que aún no abandonaba su lozanía en el cuerpo de aquel que tuvo a bien llamarle de las entrañas del libro maldito. Tragó con dificultad cuando visualizó palmo a palmo los contornos de su espalda, definida, pero sin el tono característico de hombres que hacían ejercicio, había un hundimiento en su espalda baja y el abultamiento característico de unos glúteos carnosos; sí, Jules tenía el culo gordo, pero firme y eso hizo que su miembro reaccionara de forma violenta endureciéndose ante la perspectiva de poder hundirse en aquel sitio; pudo imaginarse sujetando al hombre contra la mesa del teléfono y abriendo sus muslos para poder poseerlo; mirar la forma en como la sorpresa se transformaba en placer una vez que lograra encontrar su dulce punto, escucharlo gritar ahogado entre sus besos y el deseo. 

Ignorante de los pensamientos de su invitado, el francés estaba a punto de replicar algo a su amigo cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, el vello de su cuello se erizó y las palabras abandonaron su boca, se olvidó un poco de que atendía la llamada de un querido amigo ya que su instinto le decía que se encontraba en peligro; sintió a Príapo recargado en su espalda, el hombre estaba duro, mucho más duro de lo que en algún momento se sitió él mismo, incluso era capaz de sentir el calor palpitante que desprendía aquella parte particular de la anatomía del dios, bajo la bocina del teléfono sin colgarlo realmente, giró un poco el rostro con el ceño fruncido para increpar a su compañero de apartamento.

_¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?_ sintió el momento en que el castaño se afianzó contra él mordisqueando su cuello en besos apenas susurrados_¡Priapo!

_No quiero hacerlo_ lloriqueó el dios al ver la reticencia de Jules a su toque, lo esperaba, y deseaba realmente que el librero tuviera la fuerza para repelerlo_ No puedo contenerme más_ resopló sujetando el vientre del francés mientras acomodaba su entrepierna contra las nalgas del otro. 

_¡Anda a jalártela al baño!

Replico mientras hacia lo posible por desafanarse del abrazo del dios, empujaba con fuerza sin saber que ante la fricción lo único que lograba era excitar aún más al más alto, en respuesta, su invitado lo acorralo entre la mesa del teléfono y la pared, de cara al muro, Jules era ignorante de los movimientos que Príapo hacía, pero consciente de ellos por la sensación de contacto perpetuo entre la piel de ambos, trató de apartarse, pero Príapo se limitó a sujetar sus manos a su espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra se afanaba en deslizar su ropa interior fuera de su cuerpo.

Cuando la prenda llegó a la mitad de sus muslos, Jules dejó de luchar cuando el griego acunó su sexo; estaba completamente flácido y un sudor frío le recorría la columna vertebral, estaba asustado por lo que sea que aquel tipo pensaba hacer con él, tragó con fuerza y buscó calmar su respiración, hizo un inventario de las sensaciones que le invadían en ese momento fue consciente de la fricción que una tela áspera contra su culo: una toalla y se hizo una idea que Príapo también se encontraba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando el teléfono sonó; también fue capaz de sentir el contraste del calor del pecho de Príapo en su espalda y el frío de la pared contra su pecho.

Ante la inmovilidad de su invocador el dios soltó la presión en las muñecas del hombre, para bajar despacio aquella mano en una caricia exploratoria desde uno de sus brazos hasta el pecho del francés, encontrando sus pectorales; el momento en que presionó uno de los pezones supo que Jules cedería.

Cuando Príapo le soltó las manos pensó que era su oportunidad para escaparse, de una u otra forma debía alejarse del dios, pero la sensación de su mano recorriendo su cuerpo logró interesar a su miembro, el castaño no había dejado de acariciarle, suavemente, como si fuera él mismo quien tratara de animar a su pene a participar en aquello; los escalofríos de antes se habían tornado en temblores que confundían al francés por lo contradictorios que eran ¿Acaso estaba disfrutando todo aquello? Su respuesta vino cuando Príapo le pellizcó un pezón: gimió, gimió satisfecho de aquella presión y su miembro dio un salto adelante, expectante de las atenciones que había recibido por parte de una mano que no era la habitual.

El griego sintió el deseo del francés nacer poco a poco gracias a sus atenciones, la excitación de ambos comenzar a crecer de forma casi recíproca, sabía que aquello era sólo una respuesta fisiológica pero no le importaba aquellos tabúes de su invocador se romperían eventualmente si presionaba los botones adecuados.

Jules sintió las manos de Príapo deslizarse ahora en conjunto por todo su cuerpo, encontrándose en su abdomen y deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo acariciando con fuerza, pero de una forma tan metódica que sintió su miembro humedecerse poco a poco ante la perspectiva de ser tocado nuevamente de esa forma, luego de tanto tiempo.

Las manos de Príapo se deleitaron recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y a pesar de sentirse algo cohibido pudo dejarse ir cuando ambas manos se deslizaron por la parte interna de sus muslos hasta la erección en su ingle, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo ajeno a aquello y reaccionaba con deleite a pesar de saber que quien lo tocaba era un hombre; fue hasta que sintió al dios apartarse un segundo para retirarse la toalla de la cintura que reaccionó, encontró fuerzas para intentar alejarse nuevamente, girando a un lado dejo su cuerpo arrastrarse sobre la pared enredándose con el cable del teléfono desconectándolo y cortando la comunicación con su amigo al caer de lleno en el piso.

_A-aléjate_ Logró articular, mientras trataba desafanarse del cable. 

_¿A que le temes?_ cuestionó el dios inclinándose despacio sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su invocador, mostrando sin pudor la potente erección que le había dado fama en el pasado. 

La respiración del francés estaba agitada, el griego notó, su intención era mantener el interés que el cuerpo del francés había manifestado antes que el miedo lo hiciera retroceder en sus actos; como un gato que sabe ya tiene atrapada a su presa se deslizó despacio por encima del cuerpo de su invocador hasta acorralar otra vez a Jules.

_No debes temer, es solo sexo, cuidaré de ti, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho_ acompañó sus palabras con suaves besos entre el cuello de su invocador, buscando tentativo los labios del francés. 

_N-no_ balbuceó, pero no pudo decir nada más, siendo arrastrado a un beso que le dejó sin aliento, y aún más duro que antes _d-déjame_ murmuró luego que apartarse un poco de la boca que aquel hombre.

Príapo sonrió triunfal al sentir los estremecimientos de su invocador ante sus caricias, no espero más y volvió a sujetar la entrepierna del menor con sutileza, al mirarlo arquear la espalda con satisfacción comenzó a frotarla con mas vigor, un instante después el pene de Jules, inhiesto como una roca saludaba a las atenciones del dios humedeciéndose en expectativa. 

Agitado el francés miraba al griego temiendo por lo que fuera a hacerle, sus ganas de luchar se habían desvanecido y sentir las manos callosas del dios en su miembro le hacían dudar todavía más si realmente quería apartarse. De un momento a otro el griego le besaba nuevamente de una forma feroz y llena de experiencia, Jules sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando en medio del beso Príapo le apretó un pezón al mismo tiempo que le pajeaba. Un jadeo escapo de su garganta, era un jadeo de excitación y deseo, de esos que solo dejaba salir cuando compartía habitación con una chica, y no cualquier chica, una que realmente enalteciera sus deseos hasta ese punto, con la respiración agitada el dios bajó con húmedos besos por el torso del francés y tras jugar con su ombligo detuvo sus masajes en el pene de Jules, quien aturdido por aquello gimió en protesta.

_T-Tranquilo_ Habló el dios y buscó la mirada del francés, quien sonrojado y agitado brindaba una estampa erótica para su deleite_ sabes que no me voy a detener_ habló para calmar sus propios instintos y buscando tranquilizar al efebo que descansaba ahora expectante en sus brazos_ no te preocupes, no te voy a forzar.

La respiración de Jules se agitó aún más ante aquella declaración, su cuerpo entero estaba vuelto un amasijo de músculos temblorosos y cubiertos de sudor. Un nuevo jadeo escapo de su garganta cuando Príapo le tomó en su boca, succionando levemente y deslizándose sin asco por toda su longitud. Los labios gruesos del hombre le eran desconocidos y la barba insipiente le raspaba los muslos, aun así, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar y no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer y gemir como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

_P-Por favor, ¡Príapo!

Con una última succión el dios se retiró de su faena, y presionó la base de su invocador impidiéndole la liberación, completamente satisfecho de haber doblegado al efebo, miró como la espalda de Jules se arqueaba ante el deseo insatisfecho y el anhelo de nuevos placeres.

Con rapidez sujetó al francés por la cintura y le volteo a cuatro patas, deseaba mirar aquellas dos nalgas en todo su esplendor, al sentir la alfombra sobre sus rodillas el menor trato de escapar temiendo que Príapo faltara a su promesa, sin embargo, el dios no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado y le sujeto por la cintura con un brazo mientras con la mano libre le inmovilizaba nuevamente por el hinchado miembro.

_Confía en mi_ susurró a su oído

El francés gimió, sin saber si de miedo o de excitación, deseaba apartarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, el griego le llevo una mano a su entrepierna instándolo a recorrer la longitud y dureza de la misma, Jules se asustó al sentir la longitud de su compañero de departamento, así como su grosor, tragó con dificultad.

_no te hare daño

_Príapo, d-déjame

Un nuevo jadeo escapo de su garganta cuando Príapo roso levemente su sexo, era obvio que ambos estaban excitados, pero Jules estaba confuso, deseaba irse y olvidar que su compañero de departamento y colega en aventuras sobrenaturales le estaba atacando sexualmente, pero no podía negarse que aquel contacto era agradable y que lamentablemente Príapo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_Confía en mí, prometo que no te hare daño

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Príapo se replegó contra él y la enorme herramienta del dios se clavó entre sus muslos pasando por debajo de sus bolas y columpiándose a la par de su pene, la fricción le hizo jadear y el sentir las manos del dios apresarles juntos le hizo gemir por el placer recibido; dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y como si lo presintiera Príapo levantó su rostro por la mandíbula para susurrarle al oído.

_No mires_ mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano_ Sujétanos

Fue lo último que escuchó de la boca de Príapo mientras preso por el momento, llevó su mano a su entrepierna y sujetó su miembro junto con el del dios, siendo consciente que había estado goteando ante las atenciones de su invitado, y que se encontraba muy cerca de correrse, gimió cuando el hombre aumentó sus embates y la fricción entre ambos era tal que se sintió débil por un instante.

Se derramo con fuerza, y con tal ímpetu que sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerlos, calló al suelo temblando y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, Príapo dejó que Jules atrapara su miembro entre ambos y gruñó algo entre dientes antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda en iguales condiciones.

El dios le abrazo aun con su miembro entre sus piernas, respirando con fuerza en el cuello del francés hasta que su miembro completamente rígido comenzó a destensarse poco a poco. Jules se dejó invadir por una pesadez abrumadora, se sentía pegajoso, pero no quería moverse, sintió a Príapo acunarlo más cerca de sí y también la presencia intimidante de su pene ahora durmiente, bajó la vista hasta el suyo, satisfecho después de esa extraña sesión de masturbación mutua, el suelo era un desastre, y tanto su teléfono como la contestadora se encontraban tirados de cualquier manera a un escaso metro de distancia.

Quiso moverse, solo por intentar hacerlo, pero estaba tan relajado que le era casi imposible, y el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del dios, le provocaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño, pensando en aquello y no más fue que el timbre sonó.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Jules se apartó y sentado en el piso comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como temiendo ser atrapado por alguna clase de institutriz regañona. Girando los ojos el dios se levantó y sin preocuparse por su desnudez se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta.

Al otro lado una niña de unos siete años saltaba tratando de alcanzar el timbre, en breve una mujer de aproximados treinta se acercó tras ella y con una mueca asustada detuvo a la niña de tocar nuevamente; pudo deducir por los gestos de la mujer que la pequeña se había equivocado de departamento y ahora tiraba de ella por el brazo para poder llevarla al siguiente piso.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jules miraba al vacío con la mirada ausente, pudo ver la toalla con la que se había cubierto al salir a contestar el teléfono tirada de cualquier manera muy cerca de uno de los pies del francés, así como los interiores de su invocador botados de cualquier manera, cerca de la mesa dónde antes se encontraba el teléfono. Temiendo lo peor le llamó por su nombre y su invocador parpadeó con un sobresalto.

Jules había visto a Príapo levantarse a atender la puerta, por su mente cruzo el gritarle que no podía salir desnudo al pasillo, en especial si al otro lado había alguien que le conocía; sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca, se quedó pasmado al mirar al dios caminar quitado de la pena y fijarse por la mirilla, mostrándose con total descaro; fue cuando lo miró darse la vuelta que aquel extraño trance comenzó a desaparecer de su mente.

La bruma que le había nublado los sentidos, ahora se apartaba para mostrarle a un hombre desnudo que se había satisfecho toqueteándole como le había dado la gana, y lo peor era que a pesar de que él también era un hombre, no había tenido oportunidad alguna de oponerse, si es que Príapo tenía razón y aquellos sujetos, los Daimons se proponían el atacarle y despojarle de sus reliquias, él no podría defenderse, y estaba seguro que no vendrían por su cuerpo como lo había hecho el dios; como un cervato asustado respingó ante la voz de Príapo cuando le llamó por su nombre, y como un cobarde, se levantó a toda velocidad a esconderse a su habitación, y no conforme con eso, fue hasta su cuarto de baño cuando escuchó el retumbar de los pies del dios correr tras él, completamente desnudo Jules se atrinchero en el sitio cerrándolo con doble llave.

Confundido por la reacción del francés, Príapo le siguió hasta un segundo antes de sentir la puerta de madera del baño cerrarse en sus narices; golpeó un par de veces, pero entendiendo la reacción de su invocador dejó su frente recargarse en la madera y hablar con algo de melancolía. 

_Jules, ¿Sabes que eso no te servirá de nada si es que me decido a tocarte de nuevo?, Lo lamento.

Al otro lado, solo hubo silencio.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La figura moral de Judas es un misterio sordo, sin ecos, tan profundo como el silencio de los siglos y tan amargo como su triste sombra de condenado para la eternidad."  
> Frase célebre de Juan Bosch

#  Capítulo 10

Era bien conocido para el dios que durante sus invocaciones el solo tenía derecho a sexo con la persona que lo invocara, si esa persona no le ofrecía agua o comida, normalmente no la pedía. En muchas ocasiones el tiempo entre cada invocación era bastante extenso, así que un mes más sin alimentos ni agua no lo matarían, de esta forma cuando volvía a la oscuridad no extrañaba nada. Usualmente las mujeres que encontraban su libro sabían que esperar de él, e incluso se tomaban el tiempo necesario para averiguar el conjuro antes de invocarlo. 

Una vez fuera del libro, en realidad su invocadora ya sabía lo que podía esperar de él e incluso se sentían con el derecho de exigirle todo cuando desearan en lo que respectaba a las artes de la alcoba; tras unos momentos mirando la puerta del baño de Jules pensó que el tipo en realidad necesitaba espacio, así que se lo dio.

Fue a su propia habitación y tras tomar una ducha rápida, vistió un par de pantalones de deportes y se obligó a limpiar el desastre que había provocado, recogió la mesita auxiliar y los enceres que había encima para después conectar el teléfono, cuando validó que la línea funcionaba un mensaje automático indico que había un mensaje listo para escuchar en el buzón, para escucharlo era necesario colocar el código de seguridad en el teclado. 

Dado que no había llegado a investigar esa clase de cosas de su invocador decidió colgar, el recado de la contestadora automática se repetiría hasta que alguien escuchara el famoso mensaje. Limpio el suelo y llevó las ropas al cuarto de lavado, cuando vio que las cosas no podían ser más normales opto por salir necesitaba aire fresco.

Jules había escuchado a Príapo, desde el momento en que tocó la puerta hasta que se retiró de su habitación, como un zombi, se metió en el cubo de la ducha y abrió la regadera sin templar el agua, solo se percató que el agua estaba fría cuando su cuerpo protestó y sus labios ya eran azules, moviendo la cabeza para despejarse abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a frotarse con el gel de ducha, y a pesar que llevaba rato en remojo fue capaz de percibir el perfume de Príapo, una mezcla de sudor y ciprés aun lo cubría, hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido y también de su participación en todo aquello.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando el agua caliente se terminó, decidió salir tomo su tiempo para vestirse y continuo sin animarse a abrir la puerta inconscientemente temeroso a que el dios estuviera en la sala o a la espera de abordarle para darle explicaciones. Dos horas después de acomodar sus cajones y reordenar su ropa sucia, decidió abrir la puerta; en el pasillo no había nadie tras revisar las áreas comunes se dio cuenta que el departamento se encontraba completamente solo.

Miro a la mesa del teléfono, ordenada incluso el desastre del suelo había desaparecido, aquello le encogió un poco las entrañas en una emoción que no sabía cómo reconocer, miró la contestadora el aparato se había dañado un poco, pero no era la primera vez que el equipo recibía un golpe así que estaba seguro que no había daños en ella, miró la luz parpadeante de un mensaje por escuchar, vagamente recordaba que su llamada con Judas realmente no había terminado de la forma habitual, levanto el teléfono con un extraño temblor de remordimiento en los músculos, su contestadora automática le aviso de un mensaje, discó su clave, y de inmediato salto la voz de su amigo Judas.

“Voy a tu casa”

A pesar de los años que llevaba de conocer a Judas pocas veces había escuchado aquel tono de preocupación en su voz, habitualmente su amigo no se tomaría la molestia de dejar sus ocupaciones para saber qué era lo que le había pasado; considero que debía encontrar una buena excusa para el ruido de ataque y probablemente de sus comentarios antes de que el teléfono se desconectara, comenzó a morder su labio inferior y a pensar en lo que podría o no decirle a su amigo; estando en ello el timbre de la puerta resonó en la habitación, sobresaltándolo, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar giro para abrir y al asomarse al ojo de buey no vio a nadie.

_No creo que debas abrir

Una voz ronca y profunda le susurró al oído, apartándose y recargando la espalda en la puerta pudo ver que tras de él se encontraba Hefaistos, vestía su traje elegante y su inseparable bastón, el hombre era imponente, por la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero mucho más por las marcas de su vida sus manos llenas de callos y quemaduras, así como las cicatrices de su cara, distaba de la acostumbrada imagen de hombre perfecto que tenía con Príapo.

_¿Te encuentras bien? _ Pregunto el hombre como si no viera el azoro del joven.

_Yo_ titubeó un poco, y después dejando escapar un suspiró respondió_ No, en realidad creo que estoy a punto de volverme loco con todo esto, sin embargo, parece que podré soportarlo. 

_Puedo entenderte _ respondió el dios de la forja, mientras se recargaba en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás _ debo decir Jules que relacionarte con los Dark Hunters no es lo más sano, siendo que tú no tienes ninguna obligación con ellos, pero ahora que eres un blanco para Daimons creo que es mejor hagas caso a sus indicaciones

_¿Cómo sabe?_ cuestionó ante algo que sólo Príapo, Acherón y Leo Sabían.

_Puedo decirte que tengo mis métodos, mi hijastro esta ahora bajo tu custodia y debo mantenerme al tanto de lo que hace.

_Interesante, no pensé encontrarme contigo en este sitio Hefaistos.

Un joven gótico apareció de la nada, con un vistazo Jules supo de inmediato que se trataba de Acheron, y tal como lo había dicho Príapo más temprano: traía sus libros en una mano, mientras a su espalda una joven mujer rubia miraba su departamento como midiendo el espacio, fue capaz de notar que usaba guantes de cuero y ropa bastante ceñida, ante tal visión su entrepierna se animó brevemente, sin embargo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la mujer parecía que podía descuartizarlo sin remordimiento alguno. 

_los hermanos Ceniza son demonios bastante peculiares_ Comentó Acheron para llamar su atención, elevó el rostro un poco hacia arriba para prestarle toda su atención_ por lo que pude averiguar aparecen y desaparecen del mundo físico dependiendo de sus encargos, el infierno cristiano debe pasar por muchas dificultades si opta por un castigo como éste para controlar el flujo de almas y buscar su redención. 

_¿Redención? _ dudó Jules ante las palabras del sujeto más alto_ El infierno no tiene redención

_Claro que la tiene, acaso ¿Nunca leíste la Divina Comedia?

Respondió burlona la mujer que acompañaba a Acheron, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde que llego, hasta ese momento se percató que contrario al Dark Hunter que se había recargado en uno de sus sillones, ella se mantenía de pie a mitad de la estancia. Rubia, alta y de unos ojos marrones casi negros le miraba con desdén desde el centro de la estancia.

_Se supone que no, pero cada deidad tiene sus maneras, si entiendo bien, los libros son una extensión de los castigos impuestos en el infierno, no puedes liberar esas almas de su tormento, ya que en esencia se merecen su castigo; pero tampoco debes dejarlas en manos de los Daimons, para que las devoren, de cierta forma es una manera en cómo podrían liberarse de su tormento, aunque desapareciendo para siempre.

Jules trataba de entender todo lo que Acheron le decía, pensaba que todo se reducía a tener o no los libros, como lo hacía él, jamás se imaginó que existieran esa clase de condiciones y contratos entre dioses y demonios, aspiró con algo de fuerza y buscó un asiento para estabilizarse. Acheron se sujetó la sien como si le comenzara un dolor de cabeza, miró a Jules y este le devolvió la mirada confundido, el sujeto suspiró y busco con la mirada a alguien.

_¿Dónde está Príapo?

_No lo sé, salió hace un rato y no ha regresado

Acheron miro el espacio vacío, y a pesar de sus gafas obscuras Jules se sintió incomodo por el peso de su mirada, no entendía cómo es que un crio de universidad, tenía semejante porte y en especial la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer de cualquier lugar con un solo pensamiento; también contemplo la idea de buscar a Príapo, después de todo, aún era su compañero en esa aventura, y le ayudaría bastante que el hombre se mantuviera a su lado si los Daimons le atacaran nuevamente.

_¿Por qué razón salió?_ preguntó Hefaistos, a lo que Jules se encogió de hombros

_Me temo, que está comenzando a poner tierra de por medio_ Acheron miró a Jules y por primera vez desde que se conocieron el francés vio sus ojos, sus pupilas remolineaban como un mar tormentoso en un color plateado como de mercurio liquido_ deberías considerar la idea de atarlo a la cama, aunque si es tu intención el obtener mayores beneficios, podrías buscar la forma de ayudarlo. 

_¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó interesado el francés ante las palabras del mocoso

_Príapo esta maldito_ Hefaistos hizo ademan de adelantarse, pero Acheron le detuvo_ y tú tienes la capacidad de liberarlo, quizá sea la única oportunidad del dios de la fertilidad para librarse.

_Acheron tiene razón_ señaló el dios de la forja_ lamentablemente, mi hijastro no sabe cómo hacerlo, y me pidió no mencionarlo nunca, tendrán que averiguarlo por su cuenta, o preguntarle a la única persona que fue liberada en el pasado de la maldición que lo aqueja

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el dios de la orfebrería despareció, todos miraron el espacio vacío y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, Príapo entro con una bolsa de la compra, dejó su paquete en una de las mesas auxiliares, para acercarse a Jules.

_bienvenido, Príapo, ¿Deseas las buenas nuevas?_ Pregunto sarcástico Acheron mientras le devolvía la mirada y sonreía por lo que parecía un chiste privado.

_¿Y eso es?

_Jules aceptó ser el nuevo guardián de los hermanos Ceniza, o al menos de sus obras, ¿No te parece algo bueno?

Tanto el francés como el griego se sorprendieron de aquel nombramiento, y en especial por ver entre la sonrisa de medio lado del Dark Hunter un prominente colmillo. Príapo se puso tenso y Jules vio como apretaba los puños a sus costados.

_Eres un idiota_ Contesto molesto como masticando la frase entre los dientes, para después ir a encerrarse a la habitación de invitados, Jules no supo si el insulto era dirigido a él o al niño gótico.

_Tienes un nuevo enemigo Ash_ proclamó la mujer, que, moviéndose por primera vez, extendió al francés el libro que Acheron se había llevado antes_ En este libro hay dos almas selladas, créeme no sé lo que hicieron en vida, pero espero que la recompensa valiera la pena. 

_Príapo puede ponerse a la fila, no es como si fuera popular entre los olímpicos_ respondió el Dark Hunter, para después mirar al francés_ ahora bien Jules, quiero que me digas si requieres de algo para poder iniciar con tu misión.

_Yo nunca acepte tal cosa, n-no sé si yo pueda, es-es demasiado peligroso. 

Tartamudeo al ver la ceja elevada de aquel gigante, y a pesar de sus percepciones, Ash se limitó a inclinarse un poco y sonreírle.

_Lo se, pero estoy seguro que aceptaras cuando hablemos de los beneficios que aceptar te acarrearían_ hizo un gesto con su índice y pulgar, el gesto inequívoco del dinero contante y sonante que Jules tanto amaba_ puedo asegurarte que de aceptar el encargo, no tendrás que deshacerte de ninguno de tus preciados tesoros, contaras con acceso a las bóvedas especiales de los escuderos, así como a las bibliotecas más cerradas del mundo, si me das algo de tiempo serás capaz de entrar al archivo vaticano si es que a ti te apetece. 

Los ojos del francés se abrieron de la impresión, si lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo, en realidad era una oferta demasiado tentadora, ya que entendía que su línea de trabajo era realmente un oficio en vías de extinción, contrario a la de curador y guarda, la mayoría de sus clientes eran sexagenarios o incluso nonagenarios que, al morir, verían sus bibliotecas arrasadas por su familia y mal baratadas por Ebay o Amazon. 

_¿Que dices?

_Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_Poca cosa, ya que no existe un registro de los libros que los Ceniza ya han restaurado, tendrás que buscarlos por tu cuenta, rastrear a los dueños y asegurarte que no caigan en manos de los Daimons, si necesitas comprarlos no escatimes en gastos, tendrás acceso a fondos suficientes para hacer tu labor. 

Acheron hizo aparecer de la nada una tarjeta negra de American Express, la maldita cosa estaba rotulada con su nombre y destellaba como un faro en medio de una tormenta, sabiendo que de una o de otra forma no tenía opción, tomó el plástico de la mano del chico y la observó detenidamente.

_¿Necesitas que prepare el avión de los escuderos para que te traslades a algún sitio?_ cuestionó el Dark Hunter al ver a Jules guardarse la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos, el francés negó con la cabeza.

_Por el momento no, en este país hay bastantes libros de ellos_ hizo un gesto de molestia_ preferiría iniciar por ellos, para evitar más muertes innecesarias.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, tanto Acheron como la mujer dejaron su estancia principal en medio de un destello de luz, Jules rodó los ojos ante el truco que utilizaba Hefaistos cada que lo visitaba, al momento de desaparecer Ash, Príapo salió de su habitación y desde el marco de la puerta le fulminó con la mirada.

_Aceptaste la propuesta del bastardo ¿Verdad?

_Me conviene_ respondió dándose la vuelta para guardar su libro en el lugar donde estaba más seguro.

_No podrás engañarlo como haces con tus clientes habituales_ Jules se encogió de hombros y se giró para encarar a su huésped.

_Me pidió encontrar las restauraciones de los Ceniza_ Príapo vio el gesto de ambición de su invocador aflorar repentinamente en su rostro_ pero si en el camino encuentro algo que me interese me lo puedo quedar

_Eres imposible Jules, ¿No entiendes que a partir de ahora los Daimons y los apolitas estarán tras tus pasos todo el tiempo?, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres: un enclenque cobarde

Jules ofendido devolvió al dios una mirada asesina, estaba consciente que no era un luchador nato como lo era el dios, pero aun así no tenía por qué insultarlo de esa forma.

_Crees que no lo sé, llevo dos días metido en este lío y lo único que eh ganado, han sido ataques y golpes, si en realidad estas tan preocupado entonces ayúdame, entréname, para que cuando vengan por mí, pueda patearles el trasero.

_No tendría caso que comience a entrenarte, después de todo, estaré aquí solo por unas cuantas semanas y después me volveré a complacer a mi siguiente invocadora.

_No me interesa cuanto tiempo te quedes, te estoy pidiendo algo que se puedes hacer, te vi pelear con los Daimons, no quiero que me vuelvas un Chuck Norris cualquiera, solo quiero ser capaz de defenderme y alejarme antes que intenten nada_ Se acercó al dio encarándolo_ Además, si tu me entrenas podré defenderme en caso que me ataques como hace rato.

Príapo elevó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que Jules estaba diciendo, si en realidad no había preguntado si el chico quería participar de sus juegos, pero no podía culparlo por tratar de protegerse de ser violado por él.

_¿Tanto de disgustó que te tocara?

_Nunca dije eso_ respondió el francés casi de inmediato, pero al notar la sonrisa en el dios trató de aclararse_ a cualquiera le hubiera sorprendido él se abordado de esa forma, disculpa que me ponga algo extraño con el tema, pero nunca me había enrollado con un tío, me tomaste por sorpresa. 

_Pudiste decirme que no o gritar que no te tocara.

Si podía haberlo hecho, pero no le veía el caso, se justificaba a si mismo pensando que cuando su atacante era un dios que había sido entrenado para la guerra en la antigüedad; Príapo lo había dicho él era un enclenque y un cobarde, alguien que sabía cuándo era prudente dar batalla y cuando no hacerlo; aunque a decir verdades pensaba en comprar a la brevedad un taser, no uno muy fuerte quizá del tipo que usaba la policía. 

Miró a Príapo por un instante, y vio en su mirada la melancolía de la soledad y el temor que en ocasiones le abrumaba luego de haberse mudado a estados unidos, una visión que le saludaba desde el espejo en ocasiones y que solo le hacía sentirse unido al dios; en ese momento se acordó de lo que dijo Hefaistos y sin pensarlo siquiera habló.

_Puedo ayudar a librarte de la maldición

_¿Sabes cómo?_ Preguntó Príapo con el ceño fruncido, Jules levantó los morros pero luego continúo 

_Ni idea, pero hace poco vi a tu padrastro y él me dio la idea, podemos preguntarle a tu hermano, dices que ahora vive entre nosotros.

_Me odia_ La esperanza de Príapo se desvaneció de sus ojos, el francés lo vio encogerse en si mismo, mientras hablaba _ no lo culpo, así que, aunque lograra contactarle dudo que quiera compartir cualquier clase de información acerca de cómo es que se libró de mi maldición

_No perdemos nada con preguntarle, ¿No crees?

Antes de continuar con su charla el celular de Jules sonó en el despacho, el cazador de libros corrió a atender la llamada, mientras Príapo asimilaba la petición del joven, era posible romper su maldición, Julián lo había hecho en el pasado, pero le tomo dos mil años encontrar a la persona indicada para eso, ahora como estaba las cosas esperaba que algún cataclismo destruyera su libro y a él le permitieran descansar de su cautiverio.

De la misma forma recordó las palabras de su padrastro, Hefaistos había dicho que Jules era la clave para su libertad, no entendía cómo, siendo que él era un esclavo al servicio de las mujeres, aunque se había considerado merecedor de la maldición, la libertad siempre era mejor, tal vez en algún momento de lo que restaba de ese mes llamaría a su hermano a Nueva Orleans, para preguntarle el modo de librarse de la maldición.

Un rato después el timbre de la puerta resonó en el departamento y Jules apurado en la re catalogación de los libros de Roxette, le pidió abrir la puerta; Príapo acudió de inmediato a abrir, del otro lado se encontraba un sujeto con la tés de alguien de oriente medio tal vez afgano o iraní, con los ojos color chocolate, el cabello negro y rizado, medianamente alto, con una constitución esbelta y fibrosa, sin embargo se notaba un cuerpo ágil y tonificado por el ejercicio; usaba una perilla al mero estilo pirata, un par de jeans desgastados y una playera de color azul, parecía contar con poco más de treinta años encima y aun así a Príapo le pareció tener enfrente a un alma tan vieja como la suya.

_Buenas tardes_ habló el sujeto, en un inglés que curiosamente no tenía ninguna clase de acento. 

Jules ya había salido de su oficina y se acercaba con velocidad a la puerta, extrañando completamente al dios cuando ambos sujetos se fundieron en un abrazo tan intenso y significativo que le encogió el pecho en un anhelo que no entendía. Jules introdujo al recién llegado, y le retiró un zurron de cuero de ante que estaba a segundos de caerse a pedazos.

_Judas, pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que venías en camino_ miró a Príapo, quien se había quedado estático a un lado_ él es: Judas mi amigo y socio aquí en los Estados Unidos y él_ señaló al hombre castaño_ es Príapo, por el momento es mi compañero de piso. 

_¿Judas?_ cuestionó el dios con una ceja levantada

_Si, lo sé un nombre jodido_ señaló el sujeto mientras elevaba su índice, como intentando marcar un punto_ en especial cuando vives en un mundo lleno de creyentes católicos, la mitad de ellos piensan que puedo venderlos por unas cuantas monedas o algo así, que, si podría, pero ya hace tiempo que no lo hago_ terminó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

_Tus padres en verdad que tenían un sentido del humor algo retorcido.

_Aunque no lo creas, ellos fueron buenos judíos, cuando me nombraron no pensaron que sería un estigma_ respondió el recién llegado mirando a Príapo a los ojos, cosa que en realidad incomodó un poco al dios_ Pero ya hace mucho tiempo que me acostumbré, no somos nuestro pasado, pero si lo que deseemos hacer con el presente.

_Me parece que tienes una filosofía de vida interesante, ¿Sigues siendo judío?

_Si, por nacimiento, aunque realmente me considero católico cristiano_ Judas miró a Jules y le abrazó fraternalmente_ Sé de buena fuente que el señor todo poderoso me dio una tarea de gran importancia, y aunque no me agradó mucho en su momento, hoy me mantengo fiel a sus servicios.

Príapo envidio un poco a la divinidad cristiana por contar con un fiel tan acérrimo, ya que en los ojos de Judas destellaba una devoción tal que era imposible de creer en un hombre moderno, en la actualidad los poderes de los dioses de la antigüedad se encontraban mermados por la falta de fieles, con una fe semejante, ninguno de ellos padecería por la falta de fuerza.

Jules se sorprendió de la reacción de ambos hombres, sin embargo, pensó que estaba exagerando al respecto, Judas normalmente no era tan físico en lo que respectaba a su relación, pero no se quejaba, hace años que conocía al hombre, y también ambos había compartido lo suficiente como haberse extrañado el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Una vez que Judas se acomodó en uno de los sillones y él le ofreció una bebida fue que se animó a preguntar.

_¿Ocurre algo?, me alegra tu visita pero recién volviste del caribe deberías estar descansando

_Tenía que verte, encontré un libro muy interesante, ¿Recuerdas, te conté de él?

_Lo recuerdo, vamos a mi despacho_ Jules miró al dios, que ahora bebía una cerveza_ Príapo ¿Te importa?

_En absoluto, estaré por aquí, si necesitan algo.

Los dos libreros entraron en el despacho y al momento de cerrar la puerta, Jules notó un cambio abismal en el ambiente de la habitación, era como si la temperatura bajara varios grados de golpe, al mirar a su amigo, lo encontró recargado en su escritorio y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho; lo peor no era la postura, si no su mirada, era penetrante y acusadora.

_¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?, ¿Fue el que te atacó?, ¿Te hizo daño? 

_A que te…

El rostro de Jules palideció recordó la llamada de más temprano y posteriormente el mensaje en la contestadora, pero no sabía qué decirle a su amigo, las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

_Él, no me ataco

_¡Amigo mío! Créeme, eh vivido lo suficiente como para saber cómo se escucha una agresión; sé que le pediste que se detuviera y que no te tocara, dios mío, hasta escuche que lo mandabas al baño a masturbarse_ el gesto del musulmán se tornó triste y melancólico_ escuche como arrancaba el teléfono de tus manos y juro que no deje de pensar en ti cuando llegó a mis oídos la forma en como forcejearon antes que la llamada se cortara.

El francés torció el gesto, no podía pensar en una respuesta plausible a lo que su amigo había escuchado por teléfono o incluso no podía hacerse una idea de qué tanto había llegado a sus oídos, lo que si sabía era que no podía engañar a su amigo, no después de lo todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, así que pensó en contar la misma mentira que le había dicho a Rebecca.

_Judas; Príapo vino de visita hace unos días, está aquí para ayudarme a validar algunos pergaminos que encontré en una subasta, después de que haga su trabajo se ira.

_Y, ¿Piensas pagarle con favores sexuales por su trabajo? _ Jules negó con la cabeza y se puso colorado por las palabras de su amigo.

_No es lo que piensas, digamos_ mordió su labio inferior pensando qué decirle a Judas_ que tenemos un acuerdo de convivencia mientras él se quede en mi casa. 

_¿Un acuerdo?_ el ojo derecho de Judas comenzó a temblar en un tic nervioso_ ¿De qué tipo de acuerdo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

_Algunas semanas_ respondió el francés tratando de calmar el estrés de su amigo, se dirigió a uno de los libreros cerca de la ventana y miró al exterior_ Han pasado algunas cosas, cosas que me pusieron en riesgo y Príapo me ayudó, pensé que era mejor que se quedara en casa, por si se vuelven a complicar.

_Sigo pensando que no es correcto que intercambies tu cuerpo por lo que sea que ese hombre te está ofreciendo_ hizo un gesto con las manos, como dando por zanjado el tema_ algo te está pasando, nunca has permitido que nadie entre en este lugar, sin antes ganar tu confianza, y mucho menos alguien que conozca el valor de lo que guardas en tus vitrinas, si ese sujeto es un experto como dices que es, entonces ¿Porque aun veo tus pergaminos expuestos y tus libreros sin llave?

_Él, es de fiar, lo prometo, si hay algo en este lugar que le interese, no se encuentra en mis libreros.

Y Jules fue consciente de lo que entonces había pasado por alto, si, Príapo en realidad era peligroso, pero no para su preciada colección, el sujeto estaba haciendo mella en un lugar que había mantenido cerrado desde su ultimo fracaso. Judas miró la reacción de su amigo, fue testigo del segundo de terror que había invadido los ojos del francés antes de girar en su dirección para sonreírle con la avaricia en la mirada.

_No tienes de que preocuparte viejo amigo, nunca mezclo negocios con placer.

_Lo sé _ resolvió el otro _ pero si fuera lo contrario, más le vale ser precavido o se las tendrá que ver con la ira de un judío-católico muy enojado

_Pensé que mi madre aún estaba en Francia _respondió Jules, mientras se acercaba a su amigo como un gato remilgoso que buscara comida_ después del rapapolvo, podrías decirme qué regalo me conseguiste en tu viaje.

El otro joven sonrió y sin preámbulos trajo al frente su inseparable morral de piel, su único compañero en cada uno de sus interminables viajes, el portafolio estaba ajado y recosido en muchas partes, y aunque para Jules era peculiar que su amigo tuviera semejante artefacto en sus manos Judas tenía demasiado apego por aquella cosa, por otro lado era mas que un excelente camuflaje, en los aeropuertos era extraño que revisaran el contenido de su morral e incluso cuando lo hacían era imposible que los agentes de la aduana entendieran el valor real de los libros que su amigo trasladaba de un lado al otro del mundo. Con cuidado el joven sacó un antiguo libro en rustica, con las hojas amarillentas y un poco de maltrato en las solapas, el titulo estaba repujado con xilografía y resaltaba “ The arrangment” de Francis Bacon uno de los libros prohibidos por la iglesia católica desde su publicación en 1668.

_¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

_Lo encontré perdido en una biblioteca de la Habana_ Judas se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa_ la mujer decía que si tuviera la posibilidad hubiera usado el dinero de su precio para escapar a otro país, y vivir mejor de lo que le toco, después de la revolución, ella y su familia se vieron sometidos al régimen, y su tesoro se quedó olvidado en su librería

_¿Dónde lo consiguió?

_Lo compró en Hamburgo, en unas vacaciones antes de que Hitler comenzara con su carrera contra los judíos. 

Jules lo hojeo con cuidado, conocía los detalles de esa edición y también los posibles fraudes que había detrás de él, parecía legítimo, comenzó a hacer cuentas y a recopilar en su lista de direcciones algún interesado en ese tomo; sin embargo, al llegar a la página 66 encontró una marca que en otro tiempo habría resultado un presagio funesto: una rosa apenas distinguible en la superficie de la página, colocada como un sello de marca de agua que parecía desvanecida por el paso de los años.

_¿Puedes ver esto?

Indico a su amigo el sello, éste completamente eufórico por su reencuentro tardo unos segundos en entender lo que el francés decía, enfocó los ojos y después de un segundo vistazo, frunció la boca.

_Si, ¿Es algo malo?

_Es una marca que no se encontraba en la versión original _Jules frunció el ceño, pensando que quizá debía contarle a su socio el tipo de negocio en el que se había metido recientemente_ esta clase de marcas son muy extrañas, y sólo conozco a un grupo de restauradores que la colocan, es muy probable que a este libro lo manipularon los hermanos Ceniza.

Judas levantó una ceja ante la mención de los ancianos, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla en la que se había aposentado y suspiró pesadamente: una restauración, aunque fuera de los Ceniza, no valía lo mismo que un original. 

_De los libros que conozco de ellos sé que su sello es más vistoso_ golpeó la página con el índice _ éste apenas y se nota

Judas era un acérrimo cazador de libros, en especial porque conocía el beneficio económico que una buena presa representaba. Jules estaba a punto de comentarle acerca de Acheron y su nueva asignación, en la que era menester encontrar esta clase de textos, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que no era prudente hacerlo en ese momento, después de leer el famoso manual del escudero, supo que, si alguien más se enteraba sobre los escuderos y el mundo sobrenatural, tardaría más en abrir la boca que en lo que alguien le volaba la tapa de los sesos.

_No te preocupes, podremos encontrarle un cliente, esa dama no se habrá desprendido de semejante tesoro en vano. 

_No podía esperar menos de mi mejor amigo_ respondió el musulmán con una sonrisa colmilluda. 

Ambos compartían muchas historias de cuando iniciaban con sus negocios, en realidad Judas se la pasaba viajando por todo el mundo, haciendo y cerrando tratos que a Jules a veces le parecían demasiado riesgosos, comprendía que el judío prefiriera viajar, a establecerse, pero entendía que algún día podrían charlar en una pintoresca casita llena de niños. Su amigo como buen trotamundos conocía la cama de muchas mujeres y esperaba que algún día se asentara, como en algún momento lo deseo para sí mismo.

Una hora después Rebecca llegó al departamento, Príapo la recibió en la entrada lo que desconcertó un poco a la forense; cuando el castaño le explicó que Jules tenía una visita, la mujer gritó chillonamente y corrió al estudio, sin tocar abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos del pequeño musulmán.

_¿Porque no me dijiste que habías llegado?

_Lo lamento, Becky, quería que fuera una sorpresa y cuando comencé a hablar con Jules, el tiempo se me fue

_Ambos son unos perros

Dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y les miraba falsamente molesta, Jules negó con la cabeza y sugirió que debían celebrar el regreso de Judas de forma adecuada, la joven asintió y sin más salió al pasillo llamando a gritos a Príapo.

_¡Príapo! Cariño, alístate, esta noche vamos a bailar

_Ella le conoce

Cuestionó Judas a Jules en un susurro, el bibliófilo se encogió de hombros, realmente ninguno de los dos conocía a Príapo lo suficiente, pero el hombre no era malo. Así que no les vendría mal una noche de distracción, luego de las cosas que habían ocurrido anteriormente; optaron por ir a un bar cercano, y mientras Rebecca obligaba a Príapo a bailar con ella cada pieza que el DJ colocaba, los dos libreros se dedicaban a ver a las mujeres desfilar frente al dios, les pareció gracioso que mientras el castaño hacia lo posible por seguir el paso de su amiga, las mujeres alrededor de la pareja, parecían querer asesinar a la forense.

Un par de canciones más tarde, ambos se sentaron con ellos y Rebecca se excusó con que deseaba ir al tocador, aún no había ingresado al sanitario, cuando un grupo de mujeres se acercó a ellos y comenzó a manosear a Príapo, tanto Judas como Jules fueron testigos de la incomodidad del castaño y de los esfuerzos del dios para rechazarlas de forma educada; sin embargo el gesto de incomodidad de unos momentos antes se tornó violento cuando una de ellas se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y comenzó a besuquearle el cuello .

_Señorita _espetó el griego empujándola por la cintura, llegando incluso a levantarse para quitársela de encima_ No me apetece

_Cariño, dame el beneficio de la duda, baila conmigo y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Indicó la mujer mientras trataba de tirar la cabeza de Príapo sobre su escote; Rebecca recién de vuelta miraba la escena con algo de recelo y turbada por la cantidad de mujeres en su mesa; algunas incluso se daban el lote sobando el trasero del dios mientras la pechugona no se descolgaba del cuello del castaño.

_Tal vez, pero creo que mi novio no lo vería con buenos ojos.

La mujer se soltó aturdida, y en un par de movimientos el dios sujetó la mano de Jules dando un suave beso sobre los nudillos, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna, que no llegó a sus ojos. La mujer apartó de la mesa como si le hubieran quemado, y miró con asco a Jules.

_¡Putos Maricones!

Rebecca se acercó poco a poco, cuando la avalancha de mujeres se apartó y con una elevación de la ceja, dejó claro que no se esperaba que Príapo hiciera eso y especialmente que Jules lo permitiera. Tanto la cara de Judas como la de Rebecca hacían la misma pregunta ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

_No tengo porque explicarme con extrañas

Resolvió Jules encogiéndose de hombros mientras apartaba la mano de la de Príapo, Judas observó con mucho cuidado los gestos de ambos, y aunque le pareció extraño, pronto llevó la conversación a derroteros más cómodos para su amigo. El dios educadamente solo intervenía cuando le invitaban a participar. 

Lo que había iniciado como una noche de amigos, se convirtió en una bella noche de parranda, donde los tres hombres vigilaban la forma de beber de la única mujer y Jules al cabo de unas horas termino completamente derrotado en una poltrona en el bar, Judas y Príapo cargaron con los dos cuerpos hasta el departamento del francés, Rebecca termino descansando en la habitación de invitados mientras que Jules fue colocado en su propia alcoba a dormir la mona, Príapo se aseguró que su invocador durmiera plácidamente después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, le dejaría asumir por la mañana que el muy idiota había sellado un pacto con el diablo.

_¿Deseas que te acomode el sofá?

Pregunto a Judas, quien era el último en pie, el moreno de inmediato le devolvió la mirada como quien mira a una araña en el suelo y con una velocidad que desconocía fuera posible en un humano, el más bajo lo derribo de un puñetazo.

El dios estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, se mantuvo en el suelo mirando confundido al hombre frente a él, en especial por que, ante Jules, el hombre había sido todo amabilidad y camaradería.

_Escuche lo suficiente en esa llamada como para saber lo que le hiciste a Jules, maldito enfermo

Príapo entendió que su molestia se debía al incidente con el francés, el que había interrumpido su llamada, ahora sabía que la llamada la había enlazado con el medio oriental. Sujetándose la mandíbula y limpiando la sangre que su labio partido emitía, el griego se levantó y devolvió el golpe con la misma fuerza con la que lo había recibido, el moreno de inmediato giro el rostro y en dos segundos se puso en guardia para iniciar una pelea; también le había abierto el labio y sangraba un poco.

_No te conozco, pero respeto la casa de Jules al punto de dejar las cosas así, si tu no lanzas otro golpe dejare que las cosas terminen como están ahora. Pero si insistes, no tengo problema en esconder tu cadáver en la nevera y decirle a Jules que por tocarme las narices te descuarticé

La sonrisa del mortal le aturdió un poco, a pesar de su edad, el hombre en verdad se parecía guardar el conocimiento de las eras en sus ojos.

_Inténtalo bastardo, no serás el primero.

El aura del trotamundos le inquietó, era el aura de alguien en paz, pero condenado a algo, alguien que no es dueño de sus acciones, o al menos no de la forma en como le gustaría a esta persona. Otra cosa que llamó su atención era que la herida de su labio se curaba casi con la misma velocidad que la propia.

_¿Quién eres?

_Un hombre, que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por sus amigos

Había soledad en esas palabras, una soledad que Príapo conocía de milenios enteros, así que, sin más, opto por una salida diplomática, extendió la mano al hombre frente a él y le sonrió con su labio partido ya sanándose.

_Me agradas, casi tanto como Jules y Rebecca

Con una risa algo turbada, el moreno le estrecho la mano como dejando de lado esas diferencias del pasado, Príapo le ofreció nuevamente el sofá, pero el hombre le comento que no tenía problemas en dormir sobre el suelo en un jergón, ya que había crecido de esa forma en una lejana aldea en Palestina, rodeado de sus hermanos de sangre, y posteriormente de sus hermanos de fe.

Y a pesar que era tarde, ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, Príapo escuchó las historias de Judas, quien le contó que había crecido en la religión judía, pero un día sin más un hombre le llamo a acercarse a él y le invito a escucharlo, no le obligo a nada, ni trato de convencerlo acerca de sus creencias, simplemente habló, sobre un nuevo reino, uno donde los hombres debían ser hermanos y confraternizar para el bien y la gracia de dios, habló del espíritu santo y también de su futuro.

_Le amé_ susurró en la penumbra de aquella habitación_ le amé como nadie debió amar a ese hombre, y fue por ese amor que mi mano le llevó a la muerte

_debió ser difícil, vivir ese amor y no poder externarlo, sé que en Palestina eso hubiera resultado en su muerte

_Querido Príapo, abriría los brazos a la muerte cuando ella desee venir por mí, pero fue el deseo de ese hombre que ella me rehuyera, sin importar mis esfuerzos, mi única recompensa por todo el amor que le tengo es sufrir su ausencia y seguir a ciegas sus últimos deseos.

El estómago de Príapo se encogió ante las palabras del menudo musulmán, enfocó un poco más los ojos y le imagino en su traje típico: el jubba, un bisht, y bajo ellos un crucifijo, ahora con ropa de calle y de telas ligeras, era difícil darle la apariencia de un campesino del desierto que proclamaba su amor a un predicador de la palabra cristiana.

Charlaron acerca de aventuras de ambos, de los lugares del mundo que habían visitado y de los terribles sucesos que acongojaban a la mayoría de los pueblos, algunos por sus escases de recursos, morían de hambre, otros por la falta de medios, malbarataban sus productos y aquellos que se consideraban poderosos, limitaban el desarrollo de los primeros, un circulo que, según Príapo, no podía eliminarse de un día para otro; Judas se encogió sobre sí mismo, asintiendo a sus palabras:

_Él no quería esto para el mundo, pero no desea intervenir en el actuar humano, dice que por eso es que dios le otorgo a los hombres el libre albedrío, para que fueran los arquitectos de su propio destino.

Fue casi al amanecer que los susurros se callaron, y tanto uno como el otro se habían dejado vencer por el sueño, para su gusto la mañana llego demasiado pronto, tanto Rebecca como Jules se habían despertado pasadas las once de la mañana y tras el desayuno/almuerzo Judas comentó que debía irse aun tenia asuntos que arreglar luego de volver, en la puerta se despidió de su amigo y del dios con una reverencia, sin embargo, antes de partir le dijo algo bastante peculiar a Jules.

_Si hay un momento en que me necesites, grita mi nombre, no importa dónde me encuentre te juro por Dios todo poderoso que vendré a ayudarte, amigo mío. 

Rebecca se extrañó de eso, pero le dijo a Príapo que Judas era un hombre muy peculiar, un anuncio de muerte apareció en el periódico de la mañana y ella también salió corriendo a su laboratorio, Jules se encogió de hombros y sin tapujos le pidió al dios que le ayudara con la catalogación de los libros de la vieja actriz, ya que hacerlo le tomaría varios días e incluso semanas.

Por la tarde Jules y Príapo se entretuvieron haciendo notas y llevando la información a una hoja de cálculo, tomando fotografías y editándolas a fin de que sus colegas no supieran que los libros estaban en su poder, horas más tarde, el buscador de libros recibía llamadas de diferentes partes del mundo, pidiendo información acerca del valor de tal o cual volumen de la difunta.

Casi a las tres de la mañana, tanto Príapo como Jules estaban muertos de cansancio y se miraban uno al otro desde sus respectivos asientos en el despacho del francés. La mayoría de los libros con mayor valor ya se encontraban en línea y aquellos que tenían la marca de los Ceniza, estaban resguardados en espera de recibir instrucciones de Acheron o Leo respecto de la forma o el sitio en que se deberían resguardar.

_Necesitamos descansar_ comentó el dios mientras miraba a Jules mantenerse despierto a duras penas.

_Lo sé, pero ¿Y si alguien llama?

_Que deje su mensaje, no puedes seguir trabajando así

Príapo tomó al francés por la muñeca y le tiró a su habitación, el otro sin ganas de discutir se dejó hacer, se duchó rápidamente y se puso una de sus pijamas de franela; cuando salió del baño se intrigó que el dios ya se hubiera instalado en la cama y portara un pijama de seda.

_¿Qué haces?

_No puedo mantenerme apartado de ti por mucho tiempo, así que, si no quieres despertar siendo atacado por mí, tendrás que soportarme en tu lecho.

_Pero-pero vas a empezar a manosearme_ pataleo el francés como un niño pequeño mientras se acercaba a la cama

Príapo dejó escapar una carcajada ante el gesto de su invocador, si, era muy probable que aprovechara el tiempo para toquetear un poco, pero el francés en verdad que se notaba molesto por la perspectiva. Y aunque después de verlo desternillarse de risa sonrió, no dejó de hacer un puchero con los labios.

_¿Nadie te ha dicho que ese gesto te hace ver adorable? 

_Si, mi madre

_Ella no cuenta, las madres humanas hacen ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo

_También mi hermano Carol, él dice que, a no ser por mi habilidad de engatusar a la gente, no tendría donde caerme muerto.

_¿Dónde está tu familia?_ cuestionó el dios mientras se acomodaba bajo las mantas, esa noche había tormenta de nuevo, y se sentía frío.

_La mayoría en Francia, Carol vive en Inglaterra, es analista financiero, Luka es investigador en el centro tecnológico de Holanda, Pierre es preparador físico en la federación francesa de soccer, Andreas es maestro de equitación, Michel es médico trabaja en un centro oncológico; mi madre y mi padre están jubilados, viven en la casa de mi infancia una granja remodelada; mi padre tiene demencia senil así que mamá debe mantenerse al pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Listó el francés mientras se descalzaba las pantuflas, y se acomodaba bajo las mantas, amoldó su cuerpo en una posición cómoda y se dispuso a apagar la luz; Príapo le detuvo. Encendió la luz de la mesa de noche, para levantarse y apagar él mismo la luz de la alcoba, fue hasta que la luz principal se apagó que se percató que sobre la lámpara había una camiseta atenuando por mucho la luz.

_Disculpa, pero no me siento cómodo durmiendo en total oscuridad

_¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?

_El libro, en su interior no hay luz, el espacio es tan reducido que es imposible moverse demasiado, eh intentado mantenerme cuerdo mientras me encuentro dentro, pero no es algo que se logre con facilidad.

Explicó Priapo mientras se acomodaba al lado del francés, quien se hizo una pelota en su lado y murmuró un “Entiendo”, agotado por todo el trabajo hecho, no fue consciente del momento en que se quedó dormido. El dios sin embargo tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño, ya que al acercarse de esa forma a su invocador le había provocado una especie de fiebre.

Su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera escalofríos, pero el sudor que poco a poco cubría su cuerpo se sentía tan helado que le hacía temer por no poder mantener a raya el deseo; cada día al lado de Jules le encogía las entrañas temiendo el momento en que la locura de los dioses le atrapara en pleno y lo obligara a poseerlo a pesar de los deseos de su invocador.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las copas sin vino son pesadas, son arcilla como las vasijas de barro, mas al llenarlas de vino se hacen leves lo mismo que los cuerpos con las almas."
> 
> Yehúda Heleví

#  Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente Jules se extrañó de encontrarse solo en la cama, y el pijama de Príapo doblada al otro lado de la cama, trató de acurrucarse un poco más para poder dormir cuando escuchó un ruido chirriante proveniente de su sala; en un principio no le dio importancia hasta que calló en la cuenta que alguien estaba moviendo sus muebles y rallando su precioso piso de madera.

Como un relámpago salió de su habitación y fue a su sala de estar, justo como había pensado, sus preciosos sillones habían sido desplazados de sitio dejando a la mitad de la estancia un enorme cuadro dónde ahora Príapo hacia malabares para mover el mueble de su televisor; con un jadeo acongojado se acercó al hombre y detuvo la pantalla plana de caer sobre su espalda y romperse en pedazos.

_¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?_ preguntó el francés un tono más agudo de lo que deseaba

_Moviendo los muebles, ¿No es obvio? _ respondió el dios con una sonrisa socarrona

_Si, bueno eso ya lo vi, pero ¿Para qué?

_ayer me pediste que te entrenara, y en todo el departamento no vi un gimnasio o algo por el estilo, y dudo que quieras que tus vecinos vean cómo te pateo el trasero en el parque.

El francés abrió los ojos como un par de huevos cocidos, y después hizo una mueca de asco tal que pareciera que el perro del vecino se hubiera orinado en su entrada.

_¿Tiene que ser hoy?_ giró el cuerpo buscando su reloj de pared_ ¡Son las siete de la mañana! ¿Estás demente o algo?

_Sé que eres un perezoso en las mañanas, así que te dejé dormir, pero a partir de mañana el entrenamiento empieza a las seis, y si no quieres que te arroje de la cama a punta de patadas, tendrás que levantarte por tu cuenta.

Respondió el dios ante la molestia de su invocador, contrario a lo que Julian o Eros pensaban, él entrenó al menos dos de sus generales en la antigüedad, y a no ser por su hermano menor, al menos uno de ellos habría marchado sobre macedonia y la habría reclamado para él. Jules siguió sus órdenes, fue a cambiarse por un chándal y camiseta para entrenar; ese día evaluaría las capacidades físicas de su invocador y pensaría cual sería la mejor manera de ayudar al librero en caso que se viera inmerso en una pelea.

Tres horas más tarde, el francés pedía piedad mientras jadeaba en el suelo haciendo abdominales, había hecho pruebas para conocer la fuerza, la agilidad y la resistencia de su invocador, y en cada una el francés había fracasado abismalmente, lo había obligado a correr por la sala al menos por veinte minutos en medio de protestas y después en medio de lloriqueos, cuando lo obligó a hacer carreras y flexiones su invocador en realidad trató de sobornarlo.

Y hace tan solo dos minutos cuando le dio la serie de abdominales, en realidad había tenido que atraparlo por los tobillos ya que el tipo trataba de escapar a cuatro patas en dirección a su despacho. Algo en lo que sorprendentemente el francés había puesto mucho empeño, se había defendido con uñas y dientes, importándole muy poco el haberle tirado por el cabello para deshacerse de su agarre.

_¡Eres un maldito loco, me oyes Príapo, un maldito loco, juro que hoy duermes en el piso, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto!

Refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba y gemía mientras bajaba, él había usado los grilletes de Hefaistos para atarle los pies uno al otro y una de sus manos a la del francés, y aunque intentó escaparse no le fue posible. Mientras escuchaba a su invocador despotricar como una de las furias, Príapo pensaba en el tipo de entrenamiento que su invocador necesitaría para defenderse de los Daimons, los apolitas, y especialmente de él mismo.

Luego de las flexiones, le enseñó algunos movimientos defensivos y le pidió que estuviera atento ya que en cualquier momento debería usarlo en su contra; a lo largo del día, el dios hizo lo posible por colocar a su invocador en situaciones en las que debía usar dichos movimientos, hasta que se sintió satisfecho con los resultados. Aprovechaba los ataques para manosear al francés dando un aliciente a la belicosidad que debía imprimir a sus golpes; recibiendo en más de una ocasión golpes en la entrepierna que le dejaron adolorido por horas enteras.

Ambos establecieron una rutina respecto del trabajo de Jules y su entrenamiento, que tras un par de días fue funcional para ambos, Jules estuvo adolorido por el ejercicio pero una vez que se acostumbró a las exigencias del dios fue capaz de responder con mejoras día con día, lo único que en realidad odiaba era tener que levantarse temprano; Príapo servía de recadero para Jules y su invocador le mostraba algunos de sus más oscuros secretos en su tan peculiar línea de trabajo; se habían mantenido en contacto con Leo y con Tatte, ya que los ataques de Daimons parecían haber incrementado de forma exponencial.

Jules fue capaz de descartar alguno de los ataques cuando Rebecca le mostró el sitio y también la ficha personal de cada una de las víctimas. Si habían sido asesinadas por Daimons, pero no por alguno de los textos de los Cenisa.

El francés había tenido que hablar con sus clientes locales, pidiendo permiso para revisar las colecciones en busca de un texto medieval muy valioso que le habían solicitado ofreciendo varios miles de dólares, sólo por el privilegio de espiar los libreros polvorientos de ancianos y ancianas que acumulaban aparte de libros, montones de basura.

Al atardecer del segundo día, se acercaron al centro de investigación en ciencias forenses, ya que en la portada de Daily Inquisitor había un encabezado escalofriante “Sectas vampíricas secuestran universitarias vírgenes para sacrificio”, ninguno de los dos quiso esperar a que la médico se armara de valor para buscar a Kirby y cumplir su promesa de arrancarle los testículos con una liga de hule. 

_Rebecca, ¿Mucho trabajo el día de hoy?_ cuestionó el dios al verla en el escritorio de su laboratorio revisando unas radiografías

_Una chica más, otra jovencita de la universidad que cargaba sus libros para ir a casa y un bastardo enfermo la ataco a media noche y la mató, es lindo ver que en la ciudad del capitolio aún es posible caminar por la calle en total seguridad

Ambos sabían que Rebecca estaría ocupada, en especial después de leer en el periódico que una chica de la universidad había sido encontrada muerta en un callejón cerca de la biblioteca central del capitolio, probablemente nadie se habría preocupado si es que ella no hubiera muerto desangrada y el periódico de escándalos de la ciudad no hubiera hecho revuelo al respecto de ataques de vampiros en masa. La rubia buscaba matar al sapo editor de ese diario para que por lo menos dejaran de molestar al departamento de policía y a su departamento de investigación, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había nada que pudiera hacer si la policía no encontraba a un asesino pronto.

_Encontré una ficha en la ropa de ella, una ficha de datos que tal vez te sean familiares

Una bolsa plástica fue arrojada a sus manos, dentro había un papel con una sola línea “Science de l'homme” de Claude Henri Saint-Simon, otro de los libros del codex prohibitorum del vaticano, la lista se hacía cada vez más extensa y la búsqueda por las restauraciones de los hermanos Ceniza se volvía una proeza sin futuro.

_Becky sabes si ¿Ella lo tenía consigo?

_No tenía nada encima _respondió la médico con la mirada vidriosa _aparte de su ropa y una cartera con algunos papeles, la nota estaba atorada entre sus dedos ensangrentados.

Señalo las manos de la difunta que estaban tensos por el rigor mortis en una fotografía polaroid, Jules giró el rostro ante la visión de la muerta, al darse vuelta se chocó contra el pecho de Príapo que en ese momento se mantenía rígido y serio, Jules había notado que en los últimos días el dios marcaba mucho más las distancias entre ellos, salvo por los entrenamientos y cuando compartían la cama, habían pasado varios días dónde le ayudaba con los catálogos y el proceso de descarte de clientes; luego de haber localizado varios de los libros en colecciones y por internet no le sorprendió el ver en la cuenta bancaria de Jules unos cuantos cientos de miles, que hacienda de inmediato rastreo como monto sospechoso, y en dos o tres días le llamaban a realizar declaraciones en las oficinas centrales.

Había pedido cita esa misma mañana para aclarar las cosas, pero cuando llegó a las oficinas de hacienda, un sujeto con traje y facha de poca cosa, se acercó a ellos con una carta de exención de impuestos, un recibo de gastos que indicaba que la transacción realizada era el resultado de una compra y la prestación de servicios profesionales para una empresa multinacional, y sus disculpas al haber tardado tanto en atender las necesidades de Jules, los había invitado a almorzar y tras una hora Jules se levantaba de su asiento con el contrato de servicios legales y contables de una de las firmas más prestigiosas de Seattle, una que el librero nunca hubiera contratado por lo elevado de sus tarifas.

Volviendo con su amiga, le explicó que al ver la noticia su radar le había dicho que debía venir por ella y sacarla del laboratorio a como diera lugar.

_Tengo mucho que hacer, mandé a revisar algunas pruebas y necesito esperar los resultados.

_Toma tu celular y vámonos de aquí, tus pruebas no estarán listas antes de mañana, y lo sabes_ tironeo de la bata de su amiga como un niño haciendo un berrinche, sacándole una sonrisa tanto a ella como a Príapo _Parece que incluso estoy a salvo de los tiburones de hacienda, tenemos que celebrarlo

La forense sonrió, su amigo tenía razón, asintió y tomó el celular ya de salida de su despacho.

_Tienes razón, tenemos que celebrar, ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar una copa?

_A eso me refería amiga mía, veamos si Judas sigue en la ciudad y bebamos hasta el amanecer_ soltó una risa algo histérica, mientras miraba a Príapo _ ¿Qué te parece?

_Preferiría ahorrarme nuevamente el espectáculo de un hombre completamente ebrio, vomitando hasta su primera papilla_ comentó el dios haciendo un gesto de molestia mientras la forense soltaba una carcajada.

No perdiendo el entusiasmo, Jules tomó su celular y marcó a Judas quien atendió casi de inmediato, le contó sus planes y el musulmán aceptó de inmediato, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer su fiesta en el departamento de Jules, por lo que esa tarde la pasaron preparando una cena especial, mientras Príapo era el encargado de surtir el refrigerador con vino, cerveza y vodka, una vez cumplida su tarea y después de casi incendiar la estufa, miraba desde una de las esquinas de la cocina, cómo Rebecca y su invocador, transformaban ingredientes simples en platillos deliciosos. Judas llegó antes de las nueve de la noche con una canasta con magdalenas y vino, tres botellas especialmente seleccionadas por el trotamundos que aseguraba eran parte de su colección particular.

Mientras la cena estaba lista, Judas y Príapo compartieron un par de copas de aquel liquido espeso, al dios le parecía que el regusto de ese vino le traía recuerdos del mundo del pasado, unos dos mil años atrás, donde el vino debía rebajarse con agua, debido a su alto contenido alcohólico, la cena estaba deliciosa, y todos se sintieron a gusto en aquella reunión. Fue hasta después de media noche cuando todos ya se encontraban muy por encima del estado de ebriedad que se dejó de inhibiciones y comenzó a buscar el contacto de Jules sin preocuparse que sus amigos le vieran queriendo entrar en sus pantalones, notaba la incomodidad del francés para con sus amigos, pero no hacía mucho por rechazar sus avances e incluso en más de una ocasión le había devuelto los besos, pero no podía evitar el sentirse atraído por él, la maldición le obligaba a buscar el contacto de su invocadora y en este caso invocador.

_Por eso no cayó en mis redes_ Comento la forense mientras veía como Príapo se pegaba al francés_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres sexys y calientes están casados o son gay´s?

Preguntó la mujer con una copa de vodka a medias agitándose frente a sus ojos y “llorando” por los arrumacos entre Jules y el griego; Judas por otro lado se había mantenido al margen de comentar nada, y aunque había bebido, era de los cuatro el que se encontraba en mejor estado, eso no quitaba la mirada recelosa que dirigía a la pareja que se manoseaba ahora en el sillón uniplaza de la sala, Rebecca vio a su amigo, y por un instante pensó que tal vez Judas estuviera enamorado del francés y nunca se había animado a confesarlo.

_No es que no seas atractiva Becky, es sólo, que estoy hechizado a Jules_ respondió el dios mientras recargaba el mentón en uno de los hombros del francés, quien sólo rodó los ojos 

_Esto quedará entre nosotros, hiere mi ego femenino que mi amigo “el patoso emocional” me ganará al pedazo de queso más caliente de Seattle. 

Se lamentó la doctora mientras fingía llorar en el hombro de Judas; se mantuvieron despiertos y bebiendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, después de las tres de la mañana Rebeca roncaba en el sillón mientras que Jules cansado de luchar se había acurrucado al lado de Príapo, que, cansado de sus siempre dolorosas bolas azules, había acomodado a Jules de tal forma que su entrepierna estaba en contacto con el culo respingón de su invocador; a pesar del alcohol Judas y él estaban en medio de una competencia de ver quien se dormía primero, mientras bebían a sorbos una última copa de vino.

_Puede que engañaras a mis amigos, pero sé que escondes algo “Griego”_ Decía el musulmán con las palabras arrastradas, haciendo énfasis en la última como si se tratara de un insulto_ Conozco a los tuyos, y son traicioneros_ sus oscuros ojos destellaban con desprecio y algo de rencor, que incrementaban cada que abrazaba a su amigo con segundas intenciones.

_Tu tierra y la mía son resabios de viejas culturas, debería caerte mejor que estos herederos del romance_ trató de defenderse el dios, mientras acunaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Jules contra él.

_Te desprecio _ habló el otro, mientras bebía un trago de su copa_ Eres el responsable de que Jules _ bebió nuevamente_ Se volviera un escudero de Artemisa

_No te equivoques, le advertí que no aceptara tratos con los Hunters, pero has de saber que el idiota es demasiado ambicioso como para preocuparse por su propio culo.

_Acheron lo puede proteger, pero no es omnipresente.

Príapo no reparo en que el amigo de Jules supiera acerca de ambos personajes, supuso que su invocador se había ido de la lengua y le contara a detalle su nueva asignación, después de todo ambos eran socios, y por lo poco que sabía, Judas también se encontraba buscando los libros de los demonios toscanos.

_No habría pasado, si tu no hubieras aparecido en su vida, me tomó mucho trabajo en protegerlo para que de buenas a primeras vengas y lo arruines todo.

Respondió el musulmán en un tono de total cordura, el dios de la fertilidad fue capaz incluso de ver una mueca de desprecio que hace muchos años nadie le dedicaba. 

_Me iré en un par de semanas, y Jules será todo tuyo, o al menos espero dejar algo de él, si es que no me vuelvo loco antes

_Si es necesario, me encargare de mantener tu consciencia hasta el último día a su lado, o te matare de no tener otra opción.

Príapo escuchaba como un eco muy lejano al árabe y por primera vez en su vida termino dormido en medio de una nube de alcohol; un par de horas después escucho el ronquido de Jules en su oído y una humedad tibia en su mejilla que hizo volver a la realidad.

Giró el rostro tratando de ubicarse y acomodándose un poco en el suelo dónde al parecer había terminado acurrucando a su invocador como un oso de peluche, miró al frente: Judas dormía abrazado a Rebeca y sujetando la última botella de vino en su mano libre, trató de levantarse pero el aroma del otro joven y su cercanía lo detuvieron en seco, su cuerpo alterado por una fiebre repentina comenzó a temblar, dejando le en su sitio por segundos interminables, miró a Jules aun dormido y la visión de su rostro enrojecido, la sensación del calor de su cuerpo y su aliento provocó en él una erección tan potente como para atravesar una pared con ella.

Ahogó un gruñido animal que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, en los últimos días había hecho un esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Jules, sabiendo lo terrible que era su propia maldición y sintiendo su avance con cada día que pasaba al lado del francés; no podía concebir la forma en cómo Julián se había librado de ella, tratando de evadirse recordó la oferta de Hefaistos para darle la clave de su salvación, pero a pesar de estar cautivo por alguno siglos, no consideraba que hubiera pagado su castigo aun, tal vez unos trescientos o cuatrocientos años más bastarían.

En ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo y a sus jodidos celos por haberlo orillado a semejante castigo, con los pensamientos nublándose por instantes, lo único que era capaz de entender en ese momento era la necesidad de enterrarse profundamente en el esfínter de Jules sin importarle lo que el otro opinara o quien estuviera presente, en medio de su fiebre recordó cada vez que el otro caminaba delante suyo, se inclinaba o incluso lo golpeaba, todas y cada una de ellas el deseo se apoderaba de él, y le llamaba a sujetarse del francés como si se tratara de una tabla de salvación en medio del desierto.

En un principio su invocador apestaba en el entrenamiento, pero se esforzaba como alguna vez sus generales a cargo lo hicieron en su tiempo, Jules no era atlético y distaba de ser feroz, pero compensaba mucho de eso con su inteligencia y rápidos reflejos, era un avaro, y no lo ocultaba, también era un obstinado que gustaba de obtener las cosas fáciles en la medida de lo posible, la mañana anterior había tenido que amenazar con quemar su biblioteca si no levantaba para su entrenamiento, el hombre se levantó y después del desayuno se acercó a él con la mirada llena de odio e intentó golpear su cabeza con un pisapapeles que nunca vio cuándo tomó o de dónde.

Buscó un poco de alivio en el rose contra el cuerpo de Jules, anhelando poder tocar su piel, sin importarle el ruido que hacia al levantarse le cargo en vilo y lo llevo a la habitación más cercana, con suavidad le acomodó sobre el edredón y le abrió la camisa aprovechando cada centímetro de piel expuesta para llenarla de besos y caricias, el aroma a sudor mesclada con alcohol le revivió recuerdos de sus antiguas fiestas con las ninfas de Baco y sus seguidoras, en la antigüedad muchas mujeres fueron ofrecidas a él, Alexandría había sido hermosa con su cabello rubio y su cuerpo virginal le había prometido un general para derrotar a su hermano en la batalla, como mujer no le parecía alguien que realmente impactara en su vida, pero fue gracias a que la convenció de seducir a su hermano que pudo vengarse de él como lo hizo, lo había acusado de soberbia y sus acciones se vieron justificadas ante Zeus, quien no podía preocuparse menos por los semidioses regados por el mundo.

Sonrió al ver la expresión de su invocador, sus acciones le habían instado a un sueño agradable, así que continúo abriendo sus pantalones lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su ropa interior, desearía que Jules estuviera despierto para engatusarlo lo suficiente como para que lo dejara poseerlo, su francés se veía menudo en ese momento, aunque en realidad sólo era un par de centímetros más bajo que él; deseaba apartar los interiores de su invocador y mamarlo hasta llamarlo a la consciencia en medio de un orgasmo; tendría tiempo para ello, primero tenía que calmar el calor que importunaba su cuerpo desde la primera noche que el joven le invocara.

Una vez que se deshizo de los pantalones del francés fuera de sus piernas recorrió sus muslos con caricias apresuradas, disfrutando el tacto de la piel áspera y levemente espolvoreada de vello en la parte más cercana a los tobillos, aspirando suavemente la esencia del cazador de libros, llegó a su pecho, posteriormente a su cuello besando su clavícula, ante la acción su pene saltó expectantemente erecto dentro de sus pantalones, el saber que su invocador estaba ahí dispuesto para él le hacía desear arrancarse la ropa y sumergirse en su cálido interior.

Lo habría hecho, estaba decidido, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era la forma correcta, que, a pesar de su deseo, tenía que resistirse a convertirse en un animal, Jules se estremeció cuando sus manos acariciaron la piel expuesta, sintió su respiración agitarse y su entrepierna comenzar a cobrar vida; se alejó lo suficiente para ver destellos de rubor en sus mejillas y su miembro semi erecto palpitando en sus calzoncillos.

Aun con la ropa puesta dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del joven, uniendo sus caderas, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro con plenitud, sentándose sobre sus rodillas deslizo sus manos dentro de su pantalón liberándose, anhelando que Jules le atendiera con la misma devoción que ahora le profesaba él.

Y aunque no podía hacer que el joven le chupara, él si podía hacerlo, así que tirando de su propio miembro retiro la ropa interior que le estorbaba y dio una larga lamida al pene de Jules, el sabor del francés exploto en la lengua del dios y su entusiasmo repunto.

Jules se sintió sofocado dentro de su sueño, sentía las caricias de alguien en su cuerpo, el roce de dedos suaves en las partes correctas, gimió y se removió, parpadeando para apartar el sueño de sus ojos y averiguar que estaba pasando; lo que no tardó mucho, al sentir una boca húmeda y experta en su miembro no pudo continuar en la inconsciencia, abrió los ojos esperando estar atrapado en un sueño vivido, vio una maraña de cabellos castaños hundido entre sus piernas, sintió una de las manos de esa persona sujetar su base al mismo tiempo que era tomado en el interior de su boca, masajeando sus bolas en una cadencia que nadie le hizo sentir, no duro mucho tiempo y se derramo, en medio de un grito de sorpresa y éxtasis.

Príapo busco los ojos azules del francés y se alegró de ver aun la confusión en ellos, trago parte de la simiente del joven y le devolvió la mirada con toda la pasión que reprimía desde esa noche que lo invocó y que ahora le enardecía.

_¿P-Príapo?

Dijo su nombre con sorpresa y temor, pero el dios ante el sonido de su voz, sintió su verga reaccionar humedeciéndose un poco y preparándose para hundirse en su culo; con suaves besos subió por los muslos del joven, besó su ombligo y alcanzo sus pezones, su pecho plano se elevaba agitado por las acciones del dios, y podía ver el temor en sus ojos, así como la tensión de sus hombros, le atrajo hacia sí y buscó bajar lo que quedaba de sus interiores para descubrir su trasero, masajeo un poco por encima de la ropa aquel par de nalgas dando un apretón ansioso, fue cuando sintió la erección de Príapo golpear uno de sus muslos que Jules reaccionó, trató de patearle y arrastrarse fuera del alcance del dios.

_!Cabrón!,¡Que carajos crees que haces!

La indignación y la sorpresa le hicieron maldecir en su idioma natal, insultos que incluso hicieron que Príapo se sintiera incomodo, Jules gritaba espetándole su falta de respeto y lo asqueroso que era que lo hubiera asaltado en medio de una borrachera, que quedaría traumatizado de por vida, que por poco lo viola, que lo demandaría y pediría sus bolas en una bandeja de plata para poder después joderlo con su propio pene, simplemente para saber si así seguía atacando a la gente, el rubor de su molestia no hacía nada por calmar la excitación de Príapo que ante las increpaciones del moreno a medio desvestir y con la ropa arrugada le provocaban más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

_Cállate de una vez

Increpo el dios al momento que trataba de sujetarlo por los hombros para atraparlo de nuevo en la cama, en ese momento necesitaba desahogarse y lo haría así Jules cooperara o no. Jules vio el gesto de su invitado, sus ojos se encontraban velados, como si Príapo no fuera Príapo, supo en ese momento que el dios no se detendría, al ver las intenciones del castaño, golpeó a un lado de su cara distrayéndolo por unos segundos que aprovechó para escabullirse por un lado, agradeciendo silenciosamente las lecciones a las que había puesto tantos peros y corrió a la puerta, el francés sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca ganaría, pero podía aprovecharse de la torpeza que mostraba el dios en ese momento para salvar su culo.

Esos segundos preciosos le valieron para salir de la habitación y alejarse por el pasillo, su huésped, sin embargo no se quedó quieto en la cama y fue tras él en cuanto se recuperó del golpe, alcanzó a sujetarlo por una de las puntas de la camisa, cerca de una mesa auxiliar, Jules algo alterado tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano para defenderse: un jarrón con flores que había colocado en el sitio unos días atrás, arrojó el agua a la cara de Príapo, ya que el líquido llevaba muchos días estancada en el recipiente, cubrió al hombre con una peste insoportable; curiosamente el aroma logró hacer que Príapo detuviera su avance, y en medio de arcadas se detuvo para mirar completamente paralizado a Jules como si se tratara de un extraño, frunció el ceño ante el agua hedionda que escurría por su cuerpo, dos segundos más tarde y presa de fuertes arcadas entró al baño de invitados a vomitar.

En la sala de estar, Judas y Rebeca se miraban asustados de moverse, habían escuchado la alharaca de Jules, así como el forcejeo de ambos en la habitación, Judas se abstuvo de correr a salvar a su amigo, y al prestar atención a sus insultos no supo si sonreír, gritar o correr a moler a golpes al griego.

_Pensé que…

El comentario de la médico se detuvo cuando Jules apareció en la puerta con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello alborotado, la sombra de su barba ocultaba un poco el sonrojo de su cara, pero sus ojos delataban su miedo.

_¿Te encuentras bien?

Alcanzó a preguntar la rubia ante las fachas de su amigo, un nudo se instauro en su garganta y con ternura se acercó al francés para acunarlo en su pecho; temblaba como una hoja, confundido entre el terror de lo ocurrido y la furia.

Judas corrió a buscar al castaño, le escucho vomitando en el baño y el correr de agua en el interior le dio la pauta para abrir la puerta, al entrar se encontró con Príapo golpeándose la cabeza en la pared del baño con tanta fuerza que ya había agrietado el lugar y un pequeño reguero de sangre le resbalaba por el tabique de la nariz.

_¡Para ya!

Un gruñido bajo le hizo retroceder en sus intenciones, sin embargo tuvo que intervenir cuando Príapo comenzó a golpearse con más fuerza en el mismo sitio, usando su peso, se lanzó en contra del más alto logrando desplomarlo en el recuadro de la ducha; vio la ira del hombre y su determinación para matarle por intervenir así que abrió la llave del agua y se alejó, el griego se quedó estático ante las acciones del árabe y se dejó caer en el azulejo del piso, tras unos segundos Judas notó que el agua desprendía vapor al chocar con Príapo así que temiendo que el castaño se escaldara se acercó para cerrar la llave, sin embargo el otro le indico con un gesto que no se acercara.

_Te matare si te tengo a la mano_ contestó el dios, en medio de un gemido agónico y turbado

_¿Qué ocurrió?_ preguntó luego de un par de minutos mirando al castaño inmóvil bajo el agua

_No te incumbe

_Si me incumbe, porque Jules es mi amigo

_Si; eres su amigo_ respondió el dios, miró a Judas con angustia y dolor_ deberías alejarlo de mí, deberías estar protegiéndolo en este momento.

_Está con Rebecca_ se acuclilló buscando la mirada de Príapo _ creo que por ahora lo mejor es que me quede contigo, te ves tan alterado como él.

Al no ser rechazado el árabe se sentó en loto y le miró a los ojos, Príapo le regresó la mirada con intención, deseaba que ese hombre dejara de mirarlo, quería apartarlo, matarlo para poder acercarse a su invocador nuevamente; todo ello quería decírselo al amigo de Jules, pero no pudo; con el pasar los minutos sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el agua, que aunque se encontraba fría, con el toque de su cuerpo se calentaba a tal grado que soltaba vapor en el ambiente, el abrumador deseo se calmó, alejando poco a poco la neblina de su mente, respiró con fuerza varias veces, recordándose lo importante que era respirar, buscó los ojos de Judas sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con la mirada de aquel tipo mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, bajó la vista hasta sus manos y se topó con un cordón con cuentas que pasaba de un lado a otro cada que murmuraba una nueva frase, aquellas acciones le despejaron por completo, se miró nuevamente notando que su ropa se encontraba húmeda y desarreglada, la conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer le golpeó tan fuerte que se sintió miserable.

El aire en sus pulmones se hizo escaso, angustiado por los recuerdos que se encimaban en su consciencia uno tras otro, levantándose rápidamente empujo al amigo de Jules al suelo y corrió fuera, primero del baño y luego del departamento, necesitaba alejarse de ese sitio lo antes posible, estaba convirtiéndose en una bestia sin consciencia, que perdería la cordura en muy poco tiempo; al salir a la calle, corrió hasta que sus músculos protestaron, derrumbándose sobre una acera solitaria y completamente desesperado hizo lo único que se juró no hacer jamás; invoco a su hermano.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puesto que no he conocido nunca el amor, no sabría decirte si hace daño o no, pero me imagino que ser amado no debe hacer tanto daño como el no serlo"
> 
> Julián (Alexander) de Macedonia

#  Capítulo 12

Judas se recuperó pronto del empellón de Príapo, sin embargo supo que debía darle su espacio, vio en el sujeto una criatura torturada que necesitaba hacer las paces consigo mismo, fue a la sala dónde tenía la certeza se encontraban sus amigos, sin sorpresa vio a Jules en los brazos de su amiga, se notaba que estaba en shock, pero preguntar lo obvio dañaría más los nervios de su amigo, Rebecca por el contrario estaba serena, tan serena como podía estarlo una médico forense entrenada en el uso de armas de fuego, Judas era consciente que ninguno de los dos debía intervenir en esa riña, suponía que el hecho que Jules y Príapo estuvieran juntos en esta situación estaba destinado a suceder, un designio que dios había determinado para Jules.

_Jules_ tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo sin atreverse a tocarlo_ ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos contigo?

_Por favor, lo agradecería enormemente_ comentó mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente en los brazos de su amiga

_Amor_ Llamó la mujer mientras recargaba su mentón en la coronilla de su amigo y le frotaba la espalda con una mano_ creo que Príapo debe irse, ¿Vas a levantar cargos?

Jules se apartó del abrazo y miró a su amiga completamente confundido, a no decir que se le notaba un tanto molesto; Judas de cierta forma entendió al francés así que intervino. 

_No lo creo Rebeca, a pesar de lo que parece Príapo y Jules se necesitan. 

_Quiero que se vaya_ reclamó la forense, ahora en su papel de protectora.

Jules sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada en su defensa o en la de Príapo, recordaba a la forense cuando recién se habían conocido, era áspera en el mejor de los casos y cruel en cualquiera de sus días; había estado trabajando en adquirir una colección de libros ilustrados que Dalí había dejado como obsequio a uno de sus amigos, el nieto del susodicho había lanzado una convocatoria a subasta buscando obtener el mejor precio, tuvo la mala idea de ofrecer las ilustraciones a las personas equivocadas y las cosas terminaron mal, uno de los traficantes le apuñaló y se llevó consigo uno de los tres cuadernos; él apoyó a la forense a rastrear al asesino y en recompensa gestionó la subasta y entregó los beneficios al padre del difunto.

Rebecca había visto en él, lo que todos veían en un principio, vio a un hombre avaro y sin escrúpulos que aprovecharía cualquier momento para hacerse de recursos, tras ver lo que hizo con el anciano, la mujer lo invitó a cenar y el resto fue historia; la mujer lo había visto metido en líos más de una vez y lo había sacado de los mismos, ya sea a punta de pistola o con un montón de papeles en la mano. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Jules pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido en la habitación, en lo que su velada se había convertido, estaba molesto en parte porque Príapo le asaltara, aunque no era la primera vez, y por qué el dios le había advertido que con el pasar del tiempo, aquello se repetiría con mas frecuencia, y aunque las cosas se torcieron al final, había disfrutado del contacto del dios en su cuerpo, contradictoriamente a lo que había vivido en el pasado le causaba molestia que las caricias del dios le agradaran y de cierta forma lamentaba haberlo rechazado, Príapo mismo le había dicho que lo cuidaría; pero había pasado algo, en su interior sabía que la expresión del dios no era la de siempre, era siniestra, pensó que no debía aceptar sus caricias cuando se mostraba tan atemorizante.

Como si no fuera el mismo hombre, el que le enseñaba a pelear y le acompañaba en sus incursiones a cazar libros, el que le contaba historias de su vida como dios, aquel ser que lo sometió en la cama no era Príapo, parecía otra persona. Él quería que se fuera, pero no Príapo, quería que se fuera esa otra cosa que estaba dentro del dios, ese otro Príapo.

Cuando el tiempo pasó sin noticias del dios los tres amigos se levantaron del sofá prepararon café esperando a que llegara el castaño, cosa que no ocurrió, a media tarde Jules se encontraba durmiendo y sus amigos se retiraron sin colocar llave a la puerta. El dios llego pasada la media noche, con la ropa arrugada y seca, no podía enfermarse, pero tenía frio y hambre, tenía que disculparse y también tomar medidas acerca de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante para evitar que lo ocurrido esa madrugada se repitiera.

Recordó con amargura las palabras de su hermano pequeño “Púdrete en el Tártaro, bastardo”, las palabras que lo sellaron en el libro y las ultimas que escuchara de los labios de su hermano, puesto que aunque lo invocó en medio de su desesperación: no respondió.

Eso y más se merecía, pero en ese momento no se trataba de él, se trataba de Jules y del daño que le haría si no controlaba la maldición. Al llegar buscó por los lugares más evidentes, la alcoba y la biblioteca, lo encontró ahí Jules estaba en su despacho usando su pijama y tomaba café, revisaba sus catálogos y buscaba en las colecciones probablemente libros de los hermanos Ceniza, su tarea favorita desde hace unos días. Le miro entrar, pero fuera de un vistazo fugaz no le dedicó mayor atención, Príapo se acercó al escritorio y notó los hombros del más joven tensándose de forma evidente.

_Lo lamento_ se disculpó con un gesto de total sumisión, inclinando los hombros y la cabeza mirando al suelo en total arrepentimiento_ Nunca quise hacerte daño 

Un sonido ininteligible salió de la garganta del francés mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora, por la forma en como lo hacía parecía que realmente sólo estaba haciendo ruido para no tener que continuar con la conversación; a Príapo aquello le alteró, con un movimiento cerro la computadora sobre los dedos de Jules, con la presión suficiente para llamar su atención, pero sin hacerle daño.

_Deja de ignorarme_ reclamó, pero al mirar a su invocador retrocedió un paso

_No me lo pones fácil_ respondió el otro, mientras frotaba sus ojos, aun se sentía resacoso y cansado, pero no le fue posible mantenerse en cama por más tiempo_ ¿Te encuentras mejor? _ cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, al mirar la postura del dios se inclinó sobre el escritorio y entrelazo los dedos bajo a su barbilla _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Te ataque, de nuevo

_Soy bastante consciente de eso, pero anteriormente fuiste capaz de detenerte a tiempo, ¿Qué cambio esta vez?

_Aquella ocasión, fue la primera vez que te besé, fue fácil contenerme.

_No te entiendo

_Por mi maldición estoy obligado a reaccionar ante tu presencia, a lo largo del mes siento que esa atracción es más fuerte y el deseo más abrumador, lo que ocurrió hoy_ tragó con dificultad_ no pensaba detenerme y no me importaba si deseabas cooperar o no, lo único que me interesaba era follarte_ Jules levanto una ceja incrédulo, y aunque quería responder, prefirió dejar que el dios se explicara _Entiende esto, entre más avance el mes, menos consciente seré de mis acciones, me volveré loco por estar contigo y no se de lo que seré capaz en ese momento. 

El francés se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía al dios sentarse de golpe en uno de sus sillones, pudo notar que traía puesta la ropa del día anterior, que estaba muy lejos de su acostumbrada apariencia de pulcritud y elegancia, así también de ese brillo de locura que destellaba en su mirada de unos días a acá. 

_No creo querer averiguar qué ocurriría si esto sigue así.

_Estoy seguro que puedo calmar un poco el deseo cuando te toco o nos mantenemos en contacto por la mayor parte del día, pero si no consumamos el acto, esto solo se agravará.

_Desde que apareciste en mi casa, dejé claro que los tíos no me van, o al menos no me iban, debo decir que estoy confundido también.

_Dejamos claro ese punto hace unos días, sin embargo, lo que te estoy pidiendo no es que consumemos el acto, créeme no podrás soportar mi presencia en tu cuerpo si no estás preparado _Confirmo contrito el dios, a lo que Jules despreció con un gesto, el monstruo que Príapo tenia entre las piernas era imposible de soportar para cualquier ser humano _tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo, a pesar de que no eres la mejor persona del mundo, tampoco deseo traumatizarte de por vida.

_Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, creo que podría vivir sin saber que eres un violador en potencia; no me ahorraste el trauma amigo mío.

_Jules tómate esto en serio, estamos hablando de tu vida o tu muerte

_¿Me violarías hasta la muerte?_ cuestionó el francés ahora un poco más serio

_Si pierdo el control, tal vez_ Jules palideció ante las palabras del dios, así que un poco más tenso prestó atención a lo que Príapo tenía que decir_ sé que no es tu inclinación, pero necesito tocarte para apaciguar la maldición, creo que si no te beso es mejor, así que no lo haremos, si esto no apacigua la maldición, tendremos que recurrir a los grilletes que mi padrastro nos dejó.

_Podemos recurrir a los grilletes desde este momento y esperar a que la luna llena haga su trabajo

_Es una opción, pero si Judas o Rebecca vuelven, ¿En que posición te deja a ti?, sin contar el factor Daimon y Apolita, porque puedo deducir que sigues empeñado en recolectar los libros de los Ceniza, si alguno de ellos rebaza la protección de los escuderos, no podría defenderte.

Completamente frustrado ante su situación, Jules fulmino al dios con la mirada, pero encogió los hombros.

_Estamos entonces en un brete, si crees que puedes controlarte solo con andar manoseándome podré tolerarlo_ resolvió el francés un poco renuente_ creo que podremos pasar estas semanas lo más normal posible.

_Serán semanas bastante interesantes

Comento el dios en medio de una sonrisa triste, se mantuvieron apartados por unos minutos mientras Jules revisaba su correo electrónico y lanzaba algunos anzuelos para los coleccionistas a fin de espiar nuevas colecciones, pero casi a las dos y media de la mañana el francés era incapaz de mantenerse despierto. 

_Vamos a la cama, no puedes seguir trabajando.

Volteando los ojos, el francés acepto las palabras del dios, lo que no esperaba era que el hombre le sujetara de su asiento y se lo echara al hombro como un saco de papas el gesto del dios, busco zafarse del agarre de Príapo, pero con poca firmeza el dios le dejo claro que no lo soltaría. Ambos tomaron una ducha por separado y al llegar Jules a la cama, Príapo ya estaba recostado bajo las sabanas mirándole con intención, usando su viejo pijama de franela se arrebujo en la cama mientras Príapo le rodeaba con los brazos.

_¿Esto es necesario?

En pose de cuchara, Jules sentía la semi erección de Príapo recargada en su espalda baja, el más alto asintió mientras se acurrucaba a espaldas del moreno; ninguno de los dos concilió el sueño de inmediato, el francés molesto por tener que aceptar la presencia de Príapo pero temiendo por su propio pellejo aceptaba las caricias que él le propinaba durante todo el tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

Príapo sin embargo sentía la necesidad de mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible, no confiaba en sí mismo para mantener a Jules seguro de la maldición, y aun así el compartir el mismo lecho lograba apaciguar en mucho el calor que apretaba su entrepierna como pinzas al rojo vivo; pudo sentir un poco de fiebre en su cuerpo, y esa sensación de estar incendiándose por dentro comenzar a acrecentarse conforme pasaban las horas. 

El sonido del celular de Jules despertó a ambos, atendió aun con la ronquera del sueño resonando en su garganta.

_¿Buenos días?

“Buenos días, soy el doctor Julián Alexander”

El sueño escapo del cuerpo de Jules al tiempo que ese nombre resonó en su cabeza: se trataba del experto en civilizaciones antiguas, el que le ayudaría con la catalogación de sus pergaminos para poder subastarlos, con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, olvido la petición que había hecho a la esposa del académico. 

_Buenos días, profesor_ miró el despertador, marcaban casi las diez de la mañana_ ¿En qué puedo servirle?

“Mi esposa comento que requería de mi ayuda para validar algunos pergaminos, pero no le había sido posible contactarme, por cuestiones personales estaré en Seattle unos días, así que podríamos reunirnos si le parece bien”

_¿Dónde se hospeda? ¿Puedo ofrecerle alojamiento?

“No hace falta, unos amigos me apoyaran con eso, ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos?”

_Puede ser en la universidad, una buena amiga mía trabaja ahí, ¿Conoce el campus? 

“ _Un poco vine a un simposium de literatura hace un par de años, ¿En que área trabaja su amiga?_ ”

_Es la doctora Rebecca Lenfelt, directora del centro de investigación y educación en ciencias forenses.

“ _Conozco la facultad, le parece bien que nos encontremos en el jardín norte, hay una vista muy agradable y los alumnos no acostumbran ir al mirador por la tarde_ ”

_Me parece perfecto, llegaré cerca de las cuatro, ¿Le parece bien?

“De acuerdo, lo veré por la tarde”

Un asentimiento y la llamada se colgó, Jules sin embargo se quedó pensando en que el acento que usaba el profesor Alexander era muy similar al que usaba Príapo cuando se molestaba, sin embargo, sabía el hombre era nativo de New Orleans y había vivido ahí toda su vida, salvo cuando fue a Harvard a estudiar, el mejor de su promoción, algunos decían que su conocimiento era tan vasto y detallado cómo si él hubiera vivido en la época antigua; Príapo mientras tanto le mirada recargado en uno de sus antebrazos expectante ante las acciones del francés, la cara del hombre era igual a la de un niño curioso que se moría por preguntar quién había llamado.

_¿Recuerdas el juego de pergaminos que están en la biblioteca?_ el dios asintió en reconocimiento_ llevo buscando a un experto que certifique su autenticidad, la verdad había olvidado que lo contacté, viene a la ciudad y nos veremos por la tarde.

Príapo asintió, estaba seguro que ese hombre ayudaría a Jules y le daría algo de normalidad a su vida. 

_Prepararé desayuno, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

_¿Huevos y tocino?_ respondió Jules apartando las mantas de su cuerpo

Príapo le tomó el celular y marco a un restaurant ordenando la comida de Jules, mientras él pedía tostadas francesas, jugo y fruta fresca; el francés le quitó el teléfono y pidió un desayuno continental con café americano y leche desnatada.

_De saber que pedirías comida, habría pedido otra cosa

_Soy un dios, no cocino_ respondió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

_Estás forrado, así que tu invitas_ el francés vio como el dios se encogió de hombros y fue a la encimera para buscar su cartera_ ¡Que puede hacer un simple mortal para competir contra semejante partido!

_No te olvides que tengo el pene más grande del mundo, y soy divinamente guapo. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras la declaración y dos segundos después se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, Jules fue a la ducha pensando que tenía que alistarse para ir a la cita con el profesor Alexander, y en especial, informarle a Rebeca que iría a su oficina y que su invitado había vuelto a casa, mientras dejaba que el agua le refrescara hizo un recuento de lo que había pasado el día anterior o mejor dicho esa madrugada: había accedió a permitir que Príapo le tocara cuando le entraran las ganas y prometió no oponer demasiada resistencia a menos que su vida corriera peligro.

Suspiró un poco, mientras dejaba que el agua le empapara por completo, escuchó algo de ruido y después calor, de esa clase de calor que desprende otra persona, sin abrir los ojos supo que Príapo se había unido a él en especial cuando sintió las manos del dios en su cabello colocándole shampoo, tuvo que permitirle frotar su cuerpo con la esponja, un poco de escalofríos y algo de reticencia, un poco por el recuerdo del último ataque y otro poco porque aún no se hacía a la idea de ser tocado por un hombre de una forma tan íntima; hacía mucho tiempo no compartía la ducha con nadie, en especial un amante o lo que sea que fuera el griego, las pocas veces que lo intento intimar con alguien después de Fabriccia, sentía la mirada de las chicas sobre su cuerpo como si él fuera deficiente o incapaz de satisfacerlas; hubo muchas ocasiones en las que no pudo mantener su erección el tiempo suficiente como para hacer un trabajo medianamente aceptable.

El dios le asalto a caricias en su miembro, mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto de esa mano que le tiraba del pene de forma experta y sensual, cuando se hizo a la idea y aceptó los húmedos besos del dios en su cuello, no tuvo reparo en aceptar las manos del otro sobre todo su cuerpo, incluso después de hacerlo correrse el dios se tomó la libertad de hacerle un masaje en la espalda y los glúteos.

_Enclenque

Comento burlón el dios mientras se apartaba, y él recobraba la consciencia de su cuerpo, se encontraba recargado contra la pared de la ducha soportando su propio peso mientras el griego se apartaba un poco, tras un beso en la base del cuello optó por salir del baño a buscar algo que ponerse, sabía que Príapo necesitaría espacio para calmar la erección que había florecido luego de sus juegos en la regadera.

Unos minutos más tarde, desayunaban en medio de un agradable silencio mientras Jules trataba de comunicarse con su amiga, al explicarle que irían a visitarla por trabajo la mujer bufó molesta, pero al saber que Jules se encontraba desayunando, agradeció a Príapo por cuidar de su amigo.

Al llegar a la oficina de la mujer, Rebecca andaba como posesa por toda la habitación mientras aventaba folios e instrumental por todo el sitio, Príapo y Jules se había olvidado de comprar el Inquisitor, para informarse de la nueva trastada que el editor le había hecho a la forense; cuando la mujer les puso atención, el ceño que había adornado su frente unos segundos antes se transformó en una sonrisa que no envidiaba nada al gato de Chesire.

_ Jules, Priapo, Queridos un placer el verlos_ ambos dieron un paso atrás al ver la cara de su amiga.

_Rebecca, ¿Qué pasa?

_Nada, nada_ hizo las manos hacia atrás, escondiéndolas de su vista_ es solo que necesito la ayuda de un caballero galante_ señaló mirando con intención al dios. 

Jules como la rata cobarde que era, empujó a Príapo adelante a un palmo de la forense, cosa que ella no desaprovechó sujetando la muñeca del castaño como si se tratara de un grillete; atrapado el dios, hizo amago de querer liberarse, puesto que la mirada de la mujer le había removido las entrañas un poco.

_Señorita, sabe que mis brazos siempre están a su disposición, pero no estoy de humor para ver a un pobre difunto o una disección, especialmente después del delicioso desayuno que tomé más temprano_ Rebecca le soltó para poder cruzar los brazos en el pecho y dedicarles un puchero. 

_Lo dices como si todo el tiempo estuviera abriendo gente en canal. U obligándolos a mirar mientras lo hago

Ante las palabras de la mujer Príapo elevó una ceja cuestionando si en realidad le estaba preguntando aquello, a lo que la mujer comenzó a despotricar acerca que era un trabajo muy importante, y que si Sherlock Holmes se hubiera tentado el corazón para evitar que Watson echara las tripas, no habrían resuelto ningún misterio, Príapo pensó que, si Sherlock Holmes en realidad hubiera existido, lo habrían metido a un loquero. Jules viendo su oportunidad de deshacerse del griego por un rato se hizo el desentendido y con prisa buscó escapar del despacho de su amiga.

_¡A dónde Vas!_ cuestionaron ambos en total sincronía

_Tengo una cita_ se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes girar la cara buscando al dios_ Príapo no me molestaría que ayudes a Becky por un rato, mientras me encargo de mis negocios, el tiempo es dinero mis amores.

_¡Avaro!

Respondieron los dos ante las palabras del francés, quien ante la sincronización de ambos soltó una carcajada y salió pitando al sitio de su encuentro; camino al campus se había sentido un estúpido por no haber preguntado en ningún momento cuál era el aspecto del profesor Alexander; a su favor debía decir que la llamada lo sorprendió en la cama y no se le ocurrió que el tipo en realidad contestara su petición, no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el sitio del encuentro, lo que le extrañó fue la gran cantidad de personas que se aglomeraban en las cercanías del mirador, el lugar era bello, no podía negarlo, pero las clases estaban en su etapa de receso vespertino, no debería haber tanta gente en un patio, que normalmente era usado como refugio para los investigadores fumadores.

Conforme se acercaba al mirador se percató que el sitio estaba saturado de muchas jovencitas, algunas de ellas en puntillas buscaban alcanzar un vistazo a lo que sea que había provocado semejante aglomeración de féminas, le recordaba un poco a lo que pasaba cuando venía con Príapo en horarios y días de clases normales; con algo de dificultad buscó el quiosco dónde descansaba el mirador, anonadado miró que el cúmulo de mujeres se concentraba en los alrededores de aquel sitio, se acercó lo mejor que pudo, escapando de la ola de estrógenos que inundaba el sitio, podía percibir tantos perfumes en el aire, que podía estar al borde de una intoxicación con Channel N°5.

Cuando pudo llegar al mirador, se topó con que el lugar se encontraba medio vacío, salvo por un par de maestras que fumaban y miraban entre pestañas a un hombre sentado al otro lado de ellas; hizo un gesto de saludo a las mujeres a quienes conocía de vista y asumiendo que su especialista era aquel sujeto se acercó. 

_¿Profesor Alexander?

Preguntó aun con algo de duda, ya que el sujeto era la imagen de un modelo de pasarela, no encajaba en nada en su idea de lo que un profesor de historia debería ser; el tipo levantó la mirada de un libro que sostenía con una elegancia que le hizo repicar una alarma en la parte primitiva de su cerebro, los ojos de aquel sujeto eran de un profundo azul cobalto y aunque usaba una barba recortada se notaba sofisticado, como si se tratara de un gato, el tipo se elevó mostrándose a Jules lo suficientemente alto como para parecerse a Príapo. 

El hombre se había concentrado en su libro como si el montón de mujeres a su alrededor no le importara, le extendió la mano amablemente y al mirarla de cerca pudo ver destellar una sortija dorada en su anular y en el pulgar otro anillo de oro un poco más grande.

_Servidor, ¿El señor Colville? _ Jules sintió algo extraño en su tripa al ver a ese hombre de cerca, le era familiar por alguna razón.

_Si_ Estrechó su mano con deferencia y aceptó la invitación del hombre a tomar asiento_ mucho gusto, profesor Alexander, lamento la demora, tuve algunos contratiempos para ubicarle ya que no tome la precaución de preguntarle por su aspecto.

El tipo sonrió como si no tuviera importancia y señaló la horda de mujeres que parecían rodear el lugar donde ahora se encontraban sentados, como si fueran curiosidades de un zoológico.

_Normalmente es por este tipo de cosas que me recuerdan en donde sea que voy de visita, supuse que aquí no sería la excepción.

_¿Siempre es así?_ el rubio asintió y le dedicó una mueca serena, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello_ Me recuerda a un amigo.

_Mi esposa no es muy feliz por ello. Pero me da mas oportunidades para hacerla feliz cuando se enfada.

Jules no podía imaginar a semejante tipo casado, los hombres como él, eran de la clase de sujetos como el tipo con el que Fabriccia se casó, hombres con dinero que se hacían de mujeres bellas, hasta que el bisturí y el gimnasio ya no eran capaces de mantener la belleza intacta, supuso que la esposa de aquel hombre debía ser alguien igual de espectacular a él, como para captar la atención de alguien con ese aspecto: machista, hedonista y demás, siendo francés era algo que lamentablemente corría en su ADN.

Decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías y abordó el tema que atañía a su reunión, entró en materia con el especialista, sacó los pergaminos de su ajado portafolios y los presentó al profesor, el hombre de inmediato se puso serio, revisó sus papiros y los documentos del laboratorio donde había hecho los estudios de datación, pero para otorgar un certificado con su firma, el profesor tenia que hacer su propia revisión en un laboratorio privado. Si le interesaba podía ofrecerle un resumen de la revisión y sus impresiones sobre el estudio que Jules ya había hecho. 

_Puedo decir que son auténticos, pero no son realmente importantes, algunos registros de una ciudad en Tebas, perderán valor en poco tiempo, si tu intensión es subastarlos como un artículo exclusivo, este es el momento para que obtengas una ganancia sobre ellos _Jules se sorprendió que el profesor conociera sus intenciones a pesar de no haberlas mencionado antes_ no hay muchos coleccionistas que deseen un códice así, y no eres la primera persona que me pide esta clase de revisiones

_¿Lo han visitado compañeros del gremio de los libreros?

_Pocos, pero si. Estos pergaminos pueden valer algunos miles, aunque si me permites revisar tu colección podría hacerte alguna oferta mucho más atractiva por algún otro texto_ Jules sonrió ante las palabras de un cazador novato, aunque debía decir que aquel profesor de universidad no tenía un cabello de tonto, así que se dejó que siguiera hablando_ recientemente un amigo mío me invito a participar a una empresa peculiar, buscar y señalar alguna clase de libro especial, cualquiera que encuentre y sea de interés a mi amigo no tendrá precio que no sea posible cubrir.

Esto llamó la atención del librero, sonaba a que pronto tendría mucha competencia en su área y esperaba que el profesor no le hiciera mal negocio.

_Muy interesante, ¿De qué clase de libros?

_Ignoro los detalles, acudiré a una reunión más tarde para que me den las indicaciones pertinentes, al ser un profesor en una de las universidades más importantes de Lousiana, consideran que tal vez mi apoyo sea de ayuda. Por otro lado, mi hermano me pidió viniera de visita.

Esa era la señal que Jules esperaba para no importunar más al hombre frente a él, entendía lo difícil que podía ser la agenda de alguien que normalmente llegaba a casa a las 5 de la tarde después de lidiar con universitarios y uno que otro loco investigador; tras resguardar los pergaminos y determinar la forma en como Julián le apoyaría; ambos se acompañaron a la salida, aun bajo las miradas de las jóvenes estudiantes a su espalda, Jules sabía perfectamente que se trataba de miradas hacia el profesor a su lado, que más alto y apuesto robaría miradas aun si estuviera vestido como un pordiosero; aun así su inconsciente le estaba alertando que estaba olvidando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Jules se detuvo cuando su cabello en la nuca se erizo en señal que alguien le mirada con intensidad, buscó por todos lados hasta encontrarse con Rebecca y Príapo, los saludó con normalidad y habría ido a su encuentro a no ser porque el profesor se quedó completamente petrificado a su lado. Los recién llegados les dieron el encuentro, el profesor Alexander se mantuvo estático, y tras dedicar una mirada a la pareja pudo notar preocupación en su mirada.

_¿Julián?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó el dios de la fertilidad con algo sorpresa y el temor, Jules no había visto vacilación en sus gestos hasta ese momento, normalmente eran calculados y fríos.

_¿Príapo? Pensé_ el profesor miró a Jules_ Tú me invocaste.

Rebeca que por alguna razón entendía que se encontraban en medio de una discusión silenciosa se apartó, al mismo tiempo buscó sacar a Jules del medio para evitar que terminara herido en el fuego cruzado. Ambos hermanos se miraban con intensidad, pero algo pendía entre ellos, una historia que Jules no conocía.

_Ella es_ señaló el profesor con una mirada a Rebecca, quien de inmediato dio un bote en su sitio.

_Es él_ indicó el dios a Jules, quien miró a todos lados como tratando de evadir la vista de ambos. 

Señaló el italiano a Jules respondiendo al comentario de Julián, el otro hombre sorprendido no comprendió hasta que recordó el nombre de él.

_¿Jules? ¿Este hombre te liberó?_ Príapo asintió con el ceño fruncido, y a pesar de esperar de su hermano toda clase de insultos, se sorprendió que le sonriera y se acercara como pidiendo permiso _ Suena lógico para mí, aunque no hace mucho que el libro…

_Uno de tus amigos katagari me llevo al pasado_ Interrumpió Príapo las especulaciones de su hermano_ algunos siglos, sé que no justifica el tiempo que tú_ Julián negó con la cabeza, y le palmó el hombro buscando calmarlo; Príapo se encontraba tan nervioso que ante el gesto dio un bote.

_No, hermano, si es un día o un milenio, es un castigo cruel, si las destinos pusieron en tu camino a Jules es porque ha llegado el momento de redimirte. No pensé que Sasha, hablara en serio cuando me contó que encontró el libro.

_Me lo tenía merecido.

Respondió el dios a las palabras de su hermano, y lo sabía, al vivir en carne propia el castigo al que lo sometió, se juró que nunca nadie debía padecer semejante castigo nunca más.

_Lo creía antes_ y un gesto infantil inundó el rostro ahora ya maduro de su hermano menor_ pero ahora tengo seis hijos y una mujer a la que amo, tuve que esperar mucho por ellos, te juro hermano que con gusto pasaría por ello de nuevo.

_Te felicito, y deseo que los dioses bendigan tu familia, no comprendí nada por lo que me odiaste tanto, hasta que me pusiste en ese libro. Han pasado siglos, donde escarmenté lo que te hice pasar y entendí que fue una cabronada de mi parte.

_Disculpen, pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, y me siento terriblemente ofendida que nos excluyan de su conversación.

_¡Rebecca! Deja en paz a Príapo y a su hermano, tenían años de no verse.

Comentó Jules ante la interrupción de su amiga, quien sin vergüenza, miró a los dos hombres, uno al lado del otro, y se encogió de hombros.

_Pues si, pero yo al menos me habría tomado la molestia de presentar a mis amigos en el proceso.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada ante el gesto de molestia de la forense, Jules se abrazó a la chica y presentó al profesor, a su amiga, quien igual que cuando le presentó al dios, se sonrojó por sus maneras anticuadas de alagar su belleza y fuerza. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Príapo afirmó que Julian era su hermano menor, y que habían tenido una discusión hace poco más de diez años y que por eso se habían distanciado.

_Príapo cariño, debes decirme como es que te conservas en tus veintes, porque tu hermano se ve mucho mayor. 

_Señorita Rebecca, tener seis hijos en casa avejenta a cualquiera, y trabajar con adolescentes y jóvenes inberves saca canas hasta a un descendiente de los dioses.

_Si lo sabré yo, tengo la teoría que cada generación que ingresa a la universidad es un poco mas estúpida que la anterior.

Respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos, los cuatro habían vagado por los jardines sin rumbo, mientras los dos profesores compartían impresiones respecto de sus cátedras, Príapo aceptaba con gusto las palabras de su hermano, a quien no le había dado una oportunidad verdadera de conocerse como lo que eran: Familia.

Jules pensaba un poco acerca de la familia de su invitado sabía que Hefesto era el padrastro de Príapo, y que el sujeto hacia poof cada que le llamaban, se imaginaba que si el dios de la herrería estaba vivo, algunos otros familiares también lo estarían, en el manual del escudero que le dieron dónde Leo, decía que la diosa Artemisa se encargaba de guiar a los Dark Hunters en la guerra contra los daimons, entonces, no era de extrañarse que algunos de los parientes del dios de la fertilidad estuvieran cerca, de pronto el celular de Rebecca comenzó a sonar con el timbre característico que tenia para las llamadas del departamento de policía.

_Mi suerte, encuentro dos tipos calientes y me topo con que están casados o son gay_ señaló a Julian y a Príapo antes de encogerse de hombros_ En fin, un gusto en conocerles, y lamento tener que dejarlos en manos de Jules, pero tengo un nuevo cadáver en la plancha y esos chicos realmente no esperan. ¿Los veré pronto?_ los tres asintieron_ muy bien, entonces hasta pronto, un verdadero placer.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_ cuestionó Jules, que a pesar de estremecerse por la forma en como su amiga se expresaba de sus pacientes.

_No lo sé_ respondía mientras deslizaba la pantalla de su teléfono, seguramente validando información que recién acababa de recibir_ al parecer: un joven, fue desangrado, lo encontraron cerca del archivo histórico, el tipo logró evitar que se metieran en el edificio pero le costó la vida.

La forense, se despidió con un gesto, mientras caminaba en dirección a su laboratorio; Jules supo que tal vez el sujeto había sido víctima de los mismos idiotas que lo habían atacado o de alguna clase de parientes cercanos Daimón, Príapo notó la rigidez de Jules y el gesto de preocupación en su invocador le dio la pauta para acercarse a fin de ofrecerle consuelo, buscó la mirada de Julián, debían irse.

_Hermano, no podemos quedarnos por aquí, si nos sorprende la noche, corremos peligro.

_¿Por qué?

_Tuvimos un encuentro cercano con Daimons. No hace mucho y Jules es una presa demasiado valiosa para ellos. 

_Jules, respóndeme esto ¿Eres el sujeto que Ash designó para reunir los libros misteriosos?

El francés asintió, y su hermano hizo una mueca de incredulidad, pudo ver el momento en que evalúo a su invocador como si midiera el tamaño de su futuro ataúd, Julián y él tenían una historia, un pasado de batallas y guerras, un pasado que los había fortalecido a pesar de que en esta época sería imposible para ellos el vivir la misma clase de experiencias, Jules tenía la capacidad de sobresalir en otras áreas en las que ambos apenas imaginaban. Por otro lado no se imaginaba a Julian hacer lo que Jules, por muy profesor de universidad que fuera, el francés tenia habilidades en la cacería de libros que a él le sorprendían.

_¿Debo entender que Acheron te contactó para buscar los libros malditos?_ preguntó Jules.

_Algo así, me pidió ayuda para localizar algún ejemplar en TLANE, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, cuando me llamaste_ señaló a Príapo_ el tirón me dijo que estabas en Seattle, el mismo lugar dónde Ash me indicó que debía encontrarme con su contacto.

_Ese bastardo_ masculló el dios entre dientes.

_No te pongas pesado, como un oráculo tengo la obligación de escuchar a todos los dioses y sus designios. Acheron al menos tiende a ser amable cuando pide las cosas.

_De general macedonio a pitonisa_ se burló el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona_ has caído bajo, hermano. 

Julian se encogió de hombros, recordando tal vez la ocasión en que Ash lo llamó a sus filas la primera vez. Asumiendo su postura de general, miró con detenimiento a su invocador y ambos se sorprendieron cuando el francés le devolvió la mirada al profesor: sin miedo alguno.

_Jules, es un encargo peligroso, por el momento cuentas con el apoyo de Príapo, pero si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, llámame.

Por alguna razón ese ofrecimiento, casi idéntico al que le dio el dios Hefesto, le dejó con una inquietud en el estómago, algo parecido al dolor de tripa que le dejaba una mala negociación o un acuerdo poco ventajoso para él, aun así asintió, el hermano de Príapo se despidió y les informó que se acercaría al centro de los escuderos para ponerse al tanto de lo que sea que tenía que ponerse al tanto. 

Al atardecer, mientras se encargaban de hacer una re catalogación de los libros de Roxette, Judas llamó, pidió a Jules que tuviera cuidado, él se quedaría en la ciudad unos días más, contrario a su itinerario retrasaría su salida, esperaba poder reunirse con ambos como en aquella noche para comer como cerdos y beber como cosacos, después de aquello Jules se parapetó en su oficina y trabajó como poseso, al haber lanzado un cebo para la captura de los libros de los hermanos ceniza tuvo muchas ofertas y algunas de ellas buscaban ofrecerle documentos que en el pasado había rechazado, y que ahora posiblemente duplicaran su precio. Príapo le dio su espacio, y luego de un par de horas salió del departamento.

A las doce de la noche escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse mirando por el departamento se enteró recién que el dios no se encontraba en casa, así que supuso que se trataba de él, cuando llegó a la estancia no esperaba ver a Judas con una bolsa de plástico atiborrada de botellas.

_Jules, vengo a embriagar tu culo.

_¿Judas?, estoy algo ocupado.

_Lo sé, Príapo me dijo que llevas días metido con el nuevo encargo, sabes que lo puedes hacer después, yo soy tu sabueso, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tus libros van a llegar y serás asquerosamente rico.

_No hay dinero para el perezoso_ repeló el francés cruzando los brazos al pecho, aunque sonriendo con las caras de su amigo

El sabueso respondió con una sonrisa, era de esperarse que Jules no cayera en la tentación tan fácilmente; sin embargo Judas era muy elocuente con sus palabras así que sin oponerse demasiado, fue a la cocina por unos vasos. Su amigo era un trotamundos y su presencia en la ciudad era efímera. 

_¡Vamos!, antes de arruinar mi reputación de anfitrión otra vez, te veré caer en mi alfombra. 

Respondió recordando lo ocurrido la última vez que Judas estuvo en su casa. Bebieron en calma, casi en silencio, mientras los ruidos en la ciudad se apagaban, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana la puerta principal se abrió, Judas descansaba en el sofá mirando la pantalla de la televisión mientras Jules babeaba un poco gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, el joven cristiano miró al recién llegado, que no era otro que Príapo.

_¿Está dormido?_ cuestionó el dios

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ respondió el musulman, sin soltar a su amigo, pero mirando con intención al recién llegado.

_No muy bien_ Se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta, y un suspiro angustiado salió de su garganta antes de seguir hablando_ gracias por venir Judas.

Le miró y el gesto del hombre era de alguien atormentado, cubrió con un brazo a su amigo dormido y retó al más alto a ponerse en su contra para dañarle, Príapo había salido del departamento luego de preparar la habitación donde ambos dormían, se sintió febril, su cuerpo se alistó para atacar al francés, sintiendo el calor de su invocador a pesar de las paredes que los separaban; hizo lo único que lo había detenido la última vez: se alejó, pero no pudo mantener la distancia por mucho tiempo, le era imposible alejarse de Jules lo suficiente para no lastimarlo se vio de vuelta en el departamento en menos de ocho horas, por eso había llamado a Judas, porque el hombre le había prometido matarlo si le hacía daño a su invocador.

La maldición lo estaba matando, el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra y no podía luchar contra ella por mucho más tiempo: deseaba poseerlo. 


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Has hecho tantas cosas por mí que sería difícil negarte algo pero sé que no me pedirás nada porque tu amistad es desinteresada". (Anónimo)
> 
> http://crecimiento-personal.innatia.com/c-frases-de-amistad/a-frases-de-la-amistad.html

#  Capítulo 13

Hasta no experimentar la fuerza de su propia maldición nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo horrible que había sido para su hermano, sus celos lo habían cegado y como un dios en ese entonces era invulnerable a la ira de un semidios menor, su madre herida por el desprecio de Julián no había hecho nada para salvarlo a pesar de que su bastardo le llamó a gritos por muchos, muchos años.

_Judas

Por alguna razón logró calmar su tono de voz, aun sonando civilizado, cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era abalanzarse al sillón y arrancar a su invocador de los brazos del pequeño sujeto. Judas pudo ver al monstruo que dormía detrás de sus ojos atormentados y con un gesto de protección le indico que primero lo mataba antes de dejarlo acercarse a su amigo.

_Ve a tu cuarto Príapo, Jules está a salvo conmigo.

Lo peor del caso era que él lo sabía, que Judas sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocurriera una barbaridad y él dañara al ambicioso francés, se encaminó a la habitación de invitados y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro se permitió desplomarse en el suelo, rezando poder soportar un día más.

Por la mañana Jules, se acurrucó al calor de un cuerpo cerca de si, un calor que lo había acompañado en días pasados pero que de cierta forma le resultaba extraño, olfateo un poco y el aroma de especias, canela y chocolate invadió sus sentidos, parpadeo un poco para enfocarse, al abrir los ojos se topó con que se había dormido en los brazos de su amigo el sabueso de textos, quien al verlo despierto le soltó un poco para rascarse la cabeza y parpadear tratando de apartarse el sueño de los ojos.

_¿Judas, qué haces en mi cama?

Cuestionó ante la sorpresa de ver a su amigo a su lado, y con un gesto claramente molesto; algunos gruñidos después el moreno se reacomodó en el colchón mientras le daba la espalda, haciéndose una bolita entre las mantas, Jules vio las cicatrices de la espalda de su amigo, esas de las que nunca hablaba y que le había visto hace muchos años, las había de muchas formas, pero las que más perturbaban al francés eran las que se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, su amigo acostumbraba ocultarlas con camisas altas y en invierno con bufandas, usando la ropa típica de su tierra natal era más fácil esconderlas.

También tenía muchas marcas alrededor de la cintura y dos en un costado, en las piernas tenía dos que recorrían desde su tobillo hasta el muslo, como si le hubieran abierto con un cuchillo caliente. Pocas veces Judas se mostraba de esa forma, no porque el hombre sintiera vergüenza de su cuerpo, alguna vez le había cuestionado sobre aquello y su amigo se justificó diciendo que lo hacía por un temor a dios, que su presencia ofendía al santísimo donde sea que se parara, por ello, su amigo era un completo nómada.

Viajaba por el mundo y casi siempre cargando fortunas enteras en efectivo en su viejo morral y algunas pertenencias que con el tiempo podían perderse en un aeropuerto, un autobús o simplemente olvidado en algún café. El judío católico había sido herido de formas horribles y aun así era un bálsamo de paz para quienes tenían la fortuna de llamarlo amigo, hablando siempre de buscar con ahínco el perdón de dios, así como su bendición en la tierra, que su camino era esperar a que la entidad le permita levantar la cara ante su presencia y decirle que fue fiel a sus designios, aunque le costara el amor y la vida.

Con algo de aprehensión, se alejó de su amigo, arropándolo lo mejor que pudo y salió a buscar a Príapo, por la luz en la ventana aludía que eran cerca del mediodía, y seguramente su invitado estaría hambriento. Lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua y con el cuerpo completamente sudado, una toalla de gimnasio colgando de su cuello indicaba a medias que el hombre había encontrado algo que hacer mientras él dormía su resaca.

_Buen día_ saludó el francés_ voy a preparar algo de café, ¿Supongo que el señor dios no querrá cocinar hoy?_ comentó jocoso mientras llenaba el depósito de la cafetera.

Príapo miró a Jules, caminaba por la cocina usando solo unos boxers y una camiseta de tirantes, podía ver sus nalgas marcándose en el bóxer y de inmediato su verga se puso alerta, no podía creer que ese sujeto no supiera lo arriesgado que era pavonearse de esa forma enfrente suyo.

Con su pequeña estatura y el cabello alborotado, parecía un niño perdido buscando un dulce a su alcance. No pudo resistirse, le atrapo por la espalda y se recargó en su cuerpo a modo que pudiera cubrirlo con todo él y al mismo tiempo sintiera su pene erecto entre los montículos de sus nalgas.

De la sorpresa, Jules soltó la taza que acababa de tomar de la repisa, moviéndose como pudo, buscó zafarse de su agarre, logrando más bien poco, Priapo sujetó sus caderas y cubrió su espalda con su pecho. Aturdido por las acciones del dios el francés esperó a que Príapo dejara de acosarlo, y al no ver respuesta se removió aun con más vigor para alejarse de él, logrando con sus movimientos incitar al más alto, el francés sintió en ese momento la temperatura de su invitado, al parecer el dios estaba febril.

_¿Príapo? Tienes fiebre, ¿Qué ocurre? 

Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, preocupado por él y por su amigo, el dios escuchó el miedo en la voz de su invocador, y haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de Jules como si fuera el francés quien estuviera en llamas, ambos sabían que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Jules siempre sería el perdedor, no lo atacaría de nuevo, no mientras fuera dueño de sí mismo. Cuando Jules le buscó con la vista, el dios se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo con un movimiento brusco.

_Falta muy poco para que pierda el control, Jules, por favor, a-aléjate de mí.

Jules vio las manos de Príapo, cerradas en puños cada una al lado de su cuerpo, y también el dolor en su postura, no pensaba que esto le costara tanto al hombre y le intrigó lo mucho que el griego hacía para no atacarlo, por lo que sabía, los dioses casi siempre tomaban lo que querían sin importarle si estabas de acuerdo o no.

_Estas sufriendo, ¿Por qué?_ cuestionó aun desde la encimera de la cocina

_Jules, quiero poseerte, pero no soy un animal_ aspiró con fuerza mientras dejaba que un corrientazo de dolor le estremeciera el cuerpo entero_ yo, era un dios, era alguien

_Alguien que se dejó llevar por la envidia

Respondió la voz de Judas desde el marco de la puerta, el pequeño hombre se dejó caer al lado del dios, arrodillado y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

_Por la necesidad del amor de tu familia, dañaste a un inocente, y vives con las consecuencias de ello desde entonces.

_L-lo s-siento, l-lo siento tanto_ murmuró el dios, tartamudeando por las emociones que le habían invadido en ese momento. 

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron un susurro, Jules no pudo evitar agacharse para atrapar a su amigo en un abrazo, uno como los que le daban sus hermanos en la vieja casa. Judas se hincó y en actitud de oración cerró los ojos, invocando con el poder de su fe a su más grande amor: Jesús

Con cuidado y algo de dificultado lograron llevar a Príapo a la habitación de Jules, quien a pesar de las advertencias de Judas no dudó en recostarse a su lado, no lo abrazó simplemente se dejó caer tendido al lado del dios, que volvía a estar febril.

_Judas, ¿Quién eres tú? _ El aludido dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, y salió, un momento después supo que fue a la cocina.

_Tienes que alejarte de Príapo_ Le tendió una taza de café, y después se sentó en el borde de su mesa de noche _ ese hombre está muy poco de cometer una locura, y tu estas en su camino

_Lo sé, cuando se presente el caso, veré que es lo que debo hacer, pero no me cambies el tema ¿Quién eres en realidad Judas?

_Tu mejor cazador, tu socio, el hombre que encuentra para ti los mejores libros antiguos para venderlos_ listó marcando cada frase elevando uno de sus dedos frente a él_ Tú amigo. 

Jules observó a su socio, tenía razón, a ninguno de los tres les había importado antes el pasado de nadie, ni sus manías, eran amigos y eso era lo que importaba, sonrió a su amigo, confirmándole que no volvería a importunarlo con sus preguntas y tras acunar la cabeza de Príapo en uno de sus brazos, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su casa desde que el dios apareció; pensando que quizá lo que pasaba con Príapo, era algo que no podía controlar, pero no podía olvidar el rostro del castaño esa y las otras ocasiones, el dolor y la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada cada vez que se contenía, o lo atacaba; no era tan hijo de puta como para dejarlo solo: el tipo se veía terrible momentos atrás.

_Lo entiendo, lamento haberte cuestionado de esa manera, ¿Amigos? _ Preguntó con ese puchero tan clásico de él, y Judas devolvió una sonrisa_ es solo, están pasando muchas cosas estos días.

_Lo sé, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un poco más?, por si Príapo se pone violento.

_Espero que no ocurra, por ahora almorcemos algo_ Se incorporó dejando al dios en la cama, y cubriéndolo con una frazada delgada_ y preparémonos para el encargo que nos hicieron en el periódico, también debo poner a la venta los libros de la vieja Roxette, sus nietos no tardan en reclamar su herencia, y eso amigo mío no se hace solo.

_Ese es el Jules que conozco, vamos.

Respondió el cazador mientras hacia un gesto de dinero. Catalogaron por horas las colecciones de la casa, también respondieron a algunos llamados de coleccionistas que parecían tener en sus manos uno de los ejemplares de los Ceniza, entre llamadas y descansos, el francés se las arreglaba para vigilar a Príapo y colocar toallas frías en su frente y pecho, quizá ayudando un poco quizá no, pero deseando que su amigo mejorara pronto, al final de la tarde, Judas salió a buscar algo de cenar.

Jules aprovechó para echar un último vistazo a Príapo en la habitación, durante todo el día se había pasado de siestas serenas a estados de fiebre intensos, el dios no había dicho ni echo nada en todo el día, y aunque Judas le recomendó echarle un vistazo, en lo que regresaba con la cena, el francés no podía armarse de valor para hacerlo sin la protección de su amigo: era un cobarde, que lo demandaran por eso; al entrar a la alcoba se topó con que el dios se encontraba despierto y de pie. 

_¡Estas despierto!_ dudó un poco_ ¿Necesitas algo?, Judas salió a buscar la cena_ comentó desde el marco de la puerta

_No, estoy bien

El dios del sexo se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación hojeando uno de los libros que había en la habitación, vestía casualmente, pero estaba descalzo, su cabello estaba desordenado y aunque se notaba tranquilo en su postura, parecía un resorte a punto de saltar. Bajó el libro a su regazo y señaló con la barbilla la ventana.

_Acabo de notar a algunos Daimons que espían tu casa_ Se levantó y movió la cortina que aislaba la habitación del mundo_ estoy especulando, pero parece que se enteraron que guardas aquí algunos libros de los hermanos Ceniza.

_¿Cómo sabes que son Daimons?_ se acercó a la ventana, y fue consciente que Príapo se alejó de él rápidamente.

_Soy un dios, con poderes limitados, pero aun así puedo ver a los vástagos de mi hermano cuando se acercan, hay algunos escondidos en uno de los departamentos del edificio de enfrente, los he visto asomarse durante toda la tarde.

_Entonces tenemos que llamar a Leo, y Acheron, tal vez al tipo raro de la otra vez

Comentó el francés mientras acercaba la mano a su bolsillo, no tenía el número de Acheron, pero contaba con el de Leo, seguro el tipo sabría qué hacer.

_¡NO!_ Espetó el dios, obligándolo a detenerse a mitad de su movimiento_ N-no hace falta molestarlos, me encargaré de ellos.

La respuesta de Príapo resonó como una orden, Jules frunció el ceño ante el despliegue de poder del hombre, y especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, no tenía ganas de contradecir al sujeto.

_¿Cómo que te encargaras de ellos? Acaso ¿Iras a su casa a matarlos?

_Si_ fue la tajante respuesta del dios

_Debes estar bromeando_ protesto Jules yendo tras el más alto, que se había calzado un par de zapatos.

_No, si no me encargo de ellos: te mataran

El gaznate de Jules se contrajo de angustia, era una de las advertencias que le habían hecho desde que aceptó el encargo de Acheron, incluso el hermano de Príapo el Dr. Alexander le comentó de pasada que, al aceptar un trabajo para el consejo de escuderos, se ponía en línea de fuego de los descendientes de Apollo. Sin embargo, no quería que Príapo se arriesgara a luchar contra ellos, habían tenido suerte en los últimos ataques, y ahora ir en plan comando contra un grupo de ellos, que seguramente estarían listos para responder, no le parecía la solución a su problema colmilludo. 

_Ravyn dijo que el edificio es seguro, si no salgo de noche, esos sujetos nunca podrán hacerme nada, y tampoco tendrán acceso a la colección_ Trató de sujetar a Príapo por el brazo, pero el otro se apartó de él como si su contacto le diera asco, sorprendido y dolido por aquello prefirió seguir hablando_ Sólo hay que esperar un poco a que la bóveda para su resguardo esté terminada.

_No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad Jules?, no importa cuántas puertas pongas en medio, si esos tipos necesitan lo que tú tienes, no se tentaran el corazón en hacer lo necesario para obtenerlo, volaran en pedazos el edificio si es que hace falta, para ellos sería mejor, se quedarían con tu colección y también con las almas de todos aquellos que mueran en el proceso. Deja de ser estúpido y déjame hacer esto, mientras aun puedo.

Príapo dijo todo aquello con una mirada feroz y los brazos tensos a sus costados, la ira en su mirada le hizo temer por ser golpeado, y retrocedió asustado, Jules supo que no valía la pena el seguir discutiendo con el dios, con el cielo aun en un tono naranja, Príapo salió de su departamento y cruzo la calle. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación con el hombre, unos minutos después lo siguió; diciéndose que no quería meterse en problemas por culpa de su huésped, aunque en realidad estuviera preocupado por él.

El edificio estaba ocupado por familias comunes, había también muchos departamentos vacíos, pero en el cuarto piso, una cadena de restricción indicaba a quien fuera que el acceso era exclusivo para residentes, Jules que poco le importaba la vida de sus vecinos jamás se había preocupado por conocer las estructuras de las construcciones vecinas, no cargó con nada para defenderse; cuando pasaba por la cadena calló en cuenta que, si se supone que iría a matar Daimons, al menos debía cargar con una pistola, a pesar de que el pensamiento lo machacaba con que era peligroso no detuvo sus pasos.

Príapo se había topado con la cadena, pudo sentir en el ambiente la presencia de apolitas, el edificio entero estaba siendo habitado por ellos, y por humanos que convivían con ellos, al llegar al pasillo del cuarto piso, se acercó a una de las puertas, como si supiera exactamente dónde buscar, de una patada la tiró abajo y se desató el infierno. Tres sujetos rubios muy altos se lanzaron contra Príapo, dos de ellos usaban puñales mientras otro hacia lo posible por reducirlo.

Príapo dejó que le atacaran, y cuando uno de los tipos encajó su arma en la carne, hizo lo posible por hacerse con ella, armado con el puñal, se deshizo del tipo que trataba de reducirlo y sin pestañear, encajó el puñal aun ensangrentado en el pecho del Daimon; un segundo más tarde, el tipo explotó en un montón de polvos dorados, sin pararse a pensar sujetó a otro de ellos por el cuello y con el puñal le atravesó el pecho ,tras el grito de agonía del hombre todo el sitio se llenó con la lluvia dorada que siguió a su muerte; cuando había logrado someter al tercero de ellos, se topó con la mirada de Jules en el marco de la escalera.

Jules no tuvo estomago para seguir mirando a Príapo en su carnicería; retrocediendo un par de escalones, vomitó como si no hubiera un mañana, ensuciando sus zapatos, y rogando por nunca haber visto nada como aquello, la vista de un hombre muriendo frente a él y su grito, le despertarían cada noche por el resto de su vida, aunado a ello, los ecos de los hombres que caían ante la implacabilidad del dios de la fertilidad le hacía preguntarse el porqué de tanta sed de sangre. 

Un estridente grito lo sacó de su estupor, y aun con las piernas temblorosas, subió el tramo de escaleras que faltaba para llegar al departamento donde Príapo había entrado. El castaño tenia a una mujer sujeta por el cuello, por la sangre que bajaba por sus labios y el pómulo hinchado en su cara era visible que el dios la había golpeado, sin embargo, parecía que no se decidía a matarla, lo que decía bastante del hombre.

_¡DETENTE!_ gritó tratando de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo para quitarle a la mujer de las manos

_¡Largo de aquí!_ respondió el dios, mientras golpeaba a la mujer contra una pared_ Esta criatura no merece tu piedad.

El francés no entendió las palabras de Príapo hasta que echó un vistazo a la habitación, se percató que había tres cuerpos apilados en la esquina del mismo, dos de ellos bastante menudos y uno tenía un abultamiento pequeño en el vientre. Temiendo lo peor, se acercó a este último; con manos temblorosas, buscó su cuello, y su pulso. Presionó el sitio, luego la muñeca y el muslo, no había nada; lo mismo ocurría con otra chica y un joven que no parecía mayor de veinte años, los tres tenían marcas de mordeduras en el cuello y los ojos cerrados: como si durmieran.

_¡BASTARDO!

Gritaba la mujer mientras Príapo la mantenía sujeta del cuello, sus uñas encajadas en el antebrazo del dios le dejaban saber que no era una chica débil. Con el rostro desencajado por la furia, el dios de la fertilidad le propinó un par de golpes en la cabeza, hasta que perdió el sentido; Jules dio un respingo ante el sonido que el cuerpo de la mujer hizo contra el suelo.

_Es una apolita_ Respondió el dios a la pregunta que se reflejaba en los ojos de Jules _ por mucho daño que haga, aun merece la protección de los dioses.

Escucharon ruidos, Jules algo temeroso, siguió los sonidos hasta una de las habitaciones; en ella se encontraban dos hombres atados, se movían para poder liberarse, lo más extraño, fue encontrar a un niño pequeño, de un año aproximadamente, un niño rubio los miraba desde la cama, para después hacer un puchero, anunciando que se iba a poner a llorar, el francés se acercó al infante buscando calmarlo, el niño extendió los brazos al desconocido y le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando dos colmillos pequeños asomando de su boca infantil.

Jules no pudo seguir avanzando, asustado se olvidó de los hombres atados, del niño, la mujer, todos y salió corriendo por el pasillo, atrincherándose en el cubo de las escaleras dónde minutos atrás se había deshecho de sus tripas. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, ni si había ocurrido algo más, Príapo se acercó en su dirección aun con un cuchillo en la mano, y aunque le asustaba no hizo nada por escapar, comenzó a balbucear cuando el dios estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

_Hay, hay un bebé vampiro, un niño vampiro en…

_También es un apolita_ El dios dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, y se frotó el cabello con fuerza_ llama a Leo y dile que necesitas ayuda, hay dos daimons más, debo matarlos.

Jules asintió a las palabras de Príapo, y como un autómata tomó el celular y marcó a Leo Kirby, el hombre no contesto hasta la segunda llamada con un claro gruñido y pidiendo se tratará de algo importante. El cazador de libros le contó lo ocurrido, que estaba fuera de su departamento y que Príapo estaba en modo cacería buscando a los vampiros fugitivos, algunos minutos después Ravyn Kontis estaba ahí. Impactado por ello Jules se quedó petrificado en su sitio mientras escuchaba a Leo ladrar indicaciones a alguien en donde sea que se encontrara.

Ravyn, subió las escaleras por dónde Príapo salió minutos antes ignorando por completo al hombre asustado que se arrebujaba en el cubo de las escaleras, el arcadiano, siguió el aroma de sangre fresca por el lugar, hasta llegar al último piso, encontró al dios arrodillado sobre los restos de los Daimons, a pesar de la mueca de dolor de Príapo, el polvo dorado de los difuntos le daba una apariencia etérea, el dios tenía la camisa desgarrada y manchada de sangre, a pesar de su inmovilidad, el hombre respiraba agitado, como si no estuviera cómodo en su propia piel.

_¿Príapo?

El dios le encontró la mirada y el animal en su interior se crispó, Ravyn ya no era un Dark Hunter podía defenderse de un inmortal encabronado, pero el instinto le dijo que Príapo no se detendría hasta destruir aquello que tenía enfrente, no importando si era amigo o enemigo.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ espetó mientras sacaba de su abrigo una de sus estacas

_¿Jules está abajo?_ Preguntó el dios tratando de incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

_Creo que si

El castaño maldijo y comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños, Ravyn no pudo acercarse al hombre hasta que vio sangrar sus nudillos; el tipo se había fracturado la mano y parecía que no le importaba, esperó a que el ataque del dios se detuviera, sabiendo que a pesar que Príapo había ganado la batalla contra los daimons, su instinto era el de un animal herido, miró al griego cuestionando todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, ¿Por qué el dios estaba en Seattle? ¿Por qué había ido tras los daimons?

_Aléjalo de mí, protégelo_ El castaño se cubrió la cara con las manos para terminar con una frase que nunca habría asociado con un olímpico_ Por favor

Murmuró agotado de todo, y cansado de luchar por lo que sabía inevitable, Ravyn sin entender marcó el número de Leo para preguntarle qué demonios pasaba. Jules entró en ese momento encontrando al dios del sexo y la fertilidad echo un guiñapo en el suelo; corrió a levantarlo.

_¿Qué demonios te pasó?

_¡A-LE-JA-TE!_ gritó Príapo alejándose de Jules como si le temiera.

El dios completamente fuera de sí, y con la fuerza instantes antes le había abandonado se puso en pie, empujó a Jules fuera de su camino y desapareció escaleras abajo. Ravyn cuestionó con la mirada, pero Jules optó por no responder nada, ni él entendía qué estaba pasando, pero si algo le quedaba claro era que, de seguir así, las últimas dos semanas de ese mes serian eternas. El francés regresó a casa, en el camino a su departamento vio llegar varias furgonetas oscuras de una de ellas bajó el jefe de los escuderos Leo Kirby, antes que le hiciera alguna pregunta se ocultó de su vista y subió al departamento, en ese momento lo que menos quería era meterse en líos con el editor, en el interior; Judas ya se encontraba en la cocina, colocando recipientes de comida en la mesa y mirando alternativamente a la ventana.

_No tardaste_ Comentó casualmente, pero al mirar la comida, su estómago dio un vuelco. 

_¿No te apetece?

Cuestionó de vuelta el sabueso a su amigo, Jules negó y aunque necesitaba hablar con alguien, no quería abrumar a su socio con sus problemas, seguía sin poder explicarle a nadie que había invocado a un dios del sexo y que el hombre era un maniaco, con un pene kilométrico que le prometió no violarlo, que estaría con él por un mes y después sería entregado a una chica gorda que estudiaba física o algo así.

_Recibí una llamada, parece que tenemos una rosa de los Ceniza, salgo en unas horas a buscarle. De ser real, te enviaré los datos para que hagas la transferencia del pago. 

_¿Tan pronto?_ Cuestionó algo turbado ante las palabras de su amigo, el musulman asintió y con un gesto le indicó que comenzara a comer_ ¿Quién llamó?

_Curtis Klause, Annette su nieta encontró en la biblioteca de su abuela materna una copia de “In Job comentaría” de Diego de Zúñiga esperemos que sea una de las ediciones de mayor valor.

Alegó mientras usaba un tenedor para ensartar un par de camarones. Jules se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que la paga era buena fuera un original o una falsificación.

_La edición no importa, asegúrate de que se trate de un original de los Ceniza_ respondió el francés mientras jugueteaba con la pasta en su plato.

_Los libros Ceniza son falsificaciones, todo el mundo lo sabe, que te empieces a interesar por esos libros tan abiertamente nos pone en riesgo_ Comento turbado el otro cazador de libros ante la falta de atención de su amigo francés.

_No necesariamente, ahora son mas valiosos que otros libros de nuestras colecciones, sólo que la comunidad aun no lo sabe, los libros de los Toscanos son valiosos cuando pasan desapercibidos, cuando se conoce su origen, pierden valor, es en ese momento que podemos sacar ventaja, ya que la gente siempre se quiere deshacer de ellos. Recuerda que no discutimos con el cliente, solo le traemos lo que quiere. Especialmente con los que pagan tan bien como Acheron

Comentó tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que estaba pasando, su negocio tenía fama de ser exacto y en especial de tener en su colección ejemplares raros y de gran valor; si de pronto se corría la voz que Jules Colville acumulaba falsificaciones certificadas quizá perdería credibilidad en algunos círculos. Sin embargo, el francés no se había dedicado a ese negocio desde hace tanto, sin haber adquirido alguna habilidad; quizá acumular los libros de los Ceniza le diera mala fama, quizá no, en especial si se erigía una reputación de purista, y promulgaba que deseaba retirar del mercado posibles futuras estafas, a pesar que él en algún momento había ido a los hermanos a pedir una que otra restauración. 

_Por algo somos socios, haré como dices, estoy seguro que podrían pagarme para quitarles ese libro de las manos.

Judas salió del departamento después de cenar y arreglar los pasajes de avión, Jules se quedó solo en el sitio, por primera vez en casi dos semanas pudo apreciar lo silencioso que era su departamento sin nadie ahí con él, miró que sus muebles aún se encontraban fuera de lugar, a la espera de un futuro entrenamiento con Príapo, en la mesa, se había quedado un recipiente con comida que Judas había insistido en dejar a la mano para que el dios comiera cuando regresara; la nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba, y de lo silencioso que era el departamento; tomó su teléfono necesitando hablar con alguien, no quiso molestar a Becky así que esperó un poco, decidiéndose a llamar a casa de su madre.

_Mamá, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos por allá?

Charlaron de todo y de nada, le contó que recién había iniciado una nueva búsqueda, y que probablemente se encontrara viajando a su tierra en poco tiempo, después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo sin viajar a su casa de la infancia. Había mucha nostalgia en sus palabras y su madre la notó de inmediato; le cuestionó acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, puesto que no se había comportado así de extraño desde que “ella” le había abandonado. Jules trató de calmar su instinto maternal diciendo que el trabajo era muy bueno, pero también muy agotador, que le extrañaba y especialmente que se moría de ganas de comer de nuevo en su mesa; hora y media después colgó con el corazón un poco más ligero y con la promesa de visitar a su familia en breve.

Trabajó un poco, moviendo su laptop a la sala sin realmente poder concentrarse, encendió la televisión y al cabo de un rato se durmió sobre el sofá de la sala; mas por el agotamiento mental que por tener sueño, eran las siete de la mañana cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse; con los nervios aun alterados, asomó la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón donde el sueño le venciera hace no mucho tiempo: era Príapo, y tenía una pinta terrible.

Levantándose con prisa se acercó al dios, sin tocarlo buscó la mirada del hombre encontrando sus ojos nublados por una oscuridad que no podía entender, su cabello, antes pulcro ahora andaba a las libres por toda su cabeza, la ropa estaba rota y desgastada por cortes que Jules no quería pensar como se hizo, movió las manos sin saber que hacer o donde ponerlas.

_¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Cuestionó y se acercó para saber si no estaba ebrio o drogado, supo que fue un error cuando el dios del sexo de un movimiento le tiró con tal fuerza al suelo que el oxígeno abandonó por completo sus pulmones.

_Jules


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces es fácil olvidar que pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo tropezando en la oscuridad. De repente una luz se enciende y hay... un sentimiento de culpa que se esparce.
> 
> LIEV SCHREIBER - Marty Baron

#  Capítulo 14

Fue la única palabra que el dios gruñó antes de abalanzarse sobre él y rasgar la camiseta que traía puesta, en el proceso, el castaño también rasguñó su piel dejando tras ellas finos caminos sangrantes. Con el pánico creciendo en su cuerpo y la incredulidad por lo que pasaba buscó zafarse del agarre de su compañero de piso y escapar como el infierno de ese sitio, con un movimiento que el mismo Príapo le enseñara, logró soltar el agarre del dios y correr por el pasillo.

Jules no sabía qué hacer, Príapo le había advertido acerca de la maldición, que llegado el momento debían atarlo con las esposas que Hefesto le había prestado, ahora era consciente que no podía acercarse al hombre y su instinto le decía que su vida corría un gran peligro. Llegó a su habitación y encontró la caja que el padrastro de Príapo le había dejado, tomó los brazaletes y la llave, antes de escuchar al susodicho estamparse contra el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su cara era aún más aterradora que al momento de ingresar al departamento, finto y escapó a un lado de la cama, saliendo por la puerta y bloqueándola con llave al salir. Al menos le daba algo de tiempo para pensar que hacer. Su descanso duró más bien poco, cuando el dios comenzó a aporrear la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, gritaba su nombre y solo su nombre como si de una maldición se tratara. Corrió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo del cajón de utensilios, Príapo entendería que se defendiera, él lo había instado a aprender a hacerlo. Buscó un lugar donde ocultarse cuando escucho la puerta caer en pedazos, el único lugar cerca era el cuarto de lavado.

Antes de esconderse había echado un vistazo a su espalda, rogando que Príapo no le viera, oculto en un armario se aferraba al estuche de las esposas mientras se arrebujaba junto a los químicos en el cuarto de lavado, no hace mucho, su invitado se había limitado a asaltarle en abrazos apretados, masturbaciones mutuas y la noche anterior sacando la frustración de su lívido matando Daimons, cuando las cosas marchaban mal, le tomaba de la mano buscando darle consuelo, e incluso habían podido compartir una cama sin segundas intenciones, pero ahora dudaba que las cosas pudieran relajarse con toqueteos y besos robados.

_Hefesto, ayúdame por favor

Lloriqueo cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de lavado romperse en pedazos, siguió repitiendo su oración, mientras trataba de fundirse con la madera del armario; dio un respingo cuando la puerta del cuarto de lavado dio un crujido, Príapo lo había encontrado y no tardaría en dar con el lugar exacto donde estaba oculto, sus ruegos se hicieron más desesperados cuando escucho al dios de la fertilidad acercarse a su refugio y tirar de las puertas abatibles completamente furioso.

Unos segundos de lucha y las puertas se vinieron abajo con todo y bisagras, Jules sin lugar a donde escapar empujo su flaco cuerpo hacia atrás mientras colocaba la caja con las esposas entre su cuerpo y el dios, pero fue inútil; Príapo le había contado que, aunque ambos estuvieran separados por paredes de hormigón en la completa oscuridad, él siempre encontraría la forma de llegar a su lado.

Podía ver desde su posición la erección de su atacante, la había liberado de los pantalones y andaba por la casa con ella al aire, si bien el miembro de su compañero de piso era abrumador, lo que más le aterraba era esa mirada oscura que tenía en la cara, era un gesto feroz ajeno a la serenidad pulcra del verdadero Príapo, contuvo el aliento cuando en su frenesí, el dios arrojo los químicos de lavado fuera del armario en su afán de atraparlo, la mirada del hombre era neblinosa y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, distando abismalmente de la imagen de ejecutivo que tenía normalmente.

_Príapo, por favor, no-no lo hagas

Pero sus palabras fueron inútiles, el dios le sacó del armario, tirándolo de espaldas en el suelo del golpe sus dientes chocaron entre sí y su cabeza rebotó con fuerza, el dios terminó encaramándose sobre él, sobando su erección contra la entrepierna aun cubierta del francés, buscando aliviar un poco la urgencia que lo estaba matando.

Trató de escapar, pero el castaño le sujetó por el cuello y con una fuerza monstruosa le bajó los pantalones dejando al aire su ingle; Príapo se colocó en medio de sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su miembro sobre el del francés, untando su pre semen sobre el sexo contrario; Jules aterrado se movía a fin de alejarse, apartar las manos que le estaban asfixiando, sin embargo el dios ya le había sujetado al suelo, y tener su cuerpo encima, hacía la labor mucho más complicada; las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y a pesar de no poder hablar, volvió a rogar al dios que se detuviera.

_Perdóname Jules_ Respondió el dios con dolor en la voz_ N-no puedo

Algo en el tono de voz del griego, afianzo el pánico en su pecho, porque la voluntad de los días pasados había sido sobrepasada por la necesidad de Príapo; sintió como el más alto trataba de acomodar su erección en su entrada, soltándole la garganta para inmovilizarle las manos sobre la cabeza, habían hecho esto antes y aunque no siempre había sido con consentimiento previo, Príapo se había controlado de llegar al final, ahora no se detendría; de nada le servirían las lecciones para defenderse, en ese momento no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerle frente, resignado se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable, la punta roma de la bestia entre las piernas de Príapo se alineo en su entrada y tragó grueso: era el final.

Antes de sentirse desgarrar el peso del griego se retiró abruptamente de encima de su cuerpo. Un grito gutural rompió el aire mientras dos sujetos trataban de contener a Príapo, sintió el toque de alguien en su hombro y un segundo después estaba recostado en algún lugar lejos de su amenazante compañero de piso.

_lamento no haber llegado antes

Jules volteo a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse, cuando vio al padrastro de Príapo a su lado sujetó sus piernas y se hizo una bola, evitando topar los ojos con quien lo arrastrara a ese lugar, no quería seguir con esto, era demasiado y lo sobrepasaba: Vampiros, jaguares humanos, dioses y asesinatos, solo faltaba lo que más temía, y era que Príapo lo abusara, cosa que hubiera pasado si Hefesto se hubiera tardado cinco segundos más.

_Jules, no temas _ Trató de consolarlo el dios de la forja _ Estás a salvo_ Sujetó al francés con las mantas y lo acunó en su pecho_ llegamos a tiempo

Jules aun en shock escuchaba a medias lo que Hefesto estaba diciendo, lo que si le costó trabajo era sentir las manos del hombre sobre él, le era aversivo, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo, comenzó a removerse tratando de apartarse del dios, quien con algo de reticencia lo acomodó sobre el lecho.

_¿QUÉ, ES ESTO?

El chillido de una mujer hizo que su protector se apartara lo suficiente para que Jules se ocultara bajo la manta, desde un hueco pudo ver que la dama vestía un elegante traje de diseñador y zapatos de tacón de aguja, su cabello rubio caía en un desorden sensual enmarcando un rostro que solo podía definirse como perfecto. Que aun en medio de una mueca de desprecio, no perdía hermosura. 

_¡Como te atreves a traer a un amante a mi cama!

Hefesto giró los ojos, molesto ante el reproche de su esposa, la diosa del amor en realidad era un adorno demasiado costoso, pero por orgullo no había renunciado a su posesión.

_Afrodita, él no es un amante

La dama se acercó para inspeccionarlo, de un tirón apartó la manta que servía de protección a Jules exponiéndolo al escrutinio de la mujer; le vio la ropa desgarrada y también los arañazos en la piel, sus muñecas marcadas por las manos de Príapo, así como su cuello; la mujer le miró con tal asco y desprecio como si se tratara de mierda de perro.

_Creí que habíamos acordado que no recogerías vagabundos, ya bastante tengo con el nuevo amante de Astrid_ Removió su cabello en un claro gesto sensual _ Si tanto deseas sexo, deberías pedírmelo.

Replicó la mujer, ahora con las manos en las caderas, acentuando que ella era mejor opción que el francés. Hefesto, con la paciencia de quien ha vivido esto incontables veces, se tomó su tiempo para acomodar a Jules en la cama, cubrirle con las mantas e inducirle el sueño antes de responder a su celosa mujer.

_Hace más de mil años que no me permites poseerte_ acomodó el cabello de Jules_ no entiendo porque ahora te ofreces tan ¿Voluntariosa?

_Soy la diosa del amor, tú eres mi esposo, lo natural es compartir el lecho de vez en cuando. 

El dios deforme enarco una ceja, incrédulo, las pocas veces que afrodita se había permitido sucumbir a sus peticiones y sus obligaciones como esposa, le había hecho disfrutar lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su cojera. Sin embargo, cuando despertaba de su letargo siempre se desvanecía avergonzada de haber caído en manos de semejante adefesio, en palabras de la diosa, no importaba si es que su esposo lo hacía bien o no, ella se merecía un amante perfecto, no los despojos de Hera.

Antes de poder responder a su esposa como tenía pensado sintió el llamado de uno de los hijos de Afrodita, la diosa del amor se crispó ante el resonar de la voz de Cupido y Julián, pedían su ayuda, así que sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a su esposo desapareció de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Hefesto aprovechó y se acercó a Jules, había vigilado el progreso de su hijastro con ayuda de las destinos; Cloto le había confirmado aquello que sospechaba desde que Príapo lo convocara en el departamento del joven; Jules era el destinado a liberar al dios de la fertilidad, pero para que eso ocurriera, era necesario que Príapo controlara sus deseos y en especial, superara la locura que ahora lo aquejaba. Era obvio, Julián había sido quien consumara la maldición, era necesario que alguien consagrado al mismo nombre la rompiera, en este caso y muy peculiarmente el joven francés. Con un toque de su mano sumergió a Jules en un profundo sueño, tratando de calmar su pena y esperando que al despertar lo convenciera de ayudar a su hijastro.

_Lamento que no fuera igual para Príapo y para ti, a como fue para Grace y Julián

Se lamentó, mientras recordaba a Julián de Macedonia, otro de sus hijastros, y uno de los más consentidos por su esposa. Él había estado presente en el momento que todos ellos nacieron, y cada nacimiento le carcomía el pecho con el anhelo de un sueño que sabía nunca se cumpliría. Porque, a pesar de ser el esposo de Afrodita, ella nunca se permitiría embarazar por él. Su vida sexual era en realidad bastante triste, ya que para los cánones divinos él: era horroroso; había aprendido a vivir con ello, y tras eones siendo perseguido por el mismo estigma comprendió que su satisfacción no estaría en las camas de los dioses.

Aprendió a soportar a los vástagos de su mujer, y tras superado el hecho de que no eran hijos suyos, aprendió a quererles, conviviendo con ellos también supo lo que era cargar a un bebé que le llamara abuelo y ser amado sinceramente, aunque no compartía lazos de sangre con ninguno de ellos. 

Entretanto Julián Alexander y su amigo Kirian Hunter, trataban de someter a su hermano; era muy probable que Jules no se diera cuenta, que cuando Hefesto llegó a salvarle y lo destelló lejos, Príapo se había vuelto loco, preso de la ira y la locura les había devuelto golpe por golpe, tratando de alcanzar al pobre humano, entre los dos tuvieron que someterlo para después trasladarlo a uno de los sótanos de la casa de Kirian en Nueva Orleans; el lugar que había sido utilizado como almacén para los autos del antiguo general griego, mientras el más bajo de los dos trataba de contener al dios maldito, el ex dark hunter busco algo con que atarlo.

Utilizaron un par de gruesas cuerdas de entrenamiento y mucha fuerza, al fin lograron sujetar a Príapo entre dos columnas que servían de soporte a la casa, irónicamente parecía que el dios sería crucificado entre aquellos pilares. Completamente inmovilizado y los dos hombres ya con las manos libres pudieron ver con detenimiento al dios griego de la fertilidad.

Su frente perlada de sudor, los ojos extraviados, el cabello alborotado y encrespado, completamente fuera de lo alguna vez Julián conoció de su hermano, su ropa estaba tan estaba despedazada como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora, no usaba zapatos y al parecer cada musculo y cada tendón de su cuerpo estaba en tensión, no obviando el hecho que se encontraba completamente empalmado y con el miembro al aire. 

Si no fuera por sus habilidades en la lucha, y los poderes sobrenaturales que Kirian y él conservaban, Julián dudaba de su capacidad para contenerle; el ver a su medio hermano en esa situación le hizo recordar su propia experiencia, a ciencia cierta no estaba consciente sobre cómo habían pasado las cosas en su propia carne, la locura y la fiebre le nublaron por días enteros, y fue su esposa Grace quien le cuidó durante todo el proceso, hasta ver a su hermano en iguales condiciones, no comprendió lo que su amada Grace tuvo que pasar por liberarlo.

Cuando cuestionaba al respecto, ella decía cosas como “tenías mucha fiebre”, a diferencia de Príapo, él se había atado a sí mismo a la cama cuando supo que no podía contenerse más, dió una ojeada a Kirian quien pasmado miraba como el dios se removía con todo lo que tenía para liberarse de su cautiverio, sin una válvula de escape para el deseo de satisfacer a su invocadora, el límite entre la realidad y las pesadillas se rebasaba con pocos esfuerzos conforme avanzaba el mes, el resistirse a la presencia de quien invocara al esclavo sexual era prácticamente imposible. Dada la situación actual de Príapo deducía que no había tocado a Jules desde que fue invocado.

Hefesto le había llamado y la alarma en su voz le avisó que necesitaría ayuda para atender lo que sea que su padrastro necesitaba, así que fue por su amigo Kirian y destelló en el lugar donde sintió la presencia del dios de la forja. Cuando llegaron por Príapo, se encontraron en un pasillo desierto y una puerta despedazada que habían arrancado de sus goznes, al asomarse por encima del destrozo vio a su hermano forcejeando con alguien en el interior, cuando escucharon un quejido angustiado temieron que lo peor ya hubiera pasado, corrieron al interior y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue salvar a la persona con la que su hermano forcejeaba, lo arrancaron del suelo deteniéndolo contra una delgada pared, un segundo después, su padrastro había desaparecido, llevándose a Jules a un lugar seguro.

Cuando su hermano fue consciente que su invocador ya no estaba cerca, en su ira estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo, Kirian lo contuvo y a punta de puñetazos lo mantuvo en el suelo mientras él se reponía el golpe, aunque no vio a Jules, se preguntó si su madre estaba pensando liberar de la maldición a Príapo. Ya repuesto habían trasladado a su hermano a la casa de su amigo. 

Cuando se había topado con Jules no dudó en pensar que era el destinado a liberar a su hermano, algo de lo que era consiente Julian de Macedonia, era que el destino obraba de formas extrañas, quizá su hermano ya había aprendido su lección, aunque por otro lado sus primas Cloto, Lachesis y Atropos eran unas perras desalmadas que gustaban de torturar a la gente sólo porque les había llegado el periodo. A pesar de que ya no le guardaba rencor por lo que le había hecho hace casi dos mil años consideraba que había pasado muy poco tiempo para que Príapo se viera libre.

_ Parece que ya está controlado, serías tan amable de explicarme ¿Por qué tengo atado a la reencarnación de Atila el Huno?

Pregunto Kirian, mientras frotaba uno de sus hombros, seguramente adolorido después de la lucha, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la queja de su amigo, salvo algunos percances aislados y uno que otro daimon Spathy, sus días de guerreros feroces habían pasado, ahora compartían el gusto por limpiar pañales, mocos, jugar a las muñecas y beber jugos de diminutas cajas cuando sus hijos decían que debían hacerlo. 

_Es Príapo _Kirian le miró sorprendido _ la maldición, lo está orillando a la locura de los dioses, especulo que mi hermano tiene algunas semanas sin tener relaciones sexuales.

_¿Por un par de semanas?_ señaló al dios que se removía enfebrecido cimbrando las columnas a donde lo habían atado_ no te parece exagerado.

_No, es lo esperado lo es cuando eres un esclavo sexual: es para lo único que vives. La abstinencia es lo peor que podría pasarle.

_Pensé que tu hermano era algo así, como el dios del sexo

_El dios de la fertilidad, normalmente si haces enojar a alguien de su tipo, dile adiós a las noches divertidas con tu esposa

Algo mosqueado Kirian dio un paso atrás, a pesar de que le guardaba rencor al dios, no quería volverse un eunuco a tan temprana edad, con un poco más de dos mil años de vida era poco, comparado con la eternidad de cosas traviesas que deseaba practicar con su esposa Amanda. Un destello al pie de las escaleras les desvió de la conversación, Eros hacia acto de presencia con un traje de motorista y una barba de chivo, dejaba muy lejos la imagen de un niño inocente con un arco encargado de enamorar a las personas en el mundo; Julián no se inmuto asumiendo que su padrastro lo había enviado.

_¿Llego tarde?_ comentó el hombre mirando a Príapo, que colgaba desde sus muñecas entre las columnas que lo aprisionaba_ ¿Seguro que no te derribara la casa?

Pregunto mientras se acercaba a los otros hombres, Príapo se dejó caer al suelo, agotado de luchar y sobre todo cansado por la fiebre que lo atormentaba en ese momento, Eros, miró aturdido a su hermano mayor reducido a una bestia sin consciencia.

_Siempre tuvo la costumbre de pasearse empalmado en el salón de los dioses, después de la caída del imperio Romano, decidió apartarse de todo y de todos, pasé siglos sin saber de él, hasta que me invocaste para saber cómo liberarte de su maldición_ Miró a Julián, que aturdido escuchaba esa versión de la historia.

_Me invocó hace unos días, cuando nos encontramos me comentó que un Katagari se llevó el libro al pasado, no sé quién o cuánto tiempo atrás, pero al parecer convivimos en el mismo periodo de tiempo presos en el libro.

_Es posible_ complementó Eros _ los Katagari pueden mover objetos en el tiempo, con la condición de asegurarse que no rompen ninguna de las reglas de las destinos, nada de latas de coca cola en el pasado o sus culos arderán por la eternidad con Tántalo_ el dios del amor miró a su hermano menor_ ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a mami?

_Creo que es lo más prudente.

Ambos levantaron el rostro al cielo y gritaron “¡¡Ma!! Ven un momento por favor”, dos segundos después, la diosa apareció ante ellos, usaba un bello traje y su cabello, aunque algo alborotado le cubría el rostro graciosamente, se le notaba enfadada y con poca paciencia para sus hijos.

_¿Ahora qué ocurre?

Cuestionó, y ante la cara de enfado de su madre, ambos hombres optaron por señalar al mayor de sus hermanos. Afrodita dio un respingo al ver a Príapo atado como un cerdo a las columnas.

_Príapo, ¡Julián!, ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu hermano?

Con las manos en alto y en clara actitud de inocencia, Julián se explicó.

_Hefesto me pidió ayuda, cuando llegamos Príapo estaba a punto de abusar de su invocador

_¿Invocador?

_Al parecer Príapo es bisexual, ¿Quién lo diría?_ Increpo Eros con su característico sarcasmo.

_¿Cómo se llama?_ Cuestionó la diosa a Julián, quien asintió captando el temor de su madre.

_Jules, Jules Colville

Ante la sola mención de su nombre, Príapo, regresó a su lucha buscando liberarse; la cara de Afrodita mostró la angustia que le daba el ver a su hijo ahí, Príapo era uno de sus hijos, y aunque ella fue quien encontró la forma de revertir el conjuro de Julián, no pensó la maldición de su hijo mayor fuera tan terrible, sin dudar un segundo más se hincó cerca de su vástago y trató de asirle el rostro para borrar de su cuerpo la locura de los dioses; el grito de agonía de Príapo y su gesto agresivo, le hizo apartarse.

_¡NO!_ Príapo se removió hasta liberándose del beso de su madre.

_¡Príapo!_ la diosa se llevó las manos al pecho y dejó asomar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos_ Quiero ayudarte hijo mío.

_¡NO!_ Acentúo el dios, mientras se dejaba caer vencido por la fuerza de su maldición _¡MEREZCO ESTO!_ Bajó el tono de su voz a un susurro_ Déjame, déjame por favor.

Respondió el dios, agotado en su última palabra, la diosa dio un paso atrás y buscó la mirada de Julián, él mejor que nadie entendería lo que su hermano estaba pasando, pero su menor no podía entender lo que Príapo estaba haciendo. Él mismo habría dejado a su hermano sufrir por esto años atrás, pero tras su vida con Grace y sus hijos, era imposible el pensar que Príapo mereciera semejante tortura.

Julián trató de acercarse a su hermano, necesitaba entender sus razones, pero lo único que escuchaba en sus delirios era incoherencias; no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento sólo su esposa tendría respuesta para lo que su hermano estaba haciendo; pero Grace, no tenía el mejor concepto de Príapo, ella había sido amenazada por su hermano, al grado que la sola mención de su nombre le causaba ansiedad.

_No podemos dejarle así

Afirmo Eros mientras miraba a su hermano y madre, él podía no haber tenido la mejor relación con sus hermanos, pero si algo sabia era que nadie merecía ser presa de la locura de los dioses. Miró a su madre, pero antes de decir nada, Hefesto hizo acto de presencia.

_¿Cómo se encuentra?

Cuestionó a todos, mientras buscaba al castaño con los ojos, al encontrarlo y ver las condiciones en las que estaba atado, suspiró; a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus hijastros y su amigo las cuerdas no le detendrían por mucho; tocó las bandas de entrenamiento y se convirtieron en cadenas de un color iridiscente, que ante el contacto con la piel de Príapo brillaron al rojo; el dios de la fertilidad se agitó por ello y un poco de lucidez volvió a sus ojos.

_¿Qué has hecho?_ Cuestionó mirando a su padrastro.

_Até tu cuerpo con mis cadenas, si no te esfuerzas en romperlas o liberarte, la locura de los dioses avanzara lentamente.

Julián escuchó aquello, y entendió un poco, su propia experiencia. Él se había atado a la cama un par de horas antes de que su locura se volviera intolerable; Grace tuvo que ayudarle a hacerlo y el recordar el rostro triste de la madre de sus hijos al colocarle el grillete aun le removía la consciencia.

_Padre_ Príapo tragó saliva con dificultad_ ¿Cómo está? ¿Le hice daño? _ Cuestionó acongojado y con lágrimas evitando escapar por sus ojos

_Le dormí en mi templo, por ahora estará bien_ el dios de la forja se sobresaltó ante el apelativo, pero aceptó el título y busco tranquilizarlo _llegamos a tiempo

_Gracias

Suspiró sinceramente agradecido, luego de aquello y agotado dejó caer su cuerpo hasta el suelo, no lucharía hasta que la locura le atacara nuevamente, sus hermanos le miraban con una mezcla entre temor y desconcierto en su rostro, pero no tenía fuerzas para mirarles o explicarles su decisión; escuchó pasos ligeros de tacones y al elevar el rostro encontró a su madre.

_Cariño, permítenos liberarte_ Afrodita le trató de sujetar el mentón nuevamente

_¡No!_ rezongó apartando la cara de un tirón, después con vergüenza busco a Hefesto _ ¿Podrías cubrirme?

Sin respuesta verbal, el dios de la fertilidad fue vestido por un nuevo par de pantalones y una camisa de algodón. Afrodita ya molesta por la tozudez de su hijo, trató de romper la maldición con sus poderes, lo que hizo que el dolor de Príapo se agravará; el castaño gritó agónico deteniendo a la diosa en sus intenciones; Julián se acercó para apartar a su madre del lado de su hermano.

_Las reglas del abuelo son tajantes, fue encerrado en un acto de justicia, la maldición se revertió con todas sus condiciones: incluyendo el ciclo que se debe cerrar.

Aludió a la espada de Chronos, él al ser su heredero pidió que su hermano viviera en carne y sangre el calvario que le hizo padecer durante dos mil años; quizá no por el mismo tiempo, pero sí hasta que aprendiera su lección, aparentemente la lección había sido aprendida, pero para romper la maldición, solo podían contar con Jules. La diosa comenzó a agitarse ante las palabras de su hijo, se abrazó la cintura, y como si se tratara de una idea repentina recordó lo ocurrido en el templo de su marido.

_Hefesto…el joven, trae al joven

_No, madre_ La detuvo Eros _ Príapo y su invocador no pueden tener contacto carnal hasta la luna llena

La diosa se recargó derrotada en una de las paredes de la cochera, derrotada por lo que sus hijos le acababan de decir para la luna llena faltaban dos semanas, y Príapo estaba cada vez más consumido por la locura de los dioses. Julián había sido un soldado macedonio, criado en Esparta, bajo la disciplina de la tribu más letal del imperio griego; Diocles, su padre era conocido por ser un carnicero despiadado, y ella misma se había encargado de darle muerte cuando se enteró que había marcado la cara de su hijo; en cambio Príapo había sido un dios desde su nacimiento, educado por las ninfas de Poseidón en los placeres de la vida y mimado siempre; pensando en aquello se sorprendió de ver a Julián acercarse a su hermano y llamar su atención con la serenidad de un hombre que ha alcanzado la madurez.

_Permite a madre liberarte, podrás disculparte con Jules, y pedirle que te ayude a romper la maldición. 

_Te liberaron por amor, Julián de Macedonia_ respondió el dios con una sonrisa triste en el rostro _ Me temo que no fui bendecido por el toque del ágape, nunca nadie me ha amado lo suficiente como para aceptar semejante sacrificio _Parpadeo agitado, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se escondían en sus ojos_ Por favor, déjenme solo.

Pidió con la voz calmada; Julián le entendía, malditamente lo entendía porque fue hasta que conoció a Grace que pudo distinguir lo que alguna vez tuvo con Penélope, y de lo que hubiera deseado de su propia familia; Kirian, asintió enfiló a la parte superior de la casa siendo seguido por Julián y Eros, la diosa se quedó mirando al mayor de sus hijos y se desvaneció en medio de un destello; Hefesto, sin embargo, se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando a su hijastro, tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y a momentos la mirada se le extraviaba en el vacío, Príapo había enunciado la única verdad que acompañaba a la vida de los dioses, la eternidad sirviendo, siendo y no siendo, convirtiéndose en fantasmas que al pasar del tiempo se desvanecían en los recuerdos de la humanidad.

_No eres mi hijo en carne y sangre, pero creo que eh aprendido a apreciarte más de lo que crees

Le abrazó con el amor de quien busca brindar confort: el abrazo de un padre. Cuando sintió al castaño relajarse, supo que al menos por el momento estaría tranquilo, la maldición le llevaría cuesta abajo al punto que incluso en sueños no estaría tranquilo; antes de desvanecerse del lugar susurró al oído de su hijo unas palabras.

_Cuando estés listo, yo te liberaré de la locura, hijo mío.

Príapo se quedó solo, y dejó pasar el tiempo, esperando que el momento de volver al libro llegara pronto, era vagamente consciente de lo que se había dicho a su alrededor, Jules podía liberarlo, se hizo consciente que contrario a su hermano a él lo liberarían por interés, su invocador podría ser un tipo agradable, pero no cedería a él si no representaba algún beneficio para sí mismo. Desde el principio de su existencia: su madre al tenerle en brazos, no vio el momento de apartarlo y dejarlo a la tutela de las ninfas, al igual que muchos dioses menores, no conocía a su padre y solo sabía de él por rumores, creciendo con el estigma de su deformidad, las diosas afirmaban su poder con poca atención y desprecio a su presencia.

Quizá, en su madurez entendió que no era tan horrible tener un pene grande, pero durante su infancia: era su estigma, las ninfas no paraban de llamarle por sobrenombres hirientes y los dioses lo mismo. Al buscar el calor de los brazos de su madre encontraba solo desprecio y la exigencia de alabanzas y amor para ella, entendió entonces que el amor era egoísta, un juego de poderes y voluntades al que se sometían las personas para afianzarse sobre aquellos quienes decían amar.

Su madre, como la protectora del amor dejaba en claro que aquel sentimiento no era más que beneficio mutuo y orgullo; pasaron siglos antes que su madre cambiara su actitud hacia las personas que la rodeaban, incluyéndolo a él, todo cambió cuando sus hermanos nacieron; cuando Eros vio la luz, su madre cambió, se tornó por breves instantes alguien distinto, y al tener al fruto de su desliz con Ares en sus brazos Afrodita defendió a su nuevo hijo como si se tratara de un tesoro, él fue a conocerle a pesar que su madre era señalada por todos los dioses luego de ser exhibida por Hefesto, su corazón de infante se rompió, Eros era un dios cómo él, pero su madre le abrazaba y confabulaba a su lado, le enseñaba a conocer sus poderes y se desvivía por que su hijo conociera el mundo, les separaban siglos entre uno y otro pero había una gran diferencia en el trato que recibían de su madre, y a cada nuevo vástago, Afrodita era más entregada a ellos.

Su máximo dolor, fue cuando su madre parió a Julián, él había nacido completamente humano, y estaba destinado a la muerte, asustada por la debilidad de su hijo menor, la diosa lo cubrió de bendiciones y pidió a las gracias le tocaran para otorgarle protección, había seguido el consejo de Tettis sumergiendo al recién nacido en el rio Estigio para que ninguna arma humana le dañara. Cuando Zeus, lo arrancó de sus brazos Afrodita se acongojó tanto que estuvo llorando por casi quince años.

No pudo más y se negó a acercarse a su hermano, Afrodita amaba a Julián, como nunca había amado a ninguno de sus hijos, porque le sabia efímero en su vida mortal; y el muy bastardo en lugar de agradecer el amor de su madre: la despreció. Lo que él habría dado por que Afrodita derramara lágrimas en su nombre, porque le dedicara una palabra cariñosa; cuando Eros le contó acerca de lo que hizo para ayudar a Julián no dudó en usar esa información en contra del general, porque si él no podía recibir amor, Julián tampoco, el culmen de su egoísmo fueron los dos mil años en los que su hermano estuvo preso en el libro maldito que ahora llamaba suyo.

El pasado se desvaneció poco a poco de sus ojos, comenzó a ser consciente del sitio en el que encontraba miró a su alrededor, el lugar no era lujoso, una cochera, con muebles, herramientas y algunos aparatos de entrenamiento, tomó aire con algo de fuerza, necesitado de calmar la fiebre que lo atenazaba como si se tratara de un monstruo que le carcomía desde adentro, recordando o soñando tal vez que Jules uno o dos días antes se había tomado la molestia de colocarle paños fríos en el cuerpo mientras la fiebre lo consumía, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y esperó a que el tiempo pasara.

Jules despertó luego de ser agitado por el toque de una mujer preciosa, que a pesar de su seño y la ira en su mirada, no dejaba de ser preciosa, sin embargo a pesar de sus intenciones no fue capaz de mirarle de frente por mucho tiempo, así que sin muchas ganas bajó los ojos a la manta que hasta hace muy poco aun le cubría; sin embargo ella le tiró de un brazo obligándolo a encararla, pudo sentir que no le tenía en alta estima, por un lado dada la fuerza que usaba para sujetarlo y por otro la forma en como lo miraba.

_Tú, miserable humano no amas a mi hijo

Trató de apartarse de la señora, pero a pesar de su delicadeza era bastante fuerte, no tuvo que esforzarse por demasiado tiempo, ya que otra persona le quitó la garra de encima. 

_Deja en paz al joven, tiene bastante con que tratar en estos momentos

Resonó la voz del dios de la forja, Jules aturdido, hizo lo único que su mente cobarde le pedía a gritos, arrebujarse sobre sí mismo y esperar que todo pasara. Ambos dioses discutían a voz en cuello en un idioma que solo escuchara en los labios de Príapo.

__¡Este sujeto, no es ni por mucho digno de que mi hijo le toque!, ¿Crees que permitiré que sea él quien lo libere?_

__No está en tus manos el elegir, la maldición ya se ha consumado en uno de tus hijos, y el egoísmo de otro de ellos le llevó a recibir sobre sí un merecido castigo. Ahora es momento para que Príapo sea libre, no debes intervenir._

__Príapo merece algo más que un humano cobarde para liberarlo, ese imbécil ni siquiera entiende en lo que está metido, preferiría que mi hijo espere a alguien más adecuado._

__¡Afrodita, es suficiente! deja Príapo sea libre de acuerdo a lo que su destino marca, ninguno de tus hijos recibió de cariño de tu parte a menos que lo pagaran con carne y sangre, ¿No pensaste alguna vez que Príapo desearía el mismo trato que le prodigas a Julián o a Eros?_

_ _Príapo es diferente, todos son diferentes._

__¡Sigue siendo tu hijo!, ya que no eres capaz de amarlos como necesitan, al menos déjalos entender el amor de una mejor forma._

__No tienes derecho de opinar sobre nada__ la diosa se apartó de Hefesto con violencia, y su rostro de muñeca se tornó en una monstruosa mascara de desprecio_ _son MIS hijos, ninguno de ellos lleva tu sangre; yo decido lo que es bueno o no para ellos._

Las palabras de la diosa, fueron efectivas para atenuar la ira del dios, Hefesto contuvo su carácter y apretó los puños a un lado de su cuerpo, conteniéndose de golpear a su esposa, decirle que era una puta; sin darle oportunidad para lastimarlo de nuevo hizo una genuflexión sarcástica y con un tronar de dedos la desapareció de su templo.

Cuando el dios de la forja se dio la vuelta hacia la cama Jules no se movió, esperaba no ser el chivo expiatorio de aquella pelea, no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho, pero por los gestos de ambos dedujo que tenía que ver con él y con lo ocurrido con Príapo más temprano, el dios tomó asiento en la cama y dos segundos después las paredes del sitio comenzaron a retumbar como si temblara, volvió a encogerse en su sitio y solo el toque de Hefesto le devolvió la calma.

_Es Afrodita_ Apartó la mano _ Le prohibí la entrada aquí

_Estoy cansado de sus abracadabras _ Respondió el francés, acercándose al borde de la cama.

_Los humanos casi nunca tienen que enfrentar esto_ El dios de la forja le sonrió y con un golpe en el hombro le pidió atención_ lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto.

_No tanto como yo_ se quitó la manta de encima y comenzó a buscar la forma de salir del lecho_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _ preguntó cuándo sus pies se estabilizaron en el suelo.

_¿A qué te refieres?

_Las personas por lo general no son amables, a pesar de que me salvaste de Príapo, sé que tus acciones tienen segundas intenciones; la gente es así, cuando necesitan algo siempre son amables y después de piden las cosas, suéltalo ya, necesito saber en qué estoy involucrado.

Hefesto, consideró que no tenía que esconder nada de Jules, aprovechando el voto de confianza del francés optó por ser claro en lo que necesitaba de él.

_Tienes razón, mereces que sea todo lo sincero posible, explícame qué es lo que sabes acerca de por qué Príapo está contigo.

_Apareció en mi casa hace un par de semanas, hablamos acerca que era un dios y me contó acerca de una maldición, que lo hace ser un promiscuo acosador, y al parecer su único interés sexual por el momento soy yo.

_De cierta forma_ respondió Hefesto con una sonrisa_ pero las cosas van más allá, tú invocaste a Príapo porque necesitabas de su ayuda, y al mismo tiempo mi hijastro necesitaba de la tuya. La maldición tiene ciertas cláusulas que no se pueden cambiar o modificar: desde que el esclavo sexual es invocado debe ser capaz de satisfacer a su invocador en el plano de la alcoba, pero él, no tiene derecho a liberarse de la necesidad, hasta que encuentre a la persona que fue consagrada a quien arrojó la maldición sobre sí y esperar una luna completa antes de consumar su unión.

_¡No voy a dejar que me viole!, eso ya lo había dejado claro con Príapo_ rezongó el joven, mientras cruzaba los brazos indignado.

_Permíteme terminar, no es eso lo que necesito de ti, o al menos no por el momento _ Jules dedicó una mirada incrédula al dios y este se aclaró la garganta_ La única forma en que Príapo sea libre es que una persona consagrada al nombre de Julián, le permita poseerlo durante la próxima luna llena, y mantenerle en su cuerpo hasta el amanecer_ el francés entendió perfectamente lo que esperaban de él_ Príapo, no quiere lastimarte y está dispuesto a mantenerse lejos, hasta que la maldición le reclame al libro; Jules, tú eres su única oportunidad que tiene para librarse de la maldición.

Jules escuchó las últimas palabras del dios de la forja, y a pesar que ya lo sabía de cierta forma, no pudo asentir ante la petición no hecha, para terceros era fácil pedirle que cediera a los deseos de su nuevo amigo, después de todo, habían jugueteado un poco durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sin embargo una cosa habían sido los manoseos en la ducha o los asaltos en la cama a media noche, a llegar al final, acaso en ese lugar nadie le había visto el pene a Príapo, esa cosa terminaría por destrozarlo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes ser juez, y verdugo de tus acciones, siempre y cuando las asumas como propias; pero también debes entender que renunciar al pasado que te encadena es el primer paso para superar la vergüenza que sientes, por no haber sido suficiente para los demás.
> 
> J.C.R.

#  Capítulo 15

Hefesto miró las dudas en el rostro de Jules y decidió mostrarle algo, que sólo él y el propio Príapo conocían, con un gesto, los destelló a una habitación con tres espejos, donde bailaban imágenes sin definir, el francés algo mareado por el destelló se soltó del dios, hasta posicionarse frente uno de ellos: el espejo del centro, cuando fue capaz de enfocarse pudo ver a Príapo atado por cadenas a dos columnas en lo que parecía un sótano o una cochera subterránea, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y perdidos en algún sitio lejano, sus brazos tensos tiraban de las ataduras y todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor; dos sujetos se acercaban con toallas húmedas para colocarlas en los hombros del castaño, para unos segundos después apartarlas.

_Son Julián y Eros, los hermanos de Príapo_ comentó el dios de la forja a su espalda

Poniendo algo de atención, el francés pudo identificar al doctor Julián Alexander, los tres juntos eran una visión muy extraña, Príapo y Eros eran dioses, era evidente por la belleza sobrenatural que parecía irradiar de ellos, Julián aunque más mundano, no dejaba de ser impresionante; de cierta forma se sentía menos agraciado a pesar de para estándares humanos, era bastante apuesto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando de pronto Príapo se lanzó contra Eros, en clara intención de arrancarle la cabeza; el dios del amor, se apartó con velocidad y se hizo con una nueva toalla para colocarla en el cuerpo de su hermano enfebrecido.

_¿Qué están haciendo?_ Preguntó Jules intrigado

_Tratan de bajarle la fiebre, en su estado, va y viene de forma esporádica_ el francés buscó la mirada del dios, recordando que no hace mucho había tratado de hacer lo mismo _ cuando Julián pasó por lo mismo, su esposa le ayudó a pasar por el estado de locura; no conocí los detalles, pero parece que no lo tuvieron fácil.

_Hace un momento dijiste que sólo alguien consagrado a Julián podrá liberar a Príapo, ¿Fue su propio hermano quien lo maldijo?

_De cierta forma, Príapo mantuvo a Julián preso en el libro por un poco más de dos mil años, es por eso que Príapo acepta la maldición sin quejarse, Afrodita intentó apartarlo de la locura hace unas horas, pero Príapo no lo permitió.

_¿Pero es idiota o qué?, Por qué no deja que lo ayuden

_Cree que se merece este castigo, lo siente justificado luego de haber aprisionado a Julián por tanto tiempo, el mismo Julián le ha expresado su perdón, pero la maldición debe cerrar su ciclo o no se desvanecerá de su cuerpo.

_Creo que empiezo a conocer lo terco que puede llegar a ser el muy imbécil.

Resongó indignado el francés al ver las condiciones en las que su compañero de piso se encontraba en esos momentos, sintió compasión y en especial miedo; miedo porque a pesar de lo que se dijera en voz alta, el griego era divertido y un hombre de muchas facetas.

Tenía la sangre fría de matar a los Daimons, pero ni por asomo tomaría la vida de un bebé apolita, incluso cuando le tocaba las narices hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, encontraba fuerzas suficientes para apartarse de él, antes de hacerle daño.

_Julián, fue esclavo sexual durante dos mil años, antes de que una mujer llamada Grace Alexander le dio la libertad; al día de hoy tienen seis hijos y él se reunió con su mejor amigo de la antigüedad Kyrian de Tracia. Eros tuvo mucho que ver con la liberación de Julián, por eso ahora son tan unidos; lamentablemente, la liberación de Julián generó conflicto entre Eros y Príapo_ El dios de la forja se detuvo en su relato mirando la imagen en el espejo, y Jules fue capaz de ver el dolor en sus ojos_ Afrodita es mi esposa, desde hace milenios, nunca fui bendecido con un hijo de ambos, con el tiempo entendí que ella nunca dejaría que mi simiente creciera en ella, porque soy el más horroroso de los dioses; sin embargo, el papel de abuelo me fue otorgado por los hijos de Julián, y por algunos de Eros, así que es una parte de la vida que no lamento_ desvió su mirada, para encontrar la del joven _ Jules, la libertad de Príapo está en tus manos, pero tendrá que ser tu elección.

Después de aquello lo dejó solo en la sala de los espejos, Jules se sintió desorientado en el sitio, así que optó por seguir mirando, en el espejo mirando a Príapo pelar contra las cadenas que lo ataban y a sus hermanos tratar de hacer su tortura más llevadera.

Un recuerdo de su propia infancia atacó su mente, sus hermanos y él habían crecido como salvajes, y entre todos veían la forma de joderse la vida mutuamente; sin embargo, cualquiera de ellos que necesitara ayuda, podía contar con su familia. Su madre les atendía amorosamente cuando se presentaba algún contratiempo, y las heridas causadas por las travesuras de la niñez siempre fueron atendidas con diligencia y mimos.

Uno de los espejos laterales, destelló y en medio de una bruma apareció un lugar que Jules no conocía, un risco dónde las olas del mar rompían con furia, un enorme sujeto de piel escamosa golpeaba un bulto en el suelo y tras dos patadas, optó por dejarle en el suelo.

_¡Levántate, fenómeno!

Enfocando la vista, vio a un niño de más o menos diez años que usaba una túnica manchada de sangre y tierra, se le notaba adolorido, y la ira en sus ojos demostraba que las palabras del mayor le molestaron; con un grito, se lanzó espada de madera en ristre para defenderse. El tipo escamoso, detuvo la estocada con un movimiento y tras arrebatarle la espada le pateo en el estómago. 

_¡Eres un inútil!, ¡Príapo! Nunca, ataques con la furia en tu corazón, no permitas que tus emociones te dominen, nunca dejes que tu enemigo conozca aquello que te hace débil. Es imposible creer que el hijo de la diosa Afrodita sea un monstruo tan incompetente como tú.

El tipo lanzaba estocadas y patadas contra el niño que a duras penas era capaz de bloquear los ataques, retrocediendo paso a paso, sólo fue suficiente un último golpe para que el niño callera por la ladera del acantilado, quedando atorado en una saliente cerca de dónde las olas rompían. El hombre se deslizó por el borde de tierra hasta llegar al lado del niño y le tiró del cabello, el rostro del chico estaba lleno de raspones, tierra y sangre.

_La marea subirá dentro de dos horas, si no quieres ahogarte, tienes hasta entonces para salvar tu pellejo.

Tras esto, el monstruo escamoso se lanzó al agua y desapareció entre la espuma. Jules miró la cara del niño, con un ojo cerrado quizá por la golpiza o quizá por la caída, miró al mar y la furia con que rompía contra las rocas, pensó que quizá se resignara y se dejara atrapar por el agua, su mirada era tan vacía que él no esperaba otra cosa, pero el niño tomó aire, limpió como pudo el polvo y las piedrecillas de su túnica y con las manos desnudas comenzó a escalar el risco.

Por la forma en cómo se movía, supo que no era la primera vez que tenía que salvar su vida de las inclemencias de la marea, tras mucho tiempo y algunos tropiezos, el niño llegó a la orilla y se puso a salvo; sus manos y rodillas estaban en carne viva, pero ni una sola lagrima salió de sus ojos. Con paso lento se adentró en el bosquecillo cercano hasta una fuente donde tres mujeres jugueteaban con el agua, usaban túnicas de telas ligeras y estaban completamente empapadas, gracias a ello Jules podía ver todo su cuerpo a través de la tela; cuando el chico llegó las tres se miraron entre ellas y lo acorralaron.

_No puedes bañarte aquí_ increpó una pelirroja de senos abundantes.

_Príapo el deforme, no tiene derecho a aguas limpias_ respondió otra morena, con el cabello liso y pegado a su espalda por la humedad. 

_Ve con los humanos, y las bestias, tal vez ellos quieran atenderte_ completó una castaña de ojos imposiblemente rojos.

Pero el niño no se inmutó, tratando de ignorar a las tres mujeres, se acercó al agua y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a enjuagar sus heridas primero, su cara, la cual ya mostraba signos de inflamación y luego las manos que ya sin la tierra de encima, se encontraban casi completamente desolladas; ante la actitud del niño una de las mujeres transformó su cara en algo parecido a una máscara de horror, y gritó al niño.

_¡LARGO!

No conforme con haber asustado al chiquillo lo arrojó fuera de la fuente de un manotazo que terminó de romper la túnica de Príapo, el niño completamente casado tomó los jirones de su túnica para limpiar el barro que aún se mantenía sobre su cuerpo, quedando cubierto únicamente por un taparrabo, probablemente acostumbrado a tales ataques no hizo ni por cubrirse ni por acercarse de nuevo al agua, Jules apretó los puños al lado de su cuerpo, deseando poder estar en el sitio y enseñarles a las mujeres la forma en cómo debían tratar a un niño, apartó la mirada del grupo de arpías y prestó atención al cuerpo infantil del dios de la fertilidad, bajo el taparrabo vio la entrepierna de su amigo, aun cubierto por las telas se marcaba grande entre las piernas y las mujeres al verlo comenzaron a reírse.

_¡Monstruo deforme!

Coreaban las tres mientras regresaban a las aguas de la fuente, a pesar de las palabras de las tres, Jules no pudo evitar notar la lujuria en sus ojos, quizá de dientes para afuera las mujeres vieran mal al niño, pero intuían la clase de hombre en que se convertiría y por ello lo atacaban. Probablemente pensaban que, al crecer marcado por su desprecio, en un futuro podrían dominarle.

Y de pronto recordó su propia historia, aquella mujer había obrado de forma muy similar, aunque más sutil, al saberlo enamorado por completo, se sentía segura de obrar por su cuenta y para su propio beneficio. Invadido por una ola de empatía, golpeó el espejo dónde se veía al infante Príapo alejarse del sitio hasta una especie de nido de ramas y hojas, un hueco claramente hecho a propósito con el follaje de la zona, y tras colocar las ramas a modo que lo escondieran el pequeño dios de la fertilidad se acurrucó entre unos matorrales para dormir un poco.

Príapo era un dios, pero su vida había estado jodida desde que nació, por algo que no era culpa suya, podía entender los celos que sintió hacia Julián, cuando su madre aún en su egoísmo, le colmó de bendiciones, mientras que, a él, solo le dio un pene grande. Maldijo a las mujeres que lo golpearon, a la diosa Afrodita y a todo el panteón griego en su idioma y en inglés, tantas veces que llegó a golpear el espejo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su sangre manchó la superficie lisa, a pesar de su furia no había logrado astillarlo siquiera, sin embargo, parte de su ira se había disipado con el dolor que desató su arrebato. Estaba claro en dos cosas, podía entender a Príapo ambos habían sido manipulados por mujeres que amaban de verdad, para colmo fueron traicionados por ellas sin una segunda mirada; y también era consciente que el dios no merecía seguir sufriendo por la maldición; tal vez se lo había ganado, pero ¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho con el bastardo? Príapo era un hijo de puta, porque fue lo único que conoció desde que tenía uso de razón. 

Si debía hacerlo, se acostaría con el idiota, y después quizá le pediría que no lo mencionara nunca. Miró el primer espejo, y una imagen diferente se mostraba, ya no se encontraba la imagen de Príapo atado, era una casa que no conocía, podía notar el lujo moderado del amueblado pero lo que llamó la atención de Jules fue una mujer vestida con ropa de servicio cargando a un diminuto bultito en brazos. Parecía arrullar un bebé, de pronto una mujer vestida con un elegante vestido arriba de rodilla retiraba la frazada de la cara del bebé: Un rostro gordito y rosado parpadeo ante el movimiento cerca de su rostro, en cambio el gesto de la mujer fue de asco total.

Al girar el rostro, pudo reconocerla, Fabriccia había tenido un hijo, se había teñido el cabello y aparentemente había engatusado al sujeto con el que la había visto la última vez a volverla un activo permanente en su casa. 

“¡FABRICCIA!”

Escuchó un grito y la mujer del servicio se escabulló por la habitación, cuando la sirvienta salió un hombre entró en la habitación, contrario a sus ideas, no era aquel que viera la última vez del brazo de su exnovia, se trataba de un hombretón rubio de grandes hombros que la sujetó por el cuello con una sola mano.

_Debías estar lista hace horas

La mujer de sus recuerdos, altiva y llena de seguridad, se encontraba ausente; la escena le mostraba a una niña atemorizada frente a un hombre que amenazaba con golpearla ante la más mínima provocación, incluso sus manos se encontraban acurrucadas en su pecho en claro gesto de defensa, y probablemente de forma inconsciente; con un tirón más la arrojó lejos, aunque la mujer no cayó al suelo, sus piernas tambaleantes estuvieron a punto de doblegarse ante el terror.

_Tienes cinco minutos

Señaló aquel y salió, cuando la puerta se cerró, Fabriccia, miró a todos lados antes de llevarse las manos al cuello, sus dedos temblorosos mostraban su terror ante lo ocurrido segundos antes, se miró sobre una superficie reflejante y con cansancio suspiró. Probablemente lo tenía enrojecido y en poco: amoratado.

_Lo vale, lo vale, lo vale

Se repitió como un mantra mientras colocaba una mascada alrededor de su cuello, esperando ocultar las muestras de violencia de su pareja de turno. Jules aturdido esperaba que la altiva italiana decidiera irse, correr e incluso estaba listo para verla llorar ante el pánico que aquel hombre le inspiraba. Pero no lo hizo, con la entereza que recordaba de la mujer, se acicaló y salió de la habitación con la mirada en alto; el espejo le mostró el lugar a donde la mujer se dirigía.

En la entrada de una gran mansión, un Aston Martín le esperaba, con el sujeto de antes ya listo para arrancar, con un gesto de la cabeza dos hombres le hicieron la corte a su exnovia y abrieron la puerta para que ingresara al sitio del pasajero; como si minutos antes él no hubiera estado a punto de golpearla, le obsequió un beso en la mejilla y un puchero, Jules no pudo escuchar lo que dijo la mujer, pero por el gesto le había anunciado a su pareja que no era correcto que la tratara así y que quizá le había arruinado el Outfit por obligarla a usar una mascada, el hombre giró los ojos, probablemente fastidiado de ella y especialmente de sus actitudes.

_Es muy extraño encontrar a un mortal en este lugar

La voz de una mujer le distrajo de su actual visión, cuando se giró en efecto se topó con una dama de cabellos rubios, que usaba una túnica vaporosa en color azul celeste, Jules se puso en guardia de forma instintiva temiendo que de pronto le lanzaran un relámpago, una maldición o lo hiciera destellar fuera de aquel sitio.

_Buenas tardes, me disculpo si es que le ofendo con mi presencia_ Jules ya un poco más repuesto hizo una reverencia ante la recién llegada; quien ante su gesto emitió una risa cantarina. 

_Dije que es extraño_ La rubia se acercó lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo de frente _ pero no es inusual, después de todo, Acheron tiende a traer aquí a amigos suyos, ¿Eres amigo de Ash?_ cuestionó con un brillo en los ojos. 

_N-no_ tragó con dificultad_ de cierta forma trabajo para él, Hefesto fue quien me trajo aquí

_¿Hefesto?_ Señaló la mujer mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven delante suyo.

_Fue por Príapo_ Respondió algo atropelladamente a la pregunta de la mujer_ hace unas semanas que vive conmigo, tuvo algo parecido a una crisis

Con esas palabras, la diosa entendió un poco de lo que estaba pasado, era un secreto a voces que Afrodita había castigado al mayor de sus hijos, por jugarle una mala pasada al menor de ellos, tras algunos problemas en los últimos años con el panteón Atlante, Sumerio y algunos otros, no era extraño que Acheron llevara a alguien a la sala de los espejos, para que entendieran el presente y el pasado de sus seres queridos.

_Mi nombre es Astrid, soy una ninfa de la justicia_ se señaló la mujer, ante la actitud de miedo que el hombre dejaba ver claramente con su postura. 

_¿Una Ninfa?_ cuestionó con la ceja elevada, incrédulo ante la visión de aquella dama_ ¿Las ninfas eran las que criaban a los hijos de los dioses?

_Si, algunas, dependiendo de quién estemos hablando, las hay de toda clase, somos diosas menores, que nos encargamos más bien de tareas que los dioses no quieren hacer.

_¿Sabes si fueron ellas las que criaron a Príapo?

Astrid se tomó su tiempo para responder, ya que la duda de aquel hombre era genuina. Hizo memoria, su primo había nacido muchísimos siglos antes que ella.

_Afrodita cedió su custodia a una matrona en Corinto, cerca del templo de Poseidón, creo que, en esa época, el tío solo había podido engendrar cíclopes y tritones, por lo que acogió a Príapo como su pupilo.

_Parece que no, acabo de ver a tres de ustedes patearlo cuando era apenas un mocoso_ refunfuño el francés a duras penas conteniendo su furia.

_Probablemente eran sirenas_ comentó la ninfa llevándose una mano al pecho, en señal de empatía, puesto que la ola de furia que el francés apenas había contenido, la había sobresaltado_ Las ninfas del mar, o sirenas fueron malditas por mis tías unas por ser bellas y por no serlo, si sabes algo de mitología antigua, sabrás que mi familia tiene complejos y traumas demasiado arraigados, por lo que no es raro que se tomaran a un chivo expiatorio cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

_Puedo entender lo del chivo expiatorio_ respondió Jules, y luego de aspirar aire con fuerza buscando calmarse continúo_ pero nunca lo consideraría con un niño que apenas puede defenderse. ¡Príapo sólo quería lavarse las heridas y beber un poco de agua! _ explotó el francés con la voz quebrada.

Astrid, sintió su dolor casi como un golpe físico, prefirió tomarlo de las manos para acercarlo a una de las bancas del salón, por lo que pudo apreciar aquel hombre apreciaba a su primo, algo difícil de hacer dado el carácter tan peculiar de Príapo; le extendió un pañuelo, al ver que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. 

_Entenderás que los hechos ocurrieron hace muchos siglos, en este lugar la belleza y la perfección significan estatus, y aquellos que no son bendecidos con ambos, sufren mucho para mantenerlo; Hefesto es respetado por los dioses, ya que su forja es la que mantiene la armería llena, pero fue hasta que Zeus entregó a Afrodita como su esposa que el tío les permitió tomar sus armas para defender el olimpo, sin contar lo que su madre hizo con él luego de que nació_ Jules se enjugaba los ojos, y trataba de entender lo que aquella mujer trataba de explicarle_ La mayoría de nosotros hacemos lo posible por asumir nuestros encargos con estoicismo sin ceder a provocaciones que sabemos no tienen futuro, pero has de saber que Príapo no fue miserable todo el tiempo.

La mujer le mostró el espejo manchado de sangre, en la superficie ya no estaba la imagen del niño golpeado escondido entre matorrales, su amigo, ya mayor trabajaba en una parcela al lado de un hombre que por la edad caminaba encorvado, al prestar atención a la pareja vio que el anciano cojeaba, luego de algunos minutos en los que el castaño llevó al venerable a la sombra, el dios de la fertilidad tomó el arado y se encargó de preparar la tierra de aquel humilde huerto, usaba una túnica corta, que tras un rato trabajando bajó para dejar al descubierto su torso, Príapo era larguirucho y desgarbado, pero al parecer no era la primera vez que hacia labores de labranza, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a adoptar la forma que tendría en su madurez.

El arado estaba desgastado en sus extremos de madera, pero la cuña, parecía imparable en su labor a pesar que el terreno estaba colonizado por rocas de tamaño considerable; ninguno de los dos habló durante lo que pareció una larga jornada, pasado el mediodía el campo había sido arado y las semillas arrojadas por el dios mientras el anciano invitaba a Príapo a reposar en el lecho de la tierra.

_Esta tierra dará los mejores granos, prometo que será una cosecha como jamás has visto, Jenofonte, lo prometo

Comentaba el chico mientras sonreía al anciano, el hombre le obsequió un golpe en el brazo y asintió, de inmediato el campo comenzó a reverdecer, pequeños brotes que crecieron unos centímetros antes de detenerse; el anciano, abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello, pero con una sonrisa llamó la atención del joven Príapo para que prestara atención a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, el castaño sorprendido abrió y cerró la boca completamente anonadado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y al pasar de unos minutos se encogió ante lo que podría significar aquello.

_Lo siento_ Se retrajo el joven abrazándose las rodillas aun llenas de tierra_ No sabía que podía hacer eso.

El anciano le negó con la cabeza, sonriendo hizo señas al joven para que prestara atención, con una mano se señaló la entrepierna, el muchacho apretó los muslos pensando quizá que se burlaría de su deformidad; pero Jenofonte, se las abrió y le pidió que prestara atención nuevamente señalándose a sí mismo y con una pantomima hizo referencia a la acción de masturbarse hasta el punto de la liberación, lo que hizo enrojecer al joven Príapo, el hombre sin inmutarse hizo un cuenco con las manos como si cargara con algún líquido y liberó el inexistente semen en la tierra; Príapo, entendió un poco y se sonrojó.

Jenofonte rio ante la timidez de su ayudante, sin esfuerzo, tomó un puñado de tierra y la mostró al castaño, quien ya más alegre miraba al anciano en sus gestos, feliz de tener alguien a su lado que no lo juzgara; el hombre movió la mano con la tierra sobre su estómago simulando la panza de una embarazada.

_Amigo mío, un embarazo es prosperidad, pero lo que hice fue sólo bendecir la tierra_ El anciano asintió y le atrapó en un abrazo, que apenó un poco al joven dios, que tras unos instantes se apartó_ quizá deba decirle a madre sobre esto, ¿Qué opinas?

El anciano asintió y le empujó para que corriera a dónde fuera que tenía que ir, cuando el joven se puso las sandalias, y desapareció entre las colinas hacia el pueblo el anciano se irguió como si los años dejaran de pesar sobre su espalda, poco a poco el cuerpo débil de un labriego desapareció y ante los ojos de Jules apareció un Hefesto más joven que con la mirada triste miraba el camino por donde su hijastro acudía al templo de Afrodita. Y a pesar de la alegría con la que el dios de la fertilidad se había apartado de su “amigo” en el templo de la diosa el joven no fue admitido por las sacerdotisas, a pesar de que se anunciara como el hijo de la diosa.

_¿Cómo osas presentarte ante el altar de una diosa, sucio y lleno de barro?

_Pero, mi madre, ella

_Sacrílego, largo, la diosa está ocupada y seguro no te atenderá, aunque le implores

Uno de los guardias le tiró al suelo, mientras las sacerdotisas se escondían tras su espalda, Príapo no luchó más y se encaminó al final de la escalera que permitía el ingreso al templo. Susurró al aire esperando que al menos así, su madre le escuchara.

“Madre, puedo hacer crecer vida en la tierra”

Quizá la diosa le escuchó, porque el cuerpo de Príapo se tensó y asintió como si le estuvieran llamando la atención, Jules vio el momento en que los hombros de su amigo cayeron derrotados, y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cuando el adolescente llegó hasta la cabaña del anciano esperando algo de consuelo; Jenofonte no se encontraba en ningún lado, así que Príapo tuvo que conformarse con reposar en su jergón y dejar que el sueño le venciera. Antes de que el sol se ocultara, el anciano llegó a la cabaña, usando un bastón de madera tallado con el pasar de los años; cargaba con un zurrón de cuero y andaba a las claras con mucho trabajo hasta la habitación del adolescente; cuando lo vio acurrucado le movió con suavidad hasta que Príapo despertó.

_¡Jenofonte!_ expresó el joven entre sorprendido y feliz de ver a su amigo nuevamente, el hombre sonrió y con cuidado sacó algunas cosas de su morral para dárselas al joven_ ¿Qué es esto?

Cuestionó el castaño al ver una túnica de color marfil, fina y evidentemente hecha para él, un par de manzanas rojas y grandes que brillaban a la luz del atardecer, para finalizar un par de sandalias nuevas que parecían fabricadas con cuero de muy buena calidad.

_¿Cómo? Amigo mío, no debiste.

El anciano hizo un gesto para que el chico dejara de preocuparse, para sacar una última cosa de su ajado morral: una corona de laurel. Príapo sonrió y al mismo tiempo dejó caer algunas lágrimas, feliz por el gesto que su anciano amigo había tenido para con él, se inclinó para que el hombre le ciñera la tiara de hojas a la cabeza y con cariño le abrazó; la voz de Astrid le devolvió al presente.

_Ser un hijo de los dioses nunca es fácil, en la antigüedad era aún peor.

_Astrid, alguna vez, ¿Príapo fue feliz por algo?

_No lo sé_ comentó la mujer sinceramente, mientras se encogía de hombros_ el concepto de felicidad es algo muy extraño para los inmortales; podría decir que con el pasar de los siglos es muy difícil que algo o alguien nos sorprenda, sin embargo, cuando yo dejé de creer en la humanidad, un humano me devolvió la ilusión de vivir y la pasión por protegerlos. Los humanos son tan frágiles en su estupidez que hay días en los que en realidad nadie quiere pensar en que nuevas formas acaban de inventar para matarse entre ustedes.

Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa, Jules asintió, y entendiendo en parte lo que ella había implicado, susurró el nombre del padre de Príapo. Hefesto apareció de inmediato, contrario a las ropas anteriores se presentó usando un pantalón casual y la camisa remangada por encima de los codos; sus manos mostraban un par de gruesos guantes de cuero, Jules no se sorprendió de ver al dios con los antebrazos marcados por cicatrices de quemaduras, las marcas de su trabajo con la forja, sus brazos era un mapa de cicatrices que encogieron el estómago de Jules; el recién llegado le miró algo extrañado pero no dijo nada al respecto de la sorpresa que mostraba la cara del joven, con un movimiento de cabeza llamó la atención del francés. 

_Creo que debemos ir por Príapo

_¿Estás seguro?_ Preguntó el dios tratando de quitarse los guantes de las manos_ ¿Crees que sea prudente?

_Creo que ustedes tanto Afrodita como tú, son unos malditos manipuladores y también que pudieron hacer un mejor trabajo como padres_ Jules jaló aire luego de señalar al dios con el dedo y regañarle por algo que ni él tenía muy claro _ pero al final de cuentas no es posible arreglar lo que hicieron con el tipo en el pasado, aprecio al muy idiota, y no lo dejaré pasar por mas mierda.

Astrid, sonrió, ese joven había dejado salir su rabia al grado que el acento galo de su origen se dejó escuchar, su esposo, tendría algo que decir acerca de cómo se refería a los dioses, y sin embargo entendió su enfado, el dios de la forja miró a la ninfa y ella le asintió, sin darse tiempo a pensar mejor lo que estaban haciendo sujetó la mano del humano y los destelló fuera del salón de los espejos y dos segundos después, Hefesto y Jules llegaban al lugar donde Príapo se encontraba; comparado con lo que había visto en el espejo, su compañero de casa estaba peor e iba en picada, fue capaz de ver que sus risos se pegaban a la frente como si le hubieran empapado, Julián y Eros, habían colocado una silla para que no se dejara descansar en el suelo, había agua con hielos cerca de él, y varias toallas húmedas le cubrían tanto los hombros como la cabeza.

Los hermanos de Príapo les miraron sorprendidos, cada uno atareado en tratar de calmar la fiebre del castaño como mejor podían, la mirada del dios estaba vidriosa, pero no estaba esa presencia extraña que lo había poseído más temprano, el Príapo frente a él era su compañero y amigo, ambos estaban hechos un desastre, Jules usaba aun su camisa desgarrada y sus pantalones estaban apenas sujetos en su cintura puesto que el botón había sido dañado en el altercado del cuarto de lavado y aun así en cuanto Príapo sintió su presencia en la habitación el dios del sexo le sonrió.

_No te dañé_ sonrió agónico_ gracias a los dioses, no te dañé.

_Vamos a casa Príapo_ Jules se acercó al dios y retiró una de las toallas del cuerpo de su amigo, Príapo se tensó pero el francés le sujetó el mentón para encontrar su rostro_ tengo que soportarte dos semanas más.

_Te haré daño_ el castaño negó, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la fiebre, eh hizo lo posible por apartar la mano de Jules de su cara_ puedo soportar aquí, hasta que se acabe el mes_ completó con una voz quebrada y la mirada acuosa por las lágrimas.

_Está bien, amigo mío, podemos salir de esto_ tomó el rostro de Príapo y depositó un beso suave en sus labios_ no seas terco, acabemos con esto, con la maldición y esta tortura a la que te estas sometiendo.

_Jules, yo, ¿Jules sabes cómo romper la maldición?_ el francés asintió

_Básicamente: debemos acostarnos y tienes que_ tragó grueso_ dejar tu “cosa” dentro toda una noche, hasta que salga el sol_ buscó la mirada de Hefesto, tanto el dios de la forja como Julián le confirmaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_Jules, tú no-no eres gay, estarías faltando a tu naturaleza si haces eso_ Príapo se apartó de la sujeción del francés_ nunca quise que intimáramos, por eso te dije sobre esto: que me volvería loco y que me ataras, debo pagar por lo que hice Jules, merezco esto_ de pronto la mirada del dios se volvió oscura y el joven se apartó un segundo antes que el dios se abalanzara sobre él _ ¡SOY UN HIJO DE PUTA!

Gritó mientras su mirada se ensombrecía aún más, la maldición volvía a apoderarse de él, y al estar su invocador tan cerca, Príapo ejercía mucha más fuerza para liberarse, las columnas a donde se encontraba atado se estremecieron por el esfuerzo de su prisionero, todos retrocedieron temiendo que en esta ocasión lograra liberarse, fue hasta que las cadenas brillaron con intensidad que la lucidez volvió a la mirada del dios de la fertilidad; Julián, Eros y Hefesto se acercaron rápidamente para poder acomodar nuevamente a su amigo en la silla y validar el daño que se había hecho en las muñecas al tratar de liberarse. 

Completamente frustrado por la autocompasión del dios, Jules tomó uno de los recipientes con agua helada que descansaba cerca de Príapo y sin miramientos arrojó su contenido de lleno al sitio donde se encontraba, la familia de Príapo se apartó un poco por la sorpresa de la acción y otro tanto por que el francés no se detuvo con mojarlos con el agua helada, pues había tomado la palangana de plástico con ambas manos y sin reparo golpeó a Príapo en la cabeza tantas veces que el recipiente se partió a la mitad; hasta ese momento fue que Julián tomó cartas en el asunto, y apartó al francés del lado de su hermano. 

_Ya estoy harto de tu maldita lastima, ¿Eres un hijo de puta?, ¡Que sorpresa! No eres el primero con el que me topo_ El francés se removía para seguir golpeando a Príapo, pero el antiguo general se lo impidió, por otro lado, el castaño se había quedado perplejo ante la reacción de su invocador_ Te lo mereces, dices que te mereces lo que te está pasando ¡Ya lo sé, imbécil!, no has parado de repetirlo desde que llegaste a mi casa, ¿Qué hay de todos los demás?, ¿Qué hay de las ninfas, tu padre y tu madre?, ¿Qué hay de todo lo que te hicieron y que no han pagado?_ Julián lo soltó al ver que dejaba de luchar, con los brazos temblando, el francés se acercó a su amigo y mirándole a los ojos siguió hablando_ Tu madre es el ser más manipulador y egoísta que eh conocido, tuve el gusto de toparme con ella más temprano, pero tu padre es todo lo contrario y verte así lo está matando; el mío morirá pronto, tiene años que no lo veo, aun así sé que si estuviera en tu misma situación haría lo posible por verme libre.

Julian y Eros miraron pasmados, como el humano se abrazaba al cuello de su hermano, y este no reaccionaba con violencia a su toque, a pesar que lo había golpeado previamente; buscaron con la mirada a Hefesto, quien algo avergonzado les rehuía. 

_Te ayudaré a romper la maldición y si quieres, después te avientas de un edificio, para lo que me importa; pero eh visto parte de tu pasado, vi lo que Afrodita hizo de ti, entiendo lo que sientes, maldita sea si lo entiendo, así que hagámonos un maldito favor, deja que Hefesto te libere de lo que sea que te está volviendo un maniaco y hagamos algo útil estas dos semanas que nos quedan.

Príapo, apenas consciente por la fiebre, se sorprendió por la actitud del francés, el hombre que conocía era por mucho el ser más cobarde en la habitación, pero sintió su compasión y también la empatía en su mirada, en ese momento sintió verdadero respeto por el cazador de textos; inclinó la cabeza, derrotado por todo lo que su invocador había dicho.

_¿Estás seguro?_ preguntó con un susurro que sólo fueron capaz de escuchar los dos

_En absoluto, pero qué más da_ el francés sonrió colmilludo

Jules vio que había doblegado la voluntad de Príapo, y con una seña llamó la atención de Hefesto, el dios entendiendo que Príapo había cedido, apartó al joven francés para acercarse a Príapo tomándolo por el mentón y depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de su hijastro, para el dios castaño fue como sentir que una corriente helada le recorría la espina, dicha corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándolo tembloroso y débil en su sitio; Jules pudo ver como los vellos de su cuerpo se crispaban en carne de gallina; al terminar su gesto, el herrero de los dioses, retiró los grilletes. Los dos hermanos del dios de la fertilidad se acercaron a sujetarlo, Príapo dejó caer todo su peso sobre ambos, agotado por el esfuerzo de horas antes y tembloroso por el helado beso de su padre; el francés notó la indecisión de ambos así que tomó la elección que ellos se negaban a hacer.

_¿Podrían llevarnos a mi departamento?

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron ante sus ojos, Hefesto sin embargo, se quedó un segundo más mirándolo, el francés le sostuvo la mirada altivo.

_Es probable que mi esposa te escuchara

_Para lo que me importa_ hizo un gesto para desestimar las posibles acciones de la diosa_ si quiere que haga lo que quiera, pero no antes de que Príapo sea libre_ cruzó un brazo en su pecho y el otro lo uso para sostener su quijada en un gesto de meditación_ Después de las cosas que le hizo, al menos le debe eso.

_Tienes agallas muchacho

Hefesto respondió con una sonrisa sorprendida para despues tocarle el hombro, un pestañeo después aparecieron en su departamento, la noche comenzaba y las luces en las calles de Seattle daban fe de ello, cuando la sorpresa por el destello pasó Jules no pudo si no dar un suspiro, al ver el desastre en que se había convertido el lugar, en su histeria por evitar a Príapo, no se fijó en todo lo que ambos habían destrozado en el proceso. Sin embargo y contrario a su naturaleza capitalista, no pensó en más allá de que debía encargarse de remplazar lo roto, y levantar todo el desorden. Julián y Eros, salieron de la habitación de invitados, el cansancio de lo ocurrido ese día se reflejaba en sus caras; los tres sujetos juntos eran una fuerza imponente, los dos dioses y el profesor de universidad eran varios centímetros más altos que él, y aun así se les notaba que lo respetaban.

_Jules_ comentó Julián Alexander_ no sé por qué haces esto, pero te agradezco

_Si gustas, puedo dispararte con una flecha de oro_ comentó Eros, rascándose la nuca_ para que te enamores de mi hermano

Julián, golpeo la cabeza de su hermano y comenzó a increparle acerca de algo de no aprender lecciones valiosas, y que en los corazones humanos no debía de meter las manos. Hefesto trató de apaciguar a los dos hombres llamando su atención; ahí estaba, esas eran la clase de cosas que los hermanos hacían los unos con los otros: pelearse, tomarse el pelo y poner de los nervios a sus padres; mientras sus invitados seguían discutiendo él prefirió ignorarles por completo e ir a la habitación donde Príapo descansaba.

El dios no se veía mejor que hace unos minutos, temblaba de frío y al acercarse notó que sus labios estaban azules, fue al armario y tomó dos mantas gruesas que normalmente usaba en invierno y las colocó sobre el cuerpo de su invitado, también sacó un gorro de lana que colocó sobre su cabeza; revisó su temperatura un instante después y no retiró la mano de su mejilla hasta que sintió el calor subir un poco. 

_Gra-ci-as_ Tartamudeo el dios, mientras que Jules colocaba las mantas, le miró con calma y asintió.

_Descansa, después hablamos_ Jules vio la soledad en los ojos de Príapo, pero más que eso vio la melancolía de dormir en soledad_ Despacharé a tus hermanos y vuelvo, ¿Quieres comer algo?, o ¿Prefieres tomar un baño?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, trató de incorporarse un poco sobre las almohadas, pero el francés lo detuvo de sus esfuerzos con un gesto firme, acomodó las almohadas y le instaló a manera que estuviera cómodo; Jules fue a la sala esperando encontrar a la familia de Príapo en plena faena, pero no encontró a nadie, lo único que calmó en algo su espíritu fue ver todo el lugar en orden, los destrozos de más temprano se habían ido y su departamento parecía el mismo de siempre; debería preguntarle a Príapo si él usaba magia para asear su casa; se quedó quieto, sin pensar ni hacer nada, trató de obligarse a ir a la cocina a comer algo pero no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo le pedía que volviera al lado de su amigo el dios de la fertilidad, a pesar de sus bravatas sabía que por esa noche ambos necesitaban descanso y consuelo.

Volvió al lado de su compañero y tras quitarse los zapatos levantó las mantas para recostarse al lado del hombre, sabiendo lo débil que estaba, optó por recargarse lejos de él al lado de las almohadas donde descansaba su cabeza, pero Príapo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, accediendo: se recostó en su pecho y dejó que el sueño le venciera; el dios aun debilitado, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para poder acunar al hombre contra él.

_Gracias Jules_ susurró antes de caer rendido también. 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zeus el dios todopodedoro  
> Unido con Hera, esposa, muy fiel  
> Tentado a gozar por la bella Afrodita  
> Zeus no duda y se entrega al placer.  
> Embarazada Afrodita  
> Hera su rabia desencadenó:  
> "El fruto de vuestro pecado  
> Tendrá en su cuerpo una deformación"  
> El hijo que ambos tuvieron  
> Que Príapo se llamó  
> Tenia un enorme falo  
> Que mas que falo, era un cañon."
> 
> Canción: Príapo   
> Grupo: Lujuria  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eE8ja7l4sQ&ab_channel=Rock%26Roll

#  Capítulo 16

Jules no había dormido tan bien hace mucho tiempo, el agotamiento lo había derribado completamente pero no se arrepentía de aquella noche de sueño, despertó sin la necesidad de su alarma y algo confundido buscó su reloj en la mesilla de noche, hasta que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación; se removió un poco tratando de apartarse del agradable calor al que se había afianzado durante su sueño.

No pudo llegar demasiado lejos, ya que Príapo le atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante, el castaño se había movido de su posición inicial y ahora estaba recargado entre su hombro y cuello, respirando con la tranquilidad de un infante; el francés sonrió ante el gesto cándido del hombre, recordando un poco el gesto de dolor que su imagen de infante le había regalado en la sala de los espejos.

Recorrió con su mano la silueta de los bíceps del dios, notando que, a pesar de no haberse ejercitado en esas semanas, aún tenían la fuerza de un guerrero de la antigüedad, comparó sus propios brazos notando que su cuerpo era mucho menos voluminoso que el de su compañero de casa, pero había llegado a un acuerdo con ello; jugueteó un poco con su cabello tratando de despeinarlo y hacerlo parecer una pelusa cuando el dios despertara.

_¿Qué haces?_ cuestionó el dios aun amodorrado

_Nada_ respondió el francés mientras el dios levantaba los ojos para mirarlo de frente_ creo que tengo hambre, pero pareces pulpo_ sonrió ante el aspecto despeinado de su amigo 

_Eres de la peor calaña Jules Colville

Resolvió el dios, devolviendo la sonrisa al francés, con algo de temor se atrevió a sujetar el mentón de su invocador y besarle; temiendo ser rechazado o ser invadido por la necesidad de la maldición, no se esperó que el joven le devolviera el beso, y le permitiera acariciarle por encima de la ropa que no se había quitado la noche anterior, la necesidad de su cuerpo se hizo presente, pero no fue aquella necesidad animal que lo había atacado el día anterior, a pesar que aún se sentía debilitado, no pudo si no apreciar el sabor de su invocador y la necesidad que se manifestó en la entrepierna del dueño de casa. 

_Jules

El recién nombrado le sonrió asaltándolo de nueva cuenta en un beso fogoso, era la primera vez que el tipo tomaba la iniciativa, y Príapo no estaba por la labor de quejarse. Se removieron bajo las mantas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jules se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Príapo, frotándose como un gato, mientras el dios le comía la boca con ansia y le acunaba las nalgas firmemente. La debilidad de su lucha contra la maldición hacía que las caricias del dios fueran torpes, mientras que la fricción provocada por el francés lo estaba volviendo loco; quiso bajar los pantalones del tipo y poseerlo como deseaba, pero su invocador lo detuvo.

_No_ jadeo mientras le sujetaba la mano_ n-no, hasta el último día.

_P-pero, yo

Protestó el dios moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, señalando la necesidad creciente en su ingle, el francés en lugar de apartarse o protestar, como lo hiciera en el pasado, sonrió y acompasó sus movimientos a esos empujes que había hecho anteriormente, Príapo aceptó aquella silenciosa propuesta y siguió moviéndose mientras apretaba el culo de su invocador; el hombre volvió a besarlo y la dureza en sus pantalones le hacía saber que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él. 

El dios liberó su miembro de entre la tela de sus pantalones para poder sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que el de Jules, deseaba ver a su invocador liberarse por ambos, y a pesar de las protestas del francés cuando comenzó frotarlos juntos, sus jadeos y espasmos fueron una dulce recompensa; estuvieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que Jules se liberó gracias a las atenciones de Príapo, manchando tanto su vientre como su mano.

Usando la simiente del cazador de libros, se frotó a sí mismo, ante la mirada adormilada de su invocador, cuando su necesidad se vio menguada, lo atrajo hasta si y lo abrazo, temiendo que aquello que estaba pasando fuera un sueño. 

_¿Te encuentras mejor?_ cuestionó el francés dejándose caer en el pecho del castaño

_Mucho, gracias Jules

El francés sonrió y tras unos instantes, se apartó, miró su ropa arrugada y manchada, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

_Necesitamos una ducha_ se incorporó sin abrocharse los pantalones, dejando al dios ver el desastre que habían hecho_ aparte, tu estómago hace más ruido que un ferrocarril.

Príapo se sonrojo ante las palabras de su invocador, el hombre era un duende malvado que gustaba de hacer travesuras sin medir las consecuencias, siguió el juego y lo alcanzó en la ducha, dándose el gusto de desvestirlo antes que ambos se metieran bajo el agua. Le parecía curioso que el tipo, antes reticente a sus toques y caricias ahora se volviera tan receptivo.

Aun así, no se quejaba, apreciaba el gesto, y también el aplomo que tuvo el francés para con él la noche anterior; pensaba que quizá era cierto que después de la próxima luna llena sería libre. Se tomaron el día, haraganeando entre la cocina y la alcoba, fue hasta después de las once de la noche que Jules tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, cuando Judas le llamó de alguna parte, informándole que había encontrado más de un libro de los Ceniza, y que se encontraba en camino, comentaron algo acerca del precio pactado y de los fondos que se debían movilizar para con el coleccionista.

_¿Qué es lo que harás luego de ser libre?_ Preguntó el francés mientras tecleaba furioso en su computadora haciendo sus labores de venta y rastreo

_No lo sé_ respondió sincero el dios de la fertilidad_ Nunca desee realmente hacer nada, pero nadie es feliz siendo esclavizado

_Puedo entender eso, y ¿Qué harás con el libro?

_Destruirlo

Fue la respuesta del dios ante algo que se venía planteando desde hace siglos, ese libro era el resultado de su estupidez, y no deseaba que siguiera existiendo en ningún plano; era cierto lo que había dicho a Julián; nadie merecía semejante castigo.

Jules asintió ante las palabras del dios, sintió tranquilidad al verlo de la forma en cómo se encontraba en ese momento, parecía ese adolescente que había visto en aquel salón de espejos mágicos lo que le indicó que debía aclararse con el dios, después de todo, estaban metidos en esto juntos.

Era consciente que habían ganado algo de tiempo contra la maldición, y era esa misma variable la que le hacía preocuparse, y había tomado una decisión la tarde anterior, esperaba no acobardarse en el momento decisivo, Príapo merecía ser libre, sin importar el sacrificio que él tendría que hacer, pero para que el dios entendiera sus motivaciones debía explicarle que en su pasado también había existido una “Afrodita” que lo había convertido en el hombre cínico que era en ese momento.

_¿Gustas una copa?_ preguntó como si nada, mientras cerraba su computadora con suavidad.

Príapo asintió y después de acomodar algunos libros que había estado revisando, acompaño a su invocador a la sala, por el gesto del francés supo que tenía algo que contarle, luego de servir las copas, ambos se sentaron uno frente a otro en la sala de estar, y aunque el vino se encontraba en su punto, ninguno de los dos hizo por dar un sorbo a la copa. Algunos minutos más tarde, Jules comenzó a hablar contó su historia con Fabriccia, la forma en como la mujer lo había manipulado en el pasado, de su ruptura y las consecuencias en su vida, ya que la italiana no se había limitado a pasearse con un amante frente a sus ojos, si no que se tomó la libertad de acusarlo de no ser suficiente: ni como proveedor, amante o pareja; desde que esa mujer se había ido de su vida, no había intentado nada con nadie; le habló acerca de sus dudas en el plano sexual y que hasta hace muy poco su deseo se había reavivado.

_Príapo, te lo dije: no soy gay; pero no me desagrada que nos toquemos, de cierta forma puedo decir que lo disfruto

Comentó sonriendo, pero con las mejillas rojas, y la sinceridad de ese gesto sorprendió al dios y también le hizo sonrojarse.

_Tal vez no lo entiendas en este momento, pero he vivido tanto tiempo Jules, que opino algo que los humanos olvidaron hace mucho tiempo; no importa el exterior de una persona o lo que tiene entre las piernas, con el pasar de los siglos aprendes que es mucho más importante lo que tiene escondido aquí_ señaló su pecho_ y aquí _ señaló su cabeza.

El francés elevó una ceja, en algunas charlas con sus amigos Judas y Rebeca, habían llegado a la misma conclusión, en especial una ocasión que una chica se le insinúo a su amiga forense y después de algunos tragos ambas salieron juntas del bar donde pasaban el rato. Aun así supo que el dios frente a él no hablaba por experiencia propia; quizá tanto tiempo vivo le había vuelto frío por dentro.

_Me gustaría visitar a mi familia_ Comentó el francés cambiando el tema abruptamente_ Mi madre es una cocinera magnifica y mi padre; mi padre es un caso especial, estoy seguro que llegarías a agradarle_ terminó bebiendo un sorbo de su copa_ ¿Sabes?, mientras estuve en casa de Hefesto, me llevó a un lugar muy raro, había unos espejos y una señora muy amable, me mostró algunas cosas de tu pasado, creo que se llamaba Astrid.

Príapo sorprendido por lo que su invocador estaba contando dejó que siguiera hablando, Jules le contó acerca de lo que su madre le había dicho cuando lo encontró en la cama de Hefesto, y también todo lo que vio en la sala de los espejos, de lo mucho que lamentaba lo que el dios había pasado y también recordando con cierto deje de melancolía cuando Jenofonte le obsequió la corona de laurel, se abstuvo de comentar que el labriego y su padrastro eran la misma persona.

_Astrid es hija de Letto, pero no frecuento mucho a las ninfas, en realidad prefiero mantenerme bastante al margen de los pulsos que tienen entre ellos. Jenofonte me adoptó cuando tenía once años, yo estaba a cargo de Poseidón o mejor dicho de uno de sus generales y algunas de las ninfas del océano, quise robarle un pescado que estaba asando cerca de la costa_ comentó Príapo mientras sonreía_ nunca me dijo una palabra, pero esa ocasión, me invitó a comer y me llevó a su casa cerca del templo de mi madre.

Continuaron charlando hasta que ambos vieron el sol asomarse por las ventanas de la estancia, a partir de ese momento y el resto de la semana, convivieron en una paz cargada de tensión sexual y fraternidad que ambos alimentaron, el francés incluso se había comunicado con su familia y les había contado acerca de su huésped, la madre de Jules le invitó a ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera, ya que los amigos de sus hijos eran amigos suyos. 

El fin de semana se encontraron con Rebeca y Judas, el cazador les miró con suspicacia al notar la cordialidad que no notara antes, y también receloso después de los ataques que había presenciado por parte del griego; Rebeca les instó que era su obligación llevarla al Serenguetty, esperando poder ligar esa noche y poner fin a su celibato; Judas le reprendió porque una “mujercita” no debía portarse de forma tan libertina, pero cuando le pidió entonces le hiciera el favor, el pequeño musulmán encabezó la partida al club. 

Mientras la forense y el dios sacaban brillo a la pista ante la mirada asesina de muchas féminas, los dos amigos se mantuvieron juntos en el reservado bebiendo unas cervezas, el musulmán había estado muy al pendiente de su amigo francés al grado que lo había visitado un par de veces en la semana sólo para verificar que las cosas entre Jules y Príapo estuvieran en un punto sano.

_Arreglaste las cosas con él, me da gusto verte feliz Jules

_De cierta forma, creo que arreglé las cosas conmigo_ el francés dio un trago a su cerveza_ ¿Por qué de pronto hablas como un padre que da la bendición a su hijo?

_¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?_ respondió su amigo con los ojos abiertos al máximo_ Bueno, no te lo diré aun, algo que si me llama la atención es lo que haces por Príapo; está muy en contra de lo que otras personas conocen de ti, sin embargo, sé que eres capaz de sacrificios como ese y más. 

_¿Sacrificio?, lo que hago con él es simple conveniencia

Respondió el francés con esa sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba cuando se encontraba en medio de atrapar a un cliente demasiado incauto; sin embargo frente a él no tenía a un cliente, si no a un igual, Judas lo único que hizo fue tirar de su amigo y capturar sus labios en un beso fugaz. 

_Dios mirará con buenos ojos tus acciones, Jules amigo mío, pero no te mientas y no trates de mentirme, puesto que ambos somos expertos en mentir, y a mí no me puedes engañar. 

_¿Lo creés?_ preguntó el francés alejándose un poco y ocultando su sonrisa con la botella de cerveza

_Completamente, si de algo estoy consciente es que el corazón humano es un lugar misterioso y lleno de contradicciones, pero el tuyo, en este momento es tan transparente como un diamante recién pulido. 

_¿No te molesta?

_Somos amigos, y hace bastante tiempo asumí lo que tienes con él_ Judas dejó la botella, y miró a su amigo con intensidad_ pero, ¿Tú, ya te diste cuenta lo que ese hombre significa para ti?

El francés se sorprendió respecto de ello, para él aún era confuso, no podía decir que tuvieran algo emocional, pero después de conocer el pasado del castaño lo entendía y su compañía era cada vez más indispensable y la perspectiva de que se alejara…en realidad no deseaba pensar en ello; quiso seguir hablando con su amigo, pero se percató que tanto el dios como Rebeca volvían a la mesa, su amiga se acurrucaba en el pecho del dios alentando las miradas de odio de las mujeres que devoraban a Príapo con los ojos.

_Toma un consejo de alguien que sabe lo que estás pasando, date una oportunidad amigo mío, y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Jules asintió, mientras sus dos amigos regresaban a la mesa, y Príapo se dejaba caer a su lado, Rebecca sonreía feliz por algo, y fue hasta que el francés sintió sus labios capturados por el dios que entendió la sonrisa maquiavélica de su mejor amiga, de pronto una ola de animadversión se dirigió hacia él y mentalmente rodó los ojos a la travesura de ambos. Acostumbrado ya a ello devolvió el beso a Príapo haciendo un espectáculo a las mujeres que les miraban, si deseaban ver al dios empalmado, él era el único que podía lograr tal objetivo y las complacería con gusto. Cuando se detuvieron, se miraron intensamente uno frente al otro, al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta buscando llamar su atención, Jules encontró la mirada de su amiga quien, en lugar de mirarles con desprecio, desapruebo o alguna otra cosa, les miraba con hambre y sonrojada.

_¡Jules querido!, y yo que pensaba que no eras de esa acera_ la forense se abanicó el rostro como si de pronto se hubiera visto atacada por un terrible bochorno

_Pensaba lo mismo, pero Príapo es muy elocuente.

Respondió encogiendo los hombros, a lo que Príapo le abrazo por la cintura y dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a la mujer. Algunos de los clientes sobrenaturales del lugar les miraban con la ceja elevada y después se mostraban indiferentes, para Jules era una especie de experimento a ver cuántas caras extrañas se dirigían hacia ellos y cuantos ceños provocaban con sus desfiguros. Sin embargo, Príapo era muy consciente de lo que Jules estaba haciendo, y quizá para el francés era algo atípico, pero para el dios no; faltaba poco más de un día para la luna llena y esa noche se encontraban celebrando la partida de Judas a tierras europeas, con la promesa de alcanzarle en breve; Jules ansiaba visitar a su familia en Francia y esperaba que, tras la luna llena, Príapo hiciera las paces con la suya.

Igual que en otras ocasiones, la fiesta les alcanzó hasta la madrugada, en esta ocasión, Judas se ofreció a escoltar a Rebecca a su casa, brindándoles espacio para ir con calma a casa, pensando que esa noche ninguno sería capaz de manejar, optaron por llegar al club en taxi, ahora caminaban tranquilos por la calle, esperando que uno les hiciera la parada; Príapo se mantenía cerca de él y aunque no lo sujetaba o lo abrazaba, Jules sentía el afecto que el dios le prodigaba.

El silencio en que se habían sumido era bastante cómodo y tras un rato ambos decidieron dejar pasar el tiempo mientras caminaban, quizá incluso se tomaran el resto de la noche para llegar a casa, sin embargo, el plan se interrumpió cuando Príapo notó un movimiento cerca de un pórtico, una ruptura en la serenidad del ambiente que le recordaba sus años como guerrero antiguo, colocó a Jules en su espalda y lo resguardó de lo que fuera a atacarles.

_¿Qué ocurre?

Antes de que tuviera una respuesta audible, un grupo de hombres les rodeo, vestían de negro y aunque la mayoría eran rubios, ninguno podía esconder su altura.

_¡No de nuevo!_ Gimió el francés mientras se colocaba en guardia y a espaldas de Príapo_ Eh tenido más palizas este último mes que en mis años de escuela, y debo decir que era un gilipollas.

_¿Eras?

Preguntó el dios jocoso, en respuesta Jules le daba un codazo ofendido en un costado mientras veían cómo los Daimons cerraban cada vez más el perímetro a su alrededor, los medían como esperando que fueran los primeros en atacar, hasta que uno de ellos sacó un arma y disparó en dirección de Jules. Príapo detuvo la bala y posteriormente se lanzó sobre el hombre recibiendo tres impactos más en el vientre, antes de que el cargador se vaciara, el dios alcanzó al tipo quitándole el arma para proceder a disparar directamente a su pecho; en un destello de polvo dorado, el Daimon se evaporó, desatando el infierno sobre ellos, uno trató de cargar con Jules, distraído por otros dos que lo atacaban, sintió como lo tacleaban o al menos trataban de hacerlo, forcejeando con el rubio se dejó de maniobras y sacó de su bolsillo un juguete que su amiga forense le había obsequiado unos días antes: un encendedor tasser, y apegado a las recomendaciones de ella y de Príapo, soltó la descarga sobre “las joyas” del demonio; en medio de un grito agónico el tipo lo soltó dándole espacio al francés para correr al lado del dios de la fertilidad.

_Daimon o no, las bolas aun duelen cuando las electrocutan_ Se río casi histérico, mientras se sujetaba el hombro que aparentemente se encontraba lastimado_ ¡Vengan con su mierda malditos chupasangre!

Los retó con el tasser frente a él, los demonios anonadados por la respuesta de su “víctima” sonrieron, ya que no estaban acostumbrados que su comida se defendiera con tal fiereza, dos trataron de alcanzarlo, Jules los barrió tal como había aprendido de su compañero de cuarto, manteniéndose en movimiento para no ser una presa fácil, distraído no se percató que otro par trataba de darle alcance antes de que Príapo les tacleara y los arrojara al suelo, Príapo se había hecho con una daga y se dispuso a apuñalarlos cuando una mujer se lanzó a su espalda; otra más se acercaba al francés y le anunciaba con la mirada que o se defendía o moría en sus manos, su invocador no dudó un segundo con su tasser en mano se lanzó de frente contra la mujer, recargando la descarga en su vientre. 

_¡¡Hefesto!!_ gritó mientras la mujer le perforaba los tímpanos con su alarido de dolor

Otra hembra Daimon se lanzó en su contra con la intención de arrancarle la tráquea de una mordida, Jules viendo el peligro cerca, usó el cuerpo de la que tenía en brazos como distracción lanzándola contra su compañera y haciendo uso de una agilidad que no tenía un mes atrás, electrocutó a la recién llegada en medio de los pechos, lo que la sorprendió y la hizo retroceder; sin fijarse mucho en lo que hacía, el francés se acercó a Príapo, para tratar de cubrirlo mientras más rubios los atacaban, el dios de la forja destelló a pocos metros de ellos y en un segundo fogonazo: Judas también se unía a la pelea.

Jules se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amigo, blandir una cimitarra con la maestría de quien la considera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y tras que el pequeño musulmán decapitara a tres Daimons de un solo movimiento, los vampiros retrocedieron lo suficiente como para no caer bajo la espada de Judas. 

_¡Cierra la boca Jules, y pelea!

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se puso en guardia, mientras los cuatro se colocaban espalda contra espalda, para limitar los movimientos de los Daimons.

_Podrías ahorrar mucho dinero en vuelos, si solo haces “poof” a donde te mando_ comentó Jules mientras blandía su tasser y codeaba a su amigo.

_No sería divertido entonces, vivo para ser manoseado por las damas del control de equipajes.

_¡Hombres, concéntrense!

Rezongó Príapo, al tiempo que los Daimons volvían a atacar como una unidad, les repelieron lo suficiente para que el dios del sexo se hiciera con otra daga y apuñalara a los que tenía más cerca, Judas, decapitó a los restantes y Hefesto se encargó de evitar que Jules fuera devorado por los chupa almas, apoyado con un enorme martillo que en uno de sus extremos estaba curvado por una filosa navaja.

Al finalizar la refriega, Hefesto se encargó de destellarlos cerca del departamento, mientras el dios llamaba a la portería para solicitar ayuda del escudero anciano, el resto se reponía de la batalla.

_Necesito unas vacaciones_ Se quejó el francés mientras se dejaba caer en las escaleras de entrada a su edificio.

Príapo se acercó para buscar heridas y Judas se apartó un poco, tratando de escabullirse; Jules mirándolo con intensidad llamó la atención de su sabueso.

_¡Judas!_ gritó para después taimado hacer una seña a su amigo_ ¿No te parece que tenemos que hablar?, Querido amigo

Luego que el portero les permitiera el acceso al edificio y les revisara algunas de sus lesiones, los cuatro se miraban unos a otros sujetando cada uno una cerveza en la sala de Jules, Hefesto y Príapo miraban con incredulidad al pequeño musulmán, mientras que el anfitrión de casa, daba fin a una segunda botella.

_¿Judas Iscariote?

Cuestionó Hefesto, cortando el silencio pesado de varios minutos; el aludido asintió tan fervientemente que sorprendió al francés, luego de toparse con la mirada de su amigo librero desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras bebía un trago grande de cerveza, contrariado Jules escudriñó la cara de su amigo, sin atinar a decir nada.

_Jules, lo siento, es solo _ Judas se mesó el cabello nervioso, pero siguió desviando la mirada, no teniendo el valor de mirar de frente al francés_ es sólo que desde que Él murió, la vida no ha tenido mucho sentido para mí, Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? ¿Jules? 

El francés levantó la cara al escuchar su nombre, y sin saber por qué buscó el contacto de Príapo, el griego le sujetó por los hombros mientras miraba al amigo de su invocador, abrazarse como si se sintiera desamparado, fue Hefesto quien de nuevo rompió el silencio.

_Te refieres a Jesús de Nazareth.

_Él_ Judas asintió nuevamente con energía, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir_ Él me pidió que hiciera algo, por su causa, en nombre del dios verdadero.

Los ojos del hombre se empañaron y su voz se quebró, en un movimiento pausado se retiró la bufanda que le cubría el cuello y abrió su camisa, Jules había visto aquello con anterioridad: alrededor del cuello de su amigo se marcaba una cicatriz que parecía siempre enrojecida, siempre en carne viva, pero que su amigo la desestimaba cuando alguien mencionaba algo.

_Intenté quitarme la vida después de hacer su encargo; no podía con la culpa, pero él había prometido que no sufriría por hacer aquello que estaba escrito, había sido su orden y así debía ser. Colgué de un árbol por cuatro días, ahogándome en mi propia bilis, pero no morí. Cada que me acerco a situaciones de peligro o me pongo en riesgo de muerte esto se nota más.

Señaló su cicatriz, Hefesto, miró el cuello del hombre, con curiosidad, puesto que ellos también tenían dioses que cayeron en desgracia y vivían la inmortalidad siendo torturados en la tierra; sin embargo, fue Príapo quien terminó preguntando algo.

_A pesar de ello, eres devoto de su fe, ¿Porque no simplemente le pides que te deje libre?

_Cometí un terrible pecado_ respondió el musulmán, tomando una pausa para cerrarse la camisa lo más posible_ traté de tomar mi muerte en mis propias manos, y eso es solo derecho de él. Desde el momento que vi el atardecer de Jerusalén con mis ojos moribundos, Él guarda silencio, algunas veces sus mensajeros vienen a mí, a pedirme me encargué de algo, pero nunca esperan a que yo envíe algún mensaje para él_ tomó asiento y tras frotar su cara en un gesto nervioso y desesperado continúo hablando_ Mi esperanza es que, al llegar el final de todo, pueda al fin verle y morir como él lo deseaba, en sus manos y por su voluntad.

_¡Menuda mierda!_ Exclamó el francés, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo _No merecías…_ sorbió la nariz _Esa época…seguro era una mierda.

Judas sonrió con tristeza, y correspondió el abrazo de su amigo, Jules siguió diciendo frases atropelladas y maldiciendo el destino de su amigo, los dioses se sintieron incomodos, ya que para ellos era moneda corriente el escuchar de castigos así de crueles e incluso habían sido los artífices de algunos de ellos, ver a los dos humanos lamentarse el uno por el otro, les dio una perspectiva que hace tiempo también habían olvidado. 

Al cabo de un rato optando por dormir un poco, Judas se acomodó en la habitación de invitados, aludiendo que debía buscar su equipaje en la mañana para ir a su viaje. Hefesto se desvaneció cuando lo consideró pertinente, los otros dos en la habitación principal, disfrutaban de una madrugada tranquila, antes de la víspera. Ninguno podía cerrar los ojos a pesar de estar exhaustos, uno pensando qué sería de su vida ahora que sabía que su mejor amigo era el legendario traidor de la biblia; y, el otro completamente aturdido por el sacrificio que aquel humano había hecho por un dios que por dos mil años guardó silencio.

Príapo aspiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones por el aroma de Jules, y especialmente para contenerse ante la fuerza de su propia maldición; a veinticuatro horas de cumplido el mes, nunca pensó llegar a esto, a pedirle a un extraño que le ayudara a salir de sus problemas, y especialmente nunca llego a creer que los humanos en su vulnerabilidad, llegaran a ser tan poderosos, acomodando su cuerpo para acunar a Jules, se hizo evidente que el francés estaba despierto, pero igual que los últimos días se dejaba hacer.

Después de lo que ocurriera unas semanas atrás, su invocador parecía cómodo con sus atenciones, y se dejaba tocar sin remilgos. Había logrado felarlo sin que hiciera cara de asco y especialmente, lo había llevado al orgasmo al punto que, cuando terminaba gritaba su nombre, para el dios era algo extraño el llegar a tal nivel de intimidad con nadie y a pesar de tratarse como amantes, asumía que el vínculo entre ellos era de una amistad profunda, que nunca compartió con nadie; sin embargo había algo entre ambos que hacía temer al dios, Príapo no sabía la razón por la que tenía miedo, quizá por el hombre y su manía de meterse en líos por dinero, o quizá porque era consciente que cuando se alejara, nadie se encargaría de vigilar a los Daimons que deseaban la colección de libros de su invocador, Jules Colville se había vuelto una presencia constante en sus pensamientos a pesar de saber que en pocas horas su contacto y su relación sería una transacción pasajera.

_Piensas demasiado fuerte

Rezongó el francés, mientras le buscaba la cara en la oscuridad, el dios aceptó y con la mano encontró la de su compañero de cama y entrelazó sus dedos, había tanta seguridad en el francés que el mismo se sintió pequeño a su lado, abrigándose en la oscuridad, se acariciaron con ligereza, hasta que sin saber cuándo, el sueño les venció.

Al despertar remolonearon un poco en la cama y al recordar que tenían visitas decidieron levantarse, sin embargo el sitio se encontraba silencioso y en la mesa de la sala había un paquete, con una tarjeta para Jules, Príapo supo que era por parte de Judas, ya que la habitación donde pernoctara se encontraba vacía; cuando el francés abrió la caja se puso colorado, no pudo encontrar la mirada de Príapo mucho rato, después de desayunar algo se llevó el paquete a su despacho y no salió del sitio en todo el día parapetado en su trabajo, el francés se dedicó casi toda la mañana a sus libros, a tender su red de búsqueda de los famosos libros de los Ceniza y a ignorar el regalo de su amigo.

Al medio día el dios entró al despacho, y se animó a abrir el paquete que su invocador dejara sobre una de las sillas de descanso; dentro había un juego de dildos y una tarjeta que decía.

“Juega un poco antes que te rompa el culo”

Sonrió al ver un dildo de goma, bastante realista, y también de gran tamaño, Jules lo miró con el juguete en la mano y se estremeció visiblemente ante la perspectiva; el dios dejó el juguete en la caja y se recargó en el borde del escritorio, el francés dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar toda su atención al castaño frente a él. 

_Podemos dejar las cosas como están_ giró el rostro al libro de su maldición, que guardaba un lugar de honor en el escritorio de su invocador_ No tienes por qué obligarte a pasar por esto_ Estaré bien si debo volver al libro_ El francés negó.

_¿Tienes miedo que te guste follarme?_ la sonrisa ladina del hombre hizo que el dios devolviera el gesto.

_¿No te entiendo?_ se levantó_ ¿Por qué harías algo así por un tipo como yo?

_Por qué me salvaste la vida, porque me agradas, porque soy la única persona que puede hacer esto, porque tal vez me convino que te aparecieras en mi casa completamente desnudo, tal vez si no fuera por ti, quizá nunca habría hecho el mejor negocio de mi vida.

Respondió el francés con alegría y desfachatez, recargando su cuerpo completamente en su asiento y colocando los pies en el escritorio. El dios sonrió ante sus palabras y asintiendo, salió del despacho con la caja en sus manos.

_Bueno, entonces creo que debo preparar la “Atmósfera”

Príapo cerró la puerta a su espalda, y Jules al fin dejó a un lado su pantomima, siguió manteniendo su postura y enfocó su mirada al techo, sentía el pecho pesado y la idea de volver al trabajo no le atraía en lo más mínimo. 

_Eres un bastardo mentiroso

Una voz suave llamó su atención, quiso colocarse en una posición menos vulnerable, pero prefirió ignorar a la mujer que se había presentado en su biblioteca; aun con el cuerpo recostado en la silla y los brazos sobre la barriga desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Afrodita en su divina y preciosa presencia.

_Tardaste en venir a fastidiarme, pensé que una anciana como tú ya no sufría el periodo_ colocó sus manos en la nuca, manteniendo su postura de ignorar a la mujer_ ¿Qué quieres?

_¡Humano engreído!_ la diosa puso un gesto de odio en su rostro, pero no se movió de su sitio

_No tanto como tú, ahora dime querida, porque un bastardo mentiroso como yo, tiene el honor de ser visitado por tan “ _divina criatura_ ”_ comentó el francés haciendo tal hincapié en sus últimas palabras que sonaron a insulto, algo que la mujer no pudo ignorar.

_Eres el único humano que puede liberar a mi hijo de su castigo, pero no me agradas.

_El sentimiento es mutuo querida_ Jules se levantó y colocó las manos sobre su escritorio buscando afirmar su postura_ no tengo por qué agradecer que estés aquí, así que sé clara en tus intenciones y lárgate, por si no lo sabes, esta noche estaré muy ocupado.

Respondió con una mueca que pretendía ser lasciva, pero que no pasó de ser un gesto sarcástico, la diosa abrió los ojos impactada por la desfachatez del humano, y en un destello se acercó al hombre para asestarle una bofetada, uno de los anillos en la mano de la diosa abrió su pómulo y también su labio, aun así el humano, devolvió la mirada a la diosa, y le sonrió con victoria.

_¿Eso es todo querida?_ el joven, limpió la sangre de su labio con la lengua y usó el dorso de su mano para limpiar la del pómulo_ antes que te pongas toda histérica y trates de maldecirme o castigarme: dime algo, ¿Por qué cuando tus hijos te necesitaron, no estuviste para ellos?, ¿Por qué cuando pudieron ser felices, decidiste interponerte? ¿Por qué cuando el mayor de ellos nació, dejaste que otros cuidaran de él? ¿Sabes acaso todo lo que tuvo que pasar? 

_¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, HUMANO!_ gritó la diosa, en respuesta, Jules se acercó a ella hasta enfrentarla

_Quizá, pero nunca he sentido tanto asco por nadie, como el que siento por ti, y si es tu intención lastimarme o matarme, tendrás que esperar a mañana, no pienso dejar a Príapo en la estacada, te guste o no, tu hijo será libre esta noche.

La diosa retrocedió un paso, aturdida por la respuesta que aquel hombre le daba, nunca en mucho tiempo alguien le había enfrentado, sintió un ligero dejavú de aquella ocasión en que Grace Alexander había reaccionado a su visita. Ella como la diosa del amor no estaba lista para perder el de su hijo mas fiel, y orgullosa como era, tampoco estaba lista para que su hijo volviera al libro; presa de la furia, hizo lo único que podía brindarle algo de satisfacción; tiró a Jules de la camisa y lo apresó en un beso, el joven sorprendido no supo qué hacer, quiso apartarse y protestar, pero la mujer lo sujetó con fuerza, y aprovechando las intenciones de reclamo para meter su lengua en la boca del hombre.

Jules forcejeó un poco, después la mujer le soltó, el joven supo que estaba perdido cuando sus piernas se vencieron y su visión se tornó borrosa.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La libertad significa la oportunidad de ser lo que nunca pensamos que seríamos.  
> Daniel J. Boorstin

#  Capítulo 17

Príapo se había pasado la tarde acomodando la habitación, quitando y poniendo cosas: velas, fresas, vino, dudando si tratar a su invocador como a una mujer que espera de él lo mejor, al final optó por dejar la alcoba lista con una botella de vino enfriando y pedir algo de cenar, si debían estar activos toda la noche, tenían que alimentarse adecuadamente.

No se sorprendió que su invocador no saliera del despacho, ya que después de todo, esa noche perdería la virginidad, no dejaba de pensar en lo gracioso que era que alguien como Jules aceptara hacer esto sin pedir nada a cambio; o tal vez se esperaría a que todo se hubiera terminado para pedir alguna clase de deseo loco; si Jules quería todo el dinero del mundo, se lo daría con gusto.

Sin embargo, cuando dieron las once de la noche y Jules no dio señales de vida, comenzó a preocuparse, el hombre había estado muy seguro con sus afirmaciones por la mañana, acaso ¿Se habría arrepentido?, se acercó al despacho y sin preguntar abrió la puerta, el sitio estaba a oscuras así que le fue difícil orientarse, la luz del pasillo iluminó el espacio un poco, cuando logró enfocarse, al fin se encontró con Jules tirado en el piso.

Maldiciendo corrió por él esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada, el hombre estaba ardiendo y tenía la cara marcada por la alfombra, cargó con él a la habitación y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, tenía que bajarle la fiebre o ver si es que el tipo no se había enfermado de alguna otra cosa; mientras retiraba los zapatos de su invocador el francés comenzó a quejarse; se levantó por encima de su cara esperando que diera señales de vida; Jules abrió los ojos, parecía que el sueño aun no lo abandonaba por completo. 

_Jules, ¿Te encuentras bien? _ se sentó a su lado tratando de evitar que el francés se incorporara de la cama, tenía miedo que el tiempo les venciera y el francés tuviera que pasar su enfermedad solo_ llamaré a Rebecca, tal vez ella pueda…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, cuando el francés se abalanzó contra él, besándolo con hambre, por la forma tan abrupta en cómo se había despertado, ambos terminaron en el suelo; Príapo se golpeó contra la mesa de noche y terminó tirando todo lo que había encima. El francés aparentemente ajeno a lo que sea que estaba pasando tiraba de la ropa de su compañero de casa, sin importarle la forma.

Con fuerza, tiró los extremos de la camisa del dios, haciendo saltar los botones, al tiempo que restregaba su trasero contra la entrepierna del griego; el dios, gimió involuntario ante las acciones de su invocador, sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, aunque ponía lo mejor de sí para evitar el contacto, Jules se había vuelto escurridizo; mientras quitaba una mano de su lado, el francés se valía de otra parte de su cuerpo para provocarlo.

_¡Jules!, ¡Jules, D-detente! _ Reclamó a su invocador, pero el hombre no reaccionaba, parecía estar poseído, ante ese temor abrazó al joven contra su pecho, sujetando lo mejor posible sus brazos para impedirle que siguiera atacándolo y con la voz temblorosa invocó a su padre_ ¡Hefesto!, Ven, ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Un instante después el dios de la forja se apareció ante su hijo, mirándolo hacia abajo al encontrarlo sujetando a Jules en el piso de la habitación mientras el humano forcejeaba para desnudar al dios de la fertilidad.

_¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué está pasando?

_N-no lo sé, lo encontré desvanecido en su despacho, y desde que despertó se comporta así_ la voz de Príapo se quebró en las últimas palabras

_¡AFRODITA, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Gritó el dios de la forja con los dientes apretados, suponiendo que su esposa estaba metida, la diosa no apareció de inmediato, pero al final lo hizo, destelló sobre la cama, sentada como una reina y mirando a su esposo con desdén.

_¿Qué maneras son esa de hablarme?

Bufó la diosa, hasta que calló en cuenta del sitio en que se encontraba, miró a Príapo sujetar al humano y sonrió satisfecha por la visión, engreída se levantó alisando la cama y palmeando el sitio como invitando a su hijo a continuar con el acto en su presencia.

_Príapo, querido, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo, falta muy poco para la media noche.

_Madre, esto…esto ¿Es obra tuya?_ cuestionó el castaño, entre incrédulo y furioso.

_No_ respondió de inmediato, a lo que ambos hombres la encararon_ un poco, solo me aseguré que el humano no se arrepintiera de cumplir su promesa_ desestimó agitando una de sus manos de forma graciosa.

_¿Que le hiciste?_ preguntó Príapo tratando de levantarse con Jules aun preso en sus brazos, su madre sonrió burlona, como si aquella pregunta fuera estúpida; el castaño entendió, su madre había imbuido el deseo en el cuerpo de Jules, uno de los conjuros que usaba para congraciarse con sus adoradores en la antigüedad, sus suplicantes recibían un beso de su madre, y una sacerdotisa consagrada a ella se sometía al hombre _ No tenías que hacerlo, Jules cumpliría su palabra.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?, es un humano, los humanos siempre te fallaron y te lastimaron querido hijo, Alexandría te falló; este hombre no sería diferente

_¡CÁLLATE!_ gritó con tanta fuerza y tanta rabia, que la diosa dio un paso atrás_ ¡La única que me ah jodido la vida desde siempre, has sido tú!_ en su arrebato Jules se quedó quieto, la fiebre en su invocador iba y venía, pero la obnubilación en su mirada era evidente.

Afrodita se llevó una mano a la boca y antes de que atacara nuevamente con alguna frase hiriente, Hefesto le sostuvo del brazo; por primera vez en siglos, la diosa se mantuvo callada y avergonzada por la forma en como había actuado.

_Le prometí que no lo forzaría_ tomó al humano hasta la cama cubriéndolo con las mantas_ cumpliré mi promesa; Hefesto, cuando despierte dile que soy libre y llévate el libro lejos.

El dios de la forja no supo que contestar, estaban demasiado cerca de la media noche y a pesar de sus poderes no podía quitar el hechizo de su esposa del cuerpo del humano; después de cubrir al Francés, Príapo hizo por salir de la habitación.

_¿A-a d-dónde v-vas?_ preguntó Jules en apenas un susurro, Príapo se detuvo buscando a su invocador con la mirada_ L-lar-go_ ordenó el humano a los otros dos dioses, Hefesto sonrió y sin soltar a Afrodita destelló fuera del sitio.

_Jules; no, descansa, yo…aún hay tiempo, te despertare

_E-estoy c-caliente_ jadeo_ t-tu m-madre e-es una p-perra_ expresó el francés en medio de un aliento agónico, hizo por sujetar la ropa de Príapo y este se acercó temiendo que se callera de la cama_ hazlo, tienes que o volverás al libro

Príapo miró el reloj, faltaban poco más de quince minutos para la media noche, y su invocador comenzaba a cubrirse por una fina película de sudor que anunciaba lo profunda que era su fiebre; el dios se abrazó a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, no podía, no podía hacer eso con Jules en semejante estado, sería aprovecharse de él, y se lo prometió, le había prometido que no haría nada en contra de su voluntad.

_¡CARAJO!_ gritó el francés y buscó el rostro del dios para besarlo, al apartarse unió sus frentes_ Hazlo, lo deseo, y ahora lo necesito como no tienes una maldita idea.

_Estás drogado_ el dios volvió a ser besado y a su pesar correspondió_ no es verdad Jules, puedo esperar_ Jules se movió y Príapo sostenía al humano entre sus brazos arrodillado en el suelo de la habitación

_Eres un pésimo mentiroso_ Comentó Jules mientras afianzaba sus piernas a la cadera del dios de la fertilidad_ ahora, has lo que tienes que hacer, o te mato. 

El dios sonrió ante las acciones de su invocador, y se rindió, aparentemente el hechizo de su madre no funcionaba en personas tan tercas como él, se las arreglaría con ella cuando fuera libre. Correspondió los besos de Jules y se encargó de desprender las ropas de ambos, Jules no mintió cuando dijo que estaba caliente; cuando retiró sus interiores se encontró con una furiosa erección que brillaba en su extremo por el líquido pre seminal.

Recorriendo los flancos de su invocador con las manos se afianzó en sus caderas, y despacio acarició hasta cubrir con ambas palmas los glúteos de Jules. El dios sonrió al escuchar al joven suspirar ante cada uno de sus avances, bajando con besos húmedos por el pecho y vientre de su amante se detuvo en la entrepierna, acariciando tanto su erección con la esponjosa cama de vello que se encontraba en la zona.

Jules tragó grueso ante la necesidad que le invadía, tenía tantas ganas que Príapo hiciera algo más que solo manosearlo, pero debía ser paciente, miró el reloj el tiempo apremiaba, moviéndose en el suelo encontró una botella de lubricante, recordó que era uno de los obsequios que le había dejado Judas, tras sujetarlo, lo arrojó a la cabeza de Príapo que ahora le comía el sexo como si disfrutara de una cena demasiado esperada.

_T-Tienes, tienes que…

El dios entendió y tras un último lametón, tomó la botella, levantó a Jules del suelo y lo colocó en la cama, después elevó sus caderas con algunas almohadas a fin de tener su esfínter a disposición, la postura le resultó algo peculiar al francés, pero no replicó, se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos y se dejó hacer; luego de escuchar el “pop” de la botella, y sentir el gel frío cerca de su entrada, se tensó un poco, sin embargo, Príapo trató de calmarlo, obsequiándole besos en los muslos. 

_Relájate

Susurró mientras sus dedos abrían su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que venía, jadeó cuando sintió tres dígitos abriéndose paso, y antes de replicar nada, el castaño ya le había tomado de nuevo en su boca; el asalto le estaba superando, aunado a lo que sea que Afrodita le había hecho estaba seguro que no duraría demasiado en esa posición. Jadeo y gimió tratando de expresar lo que aquello le estaba provocando, pero Príapo no detuvo su asalto; poco antes de liberarse, el dios se apartó, frustrándolo; de nuevo su garganta se cerró imaginando lo que venía; sintió de nuevo algo romo en su entrada, y el gel lubricante volviendo todo aquello un poco más vergonzoso.

Príapo se inclinó para besarlo, mientras aquella cosa se introducía en su cuerpo, Jules no contuvo un jadeo y algunas lágrimas, las cuales el dios recogió con sus labios.

_Espera un poco, no quiero lastimarte.

Unos instantes con aquello en el culo, y después sin más el dios lo sacó de su interior; aquello asustó al francés quien quiso incorporarse, pero el castaño lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

_No te muevas, me hubiera gustado darte más tiempo, pero es casi media noche

Jules no entendía lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, o porque se disculpaba, hasta que sintió más lubricante deslizarse entre sus nalgas y a Príapo acomodándose entre sus piernas; la sensación de aquel objeto romo en su entrada le hizo tensarse nuevamente, pero la invasión no fue como la anterior, aquel objeto estaba caliente a pesar del lubricante; de nuevo un jadeo se atoró en su garganta.

_¿Quieres que me detenga?

Llamó su atención Príapo, hasta ese momento no había prestado atención al hombre, el castaño tenía le frente perlada de sudor y sus ojos parecían titilar como las luces en de la ciudad; Jules aspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, era molesto, pero había calidez en la mirada del dios cosa que le hizo sonreír.

_No me voy a romper

El dios asintió e inclinándose un poco más se introdujo poco a poco en el cuerpo del humano, a cada centímetro, sintiendo la estreches de su invocador, sentía como sus deseos hacían lo posible para desbocarse y montarlo como hace tanto no lo hacía con ningún amante; aun así se contuvo, mantendría su promesa, no lo lastimaría.

_¿Dime que es todo?_ lloriqueó el francés cuando al fin la longitud completa de Príapo le invadió, el dios se rio ante el gesto de preocupación del francés_ puedo estar loco pero creo que puedo sentirte hasta la garganta. 

_Si no te hubieras desmayado, te habría preparado más tiempo_ comentó el dios en cuanto sintió que el interior de Jules se relajó; moviéndose un poco giró las caderas buscando.

_Fue-fue la perra de tu madre, j-juro que_ Jules abrió los ojos y detuvo su queja cuando una corriente de placer le invadió desde su entrada hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

_Aquí esta

Comentó el castaño al verlo estremecerse, la próstata de Jules, comenzó a moverse con cadencia en un ritmo más bien suave, no tenía prisa en absoluto, y disfrutaría alterar a su invocador con cada uno de sus embates. El francés jadeó, y aspiró con fuerza cuando en cada vaivén Príapo tocaba aquel punto que lo hacía vibrar; se sujetó de los brazos del griego tratando de hacerle saber lo mucho que estaba sintiendo, él al verlo en semejante posición lo apresó en un abrazó disfrutando de escuchar el aliento alterado de su invocador en su oído. 

Jules sintió tanto que no le importó expresar a gritos lo que Príapo le estaba provocando, unos instantes abrazado al hombre recibiéndolo en su cuerpo y sintiendo su miembro apresado entre sus vientres acompañando el movimiento de las caderas de Príapo, no le fue posible contenerse; sintió el orgasmo formarse desde su interior e invadirlo hasta explotar en un cúmulo de sensaciones que eran mucho muy lejanas a lo que había experimentado en el pasado; jadeando y tembloroso dejó que el dios le acunara en sus brazos aceptando su placer mientras él sentía sus estremecimientos en la polla. 

_¿D-demasiado pronto?_ preguntó Jules con algo de temor en la mirada

_En absoluto_ respondió su amante mientras apartaba el cabello húmedo de su frente

El francés sonrió, una mueca que endulzaba su rostro y que hizo que Príapo deseara que siempre tuviera ese gesto en la cara, se inclinó para besar al hombre y este no le apartó, hizo lo necesario para que ambos estuvieran cómodos en la cama asegurándose todo el tiempo que su miembro se mantenía en el cuerpo de su invocador; pasaron las horas mirándose, acariciándose, dormitando a veces y disfrutando del contacto que Jules compartía sin remilgos y que el dios aceptaba sin cuestionar.

Cuando el amanecer comenzaba a asomar por la ventana de la habitación, Jules fue el primero en darse cuenta, sin saber por qué tomó el rostro de Príapo para cubrirlo de besos, durante la noche habían acordado que era mucho más fácil el que el francés se mantuviera arriba, ya que Príapo era mucho más pesado, el griego dormitaba mientras sujetaba a su invocador, el francés era un ave nocturna, al parecer una noche en vela no era nada para él, al mirar la luz natural colarse entre las cortinas y crear un halo de luminosidad en torno a ellos, sonrió feliz.

_¿Ya te sientes libre?

Comentó Jules mientras apretaba aquel miembro con sus entrañas, cosa que el dios interpretó como una invitación, capturando nuevamente los enrojecidos labios de su invocador comenzó un vaivén que inició calmado y al pasar de los minutos se tornó febril, sujetó las piernas de Jules hasta afianzarlas en sus caderas empujando cada vez con mayor vigor; los gemidos de su invocador ahora sonaban roncos y pausados ante sus movimientos; vio el miembro del francés elevarse estimulado y ansioso de un poco de atención, así que pausando se dio tiempo de tomar un poco más de lubricante y lo baño, sintiendo como la expectación hacia aún más estrecho el canal de Jules. 

Hizo uso de sus habilidades para poder masturbar a su amante y al mismo tiempo satisfacerlo; sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando el francés gimió y jadeo presa de la pasión, en el estado febril en que se encontraba, le sujetó con fuerza los antebrazos mientras le pedía se moviera más rápido, alentando al dios a llenarlo lo más que pudiera; el castaño sintió el momento en que su cuerpo se liberaría, y quiso apartarse pero su amante lo retuvo, ambos se abrazaron con tal fuerza que aquella unión les pareció mucho más intensa que esa que habían compartido durante toda la noche; unos instantes después Príapo se derramó en el interior de Jules.

Completamente agotados, ambos optaron por apartarse un poco y recuperar el aliento, el francés sin saber qué hacer, trató de arrebujarse en las mantas, pero el dios le detuvo, sujetándolo por los hombros y abrazándole; ambos parpadearon tratando de ahuyentar el sueño de sus ojos sin lograrlo, al final cayeron rendidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Una sensación de quemadura, alteró el sueño de Príapo, pero no quiso soltar a Jules, aquella frase en su idioma natal se borraba conforme los segundos avanzaron: la maldición se había desvanecido. 


	18. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo es lo que es; no vuelve y se escurre entre los dedos de todos como finas motas de arena; podemos lamentarnos por su pérdida o atesorar los momentos valiosos que nos permitió experimentar. 
> 
> A menudo deseamos haber dicho o hecho algo de lo que quizá luego existan arrepentimientos, es la naturaleza humana, pero lamentarse no sirve de mucho y eso es lo que debemos entender, si llegaste a esta ultima parte, te agradezco infinitamente, por que mi obsequio para este mundo es el tiempo que dedico a esta clase de trabajos; esporádicos o quizá incomprensibles, pero al final de cuentas son esos sueños que solo se pueden materializar con el esfuerzo que se les agrega. 
> 
> Mil gracias, te quiero, aunque no te conozca, te quiero y deseo que te quieras también. 
> 
> JCR 2020

#  Epílogo

Judas había pasado la vida, andando por el mundo, anhelando el momento de su muerte, había tenido amigos y amantes, tuvo familias, tanto de sangre como de fe, pero pocos nombres permanecían ya en su memoria.

Ahora sentado frente una lápida, en un cementerio que vio mejores años sonreía ante el recuerdo de uno de sus más grandes amigos.

“Jules Colville 1973 – 2048”

_Tuvo una buena vida

_Era un avaro codicioso hasta el final

Comentó una voz profunda a la espalda del traidor de traidores, ante la presencia de aquel tipo no pudo si no sonreír aún más; recordando el tiempo que Príapo el dios de la fertilidad compartió con aquel hombre.

_Tal vez.

Príapo recordó, con anhelo aquel tiempo al lado de Jules; después de romper la maldición y permanecer juntos todo aquel día, luego toda la semana, para volverse compañeros en la cacería de los libros malditos, no supo el momento en que renunció a su vida en el olimpo, por discutir con el francés acerca de lo arriesgadas que eran sus pesquisas.

También que luego de un par de meses juntos, habían decidido ir a la casa de infancia de Jules, donde conoció a su familia, padres, hermanos, cuñadas y cuñados, sobrinos; todos exuberantes y bulliciosos.

Mary era todo lo que Jules había dicho de ella, una dama elegante, pero alegre, amante de la vida y entregada a su familia, abnegada como muchas mujeres de su época, vivía enamorada del amor, y al pendiente de Matew, su esposo; que con el pasar de los años se marchitó en medio de la bruma de sus recuerdos perdidos. La madre de Jules le dio la bienvenida a su familia, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial cuando Jules lo presentó como su nuevo amante y socio de negocios.

_Madre él es Príapo, mi amante y también mi guarda espaldas; me ayuda en el trabajo y es tan paranoico que no puede dejarme viajar solo a ningún lado_ la mujer rio graciosamente y le atrapó en un abrazo mientras tiraba de su corbata para llenarle la cara de besos.

_¡Bienvenido a la familia, Príapo querido! espero que este cabrón no quiera robarte nada, conozco su ambición, el muy capullo.

El dios se abochornó de la recepción, pero no tanto de las palabras de su madre, Metew fue un poco menos efusivo. Habían pasado la tarde compartiendo comida y vino, cuando de la nada el anciano padre de Jules preguntó.

_¿Quién es el de abajo?

_¿Disculpe?_ Preguntó el castaño bajando la copa que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

_¿Quién se lo mete a quién?

_Él a mí, papá, ¿Quieres saber de qué tamaño la tiene? _ replicó Jules mientras entraba a la estancia cargando con una de sus sobrinas.

_¿Amaño e que ío?_ preguntó la niña de escasos tres años

_De zapatos querida, de zapatos

Todos soltaron una carcajada, a la que la niña se unió cortando la tensión en la espalda de Príapo; a quien le había extrañado la facilidad en que todos ahí le habían aceptado; fue hasta que conoció a toda la familia en conjunto que entendió. 

Carol era el padre de Michell la bella niña que era la luz de los ojos de Jules, pero tras una serie de problemas con la madre de la niña se habían separado, él se había quedado con la custodia, ya que Anne su ex pareja deseaba ser libre, en el camino había conocido a Bryan y ahora convivían en una relación y criaban a la niña juntos; Luka se había casado con Amelia y ya tenían tres criaturas, Pierre se declaraba un soltero empedernido por lo que a sus casi cuarenta, había ido a casa de sus padres sin presentar a ninguna pareja, Andreas había seguido el camino de Luka y en el momento que lo conoció estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Constance, con quien se casó y procreó un solo hijo; Michel era por mucho el hermano más serio dada su profesión, y parecía estar permanentemente melancólico, su trabajo le había absorbido de tal manera que pensaba que nunca tendría tiempo para establecerse, tener una pareja o hacer lo que sus hermanos.

Fue casi al cumplir los cuarenta que se encontró con Jhüsahím, un joven israelí con cáncer de páncreas al que tuvo que atender, a quien ayudó en su proceso y a quien perdió luego de cinco años de batalla contra la enfermedad; lo vieron derrumbarse, Jules y él habían estado en la zona cuando se enteraron por Luka que Michel se encontraba internado en una clínica psiquiátrica.

_No pude salvarlo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron con el médico antes de dejarlo en su habitación, completamente deprimido por la pérdida de su ser amado; tres meses después sepultaban a Michel al lado de su amado, no soportando la carga de la ausencia de Jhüsahím, se había marchitado en aquella clínica, hasta que un día sin más: su corazón se detuvo.

Al pasar de los años, la tarea de Jules se volvió más peligrosa, y fueron los encargados de entrenar a la siguiente generación de cazadores de libros malditos, entre los cuales se encontraron varios sobrinos suyos; tras la muerte de su cazador, Príapo tomó aquellos tomos que habían sido la vida y obra de su amante y los resguardó en su propio templo; cada uno era una anécdota que le recordaba que la humanidad en su efímera presencia, era capaz de crear algo más que solo destrucción.

Desde el tiempo que coincidieran, habían trascurrido décadas enteras, se habían luchado batallas terribles, se habían evitado cataclismos; pero el recuerdo de aquel cínico francés se quedaría tatuado en su memoria inmortal, y ese “Te amo” que nunca se atrevieron a pronunciar, a pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Príapo se arrodillo al lado de Judas y sacó de su bolsillo un libro encuadernado en cuero negro, cuyas páginas de pergamino se mantenían unidas de puro milagro; el viejo Judas miró aquella reliquia con el entrecejo fruncido.

_Pensé que lo destruirías

_No pude; Jules nunca me perdonaría destruir un libro, sin importar que tan insignificante pareciera, parecían tener un valor enorme para él.

El dios colocó aquel objeto sobre la tumba de su ex amante y tras un rato, volvió a guardarlo para luego desvanecerse sin despedirse. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+++-+-+-++-+-+

Me parece maravilloso que llegaras hasta este punto, debo decir que escribir esta historia me tomo mas tiempo del que tenia pensado e incluso dejé de lado muchos otros trabajos para poder concluirla; sin embargo tal como lo dije al principio, este es un homenaje muy pequeño a mi autora favorita Sherrylin (Kenyon) Mcgregor, anhelo que sus problemas se solucionen, y no le quiten su trabajo; solo ella sabe entender y amar a todos sus personajes, despojarla de ellos, en realidad es como arrancar sus hijos a una madre.

No me extenderé demasiado con estas notas, pero creo que valdrá la pena hacerlo; por que espero te incite a leer aún más; colocare a continuación la cantidad de libros que me inspiraron para escribir esta odisea para el dios Príapo y para mi querido Jules, que como comodino y cobarde que es estoy seguro que le amaron tanto como yo lo hice al darle voz.

Un amante de Ensueño – Sherrylin (Kenyon) Mcgregor

El lado Oscuro de la Luna - Sherrylin (Kenyon) Mcgregor

El principito – Antoine Le Saint Exuperri

El código Da Vinci – Dan Brown

El club de Dumas – Arturo Pérez Reverte

La piel del tambor – Arturo Pérez Reverte

Innocent Bird ( _Na mo Naki Tori no Tobu Yoake_ ) - Hirotaka Kisaragi (manga que inspira a Judas)

Acheron - Sherrylin (Kenyon) Mcgregor

La novena puerta (The Ninth Gate) - Roman Polański

Index Librorum Prohibitorum – Universidad de Córdoba

El cisne del Oeste – NexalXuchitl (Novela original que inspira a Judas)

En fin creo que son todos, igual si gustan validar los libros prohibidos mencionados en este trabajo pueden recurrir a la siempre confiable Wikipedia. Me despido y espero verles pronto.


End file.
